Mejores Amigos
by Peace Ctrl
Summary: -Si no puedes quedarte… Llévame contigo –pedí, casi exigiéndole una respuesta afirmativa; aunque no pensaba con claridad lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces sonrió arrogante.
1. Prefacio

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Uno: Prefacio

Mis manos temblaban por los nervios, pero apretaba los labios con decisión. Hacía frío por la noche, y la ocasional brisa me erizaba la piel de mis brazos. No llevaba nada conmigo, que no fuesen unas cuantas kunais, shurikens y un par de ungüentos curativos. La angustia me cerraba la garganta, por problemas que yo sabía, nunca podría resolver.

Nadie custodiaba las grandes puertas; ¿qué clase de aldea éramos? Podemos defenderenos de una guerra ninja, pero no podemos cumplir algo tan simple, tan vano como custodiar la entrada a nuestro hogar. Nuestra falta de acción daba a entender que no nos importaba si alguien quisiese irse para siempre.

Vi una sombra acercarse hacia mí, y no tuve que esforzarme mucho para reconocerla. La razón concreta del nudo que tenía en mi garganta caminaba lentamente y con aire fantasmal, sus orbes negros mirando el suelo y sus brazos sin vida colgando a los costados.

Parpadeé una vez para asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando, y al notar que era real, que estaba caminando en dirección a las puertas de la aldea; no pude evitar sentir un poco de decepción. Quiero decir, _realmente_ quería irse.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado por mi lado, sin siquiera hablarme, sin siquiera despedirse. ¿Tan poco significaba yo para él? Me di la vuelta, mitad ofendida, mitad indignada. Lo vi detenerse a un metro y medio de distancia, pero no se giró. Sólo se detuvo.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurré, fue lo único que podía salir de mi ahogada garganta-.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Sakura? –preguntó, aún sin darse la vuelta-.

-Hay que pasar por aquí para salir de la aldea –respondí, tal vez muy pronto; pero tenía pensada la respuesta desde hacía horas atrás-.

-Deberías irte a dormir –me contestó, frío y seco; para variar-.

Quiso volver a dar un paso pero puso su pie en el suelo cuando volví a hablarle.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo? Últimamente has estado muy callado, y yo… Y yo… -entonces giró su cabeza, pero al ver la mirada gélida que me dirigía, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla-. Estoy preocupada por ti, Sasuke-kun –confesé, cerrando los ojos y ahogando un sollozo-. Por favor, no te vayas…

-Sabes que yo soy diferente a ti o a Naruto –dijo, esta vez girando un poco su cuerpo en dirección a mí-. Tenemos objetivos distintos. Debo irme si quiero cumplir el mío.

Lo miré a los ojos, y fruncí el ceño, frustrada. ¡¿Acaso nunca seríamos suficiente para él?! Ya no me importaba nada, estaba desesperada, ¿y qué? La persona que más me importaba estaba a punto de dejarme sola. No más diplomacia. Sabía que no era el momento, pero Uchiha Sasuke me escucharía.

-Estás haciendo exactamente lo que ellos quieren –mascullé, enmarcando los ojos y apretando los puños. El se giró por completo y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, evidentemente más interesado-. Estás dejando que te manipulen como a un niño de ocho años –di un golpe bajo, la edad que tenía cuando masacraron a su clan-, me refiero a Itachi y a Orochimaru.

Y en ese momento, en menos de una fracción de segundo, sufrí una epifanía. Incluso Uchiha Sasuke, el niño prodigio, necesitaba ser protegido. Alguien debía protegerlo de sí mismo, de sus decisiones, de aquel viejo pedófilo que quería tomar su cuerpo. Y dadas las circunstancias, ese alguien debía ser yo.

-No me interesa lo que digas –intervino él, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero tengo que hacer esto –y volvió a voltearse-.

Maldita sea, maldita sea. Ya había tomado la decisión. Era mi compañero de equipo, lo conocía, no había vuelta atrás. Aún así, debía de intentarlo. Ahora era mi deber.

-Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti… -dije, suavizando mi voz-. ¡Podrías ser muy feliz aquí, en Konoha! –exclamé-.

No, no iba a repetirle aquí y ahora lo que sentía por él, pues ya lo sabía, aunque se desentendiese, siempre lo supo. Desesperación pura corría por mis venas y ya no sentía pudor de estar llorando. Inmune a mis palabras, hizo un paso. La rabia, el pánico y el dolor me asaltaron de repente.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, rozando la histeria-.

Ya sea por el grito, o por oír en mi voz su nombre sin el –_kun_, se volteó y me dedicó una mirada interrogante.

-Si no puedes quedarte… Llévame contigo –pedí, casi exigiéndole una respuesta afirmativa; aunque no pensaba con claridad lo que estaba diciendo-.

El permaneció serio unos momentos, vi cómo la sorpresa atravesaba sus ojos y la esperanza los míos. Y entonces sonrió arrogante.

Nunca supe cuál fue su verdadera respuesta, pero esa noche lo seguí. Y él tampoco ofreció resistencia.

Claro que pensé en la aldea, en Naruto, en Kakashi-sensei. Sabía que me odiarían, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tarde o temprano me lo agradecerían. Yo lo protegería de sí mismo, y cuando se dé el momento, lo devolvería a Konoha. Yo cuidaría del alma de Sasuke-kun.

Estaba segura de que no estaba cometiendo un error.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

¿Qué puedo decir? La idea se me ocurrió... Y tuve que escribirla. Ya les traeré pronto la continuación de "Duele Verte Llorar"... Por favor, perdónenme y denme algo de tiempo.

La idea de Sasuke y Sakura juntos bajo el cuidado de Orochimaru me tentó muchísimo, no pude evitar pensar en un fic que los involucrase. Y aquí está el resultado. Perdonen, yo sé que el Prólogo es cortísimo, pero el segundo capítulo ya está escrito, corregido y preparado para postear y tiene diez páginas. No podrán quejarse xD

Tengo una razón en concreto para que esté narrado desde el Sakura's POV. Tal vez más adelante haga uno o dos capítulos desde Sasuke's POV (Point Of View). Por ahora, no sabremos qué es lo que piensa Sasuke exactamente. La principal razón es que la mente del Uchiha menor es tan sádica y rebuscada que se me hizo bastante difícil expresar su opinión. Así que lo narré desde Sakura. Creo que además se debe a que los sentimientos de Sakura están mucho mejor expresados a lo largo de la serie que los de Sasuke.

Háganme saber si debo seguir posteándolo o no OwO

**Advertencias**: Algo de OOC (Out Of Character) por parte de los protagonistas. Posible lemon, pero eso lo veremos cuando la historia esté un poco más avanzada, y si ustedes quieren, por supuesto. Semi- universo alterno.

**Disclaimer applied****.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Convivencia

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Dos: Convivencia

Al parecer, Konoha no se percató de nuestra huida. Viajamos escoltados por los cinco del sonido, sin ninguna dificultad; durante toda la noche y casi todo el día siguiente. Sentía tanta excitación por los recientes acontecimientos –quiero decir; Sasuke _realmente_ me había permitido acompañarlo- que no tenía ni hambre ni sueño.

No manteníamos ninguna conversación, al menos yo permanecí con los labios sellados todo el trayecto. Los cinco del sonido parecían desconcertados cuando Sasuke apareció en el bosque conmigo a su lado, pero argumentaron que no era asunto de ellos y que "Orochimaru-sama" no había dicho nada al respecto de llevar una acompañante.

Ahora, saltando entre los árboles; estaba consciente de que él estaba justo a mi lado, aunque mirase hacia delante. La brisa que producía cada uno de los saltos traía el tosco pero inconfundible aroma de su cabello. De hecho, no sabía por qué estaba _tan cerca_. El sendero imaginario que seguíamos tenía varios metros de ancho, pero él se mantenía a sesenta centímetros de distancia.

_Tal vez no sea el único que quiere proteger a alguien_ –pensé en mi fuero interno, y aunque fuese algo estúpida, sonreí inconscientemente ante la idea.

La chica pelirroja, Tayuya, masculló que faltaba muy poco.

De pronto y sin aviso, sentí un poco de pánico. Me estremecí, y luché por mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, puesto que Sasuke me escudriñaba con la mirada, en busca de alguna señal de arrepentimiento, supuse yo. El hecho es que no me agradaba en absoluto volver a ver a aquel hombre, no después de ver como ponía el sello maldito a Sasuke y cómo mi aldea era semi-destruida por su culpa. En efecto, cuando nos reencontramos en su guarida, no me cayó para nada bien.

-Ahh, Sasuke-kun… Sabía que vendrías –dijo con una entonación nauseabunda-.

Sasuke respondió con su monosílabo preferido, Orochimaru sonrió descaradamente. Fue entonces cuando reparó en mí, y aunque admito que me costó bastante, le sostuve la mirada a los ojos, y él desvaneció su sonrisa.

-Pero no vienes solo… -se notaba a leguas su decepción-. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, sin quitarme la mirada de encima-.

Y entonces todos los modales que había olvidado volvieron a mí, e incliné mi cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Haruno Sakura –respondí con voz firme. ¿De dónde había sacado tanto coraje?-.

-Kabuto, prepara una habitación para Sakura-san –ordenó, y divisé al traidor de anteojos y cabello gris, que asintió inmediatamente-.

-No –sonó una voz grave, y todos se voltearon a Sasuke, que permanecía impasible ante el escudriño de la serpiente esa-. Sakura dormirá en mi misma habitación.

Tardé unos segundos en volver a colocar mi mandíbula donde estaba. ¿No era que yo era molesta, que no me soportaba, que sólo era un estorbo? ¿Quién era ese tipo y qué rayos había hecho con Sasuke? Yo sabía que era extraño que me dejase venir.

Orochimaru no respondía, y Kabuto no sabía a quien obedecer. Había una lucha de miradas entre el azabache y el sannin, hasta que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Sakura, volveremos a Konoha ahora –dijo, y lo fulminé con la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos-.

¿Qué demonios? Iba a sacarle los ojos con una kunai, se los aseguro. ¡Si habíamos viajado durante toda la noche! ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Espera Sasuke-kun –lo detuvo Orochimaru-. Está bien. Les daremos una habitación para los dos.

Oh sí, entonces comprendí todo. Estaba manipulando al sannin. ¿Tanto lo necesitaba al viejo? Podría aprovecharme de esto. Aparte de eso, me costaba creer que él realmente quería compartir habitación conmigo. ¿Qué se traía?

Claro que luego lo comprendí. Estaba intentando protegerme, así como yo a él. Me resultó raro en ese entonces. Pero luego se volvió costumbre. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía razón. Estábamos viviendo con dos traidores, que no conocíamos bien. Mis estúpidas habilidades como kunoichi en ese entonces eran inútiles, y Sasuke no podría con Kabuto, y mucho menos con Orochimaru.

A partir de entonces, ambos nos concentramos en nuestro entrenamiento. Si tengo que serles sincera, no me agradaban ni Orochimaru ni Kabuto, pero algo tenía que hacer. Me sentía frustrada, me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan débil. Desde que llegamos pude ver las habilidades de Sasuke aumentar día a día, mientras yo apenas tenía avances.

El día que Sasuke me dejó inconsciente en medio de un entrenamiento (uno bastante raro, pues no solíamos entrenar juntos en ese entonces), las cosas cambiaron. Desperté al día siguiente, y entonces fui a pedirle ayuda a Orochimaru. Creo que fue a los seis meses de haber llegado.

-Orochimaru… -dije con la cabeza gacha-. Me gustaría que me ayude con mi entrenamiento.

El aludido levantó una ceja, y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Yo tenía las cosas bastante claras: A Sasuke tampoco le agradaba Orochimaru en absoluto, y lo extorsionaba para que me trate como a una igual.

Así fue como descubrí mi tipo de chakra, al parecer tenía afinidad con los Katon. Sólo había una opción: Sasuke debía de enseñármelos. Pero se rehusó. Sólo me mostró todos los que él sabía, me los explicó una sola vez y luego continuó con sus asuntos. Aquella fue la muestra de solidaridad más grande que jamás le he visto. Juro que le odié en ese momento. Fue frustrante, y durísimo. Lloraba por las noches debido a mi frustración, deseaba que me tragase la tierra porque era una completa inútil. Sasuke sólo se limitaba a escuchar mis sollozos, pero no comentaba nada al respecto. Supongo que no teníamos de qué hablar, él no era idiota, y debió de haber deducido por qué lloraba.

No me rendí, no podía permitírmelo. Busqué un par de pergaminos un poco más explicativos (cualquier cosa era más explicativa que el intento de demostración de Sasuke) y me dediqué a entrenarlos.

Al mismo tiempo, comencé a practicar con Kabuto jutsus médicos sobre cadáveres de dudosa procedencia. Y he aquí una de las razones por las cuales Yakushi me odia: pude alcanzar sus habilidades en sólo tres meses. Luego fui improvisando. Vamos, debía de tener algo de talento, puesto que hasta Orochimaru me ha elogiado por ello. O algo así.

Porque para ser sincera, no estaba interesada en las especialidades de Kabuto… Nada de resucitar muertos, ni hacer transferencias de cuerpos. No, gracias. Así que busqué mi propio material de estudio de ciencias médicas y experimenté por mi cuenta.

Lo más difícil fue entrenar con el sannin mismo. Orochimaru era amenazado y extorsionado por Sasuke para lograr que me acepten a mí también como alumna (comportamiento extraño al principio, pero que luego se convirtió en normal), hasta que la víbora se dignó a hablar. Y nos comentó sobre las habilidades de la Godaime, su excompañera de equipo. Según él, Tsunade era una excelente medic nin como yo, y aprovechaba su control de chakra perfecto (que según todos yo también poseía) para lograr una fuerza devastadora.

Nunca olvidaré el rostro de Sasuke la primera vez que lo intenté. La verdad es que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido utilizar el chakra así. Parecía bastante simple la explicación del sannin: Reunir chakra en el puño, y en el momento del contacto con el objeto a golpear, soltarlo bruscamente.

Así que una tarde, a unos ocho meses de haber llegado a la guarida, fuimos los cuatro al campo de entrenamiento. Me sentía halagada, y a su vez algo presionada por la presencia de aquellos tres. Estaba acostumbrada a entrenar sola, pero ahí estaban, para mirar qué podía hacer con mi control de chakra.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente: Inspiré hondo, concentré todo el chakra que pude en mi brazo, y miré el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Cerré el puño y lo golpeé.

El suelo se resquebrajó, se levantaron rocas de un metro de diámetro, y las grietas llegaron a quinientos metros a la redonda. Sasuke le sonreía a Orochimaru arrogantemente, como queriendo demostrarle que yo sí valía la pena; Kabuto me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y Orochimaru… Pues, creo que se veía impresionado.

A partir de esos tres acontecimientos, todo empezó a progresar por sí solo. Es decir, el hecho de que supiera ninjutsu médico, la súper fuerza, y chakra de viento; mejoraba las cosas. Sin embargo, aún estaba a leguas de alcanzar a Sasuke. O de vencer al imbécil de Kabuto.

Mi relación con Sasuke no era la mejor en ese momento. Es decir, entrenábamos todo el día por separado, cada tanto Orochimaru o Kabuto me daba una misión (porque aunque lo odiase, tenía que aceptar que allí Yakushi tenía más jerarquía que yo) y por eso casi no nos veíamos. Cuando llegaba a la habitación, alrededor de las ocho de la noche, sólo quería una ducha y una cama. No había mucho para elegir.

Hasta que le salvé la vida.

En medio de un ataque de histeria, Orochimaru nos envió a ambos a buscar medicinas a un pueblo cercano. Tenía que enviarme a mí, porque era la que más sabía en cuanto a hierbas medicinales se refería; y como evidentemente no confiaba en mis habilidades como kunoichi, lo envió a Sasuke. Maldito viejo histérico. Aceptamos inmediatamente, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la guarida y cualquier alternativa que nos ofreciesen para salir de allí sería aprovechada.

Esto habrá ocurrido… Más o menos al año y medio de que nos hayamos mudado.

-Orochimaru-sama y Yakushi-sama se quedarán solos… ¿Deberíamos asegurar la guarida? –mascullé para mí misma, apenas pudimos ver la luz del sol-. Quién sabe lo que hacen esos dos cuando están solos –me burlé-

Una risa ahogada me interrumpió y quise que me tragase la tierra cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Miré de reojo a Sasuke y vi que se estaba riendo por lo bajo. Ensanché los ojos lo más que pude, no podía creerlo. Que Uchiha Sasuke riese de buena gana era increíble, estaba presenciando un milagro o algo por el estilo. Caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y lanzé una carcajada que me salió demasiada aguda.

Supongo que no le presté demasiada atención, sin embargo. Dormíamos en la misma habitación, pero no nos veíamos durante el día y no podía evitar preguntarme qué tan bien lo conocía. De hecho, si me ponía a pensarlo, yo no sabía nada de él. Lo bueno es que aprendí a serle tan indiferente como él lo era conmigo. Ya no nos considerábamos amigos, sino compañeros, nada más. Mi enamoramiento y obsesión se perdieron en los entrenamientos.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente (voy a llamarlo así porque ver una risa en él no era algo de todo los días); viajamos durante cuatro días. No había demasiada comunicación, el trayecto fue uno de los más aburridos de mi vida. Teníamos que ir al País del Té. Pasábamos cerca de la Aldea de la Niebla, pero no había nadie.

Entonces, detecté un chakra. Ni muy fuerte ni demasiado débil. No íbamos a sacarla tan barata, era obvio que deberíamos de encontrarnos con alguien. Me acomodé la cinta que sujetaba mi cabello, ajustándola. Debería de cortármelo, empieza a hacerse molesto tan largo.

Carraspeé, para llamar la atención de Sasuke. El asintió, por supuesto que también la había notado. Él tampoco usaba la banda, sería bastante estúpido de nuestra parte. ¿Para qué llevar a todas partes un símbolo que avise a todos de que eres un renegado? No, gracias.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro, y nos detuvimos. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, ese chakra se acercaba. Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Un crío, de más o menos nuestra edad, sin chakra, nos lanzó una shuriken gigante. Me recordó a Lee, sus técnicas no utilizaban chakra y por lo tanto era difícil de localizar. Esa shuriken enorme también me recordó la Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado de Sasuke.

El caso es que, extrañamente, Sasuke no se percató. El baka estaba mirando hacia otro lugar, buscando el chakra e intentando identificarlo. Y la shuriken iba dirigida hacia él. No tuve que pensarlo dos veces para interponerme. Pude sentir mi propia sangre mancharme la cara, de repente me sentí muy pesada y caí frente a los ojos atónitos de Sasuke. Volteé a verlo, estaba horrorizado.

El dolor me estaba matando, iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Miré mi herida en el abdomen, no se veía nada bien. Levanté la vista de nuevo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo. Él me seguía mirando, hipnotizado.

-Acábalo, baka –le ordené-.

Lo único que me faltaba era que me corten al medio para que él sólo se quedase mirando. Volvió a la realidad en un instante, y vi el rojo flamante en sus ojos. El estúpido ninja que se atrevió a atacarnos cayó muerto al suelo cuatro segundos después. Quería resistir, quería sacar los analgésicos que tenía en mi bolso, pero no podía moverme. Y todo se volvió negro.

Desperté cuatro horas después, a las tres de la tarde según la posición del sol. Estaba aturdida. Miré a mi alrededor, podía ver al sol desde una ventana de madera. ¿Dónde estaba? Pensé en la posibilidad de que Sasuke me haya abandonado, y la quité de mi mente lo antes posible. Si fuese así, le deformaría el rostro de un gran golpe.

Estaba acostada sobre mi propia bolsa de dormir. En una cabaña, concluí luego. Era de una sola habitación, y pude ver nuestros bolsos acomodados en una esquina. Había agua hirviendo encima del fuego, en la chimenea. Pero estaba sola, no vi ni a Sasuke ni a sus ojos negros en ninguna parte.

Quise incorporarme, pero tan pronto como intenté hacer fuerza con mi abdomen, sentí la terrible punzada de dolor. Me examiné a mí misma: estaba acostada encima de la bolsa, pero por fuera. Tenía puesta en el torso una tela blanca, y debajo de mi sostén había vendajes que rodeaban mi torso toscamente.

Esperen: Yo no tengo ropa blanca. Levanté un brazo para ver la manga, extrañada, y vi que tenía el símbolo Uchiha en el borde. Con que había sido él.

-Estás despierta.  
-Qué observador –le respondí con una sonrisa, acababa de entrar por la puerta con fruta entre las manos-.

Luego recordé como fue que me partí al medio (literalmente) y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté, desviando la mirada y fijándola en el techo-.  
-El bastardo te dio con una shuriken gigante –respondió, también desviando la mirada, y poniendo la fruta encima de una mesa. Volteé a verlo de nuevo-.  
-No me refiero a eso –afirmé, y el levantó una ceja-. ¿Cómo fue que no la viste venir?

Sus ojos dudaron un momento, y yo volví a mirar al techo de madera.

-No lo sé –confesó, y yo lo miré sorprendida-. Supongo que estaba distraído.  
-Menuda distracción.

-¿Cómo estás? –cambió de tema tan pronto como pudo. Yo aún no podía creer que no la había visto venir. Y aún menos que se preocupase por mí de esa manera. Bueno, de todos modos, era lo menos que podía hacer. Si yo no me interponía, lo más probable es que en este momento, tuviese un brazo menos.

-Bien –afirmé, y luego miré a mi estómago-. Tengo que revisar la herida. ¿Qué me has dado?

Sasuke se incorporó –estaba apoyado en una de las paredes- y tomó mi bolso. Se sentó al lado mío y suspiró.

-Lo siento –dijo de repente-. Y gracias.  
-No hay de qué –respondí rápido-. ¿Qué me has dado? –la situación ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no podía sonrojarme ahora. El dolor me estaba matando-.

-Puse unas hierbas analgésicas y antisépticas en el vendaje.

Ensanché los ojos y lo miré asombrada.

-¿Qué miras? No soy tan ignorante –espetó-.  
-No me hables así. Simplemente… Estoy bastante sorprendida –admití-.

En silencio, quité mi bolso de sus manos y lo vacié en el suelo. Decidida, tomé una jeringa y una botellita con morfina.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, observando la jeringa-. Sólo es curiosidad.

Luego tendría tiempo para preguntarme por qué Sasuke estaba tan curioso, tan educado y tan atento. Ahora tenía una herida en el abdomen que me dolía. _Mucho_.

-Es morfina –expliqué, mientras clavaba la aguja en la botella y extraía una buena cantidad. Lo suficiente para que no me doliese, pero no tanto como para que me desmayase-. Tengo que examinarme, y necesito algo para calmar el dolor.

-Eres una molestia –me dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré a los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada-. Es sólo dolor.

Decidí desviar la mirada y prestar un poco más de atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

-El dolor altera los sentidos –expliqué tranquilamente, mientras inyectaba la morfina en mi brazo izquierdo-. Si es demasiado, puedo entrar en shock anafiláctico. Podría haber daño cerebral. Además, no puedo examinarme mientras grito.

Mantuvo el silencio. Mejor así. Alcanzé un espejo que tenía en el bolso (sí, soy kunoichi, pero eso no quita que sea mujer) y se lo tendí a Sasuke. Levantó una ceja.

-Sostenlo arriba de mi herida –le pedí, suavizando mi voz-. No veo bien desde aquí.

El asintió e hizo lo que le pedí. Lentamente, fui quitando los vendajes, guiándome por el reflejo que me ofrecía el espejo. No iba a ponerme a pensar en el hecho de que él me estaba viendo en sostén, no era el momento. Cuando descubrí la herida, me mordí el labio.

-Rayos –maldije, y es que tenía un corte irregular que iba desde la última costilla derecha, en diagonal, hacia el final del estómago-.  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, y levanté la mirada. Lo veía _preocupado_. Tal vez todo esto era un sueño o una alucinación, y yo estaba por despertar en cualquier momento-.  
-Sólo es más grande de lo que imaginaba –expliqué-. Pero no será problema –tenía que tranquilizarlo-. Esto será divertido.

Sonreí arrogante y llené de chakra médico mi mano derecha. La herida no cicatrizaría por sí sola, era demasiado ancha y tenía alrededor de tres centímetros de profundidad. Estaba aterrorizada, pero no podía dejar que el pánico me dominase.

Por suerte, aún seguía abierta. Ya casi no salía sangre, lo que significaba que ahí dentro había uno que otro coágulo sucio que me daría problemas si la cerraba sin más. Me dediqué a extraer impurezas y limpiar la herida, mientras me mordía el labio.

-¿Has visto la shuriken? –pregunté mientras limpiaba la parte de arriba-.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Me gustaría saber en qué estado estaba. No sería lo mismo una oxidada y vieja que una limpia y nueva…  
-Era nueva –me aseguró-. Nueva y filosa.

Terminé de limpiarla, e iba desechando todo en el piso que había del otro lado de Sasuke.

-Ya está limpia –le expliqué. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, pero verlo ahí sentado observando el corte hizo que me dieran ganas de hacerlo-. Ahora, esto es lo divertido –levantó una ceja, irónico. Estaba de acuerdo, no era tan divertido que te corten al medio, pero de eso no le quitaba lo excitante. Levanté mi mano derecha, y separé mis dedos índice y pulgar, llenándolos de chakra verde-. Es una sutura que aprendí hace dos semanas. Voy a ponerla en práctica ahora. Es tan efectiva como coser con hilo y aguja, y tan prolija que parecerá cirugía plástica.

Yo miraba alucinada mi mano, moldeé el chakra tal y como requería la técnica y empezé a "suturar" desde abajo. Él observaba en silencio. Como si estuviese pellizcando, con las dos manos unía los bordes del corte y pasaba los dos dedos por él. No era tan fácil como parecía, pero por suerte ya lo había puesto en práctica en un cadáver.

En diez minutos, sólo tenía una cicatriz, y una gran mancha de sangre bañándome. Suspiré profundo, con satisfacción. Abrí los ojos y volví a mirar a mi lado, donde estaban todo el contenido de mi bolso desparramado. Me estiré y busqué uno de las decenas de frasquitos con píldoras dentro.

-Esto –le enseñé el frasco a Sasuke, que asintió como un niño pequeño-, es un recipiente con antibióticos. Asegúrate de que me tome dos píldoras cada seis horas, o moriré de una infección.

El frunció el ceño y me fulminó con la mirada. Yo le sonreí y saqué dos píldoras, y me las tragué sin esfuerzo.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en recuperarte? –me preguntó, volviendo a ponerse de pie. Su rostro, si bien comprensivo, no había dejado de ser frío y algo inexpresivo-.  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Cuatro y media de la tarde.

-Esta misma noche saldremos –respondí, cerrando los ojos-. Volveré a suturar cada hora.

Y ese fue el acontecimiento al cual yo le atribuyo el cambio en Uchiha. No fue gran cosa, había tenido heridas más graves una que otra vez en misiones con el imbécil de Kabuto, pero notaba a leguas que la culpa lo estaba matando. No sabía bien por qué, en tan sólo seis horas estaba recuperada, pero aún así él sentía que me debía una. Como ya les había dicho, esto sucedió al año y medio de haber llegado (o de habernos ido, como sea).

¿En qué consistió el cambio? Bueno, Sasuke se mostraba muchísmo más atento, más protector. Cuidado, esto no me entusiasmaba demasiado. Yo ya había superado mi obsesión con él y que fuese él el que estaba preocupado me molestaba bastante. No podía salir en misiones sola, no podía irme con Kabuto, no podía comer algo que él no probase primero. Y me sacaba de quicio cuando admitía que estaba a su nivel, pero que aún así no podía salir. A Orochimaru le daba igual, y Yakushi me odiaba, así que estaba claro que nadie me defendería.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Actualicé bastante rápido... Pero fue en parte porque tenía este capítulo ya escrito. Espero que no les desagrade demasiado el nuevo carácter de Sasuke, o algo así. Ese será uno de los principales pilares de la historia en sí. Sucede que es un personaje complicado... Me cuesta mucho imaginármelo con amigos, y mucho más aún con alguien amado. Hice lo mejor que pude.

Como verán, este capítulo tiene un largo respetable, y quiero que sepan que este será el promedio de todos los capítulos. Para todos los desilusionados con el Prólogo, discúlpenme, pero si lo alargaba tendría que rellenarlo demasiado. Les pido por favor su opinión acerca hacer un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke... Sé en qué momento de la historia debería ser; pero quiero saber si preferirían toda la historia contada por Sakura o si les agradaría la variedad xD

En fin, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Y más aún, me ayudan a mejorar xD Les pido paciencia con la actualización de mis otros fics, pero ¿acaso nunca les ha pasado? Esta nueva idea ocupa la mayor parte de mi cabeza ahora y es difícil concentrarme en otra cosa. Estaré actualizando "Bring me to Life" en los próximos días; y espero poder hacer algo con "Duele verte Llorar" esta semana. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer applied.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Cambios

**Mejores Amigos**

_By PeaceCtrl_

Capítulo Tres: Cambios

Nos peleábamos todo el tiempo. Sus insultos ya no me dolían como antes, y yo ya no tenía ningún tipo de problema en golpearlo y decirle todas las cosas que se me pasasen por la cabeza.

Pero al mismo tiempo… Rayos, ¿cómo puedo explicar esto? Nos volvimos más unidos. Notaba a Sasuke mucho más abierto, más predispuesto a tener conversaciones. Aunque siempre su respuesta fuese un condenado monosílabo, al menos escuchaba. A veces, incluso hablábamos de Konoha. De que algún día, volveríamos.

Cada tanto nos burlábamos de alguno de nuestros dos anfitriones. Bueno, tal vez más seguido de lo que quisiésemos admitir. No, no fue todo de repente… Primero una burla, luego una sonrisa, hasta llegar a una carcajada (lo que no quita que cuando quisiera podía ser tan bastardo como antes). Yo era feliz. Era feliz, porque lo veía feliz. Mi amor había evolucionado. Mi amor se había convertido en fraternidad. Y cuando el reía, no podía hacer más que sonreír.

Nos habíamos convertido en mejores amigos. Teníamos que estar unidos, ninguno de los dos confiábamos en Orochimaru o en Kabuto.

Otro año y medio pasó, y ambos ya teníamos dieciséis años. Nuestras habilidades ya estaban bastante más desarrolladas. Sabía el mismo número de Katon no jutsu que él, e incluso había inventado un par (aprovechando mi prodigioso control de chakra, oh sí, soy tan genial). Que luego, por supuesto, me amenazó para que le enseñase. Incluso aprendí a utilizar mi segunda afinidad (Fuuton) para ir un poco más rápido a la hora de viajar. Me beneficiaba sabiendo que él era más rápido que yo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el momento de la transferencia de cuerpo del viejo sannin también se acercaba. Ambos estábamos preocupados, pero no hablábamos de aquello. Era algo así como un tabú. Yo estaba aterrorizada, tengo que ser sincera. La sola idea de ver la sonrisa socarrona de Orochimaru en el rostro de mi amigo me daba escalofríos. Y estoy segura de que a él también.

Esa mañana, fuimos a entrenar antes de que amaneciese. Terminamos sudados, exhaustos y sin chakra, tirados bajo un árbol en pleno mediodía. Me dediqué a curar con pereza un par de rasguños que tenía en los brazos y en las piernas. Me arrastré (no tenía ganas de ponerme de pie) hasta él, le levanté el brazo izquierdo y empezé a curarlo a él.

Estaba segura de que le había fisurado el radio cuando atajó mi puñetazo.

-Sakura… -habló el, con el otro brazo se cubría los ojos del sol que estaba en lo alto-.  
-Dime Sasuke –no más –_kun_, desde hacía varios meses-.  
-Orochimaru y Kabuto ya están listos.

Me estremecí, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Sin embargo, mi expresión permaneció serena. Me pareció que él ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado y nervioso cómo para que yo lo molestase con mi histeria. Le levanté el haori sin remordimientos, y tenía varios roces de shurikens y kunais en el costado. Comencé a curarlos, aunque me quedase poco chakra.

-Ya veo –dije con voz calma-. ¿Tienes algún plan?  
-Hay que matarlos.

Se descubrió los ojos y yo sonreí. Me agradaba la idea de sobremanera. No iba a decir que no me aterraba, no por mí, sino por él… Pero imaginarme a mí misma descuartizando a Kabuto… Oh, eso sí era el placer. Terminé con el costado de Sasuke y me senté. Comencé a sanar mi pantorrilla, el muy bastardo me había dado con un Chidori a medias.

-Te agrada la idea –no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando y me escudriñaba con la mirada-.  
No pude evitar soltar una risita.  
-Por supuesto. Por favor, déjame a Kabuto –le pedí sin mirarlo, pero pude ver cómo sonreía-.  
-¿Por qué no? Luego encogeremos sus cabezas y las usaremos como llaveros.

Me eché a reír, pero él no. No por nada en especial, es que Sasuke no reía; salvo ocasiones muy especiales. Bah, para qué defenderlo. El no reía. No me molestaba tampoco. Recuperé la compostura y volví a ponerme los guantes, volviendo a tener un semblante más serio.

-¿Cuándo? –le pregunté-.  
-Mañana mismo –ensanché los ojos. Podría haberme avisado un poco antes-. Hoy los estúpidos estaban hablando de ello, los escuché detrás de la puerta… También quieren hacerlo mañana.

Me imaginé al sannin y a Kabuto hablando en una habitación cerrada a sus anchas, y a Sasuke husmeando por allí. Tengo que reconocer que los he sobreestimado cuando llegué. Los veía como dos shinobis inteligentes, hábiles y precavidos. En estos tres años, me di cuenta de que no era tan así. Visto desde dentro, el panorama era bastante distinto. Daba la impresión de que todo estaba hecho al azar. Los planes que hacían bien podían compararse con los que Naruto podía llegar a hacer. Y considerando que estábamos tratando con un sannin, no era gran cosa. En otras palabras, se podría decir que estaba un poco decepcionada.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Volteé la vista y lo miré a los ojos. No poseía ninguna expresión –como siempre- pero su mirada denotaba preocupación. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, pero no cambió. Mantuve mi sonrisa al constatar que de verdad estaba preocupado, por mí.

-Temo por ti –le dije, y era verdad. Estaba segura de que podría con Kabuto, pero no así con Orochimaru. Era un sannin, no le habían dado el título de la nada, y era un hecho que tendría unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga-.

-Eres una tonta.

Mantuve mi sonrisa. Él creía que era el único con derecho a celarme, a cuidarme. Si tan sólo supiese las razones que tengo para estar aquí con él.

-¿No crees que te estás confiando demasiado? –pregunté-. Es Orochimaru, no un shinobi cualquiera.  
-No. Podré con él. Tú, ¿podrás con Kabuto?

Lanzé una carcajada.

-Juro por Konoha que te traeré su cabeza.

No, no estaba blasfemando contra mi aldea. Yo siempre juraba por Konoha. Mantenía mi promesa, la promesa de mantener viva el alma de Sasuke. Mataría a Kabuto, y luego le ayudaría con el viejo. Porque hasta ahora yo no había cometido un solo error. Es más, Sasuke se mostraba más abierto conmigo. El niño oscuro de doce años seguía siendo un niño oscuro de dieciséis, pero al menos tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Sabía cuál era mi papel en su vida. Tenía que estar con él.

¿Por qué no Naruto? Porque Naruto era un amigo _demasiado_ bueno. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que si hubiese sido él quien lo detuvo en las puertas de la aldea; no le hubiera permitido a Sasuke irse. Era un hecho para mí. Un hecho tan verdadero como que Naruto, por estos días, debía de estar buscándonos. Y odiándonos, por qué no. Nos lo merecemos.

Quería creer que tenía una explicación decente para darle. Yo tenía que proteger a Sasuke, así como él consideraba necesario irse, volverse más fuerte y asesinar a su hermano. Yo entendía su venganza. Naruto no, porque le quería demasiado.

Luego de holgazanear hasta que se hicieron las tres de la tarde, el hambre nos hizo regresar a la guarida de Orochimaru. Estaba emocionada, ansiosa por ver la cara que pondría el bastardo de Kabuto cuando se diese cuenta de que planeábamos matarlos. La excitación me revolvía el estómago y no quería hacer más que prepararme para la batalla que me esperaba al día siguiente.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, hacia nuestra habitación. No nos cruzamos con nadie, por suerte. Sasuke era el mejor actor que jamás había conocido, pero yo no estaba tan segura de aguantarme una carcajada si me cruzaba con alguno de los dos. ¿Qué tan sádica me había vuelto?

Abrimos la puerta, y como si fuese una rutina, revisamos que todo esté tal y como lo habíamos dejado. Una vez corroborado, quemamos la comida que nos dejaban los sirvientes del sannin y yo sacaba de mi mochila la que compraba en un mercado cercano, al azar. Previsiones tomadas por Sasuke, por supuesto. Yo era tan ingenua que me habría tragado lo primero que me ofreciesen. Y considerando que no era una invitada de honor para Orochimaru… Bueno, mejor me ahorro los detalles.

Me desaté el cabello y me dejé caer en mi cama, respirando agitada por la ansiedad, con los ojos abiertos observando el techo. Me ladeé para verlo a él, que estaba leyendo un pergamino sobre quién sabe qué sobre su cama.

-Escaparemos apenas nos deshagamos de ello, ¿verdad? –pregunté, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. No podíamos quedarnos a esperar que se rebelaran todos sus subordinados-.

Tomé ese "Hn" como asentimiento, y volví a mirar al techo, para luego suspirar. Una repentina ansiedad atravesó mi garganta. Ahora que abandonábamos a Orochimaru… ¿Dejaría Sasuke que le siguiese acompañando? Supuestamente ahora iría a buscar a su hermano… Y si bien era una posibilidad, estaba más que segura de que él jamás renunciaría a tomar su venganza. Ese no era el tema en discusión.

Pero… Buscar a un hombre de veintiún años, que fue capitán ANBU a los trece, miembro de Akatsuki, y heredero del Clan Uchiha; no era algo cotidiano, y mucho menos fácil. Con un poco de suerte conseguiríamos seguir un diminuto rastro. Pero de eso a encontrarle, y _matarle_… Era distinto. Nosotros dos no podríamos solos. Y también había que considerar que su hermano, como miembro de la organización de las capas negras y nubes rojas; siempre viajaba con un compañero, que sería tan prodigioso como él mismo.

Detestaba decirlo luego de entrenar durante tres años con todas mis fuerzas, pero necesitábamos ayuda. Tal vez podíamos volver a Konoha… Aunque la consideraba una posibilidad muy remota. Sasuke no querría volver antes de cumplir con su objetivo, y por otro lado, Naruto no nos dejaría volver a marcharnos.

Estaba conjeturando, lo sabía. Porque aún no conocía la primera respuesta: ¿Me permitiría él acompañarlo? Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Ser testigo de su venganza (porque había aprendido a entenderla, aunque no a avalarla) y de cómo recuperaba su honor (aunque no sabía cuanto honor podía haber en matar a un hermano realmente).

Nunca se lo cuestioné. Supongo que él ya lo ha hecho, y me pareció que era lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Yo lo acompañaría, nada más. Por otra parte, yo decía entender su venganza, su odio. Pero, ¿cuánto podía entender realmente? Yo tenía a una familia esperándome en Konoha, no tenía hermanos, y obviamente, nadie los había masacrado. Preferí permanecer en silencio y que él tome decisiones en ese aspecto.

Volví a ladearme sobre mi cama. La luz amarilla que había encima de cada una iluminaban las horribles paredes con arcos, y lo volví a observar leer. Levantó una ceja, dándose cuenta de mi mirada posada sobre él, y me animé a hablarle.

-¿Me permitirás seguir acompañándote? –pregunté, sin rodeos-.

Él cerró los ojos y depositó el pergamino aún abierto sobre su regazo. Giró su cuello hacia mí y los volvió a abrir, inexpresivo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –respondió, desinteresado-.

Levanté una ceja incrédula, para que deje de hacerse el desentendido. Pero en lugar de responderme con su habitual sonrisa arrogante, permaneció igual de serio. Vaya… Parecía que realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Lo miré con más intensidad, entrecerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, dí a mi voz un tono más suave.

-Luego de matarlos –señalé a la puerta, refiriéndome a nuestros anfritiones, y él asintió-; probablemente vayas a buscar a Itachi, dondequiera que esté –la sola mención de su hermano hizo que me entornara los ojos-. Y quiero saber si vas a llevarme contigo.

Asintió con calma.

-Aa, baka. Tranquila –me respondió, dispuesto a volver a su lectura-.

Podría jurar que tuve un pequeño desliz en mi inexpresividad y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras volvía a recostarme y a observar el techo. Esa simple respuesta aclaraba muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté de nuevo, y quise no haberlo hecho cuando terminé de pronunciarlo-.

Pero la curiosidad me carcomía desde dentro, y no pude resistirme a la tentación. ¿Por qué Sasuke era tan humano? ¿Por qué, en primer lugar, me había admitido hace tres años como su compañera?

-¿Por qué me dejaste venir hace tres años? –me atreví a continuar, y ojalá me hubiese podido mover para cachetearme. Pero no lo hice. Permanecí en silencio, esperando una respuesta, por mínima que sea-.

No respondía, así que me giré para mirarlo. Lo sorprendí observándome, con ambas cejas levantadas. Le sonreí.

-Lo siento. No tienes que responder –me excusé-.

Vamos, me acababa de "invitar" a cazar a su hermano, y yo poniéndolo incómodo con preguntas estúpidas. Que suicida que es la mente humana. Desvié la mirada y la volví a posar sobre el cielorraso.

-Dejé que me siguieras porque nunca te había visto tan decidida –admitió, y en cuanto oí su voz, ensanché los ojos y me volteé (otra vez) a verlo. Estaba leyendo-. Querías dejarlo todo por acompañarme. Supongo que eso despertó algo de admiración por primera vez hacia ti… Y quería probar qué tan lejos podías llegar para conseguir lo que quieres.

Estaba estupefacta. Primero, porque él jamás hablaba tanto. Segundo, porque si había algo que estaba segura Sasuke jamás sentiría por mí; era _admiración_. Y él me estaba confesando que lo había sentido _tres años atrás_, cuando era una kunoichi inútil, a decir verdad. Él sonrió arrogante, aún sin mirarme.

-Supongo que llegaste más lejos de lo que esperaba.

Ahora las cosas estaban un poco más normales. Admitía que me había subestimado. Eso era más "Sasukístico" que sentir admiración, por Dios.

Otra vez me recosté, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero los planetas estaban alineados, o había alguna otra clase de coincidencia cósmica, porque él volvió a hablar, aunque con voz más seria.

-Y te llevaré a buscar a Itachi, porque sin ir más lejos, eres la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar.

_Si tan sólo supieras_ –pensé. Sonreí para mí misma ante lo que él afirmaba. Mis objetivos se iban cumpliendo de a poco. Sasuke confiaba en mí. Era importante para él. Influía en sus decisiones. Podía protegerlo sin que se diese cuenta.

-Y si vamos más a lo técnico –añadió-, los jutsus conjuntos que diseñamos podrían ser útiles.

Pensé instintivamente en la mezcla del mi Fuuton con sus Katon, y en las catástrofes que podíamos hacer con unos cuantos sellos y un poco de chakra. Nos tomó bastante tiempo –y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado- coordinar, pero cuando lo hicimos; el resultado fue devastador. Una hectárea completa de bosque, arrasada por el fuego como si fuese una pila de pasto seco.

-Ya que mencionas lo técnico… -hablé de nuevo, tenía que aprovechar que la lengua de Sasuke estaba suelta y que había tocado el tema sin querer-. ¿No crees que necesitemos un poco de ayuda?

Me miró, casi ofendido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es detestable admitirlo –masculló para sus adentros, aunque era perfectamente audible en una habitación donde sólo estábamos nosotros dos-. Pero puede que tengas razón.

-Asumo que ya has pensado en esto antes. ¿A quiénes elegiste?

Sonrió arrogante, y me miró a los ojos.

-Me conoces, Sakura –asentí como una niña pequeña y le mostré la lengua-. Ya verás… Ya verás.

Suspiré resignada, no me iba a decir quienes serían mis futuros compañeros de equipo. Seguramente el bastardo se había escabullido en el escritorio de Orochimaru y había husmeado en sus archivos, de ahí los habría elegido. Di por terminado el asunto, porque no recibiría más información. Fijé mi vista en la estantería que había frente a mi cama, repleta de chucherías.

-No podré llevarme todo –refunfuñé-. ¿Puedo comenzar a armar las mochilas, _Sasuke-chan_? –dije como niña pequeña, para molestarlo-.

Extrañamente, a pesar de que esperaba un sermón sobre no llamarlo "Sasuke-chan" y sugiriéndome que utilize el –_sama_ (porque tiene aires de superioridad enfermizos), sólo frunció el ceño mientras leía y asintió. Dios, como iba a aprovecharme de su falta de disciplina hacia mí.

-Eres un imbécil –le reproché a los pocos segundos-. Sabes que el viejo viene todos los días, a las cinco de la tarde, para vigilarnos. ¿Qué pensaría si ve las mochilas armadas en una esquina? Nos estrangularía con una serpiente, grandísimo baka –le dije con los brazos cruzados-.

Bufó molesto, arrugó el pergamino dejándolo a un lado y se puso de pie, sonriendo arrogante y avanzando hacia mí. Me acorraló en una esquina, pero mis ojos chispeaban de ira. (Falsa, por supuesto. Pero no lo suficiente para que se diese cuenta.) Él había dejado de intimidarme hacía mucho tiempo.

-Cuide su vocabulario, señorita –me dijo con un tono digno de la aristocracia-. La estaba poniendo a prueba –dijo, y por alguna razón, me gustaba que me tratase de usted-.

-Pues usted me tiene demasiada confianza –repliqué, venenosa, y haciendo uso de mi fuerza lo empujé lejos de mí y logré que se sentase en la cama-. Y sigues siendo un imbécil.

-Por lo menos no soy una cría histérica –dijo, claramente para molestarme-.

Decidí que ya había sido suficiente, y que no se saldría de esta sin un buen golpe (aunque yo hubiese empezado todo, no importaba, cualquier circunstancia para golpearlo debería ser aprovechada). Así que tomé la silla del escritorio con mi brazo derecho sin esfuerzo, lo alzé en el aire, y cuando estaba dispuesto a lanzárselo (cabe aclarar que se había subido a la cama para poder esquivarlo mejor); la puerta se abrió.

Un peligrís de anteojos entró airoso, con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa ávara plasmada en su rostro. Pensé en tal vez, arrojarle la silla a él, pero concluí que sería mejor dejarla en el suelo como una señorita educada. Me volví hacia él, a punto de decirle "¿Qué quieres, insecto bastardo?" o algo parecido, pero luego Orochimaru apareció detrás de él.

Sasuke bajó de la cama, para ponerse de pie, relajado, en el centro de la habitación. Yo caminé y me posicioné a su lado. El sannin nos escudriñó con la mirada. Como si fuese un sargento enojado y nosotros soldaditos indefensos.

-¿Deberíamos de dejarlos solos? –preguntó con sorna-.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, yo permanecí inexpresiva, acostumbrada a los arrebatos del viejo.

-¿Qué necesita, Orochimaru, Kabuto-san? –pregunté educadamente-.

La serpiente vagó por nuestra habitación, observándolo todo. Yakushi seguía mirándonos con cierta sorna, sabiendo algo que nosotros no. O al menos eso creía. A cada segundo, lo que Sasuke había averiguado se corroboraba aún más, por sí solo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan? –odiaba ese sufijo, pero no podía hacer nada-.

-Bien –respondimos al unísono-.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos en el desayuno de mañana, entonces –afirmó el viejo y salió por la puerta sin despedirse, seguido por el peligrís-.

Cuando la puerta suspiró, miré a Sasuke alarmada. Había entrado en pánico, y estaba a punto de gritar y descontrolarme. Él sólo se recostó.

-Cálmate, Sakura. Matar a Yakushi será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Y yo como una idiota al borde de la histeria.

-¿Qué hay de Orochimaru? –pregunté, angustiada, sentándome en el borde de mi cama-.

-Yo me encargaré de él.

-¿Estás seguro? –por supuesto que lo estaba, pero tenía que hacerle esa pregunta estúpida-.

-Aa.

Suspiré resignada, y me dediqué, en completo silencio, a armar las mochilas para el día de mañana. Esperaba poder estar lo suficientemente relajada como para poder dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Hoy es Lunes, día de actualización para este fic n_n

Supongo que en este capítulo se desarrollaron un poco más las personalidades de Sasuke y Sakura, para llegar a la que supongo será la definitiva para todo el fic. Saben que en los anteriores todavía no tenían dieciséis, pero ahora ya los han cumplido, y será la edad que tendrán durante todo el fic.

Está decidido: En el futuro, habrán algunos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Me resultaría un poco extraño narrar una historia de amor desde una sola persona... Aww.

Capítulo el próximo Lunes garantizado, está ya escrito y corregido 8D

**Disclaimer applied.**

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, me hacen súper feliz =D

Review no Jutsu! xD

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Matanza

**Mejores Amigos**

_By PeaceCtrl_

Capítulo Cuatro: Matanza

Me revolví en mi cama, incómoda. Soñaba que estaba de misión, y que estaba empezando a llover. Sabía que era un sueño, pero era un sueño bonito. Estaba atravesando el país de la hierba. Cuando la incomodidad me hizo despertar, abrí los ojos, somnolienta. Sabía lo que probablemente estaba sucediendo.

-Por fin despiertas –escuché una voz grave-.

Su voz me hizo recordar todo el día anterior y lo que sabía estaba a punto de suceder. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y observé mi alrededor. Sasuke estaba envuelto en una toalla y entraba y salía del baño, mojándose las manos para salpicarme a la cara. Por supuesto… Todo sea con el sagrado fin de molestarme.

-Bastardo –mascullé, y él sólo sonrió arrogante-. ¿No podías despertarme como si fueses una persona menos anormal? -pregunté mientras me deshacía de las sábanas-.

-No es tan divertido –me contestó fríamente mientras buscaba su ropa, y se encerraba de nuevo en el baño-.

Me dieron unas ganas increíbles de echarme a reír. ¿Uchiha Sasuke hablando de diversión? ¡Por favor! Lo único que sabía hacer era entrenar. Ni siquiera gustaba de leer, exceptuando esos horribles pergaminos que nunca se le acababan, mayormente sobre kekkei genkais y técnicas de fuego. Me ahorré las burlas y suspiré, poniéndome de pie. Teníamos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

-¿Crees que debamos ir al desayuno? –pregunté en voz alta, buscando algo para ponerme, ciertamente, no estaba de humor como para ducharme. El reloj de pared daban las seis y media de la mañana; y ya lo había hecho la noche anterior-.

-Podríamos ir. Pero prepara algo para comer antes. No tendremos tiempo para probar bocado –me gritó desde dentro-.

Sonreí con sorna, mientras me cepillaba el cabello y me lo ataba en una coleta alta. No iba a dejar que Kabuto me lo cortase, ni iba a dejarlo en mi torpes manos de kunoichi, así que tuve que dejármelo largo. Me lo cortaría un poco cuando escapase de este estúpido lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que me había puesto a pensar en mi imagen? Hacía mucho, me dije; a juzgar por el vestido negro holgado que estaba usando, que ya me quedaba algo corto, y las calzas negras desgastadas. Sin contar las botas negras, que irían a romperse en cualquier momento. Todo de negro… Sabía que Sasuke sería una mala influencia. Ya arreglaría eso cuando huyéramos.

En ese momento, Sasuke salió del baño, ya vestido pero con el cabello aún mojado. Se recostó cansinamente sobre la cama –uno de los pocos muebles que había en esa mísera habitación-, y se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de nerviosismo.

-Escúchame. No voy a llevarme todos los bolsos a la batalla –afirmé, y él levantó una ceja-. Así que cuando terminemos, vendremos aquí a buscarlos. Nos reuniremos aquí, ¿entendido?

-Hn.

-De acuerdo –suspiré cansina mientras me colocaba el porta shuriken en la cadera-. ¿No sabes nada más respecto a sus planes? Preferiría que los separemos.

-Hn.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar? –pregunté mientras revolvía el bolso con comida que había traído ayer-. Tengo cereales y un par de frutas.

-Hn.

Tomé dos cuencos y puse un par de cucharadas de leche en polvo. La odiaba con todo mi corazón, pero no teníamos muchas opciones. No podíamos pedirle una heladera al viejo, ¿entienden? Vertí agua fría junto con los cereales, puse una dentro cuchara y se lo di a Sasuke.

-Hn.

-De nada.

Como verán, el pobre hombre tenía problemas de habla. Creo que cuando duerme se le atrofia la lengua o algo por el estilo, porque no habla durante toda la mañana. Recién al mediodía, más o menos, dice "tengo hambre" o "aliméntame, mujer". Entonces yo lo golpeo y le digo que podría ser un poco más amable. Bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría hacer. Supongo que sólo me quejo un rato y luego le doy algo de comer.

Terminé de comer, y él, por supuesto, ya se había tragado todo. Lavé los dos cuencos en el baño y los metí en una de las mochilas. Me lavé los dientes y también puse el cepillo dentro. Estaba ordenando todo por si teníamos que escapar ante una emergencia. Él, bueno… Se dedicaba a mirar al techo. Como siempre, porque por supuesto, no iba a dignarse a preparar un solo bolso.

-Listo. Oye, si yo llego primero y tú te tardas más de quince minutos, voy a ir a buscarte –le avisé-.

Sonrió arrogante, y levantó una ceja.

-Vamos a ver quién llega primero entonces, Sakura.

Le saqué la lengua y caminé hacia fuera del pasillo. Me siguió y cerró la puerta, y luego comenzamos a caminar en completo silencio. Saqué mis guantes de cuero de mi bolsillo y me los puse, apretándolos con fuerza. Descubrí que mis pobres nudillos no estaban acostumbrados a mi fuerza, y me los rompía cada vez que daba un golpe.

Llegamos a la puerta del comedor y cada uno se puso a un lado. Tomé cuatro shurikens en una mano y se las mostré a Sasuke. El asintió e inspiró, cerrando los ojos en concentración. En una fracción de segundo, abrió la puerta de una patada y yo lanzé mis armas. Terminaron clavadas en la pared, dando una especie de aviso.

Ambos entramos a paso decidido y vimos a nuestros anfitriones observándonos, visiblemente sorprendidos, sentados en sus correspondientes sillas.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Orochimaru, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie. Kabuto lo imitó-.

-No tienes nada más que enseñarnos, Orochimaru –dijo Sasuke serio. Yo no podía parar de sonreír-. ¿Realmente creías que te daría mi cuerpo tan fácilmente?

-No te hagas el gracioso, pequeño y débil Uchiha –escupió el sannin-. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Sasuke dejó salir una serpiente por debajo de su manga y en un rápido arrebato, atravesó uno de sus brazos y lo apresó contra la pared del comedor. Yo saqué rápidamente siete kunais y me encargué de inmovilizar a Kabuto, clavando su ropa también en la pared. Bueno, creo que una le dio en el hombro… Mejor aún.

-Parece que no soy tan débil… Sino no habrías venido en mi busca –retorció la serpiente, provocándole más dolor-.

Me hubiese gustado en ese momento poder invocar serpientes. Recuerdo que él me lo había ofrecido, pero me dan tanto asco que preferí quedarme sin invocación.

-Sólo me deseas porque no pudiste con Itachi… -continuó él, yo llenaba mis puños de chakra-. Cambias de cuerpo, buscando la inmortalidad –vaya discurso-, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

Orochimaru apretaba la mandíbula y en sus ojos nunca había visto tanto odio, tanta furia. Kabuto lo miraba preocupado, y entonces supe por qué. Su brazo estaba destruido, le hacía falta circulación, Orochimaru estaba más débil. Por eso querían realizar la transferencia en el día de hoy.

-Siempre fuiste un mediocre, oh gran genio de los sannin –se mofó Sasuke-. No eres nada comparado con el clan Uchiha. Estás acabado.

Fruncí el ceño y lo codeé. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Clan Uchiha? ¿¡Y yo!? ¿Me consideraba un cero a la izquierda? Maldito egocéntrico… Tendría que haber sabido que diría alguna idiotez. Él en cambio, sonrió arrogante.

-Y tú, estúpido Kabuto –no, no tienen la más mínima idea del tamaño de mi sonrisa-. Morirás junto con tu mediocre mentor.

Pude ver cómo su rostro pasaba del temor al pánico, al ver los ojos rojos girando desaforados. Me resistí a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Me acompañas, Kabuto-nee-san? –dije burlándome, mientras abría un agujero en la pared con mi puño-.

-Maldita cría… ¿Crees que podrás contra mí?

Lo acallé soltándolo de las kunais y pateándolo a traves del agujero, que se hacía espacio hasta llegar al aire libre.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Sasuke! –exclamó el sannin mientras me iba por aquel túnel, siguiendo los pasos de Kabuto, aunque caminando-.

Llegué a aquel claro y Kabuto ya se había puesto de pie, y estaba sanándose unos rasguños que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. Sonreí arrogante, ajustando mis guantes; y golpeé el suelo formando unas cuantas grietas que hicieron que se tambalease.

-¿Debo de tenerte piedad? –pregunté con sorna-.

Pude ver como apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y llenaba de chakra su mano derecha. Hice unos sellos con mis manos, saltando en el aire y fijándolo a él como objetivo.

-Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu.

Él era tan rápido como yo, así que no tuvo demasiados problemas en evitar la oleada de fuego que le lanzé y aparecer detrás de mí para golpearme en la espalda. Me di la vuelta y a duras penas detuve su patada con mis manos, y me ayudó el hecho de que los mismos tuviesen protectores de metal.

El impacto hizo que cayese al suelo, sin embargo. Caí de pie y arrastrándome hacia atrás. El cayó pocos segundos después de mí, y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿A quién crees que te enfrentas? –fanfarroneó él-. Aún falta muchísimo para que me superes –intentó degradarme-.

Sus versos ya no eran historias que yo me pudiese tragar, no señor. Porque si era lo suficiente como para poder herirlo a Sasuke; estaba completamente segura de que podría masacrar a Kabuto. Y sus palabras vacías, ni las de él ni las de nadie, volverían a influenciarme en medio de una batalla.

Mientras hacía su estúpido gesto de acomodarse los anteojos, hice el sello para lograr unos cuantos clones de sombras. ¿Quién diría que el jutsu de Naruto resultase tan útil? Volvió a mirarme con el mismo aire de superioridad. Perfecto. Ni siquiera lo había notado. Ja, Kabuto era un imbécil de aquellos.

Aproveché también esa distracción para intercambiarme de lugar con uno de los clones. Ahora yo estaba escondida en la copa de un árbol, y él estaba desafiando con la mirada a un estúpido clon de sombras.

Lanzó unas shurikens, y a pesar de que el clon intentó esquivarlos, no tenía muchas alternativas. Al final, una la alcanzó, y con una pequeña nube blanca, desapareció. Vi el shock en la expresión de Kabuto, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien de qué se sorprendía. Por favor, ¡era un jutsu tan estúpido!

Aún en shock, otro clon aprovechó a atacarlo. Derrotó a todos y a cada uno; pero porque yo lo quería así. Yo aún estaba escondida en la copa del árbol, y el peligrís analizaba todo su alrededor.

Apreté los dientes en anticipación y llené mis pies de chakra del tipo viento. Me permitiría ir casi tres veces más rápido, y así hacer un ataque inesperado.

Me lanzé a toda velocidad a por él y pude asestarle una patada en las costillas, porque no había tenido tiempo ni para ponerse a la defensiva. Su espalda dio contra el tronco de un árbol y me troné los dedos.

Al cabo de unos veinticinco minutos; el cuerpo de Yakushi Kabuto yacía sin vida bajo mis pies, bastante ensangrentado y con uno de sus brazos quemado. Tal vez simplemente deberíamos de haberlos envenenado; pero Sasuke no me lo hubiese permitido. Jamás se ahorraría el disfrute de asesinar a Orochimaru.

El peligrís había dado una buena pelea; pero no pudo postergar lo inevitable. Supongo que ambos (él y Orochimaru) sabían que algún día nos revelaríamos. Eso es lo que quiero creer.

Sino, eran más estúpidos de lo que realmente pensaba… ¿Realmente creían que nos someteríamos ante ellos por siempre? Deberían haber sabido que teníamos nuestros propios planes.

Recordé entonces que Sasuke me había desafiado antes de empezar todo aquello, para ver quien llegaba primero a la habitación; y me invadió la preocupación. Estaba casi segura de que había podido con el viejo, pero de todas maneras me preocupaba.

Volví por el mismo túnel; para encontrarme con que no estaba donde lo había dejado. Tal vez me había ganado y ya estaba esperándome en la habitación.

Corrí a toda velocidad a través de los oscuros pasillos, mientras con chakra verde me curaba los roces de shurikens que tenía en los brazos, y un par de tendones que el maldito me había cortado en las muñecas.

Me faltaba poco para llegar, cuando divisé su haori blanco caminando despacio más adelante que yo. Estaba manchado con un poco de sangre, y rogué porque no fuese la suya propia. Lo alcanzé a los pocos segundos, ajustándome a su paso y caminando a su lado; sin parar de mirarlo.

Pasaron unos veinte largos segundos antes de que me mirara con sus ojos rojos, y creo que hasta me intimidó un poco. Las tres cuentas negras giraban desaforadamente, y tragué saliva nerviosa.

-¿Sa… ¿Sasuke? –pregunté, aterrorizada porque quizás, Orochimaru _si_ había tomado su cuerpo después de todo-.

Entonces me dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, y yo suspiré de alivio. Era él.

-¡Idiota! No me asustes así –le reproché cruzándome de brazos. Volví a fijar la vista en su haori sucio-. ¿Estás herido? –pregunté, y me llené la mano con chakra en anticipación-.

-Iie –negó con la cabeza, y entonces se tambaleó con sus propios pies. Lo miré incrédula, escudriñándolo con la mirada-. Pero llevé el Sharingan demasiado lejos. Era un genjutsu demasiado perfeccionado…

Lo tomé por la cintura y pasé su brazo izquierdo por encima de mi hombro, sin dejarlo hablar. No se quejó como esperaba, todo lo contrario, sonrió en agradecimiento, aunque fuese una sonrisa frívola y arrogante. Caminamos lentamente hasta la habitación, en silencio.

Probablemente le habría pasado lo mismo que le pasaba a Kakashi cuando se esforzaba demasiado. Sabía que a Sasuke jamás le había sucedido, así que debía de ser tal y como él decía: un genjutsu muy perfeccionado.

Casi perfecto como para que le haya costado tanto.

Debería sentirse horrible: tres años entrenando y se desgastaba ante un genjutsu de Orochimaru, a quien él consideraba un mediocre. Estaba segura de que durante toda la semana siguiente me haría entrenar con él, con tal de convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente había progresado. Que no era el mismo de hace tres años. Que al menos _algo_ había cambiado. Que tenía posibilidades de matar a Itachi… Claro que le comprendía.

Probablemente no podría viajar el día de hoy, así que lo dejaría descansar hasta la noche al menos.

Claro, podía prestarle un poco de mi chakra; pero yo lo tenía por la mitad y no alcanzaría para los dos. Fuimos bastante estúpidos al no pensar en ello… Pero ni modo, tendríamos que esperar un poco a que nos recuperáramos.

Llegamos a la habitación y abrí la puerta con una patada, que tal vez fue demasiado fuerte porque la susodicha puerta no se abrió, sino que cayó al suelo. Reí nerviosa mientras entrábamos.

-Eres una animal –masculló burlón, mientras cerraba los ojos ante el estruendo de la puerta caída-.

Lo ayudé a sentarse en su cama, y me senté junto a él.

-Tú callate –le dije, empujándolo para que se recostase. El frunció el ceño pero cedió ante la presión que ejercían mis manos en su pecho-.

Caminé y puse la puerta donde debería de estar, acomodándola entre las bisagras. Me senté junto a Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente. El entreabrió los ojos, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, molesto-.

-¿Seguro que no tienes daño físico? –respondí yo, ciertamente preocupada-. Aún tengo chakra para curarte, Sasuke.

El negó con la cabeza, aún sin quitar esa mirada dura de su rostro; y dio por terminada la conversación.

-Nunca has tenido que forzar tanto tu Sharingan –continué, decidida a sacarle algún comentario de la pelea-.

-Me llevó a la dimensión donde realiza las transferencias –se explicó él, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. Yo sonreí, apoyándolo a continuar-. Se ve que tenía experiencia en el asunto. He de admitir que me ha costado… -se descubrió los ojos y me miró a los míos, decidido-. Lo que significa que aún tengo que mejorar.

Asentí frenéticamente, levantándome de su cama, caminando hacia donde estaba nuestro equipaje. Satisfecha conmigo misma, porque podía jactarme de adelantarme a su mentalidad.

-Podemos partir esta noche, Sasuke. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Orochimaru ha muerto… -le tranquilicé-. Estaremos a salvo por unas cuantas horas. Duerme.

-Humm.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré con ternura mientras que él se volteaba para ponerse de costado en la cama. Sonreí para mis adentros, mientras abría mi bolso y sacaba una muda de ropa. Necesitaba una ducha urgente; era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Busqué en el armario que había del otro lado de la habitación una de las toallas limpias que quedaban; y me metí de lleno en el baño.

Abrí el agua caliente, y noté que también había guardado el shampoo y el jabón.

-Maldición.

Era demasiado tarde, ya me había desvestido y estaba envuelta en la toalla. A Sasuke evidentemente no le importaría salir en toalla –como bien lo había constatado esta mañana, y otras mañanas a lo largo de estos tres años- pero a mí sí.

Sin embargo, él estaba dormido. No lo pensé demasiado, pues una ducha no era una ducha sin jabón; y ajustándome bien la toalla entre mis axilas, salí del baño en busca de lo que me hacía falta. Abrí la puerta y alcanzé a ver que Sasuke aún estaba dándome la espalda.

Caminé en puntillas hasta donde estaban mis bolsos, y me puse a buscar el jabón.

-Todo por una condenada pastilla de jabón –farfullé, haciéndome a la idea de que no debería de hacer tanto escándalo-.

Finalmente la encontré, y la sostuve entre mis dedos, sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Ehem…

Me di la vuelta, con el rostro paralizado por el susto y la sorpresa. Él estaba recargando su cabeza en su mano, aún recostado, pero mirándome a mí, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Creo que me sonrojé como una niña tonta por el calor que sentí en mis mejillas, y el soltó una carcajada. Lo fulminé con la mirada y, bufando, me escurrí de nuevo hasta el baño.

Primero, porque me molestaba muchísimo el hecho de que se haya carcajeado. Quiero decir, ¿alguno de ustedes vio alguna vez a Sasuke reírse a carcajadas? No necesito que me contesten, me sé bastante bien la respuesta. Yo he tenido –para bien o para mal, quién sabe- la oportunidad de verlo hacerlo un par de veces; y no me agradaba para nada que una de esas situaciones excepcionales sea verme semidesnuda. ¿¡Quién se creía!?

Me duché mascullando maldiciones hacia el Uchiha que yacía al otro lado de la puerta. En segundo lugar, si había algo que odiaba, eso era sonnrojarme. Me hacía sentir tremendamente débil. Quiero decir, ¿por qué el podía andar semidesnudo sin que se le moviese un pelo y yo tenía que ponerme colorada como tonta? Supongo que no era tan segura de mí misma como lo era él… Ugh, estaba pensando estupideces.

Terminé y salí, esta vez, _completamente vestida_. Fruncí el ceño a la defensiva, buscando con la mirada los ojos de Sasuke, pero me encontré con que estaba durmiendo boca arriba a sus anchas.

Suspiré y me deje caer sobre mi cama; yo estaba bastante cansada. No era una Uchiha, no estaba tan acostumbrada a tantas emociones en un día; y mi chakra estaba por la mitad. Siendo las ocho de la mañana, no me vendría nada mal una siesta a media mañana.

El primero que se despertase levantaría al otro y entonces partiríamos.

Rayos, casi lo había olvidado. Sasuke todavía tenía que enseñarme quiénes serían nuestros compañeros.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, estaba un poco desorientada, y como cereza del postre; Sasuke no tuvo mejor idea que tirarme de la cama para despertarme. Mascullé una maldición en voz baja, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté malhumorada, sentándome-.

-Hora de irnos –dijo él fríamente-. Toma tus bolsos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero me puse de pie y busqué mi mochila. Dado que no había ventanas, no tenía la menor idea de la luminosidad que podría haber afuera, y no tenía ninguna pista sobre si estábamos más cerca de la medianoche o del mediodía. Quería volver a preguntarle, pero ya saldríamos al exterior, así que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. Era un logro bastante aceptable que me hablase, considerando que apenas se había despertado, el también.

Miré hacia la puerta ansiosa y me pregunté si alguien ya se habrían enterado. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de sus subordinados? Para mí, lo más coherente sería que nos mostrasen lealtad; pero tal vez se rebelasen e intentasen matarnos. Me estremecí ante la idea de cientos de shinobis con el sello maldito buscándonos, y me apresuré a ajustar mis botas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté, mientras llenaba mi cantimplora con agua del lavabo del baño-.

-Hay alguien al que quiero encontrar en los laboratorios de experimentación –me respondió, metiendo su cepillo de dientes y unos pergaminos más en su bolso-.

Lo miré incrédula, aunque él no me estaba observando. Los laboratorios de experimentación existían solamente en la base oeste, o sea, donde estábamos nosotros ahora mismo. Era el lugar donde el viejo reclutaba (o secuestraba, para obtener una mejor definición) a shinobis de distintos orígenes y experimentaba en ellos como si fuesen conejillos de indias. Lo maldije internamente por no habérmelo contado antes.

¿Qué estaba esperando? No lo sé, tal vez contactos en el exterior, pero luego pensé que como estábamos prácticamente recluidos aquí adentro -y maldito seas, Orochimaru-, no conocíamos a mucha gente en el exterior. Sólo misiones aisladas que nunca eran hacia un mismo lugar. No había manera… Probablemente todos los elegidos con los que formaríamos equipo serían unos maníacos depresivos por los experimentos que habían sido hechos en ellos.

No era la idea que tenía por equipo… Pero supongo que lo único que importaba en ese momento era la fuerza y habilidad, no estado mental o lo que sea en lo que yo estaba pensando.

De cualquier modo, ahora Sasuke me estaba esperando en la puerta; con el ceño fruncido. Me di cuenta de que había estado pensando en silencio desde la última vez que él había hablado, y que probablemente me había estado esperando durante más o menos diez minutos.

Esbocé una sonrisa, a modo de disculpa, y mientras pasaba mi bolso por mi hombro, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Él me dejó pasar primero mientras extendía su brazo para mantener la puerta abierta, y luego el también salió. Lo seguí hasta el laboratorio, que estaba en el subsuelo. Fuimos hasta lo que parecía una pequeña piscina; que por alguna razón me resultaba un tanto intimidante.

Era obvio que me desagradaba ese lugar. Olía a sangre, y a veces, cuando pasabas cerca, podías oír gritos desesperados rogando por ayuda. En mis tres años viviendo en este lugar había entrado una sola vez. Me apegué un poco más a Sasuke, caminando ahora hombro contra hombro.

Él rodeó la piscina mientras la observaba, como si estuviese esperando algo. Por la confianza que tenía en sí mismo por ese lugar, podría apostar que había estado allí antes. Y el hecho no me tranquilizaba en  
absoluto.

El agua no era del todo transparente, sino que de un espeso color verde claro. Asquerosa, pensé. Luego de unos segundos de observar el agua –que evidentemente no estaba moviéndose-, abrí mi boca para preguntarle a Sasuke qué rayos estábamos haciendo allí. Sin embargo, no dije nada.

Oí el sonido del agua moverse, y observé atónita como pequeñas ondas se formaban en la superficie. Pronto, un hombre de cabellos blancos cortos estaba saliendo desde dentro; sonriendo arrogante. Ensanché mis ojos y levanté una ceja; sorprendida. No parecía tener mucha más edad que nosotros. Ya le preguntaría más tarde.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's**N**ote]+

-

OMG! Demasiados sucesos en un capítulo xD Whatever, sigo manteniendo la costumbre de (en este fic al menos) postear capítulos con un largo decente. Debo pedirles disculpas por no colgado ayer, pero FanFiction no andaba ¬¬ Grazie a todos los que me dejaron reviews *¬* Y como verán, estoy contestándolos todos e.e En el próximo capítulo si tengo tiempo agradeceré a todos los reviewers que no están registrados, porque a ellos no tengo forma de responderles. Lo que sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado =D

Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Sé que todos esperan el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero todavía no es el momento. Faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que pueda definir bien su personalidad y me anime a hacer un capítulo con él como narrador... O me temo que caeré en el Ooc demasiado hahaha.

Y agradezco especialmente a Haiass, que me a metido en el adorable mundo de Prision Break. ¡Toma eso! xD

Estoy muy contenta con la acogida que ha tenido este fic. Yo que pensé que mi mente delirante era incomprendida, estoy súper feliz de que les esté gustando la idea de Sakura junto a Sasuke en Hebi. Sólo espero que también les guste el rumbo que le daré a la historia. Supongo que para eso habrá que esperar. He leído sólo dos fics que siguiesen esta misma idea, pero me ha sorprendido no encontrar alguno que realmente me guste. Quiero decir, no creo que sea la primera con esta idea y me esperaba con una infinidad de fics de este tipo.

Ugh, estoy hablando demasiado. Los dejo ir a leer otra cosa xD

**Disclaimer applied.**

**-**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Recluta

**Mejores Amigos**

_By PeaceCtrl_

Capítulo Cinco: Recluta

Miré a Sasuke interrogante, y por la mirada que el poseía, también sonriendo arrogante; supuse que él iría a ser parte de nuestro equipo. Volví a mirar al chico recién emergido de las aguas, estaba desnudo, y ya estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Le sonreí, y él me guiñó un ojo. No me gustó del todo ese gesto, pero no era quien para juzgarlo. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Sin embargo, borré mi sonrisa.

Sensé su chakra, tranquilo y confiado; y parecía no tener ninguna clase de interés en atacarnos. Bien por él. Relajé mis músculos en cuanto me di cuenta de lo tensa que estaba; y crucé mis brazos. Suspiré mientras esperaba que el hombre se acercase lo suficiente. Se detuvo a dos razonables metros de nosotros.

-¿Yo primero? –inquirió, arrogante-. ¿Dónde están los otros?

Vaya. Lo mismo me preguntaba yo. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran los otros, y este personaje –que era un perfecto desconocido- parecía saber de los planes de Sasuke aún más que yo. Fruncí el ceño molesta, mientras me alejaba un par de centímetros sutilmente de él.

-Quedan dos más… Debemos recoger a Juugo en la guarida del norte y a Karin en la guarida del sur –dijo secamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Aunque eso no era noticia-.

Lanzó un bufido de desacuerdo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-¿Disculpa? –intervine yo-.

-No soporto a esos dos –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-. No creo que pueda estar cerca de ellos –concluyó con una risita-.

Sus ojos aguamarina fueron con curiosidad de mí a Sasuke, y viceversa. Lo miré con incredulidad, y yo también sonreí arrogante.

-Sólo necesito que colaboren… No tienen por qué estar bien –cortó Sasuke, y lo fulminé con la mirada-.

Podría ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando, y les aseguro que las cosas tal vez se les presentarían un poco más fáciles. Esperaba una queja de parte de aquel chico, pero en cambio, cerró los ojos con resignación.

-Bien, me has salvado… Así que si eso es lo que quieres, iré contigo –dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza-.

Abrió sus ojos y nos dirigió una mirada mucha más seria que las de antes, mostrando sus dientes mientras hablaban. No sabía de dónde, pero se me hacía que conocía a este chico.

-¿Por qué los elegiste Sasuke? ¿Qué opinas de ellos? –preguntó sin pudor, sin siquiera usar un sufijo que muestre respeto, ni nada-.

Mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, mientras Sasuke apretaba los labios.

-Tienes que aprender a callarte –espetó él, y contuve mis ganas de sonreír-. Ponte algo de ropa –ordenó-.

El chico lanzó una carcajada.

-Hablas como un líder…

Pude sensar su movimiento, y rápidamente se ubicó detrás de nosotros. Volteé la cabeza y lo miré con ojos severos, mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la sien de Sasuke, y ponía su otra mano en mi cintura. ¿Tan rápido quería obtener un golpe?

-Dejemos claras unas cuantas cosas… ¿De acuerdo? –susurró peligrosamente, apretando el agarre en mi cuerpo. Apreté los dientes, conteniéndome a mí misma-. No estás a cargo por haber reventado a Orochimaru… Todos estaban detrás de él, alguien lo mataría tarde o temprano –espetó, y luego fijó sus ojos en los míos-. Lo mismo va contigo con Kabuto –dijo con una sonrisa-. Ese bastardo tenía sus días contados –volvió a mirar a Sasuke-. Eran sus favoritos, por eso no los tenían vigilados y les permitían estar cerca… Así que tenían más posibilidades que los demás.

-¿Y qué? –escupí peligrosamente, fulminándole con la mirada-.

Esperaba por su propio bien que me quitase las manos de encima pronto, muy pronto.

-Que ahora yo tengo la ventaja.

Ambos lo miramos interrogantes, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Nah, estaba bromeando –dijo soltando su agarre en mi cintura y levantando el brazo que apuntaba a Sasuke-. Sus pulsaciones no han cambiado… Supongo que es suficiente para mí. Su victoria no fue casualidad…

Por primera vez, sonrió sinceramente.

-Su grupo fue el que derrotó a mi antiguo senpai Momochi Zabuza, ¿verdad? Siempre escuché rumores de lo fuerte que eras, Sasuke –hizo una pausa-. Y de lo fuerte que se han hecho ustedes dos.

Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo, mientras él se mordía un labio.

-Vamos… Pero antes de ir a por los otros, ¿podríamos dar un rodeo? Hay un sitio al que quisiera ir.

No me gustaba del todo la idea, pero en lo que a mí me concernía, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Asentí amigablemente y salimos de aquel lugar.

Suigetsu, como me dijo que se llamaba, nos guió hasta el País de las Olas, que no estaba tan lejos como yo pensaba. Llegamos con el amanecer, y nos detuvimos frente al enorme puente. El enorme puente que habíamos ayudado a construir.

Alcé mis ojos y leí la leyenda. "El gran puente de Naruto" rezaba el enorme cartel, y mis ojos ardieron. Me prohibí a mí misma llorar en ese momento, pero cuando Suigetsu no miraba, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Miré a Sasuke, y él también lo estaba mirando, con sus labios apenas curvados hacia arriba. Nunca hablabamos sobre él… Me hubiese gustado preguntárselo en aquel momento. Pero Suigetsu estaba con nosotros, y no era del todo oportuno.

-¿En qué piensan? –preguntó él, curioso-.

Volví a mirar el letrero y luego a Sasuke. Bajó su mirada hasta mis ojos y apretó los labios, preocupado seguramente porque mis ojos estaban algo rojos. Todo estaba lleno de ironías. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por el hombro.

-Todo va a estar bien –me susurró-.

Sonreí perdida y volví a mirar al cartel, esta vez con una media sonrisa.

-Sasuke.

-Pienso en cómo seguiremos adelante –contestó él secamente, y nos echamos a andar de nuevo-.

Todo el camino sentí una aplastante sensación de dèja vu. Aunque ya no usábamos los botes, sino que nos manteníamos por sobre el agua utilizando chakra, y nuestra velocidad era muy superior a la que podíamos aspirar hacía cuatro años. Pasamos a través de los bosques en los cuales Kakashi-sensei había intentado instruirnos en lo que era control de chakra, y cómo había humillado a Sasuke y Naruto en aquella oportunidad.

Amplié mi sonrisa y entonces llegamos a un claro, donde recordaba yo misma haber cavado la tumba de Momochi Zabuza. Que horrible historia aquella… Me decidí a no pensar en eso, y mis ojos se llenaron de nostalgia cuando vi las dos cruces rústicas de madera que habíamos hecho clavadas en el suelo; con el pasto crecido y descuidado alrededor.

La espada de Zabuza estaba intacta, aunque rodeada de plantas invasoras. Sasuke y yo nos detuvimos a unos tres metros de ella, mientras Suigetsu se acercó a paso lento.

-Nunca pensé que acabaría así –comentó secamente, sin ningún remordimiento. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó el mango de la espada-. Me la llevo, Zabuza-sempai.

La empuñó y con un considerable esfuerzo, la desenterró de donde estaba y la alzó entre sus manos.

-Whao, qué pesada… -dijo admirándola-. Así que esta es la espada del Demonio Zabuza de la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta… El decapitador –terminó, como si fuese una alabanza-.

-¿Realmente podrás llevarla? –pregunté, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por tenerla entre sus manos. No parecía capaz de poder empuñarla en una batalla, sinceramente-.

-Las katanas utilizadas por los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla se pasaban de generación en generación –explicó sonriente, aún mirando el filo-. Entrenaba como un loco para algún día unirme a ellos… -miró a Sasuke, con una sonrisa desafiante-. Con esta espada, podría incluso derrotarte.

Ni siquiera me preocupé por su intento de amenaza, pero levanté una ceja y sonreí arrogante.

-Cuando Juugo se nos una, creo que la necesitaré… -aclaró luego de unos momentos-.

Sasuke lo miró y suavizó sus ojos, para soltar un bufido a modo de risa. Suigetsu puso la espada sobre su hombro, y nos miró satisfecho.

-Bien, vayamos a por el más cercano –dijo él, y yo asentí-.

-La guarida del sur –afirmé, bebiendo un poco de agua-. Llegaremos en alrededor de seis horas.

Comencé a andar en dirección al puente para volver a cruzarlo, y en cuanto llegamos nos echamos a correr. No íbamos a nuestra máxima velocidad por Suigetsu, que debido a la espada era más lento que a la ida. Antes de irnos del País de las Olas, pasamos por un mercado de las afueras de la ciudad, y me compré ropa nueva.

Sasuke no la necesitaba, él era el señor perfección –léase: tenía su ropa en perfecto estado, limpia y sin ningún rasguño; y si le pasaba algo, siempre conseguía otra muda sin ningún esfuerzo- pero yo era un completo desastre. Estaba pensando en ello desde antes de irnos, así que me las arreglé para comprar dos equipos nuevos, ambos iguales. Un par de botas negras, dos vestidos negros, dos minishorts rojos, y una capa negra para climas adversos. Salí del vestidor con la ropa nueva y no dudé en quemar lo que quedaba de la otra.

Suigetsu me miró sonriendo y yo también le sonreí en respuesta, Sasuke levantó una ceja y nos indicó que continuásemos. ¿Con qué pagué todo aquello? Con el asqueroso dinero que le robé a Kabuto, ja. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Comenzamos a cortar camino caminando por el mar, pisando con ayuda de nuestro chakra. Dado que era bastante más cansador, ya no estábamos corriendo, sino caminando a paso rápido. Sasuke iba en el medio y yo iba a su izquierda, Suigetsu a su derecha.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –habló el último, y ambos giramos la cabeza hacia él-.

Estaba mirándolo a Sasuke, así que claramente se dirigía a él. Volteé mi cabeza y volví a mirar hacia delante, fijando mi vista en tierra, que parecía tan lejana desde aquí.

-Adelante –le contestó él-.

-¿Por qué estás reclutando gente?

-Tengo cierto plan que quiero realizar –explicó naturalmente, evidentemente evitando el decirle todo en ese momento-. Y ese plan puedo realizarlo de forma más eficiente si tengo un equipo completo.

-¿Y por qué yo? –preguntó él, más interesado-.

-He estado planeando esto desde que vine al lado de Orochimaru –dijo él, y yo fruncí el ceño aunque sin mirarlo. Me había dejado fuera, nunca había hablado esto conmigo-. Yo los escogí a todos ustedes hace mucho tiempo.

Permanecí callada, porque estaba más que claro que no tenía nada para decir. Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua, cerrando los ojos un momento. Luego los abrió y miró hacia delante.

-¿Y por qué Karin? Ella era muy devota a Orochimaru, a diferencia de nosotros. Si fuese tú, ella sería la última persona que escogería –hizo una pausa y miró a Sasuke-. En ella y en mí se realizaron muchos experimentos… Pero ella quedó con una actitud muy molesta –dijo sonriendo arrogantemente-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Admito que hay una gran cantidad de fuertes shinobis que podría reclutar fácilmente… Pero ella tiene habilidades únicas.

Lo miré interrogante, con más interés que antes.

-_La necesito_ –dijo él, y yo fruncí el ceño-.

Suigetsu lanzó una carcajada suelta.

-Ella es única… Le diré eso –dijo entre risas-. ¿Y que hay de ti? –me preguntó, meciéndose hacia atrás y mirándome-.

Yo le sonreí, pero dejé que Sasuke se lo explicase.

-Ella fue mi compañera de equipo cuando estábamos en Konoha –dijo fríamente-. Me ha acompañado con Orochimaru y ahora está aquí con nosotros.

-¿Está a nuestra altura? –preguntó él, claramente desconfiando de mis habilidades, fruncí el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada-.

-No quieres saberlo –mascullé-.

-Sakura podría noquearte antes de que te des cuenta –me defendió él, inexpresivo-.

Suigetsu levantó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Notaba como cada vez íbamos más rápido, aunque para mi gusto seguía siendo demasiado lento. Creo que Suigetsu se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco al peso de aquella katana. De cualquier manera, llegamos allí para el mediodía. Era una pequeña isla en el medio del mar, y nadie custodiaba las puertas, porque las mismas estaban ocultas. Pisamos en el lugar correcto y se corrieron frente a nosotros, dejándonos pasar sin ninguna dificultad.

Los pasillos eran oscuros y fríos, a pesar de que el sol estaba ardiente afuera y me ardían los ojos por el reflejo del mar. Había manchas de humedad por doquier y lo único que los iluminaba eran pequeñas bombillas amarillas encendidas cada unos cuantos metros.

Pronto comenzamos a pasar por celdas, en las cuales había diez personas por lo menos. Comenzaron a gritar que Orochimaru había muerto y no sé qué otras cosas, pero los ignoramos y seguimos caminando. Conocía estos pasillos, había venido a la base del sur hacía unos años con Kabuto, pero el bastardo no me había permitido conocer a la encargada, Karin.

Volvimos a los mismos pasillos vacíos, y pronto una chica pelirroja apareció ante nosotros. Nos detuvimos frente a ella, a unos tres metros. Tenía una mano sobre su cadera y nos miraba a través de sus anteojos negros, con la quijada en alto. Al igual que Suigetsu, no parecía ser mayor que nosotros.

-Lo sabía.

Entrecerró sus ojos y fijó su vista en Sasuke.

-Estás solo, Sasuke… Así que es verdad.

Fruncí el ceño y entorné mis ojos, Suigetsu me imitó.

-¿Y que soy yo, pedazo de hígado? –espetó él, robándome las palabras de la boca. Apreté mis labios para no agregar nada más-. Sasuke tiene una proposición para ti. ¿Puedes llevarnos a una habitación o algo? No he utilizado mis piernas desde hace una eternidad, y estoy muy cansado para andar por ahí mientras ustedes hablan.

Karin miró fugazmente a Suigetsu y luego a mí, para volver su vista a Sasuke, bufando molesta.

A los pocos minutos, estábamos los tres sentados en una sala con dos grandes sillones, la pelirroja parade frente a nosotros. Puse mis pies sobre la pequeña mesa que había en el centro y me relajé un poco. Sin embargo, todos parecían estar un poco tensos. Tenía entre mis manos un kunai, y estaba jugando con él por el aburrimiento. Estábamos en silencio, y pasaron pocos segundos antes de que Sasuke hablase.

-Ven conmigo Karin. Te necesito.

Evidentemente ella no se lo esperaba, y mientras yo sonreía arrogante, ella exclamaba un "Huh?!" y se acomodaba los anteojos, con sus cejas levantadas y sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Y por qué tendría que irme de aquí? ¡Yo estoy a cargo de este lugar! –exclamó, alterada-.

-Orochimaru ya desapareció del mapa –le expliqué, esperando que entendiese todo con esa corta afirmación-.

Cerró su boca y apretó sus labios, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Cállate niña –me espetó, y doblé el kunai que tenía entre mis manos por la ira. Me resistí a golpearla porque Sasuke la necesitaba. Me miró como si fuese alguna clase de loca desquiciada, pero pronto volvió su vista a Sasuke-. ¿Qué piensas hacer con todos los prisioneros?

-Sakura, libera a todos los prisioneros. Suigetsu, acompáñala.

-¡¿Qué dem…?!

Cerré los ojos en resignación mientras me ponía de pie. El chico de pelo blanco también lo hizo.

-Je je je… Sigues actuando como el jefe, eh…

-¡No te atrevas! –me gritó, como si eso pudiese intimidarme-.

Levanté una ceja, y reí para mis adentros pensando en lo miserable que haría su vida cuando saliésemos de allí.

-No hay motivos por el cual mantenerlos encerrados –dijo Sasuke, impasible-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

Ignorándola olímpicamente, pasé por su lado y abrí la puerta, para luego salir con Suigetsu siguiéndome. Escuchamos gritos dentro, y solté una risita.

-Es insoportable –masculló Suigetsu, y yo asentí-.

Caminamos en un silencio cómodo hasta donde estaban las celdas, y los prisioneros nos miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó uno, temeroso-.

-Hemos venido a liberarlos –expliqué, jugando con las llaves-.

Hubo murmullos en toda la celda, y me crucé de brazos hasta que hubo silencio.

-¿Entonces lo que escuchamos de que Uchiha Sasuke había derrotado a Orochimaru era cierto? –preguntó el mismo que nos había hablado antes-.

-Así es –dijo Suigetsu poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la celda, sonriendo-.

Lo imité y puse la llave en la cerradura.

-¡¿Qué pasará con nosotros?! –preguntó otro, preocupado-.

-Ahora son libres –dije sonriendo-.

Todos nos miraron con incredulidad.

-Mírenme, yo soy libre, ¿no? –intervino Suigetsu-.

-Deben prometer algo antes de que los deje salir –ordené-. Irán a sus casas y difundirán la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke ha derrotado a Orochimaru y los ha liberado –dije con una sonrisa arrogante-.

-¡Lo juramos!

-¡Lo que sea!

Giré el pestillo y los dejé salir.

Satisfecha, no me quedé a observar cómo se iban uno por uno por la puerta, y sonreí para mí misma. Comencé a caminar por donde habíamos venido, a buscar a Sasuke. Algo me decía que no iba a estar muy cómodo solo con esa tal Karin. Suigetsu no tardó en alcanzarme, y cuando llegamos a la puerta, fue él quien puso la mano en la perilla e intentó girarla.

La puerta no abría.

-Con seguro por dentro –masculló-. Maldita mujer…

Observé como la musculatura de su brazo izquierdo aumentaba, y se disponía a romper la puerta de un puñetazo. Antes de que siquiera hiciese contacto, lo detuve con mi mano. Ensanchó los ojos y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Permíteme, por favor –dije sonriendo, mientras llenaba mi puño de chakra-.

Observó anonadado como rompía la puerta con el sólo contacto ante ella. Entré cubriendome la boca por el polvillo que había causado el desplome, y Suigetsu apareció por detrás.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –dijo con sorna-.

Limpié mis manos con molestia y miré a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, vámonos de aquí. Obviamente Karin no desea venir –dije segura, caminando con pasos largos para tomar mi bolso-.

Él sólo sonrió arrogante.

-Tienes que dejar de andar rompiendo puertas por ahí –me dijo, y se me escapó una risa-. Y Karin… En realidad, ha cambiado de opinión.

Suigetsu y yo la miramos con una ceja levantada, y ella ensanchó los ojos.

-No lo he hecho, ¡no lo he hecho! Yo solamente… Uh… Necesito… ¡Me dirijo al mismo lugar que ustedes dos! ¡Pura coincidencia!

Solté una carcajada, y Sasuke levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio? –dijo Suigetsu, recogiendo su espada-. Qué afortunados somos. Imagino que estarás con nosotros por poco tiempo más.

-¡Sí! ¡Sólo será poco tiempo!

-Entonces el último es Juugo –aseguré, colgándome mi bolso-.

La expresión de Karin se destartaló.

-¡¿Juugo?! –volteó su mirada a Sasuke-. ¿¡Piensas llevarlo a _él_ también!?

-¿Qué te importa? –espeté-. Sólo estarás con nosotros por poco tiempo, ¿recuerdas? –la fulminé con la mirada-.

-¡Cierto! ¿Entonces? –dijo confundida-.

-Nos vamos –ordenó Sasuke-.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's**N**ote]+

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Como ya expliqué en Bmtl, he estado sin módem durante toda esta semana. Disculpen no haber podido colocar la continuación en el plazo estimado. Adiós a mi intento de récord en tiempo de actualización. Hahaha.

Ugh, sí. Yo también odio el relleno. Pero bueno, era necesario. Bienvenidos, Suigetsu y Karin. Como verán, si bien no son grandes amigas (WTF!?) tampoco se quieren arrancar los pelos. Tal vez sólo un poco. Lo que sea, ahora son compañeros de equipo, ¿o no? Cubrirán sus espaldas el uno a otro o Sasukito se encargará de destriparlos. Oh, god.

Premio anual al review del año: Haiass! Hahaha. El review más largo que he recibido jamás. Pero no se preocupen, el año recién empieza. Hahaha. xD Whatever, I'm so so thankful for your reviews. Gracias a todos, de corazón. Y gracias por leer los desvaríos de la nota de autor. Saludoos! :)

**Disclaimer applied.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Viaje

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Seis: Hebi

Habíamos perdido tiempo buscando la espada de Suigetsu. Nos habíamos demorado intentando convencer a Karin en la base del Sur. Y no quería pensar en la siesta de alrededor de siete horas que nos habíamos permitido luego de derrotar a Orochimaru, alias viejo pedófilo decrépito. Súmenle a todo esto el hecho de que habíamos estado viajando durante dos malditos días a velocidad máxima, y aún no llegábamos.

Resultado: Suigetsu ya estaba hiperventilando y maldiciendo a su espada –amenazando cada media hora con tirarla por el camino-, mientras rogaba por un vaso de agua. Karin, orgullosa, quería intentar ocultar su cansancio; pero el sudor, los movimientos torpes y su lentitud progresiva la delataban.

Yo quería creer que no estaba en semejante estado de agotamiento; pero podía sentir el peso de mis ojeras, y estaba segura de que mi cabello estaba terriblemente enmarañado. El chakra se me estaba agotando por utilizar la velocidad extra que me daba el Fuuton, y decidí comenzar a correr por mis propios recursos, o no tendría energía para una eventual batalla.

Y todo esto porque a _Sasuke-sama_ pretendía llegar lo antes posible a ese maldito lugar. Una persona normal puede entender que él esté apurado, pero _vamos_, esto ya era demasiado. El agua se nos había acabado ayer, y no nos había permitido detenernos a comer o descansar un poco. _Bastardo abusador_, eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

Porque más allá de que estuviésemos exhaustos y a punto de desmayarnos, era peligroso. Lo analizé unos instantes, iba unos metros delante de mí. Sus piernas flaqueaban un poco cada vez que se daba impulso con alguna rama, sus manos temblaban un poco y era totalmente obvio que sus movimientos serían más lentos y torpes. Sonreí arrogante –los Uchihas también se agotaban.

Me adelanté un poco y me puse a su altura. Esquivé una rama y volteé a mirarlo. Hice una mueca de horror. Tenía el Sharingan activado. Si íbamos en el camino de la autodestrucción, les aseguro que Sasuke nos estaba ganando.

-Baka –le llamé, frunciendo el ceño-. Tenemos que detenernos. Y desactiva tu Sharingan. Ahora.

Molesta porque era un estúpido inconciente de sus condenados actos, aminoré el paso. Él no me respondió, ni siquiera con alguno de sus gruñidos, pero también ralentizó su andar. Miré hacia atrás; y Suigetsu y Karin me miraban como si hubiese cometido un delito.

Me dejé caer en un pequeño claro que había entre los árboles, y Sasuke no tardó en caer suavemente junto a mí, emitiendo un gruñido de discrepancia. Lo ignoré chasqueando mi lengua, mientras los otros dos caían y me miraban interrogantes.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí –declaré limpiándome el sudor de la frente, mirando el cielo enrojecido por el crepúsculo-.

Aliviados, se dejaron caer de espaldas sobre el pasto. Miré a mi alrededor, podía oír un río de a unos veinte o treinta metros al este. Fijé mi vista en Sasuke, que ya se había subido a la rama de un árbol, sentado con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. De un salto lo alcanzé y me senté a su lado en el grueso tronco.

-Esto no volverá a repetirse, Sasuke –afirmé con un deje de molestia y enfado en mi voz-.

-Cocina algo. Que no sea ramen –fue su única respuesta. Fingí no haberle oído-.

-Entiendo que tengas prisa –continué más suavemente, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Él abrió los ojos y miró a los míos fijamente-. Pero no podemos permitirnos viajar débiles o cansados. _Es peligroso_ –le recalqué-. Y lo estoy diciendo también como médico.

Emitió un leve gruñido y asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Miré hacia abajo, y divisé a Karin y a Suigetsu distraídos, insultándose entre ellos. Estábamos muy alto, estaba segura de que no podrían oírnos.

-¿Por qué tenías activado tu Sharingan? ¿Viste algo sospechoso? –pregunté, curiosidad y preocupación plasmados en mi rostro-.

Temía la verdadera respuesta, esa era la verdad. Apretó los labios y negó perezosamente con la cabeza. Mantuvo el silencio unos minutos más, como solía hacer con ese tipo de preguntas. Estaba ocultando algo, esperando para que me cansase y me fuese resignada. Pero yo esperé pacientemente y en silencio una respuesta.

-Ponía a prueba mi resistencia –dijo al fin-.

Fruncí el ceño inmediatamente. Ahora sabía por qué no quería decírmelo. ¿Llevar al límite su kekkei genkai? Eso no solamente era estúpido, sino peligroso y demencial. Sin embargo, también sabía por donde pasaba todo esto: Se sentía mortificado por el hecho de que le había costado romper el genjutsu de Orochimaru más de la cuenta. ¡Tenía dieciséis años, por favor! Era _obvio_ que Orochimaru lo había llevado a la práctica docenas de veces; era _obvio_ que iba a costarle un poco. Y si me ponía a pensarlo, había tenido bastante suerte de haberlo logrado a la primera.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? –dije incrédula, cruzándome de brazos y dedicándole una mirada severa. Tomé la ausencia de una respuesta explícita como un sí-. Estás cruzando terreno peligroso, Sasuke –le advertí-. Sabes lo que sucederá a largo plazo.

Noté como apretó su mandíbula, y fruncía el ceño, pues había dado en el blanco. Él lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. Lo habíamos descubierto al año de estar en la guarida de Orochimaru. El muy enfermo estaba obsesionado con el Sharingan, por eso quería el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tenía estudios realizados en cadáveres de Uchihas, e incluso observaciones acerca de Itachi hechas durante su membresía en Akatsuki. Las conclusiones me asustaron, e incluso dudé de que fuesen ciertas. Pero debían serlo… Los cuadernos estaban ocultos en la habitación del Sannin y no nos permitía entrar. Los hojeé un día mientras Sasuke entrenaba con él… Y dado que no se suponía que yo esté allí, tenían que ser ciertos.

El Sharingan no era eterno.

No explicaba causas, pero se hablaba de una segunda fase del Sharingan, más avanzado y poderoso; pero que concluía en la ceguera progresiva. Lo había hablado con Sasuke, y acordé con él que me permitiría revisar sus ojos apenas notase algo extraño. Los estudios no estaban completos, la información estaba desactualizada, pero aún así había riesgos. Y era mejor no correrlos. Y como verán, lo que él estaba haciendo era una completa irresponsabilidad, digna de un niño de siete años.

-No me molestes, Sakura –masculló él-.

Fruncí el ceño y bufé molesta, harta de su condenado orgullo y de su prepotencia. Bajé del árbol enfadada, no iba a estar insistiéndole en algo que él ya sabía estaba mal. No era su madre, y si quería arruinarse él solo, pues que lo hiciese. Recordé entonces la promesa que había hecho hacía ya tres años. Protegerlo de sus decisiones… Bueno, supuse que podría dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

Caminé lentamente hacia Karin y Suigetsu, que intentaban encender un fuego. El chico de cabellos blancos ya había ido a buscar agua, y noté cómo había llenado todas las cantimploras. Por su cabello mojado, también supuse que se había dado un baño. Yo esperaría un poco más para eso. Karin, la chica pelirroja, había recolectado frutas. Sonreí para mis adentros, Sasuke los había elegido bien. No eran unos completos inútiles, al menos.

-¿Les ayudo con eso? –ofrecí, señalando con un dedo el montón de ramas secas apiladas entre ellos dos-.

Suigetsu me sonrió y Karin me fulminó con la mirada, así que yo también sonreí mientras me acercaba. Me puse en cuclillas frente a la madera y murmuré el nombre del jutsu. Extendí mi mano y dejé salir un poco de chakra de fuego, encendiendo la fogata con facilidad. Sonreí arrogante y me puse en pie, yendo a por mi bolso. Saqué la bolsa de dormir y la extendí frente a la fogata, consciente de que esa noche haría frío, y más en medio del bosque.

Sin importarme lo que los otros dos estaban haciendo, me estiré encima de la bolsa, extendiendo mis brazos y piernas. Cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme, a sabiendas de que probablemente sería yo la que se quedaría despierta el resto de la noche. Escuché pasos acercarse a mí, y sensé el chakra de Karin.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? –me preguntó irritada-.

Fruncí el ceño sin abrir mis ojos, poniendo mis brazos sobre mi estómago.

-Creí que podías ubicar chakra a kilómetros de distancia –mascullé-. No te recomiendo que lo molestes ahora. No está de buen humor.

Entonces abrí los ojos y la vi de pie frente mío, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

-No puedo ubicarlo –siseó-. Está ocultando su chakra.

-Ugh, qué más da. Ya regresará.

_Y hablando del rey de Roma…_

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Sasuke molesto, apareciendo entre los árboles-.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? –respondí de la misma manera-.

Karin miraba atónita la figura del Uchiha salir de entre las sombras, sorprendida porque no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Supuse que eso la irritaba, considerando que su habilidad especial era sensar a las personas. A mí también me irritaría, creo. Pero Sasuke sabía cómo funcionaba la habilidad de Karin gracias a su Sharingan, y por eso podía ocultarse de ella. O eso creía yo.

La figura de Sasuke se desdibujó y en un instante estaba a mi lado, mirando hacia abajo. Me incorporé, sentándome en mi bolsa de dormir. Lo miré interrogante, y él entrecerró los ojos. Pasando de mí, continuó caminando hacia la fogata.

-Quiero _carne_ –siseó él, viendo que no había nada cocinándose en el fuego-. Iré por un venado –masculló, y volvió a desaparecer-.

Me puse de pie y bufé de nuevo. En serio, ¿tenía que ser tan histérico? Me acerqué a la fogata, y Karin me siguió. Me senté junto a Suigetsu, que ya estaba allí. Hambrienta, tomé una de las manzanas que había sobre un pedazo de tela y la clavé en una rama, acercándola al fuego. Miré hipnotizada al fuego durante un buen rato, mientras giraba la manzana de vez en cuando para que no se quemase.

-Es un bastardo –habló Suigetsu de repente-.

Volteé mi mirada hacia él y levanté una ceja, incrédula. Rogué por que no estase hablando de lo que creo que estaba hablando.

-Sasuke. Es un bastardo –terminó-. Hemos estado viajando durante dos días seguido, y no me ha permitido tomar agua siquiera.

Sonreí arrogante, volviendo mi mirada hacia el fuego.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –ordené-. Nadie puede decirle bastardo a Sasuke. Agradece que no te está oyendo. La próxima vez no habrá advertencia –siseé-. Terminarías herido, y tendría que gastar chakra en curarte.

Suigetsu tragó saliva dificultosamente. Borré mi sonrisa. Nadie podía decirle eso. Sólo Naruto_. Y Naruto no estaba presente_. Lo mismo con el "Sakura-chan". La única persona que me lo dijo luego de nuestra huida –Orochimaru-, estaba muerto y su cadáver tirado en la propia mesa de su comedor.

Saqué mi manzana del fuego y la mordí sin esperar a que se enfriase. Notaba a Karin escudriñándome con la mirada, aunque no le prestaba atención.

-Cuéntenme de ustedes –sugerí, sonriendo de nuevo, intentando quitarle peso a lo que había dicho antes. Después de todo, ahora éramos compañeros-. Bah, si quieren.

-Primero tú –habló Karin por primera vez-. ¿Cómo es que tú no respetas a Sasuke? Si nosotros le hablásemos como tú lo haces, terminaríamos heridos; como dijiste antes.

La miré impasible, mientras mordía de nuevo mi manzana. Mastiqué lentamente, mientras los otros dos me miraban intrigados. Luego sonreí.

-Es mi compañero desde los doce años –expliqué-. Fuimos a la Academia Ninja juntos. Supongo que hay confianza –dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Luego él quiso irse con Orochimaru, y yo no quería que se fuese. Suena tonto y hasta me da risa ahora, pero yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él –le dediqué una mirada significativa a Karin, que frunció el ceño-. Así que le dije que me llevara con él. Y lo que aún me sorprende, es que me haya dejado acompañarlo.

-¿Y luego? –preguntó Suigetsu, tomando una manzana cruda-.

Inspiré hondo, mientras imágenes de la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke venían a mi mente. Apreté los dientes, y me rehusé a ponerme sentimental en ese momento, y en ese lugar.

-Yo era un desastre –admití-. Una deshonra de ninja, y les aseguro que Sasuke no dudó en hacérmelo saber… -esta vez, fue Karin la que sonrió arrogante-. Entrené durante tres años sin parar, podría decirse que vivía para entrenar. Lo único bueno que poseía era un buen control de chakra. Era lenta, sin mucha puntería, no sabía ningún jutsu en especial, en fin, un desastre.

_Débil_, me dije para mis adentros.

-Luego comenzé a mejorar –dije sonriendo-. Y aquí estoy.

No iba a detallar habilidades, sería insensato en el medio del bosque y con gente que apenas conocía.

-No puedo creer que Orochimaru te haya aceptado –dijo Karin, ensanchando los ojos con desconfianza-. Él sólo suele aceptar a… Prodigios.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo era la condición de Sasuke para quedarse. Algo así como su protegida. Orochimaru no tenía opción. Dijo que si no me quedaba, él se iría. Creo que esa fue la única razón por la cual me dejó quedarme –solté una risita-. Deberían haber visto su rostro cuando Sasuke amenazó con irse.

Suigetsu sonrió, y Karin también sonrió arrogante. Mi semblante se volvió serio por unos instantes.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien –dije en un tono neutro-. El objetivo de Sasuke no es nada fácil de alcanzar. Cubriré sus traseros siempre que pueda, así que espero que hagan lo mismo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-san –sonrió Suigetsu-. Tú me caes de maravilla.

Karin sólo gruñó, y yo sonreí. Sentí un movimiento rápido en los árboles detrás de mí, y un leve sobresalto de chakra. Ugh, Sasuke. Creo que me contagió el mal humor.

-¿Saben qué? Es muy desagradable escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿verdad Sasu-chan? –me mofé, mientras se daba por vencido y se hacía presente-.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él sólo entrecerró los ojos mientras clavaba la carne que había traído en un par de ramas y la tendía sobre el fuego. Suigetsu levantó una ceja incrédulo, y Sasuke sólo se sentó junto a Karin. Volví a morder mi manzana, sin darle más importancia al asunto. Bueno, al menos había traído algo de carne. Me moría por algo sustancioso en ese momento.

-Karin –llamó sin inmutarse-. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la base del Norte?

-No mucho –dijo ella-. Tal vez seis horas más a velocidad media. Al noroeste.

Fruncí el ceño, no podía ni pensar en viajar. Los músculos me dolían, podría dormir por un día entero. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo, que definitivamente yo no iba a romper. Los párpados se me cerraban del cansancio, así que mandé al infierno mentalmente a la carne cocinándose y me puse de pie dispuesta a ir a mi bolsa de dormir.

-Buenas noches –dije sonriendo-. Sasuke, si quieres dormir, puedes despertarme en algunas horas para que yo haga la guardia –afirmé-. Adiós.

Sasuke y Karin emitieron un leve gruñido en asentimiento, y Suigetsu murmuró un leve "Buenas noches Sakura-san".

Tal y como acordamos, Sasuke me despertó alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, sacudiéndome los hombros suavemente. Dije un par de cosas ininteligibles y tardé unos cinco minutos en volver a estar coherente. Me senté, alerta, sobre mi bolsa de dormir, mientras él se acostaba sobre la suya.

Esperé, y por suerte no interceptamos a ninguna banda de ninjas fugitivos –raro como suenan esas palabras ahora, por cierto, porque suponía que teníamos esa clasificación en Konoha- y así pasaron otras cuatro aburridas horas. Cuando calculé que ya eran las ocho de la mañana, empezé a despertar a todos. Al poco tiempo ya estábamos viajando de nuevo, a velocidad media, para mi alivio.

Me aseguré de que Sasuke no volviese a activar su Sharingan innecesariamente, y comenzamos a cruzar una zona de acantilados y roca, casi sin ningún árbol alrededor.

-Esto sigue siendo una locura –masculló Karin una vez más-.

Harta de escucharla, supuse que obviamente quería decirnos algo. Me detuve y ella se detuvo detrás de mí. La fulminé con la mirada y luego se detuvieron Suigetsu y Sasuke.

-Habla de una vez –le exigí-. ¿De qué tanto te estás quejando? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de la base del sur con la del norte?

La pelirroja sonrió arrogante, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese no es un lugar común –comenzó-. Era el lugar que Orochimaru había escogido para hacer experimentos con humanos. Ir allí es una misión suicida.

-Si es por eso, hay varias cosas que son suicidas –dije con sorna, mirando a Sasuke-. Así que espero que te expliques un poco mejor.

Suigetsu rió en voz baja al ver la forma en la que me dirigía a Karin.

-Quiero decir que hay muchos shinobis modificados por Orochimaru. La mayoría en una ira constante y bastante peligrosos. Y Juugo…

El ambiente se tornó pesado cuando Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hay con Juugo? –preguntó Suigetsu con voz alegre, al parecer sin importarle el humor del Uchiha-. He peleado un par de veces contra él. Nunca le he visto nada anormal.

-Es cierto, ¿qué hay con él? Corta con el misterio, Karin. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Y si crees que nos va a dar pelea, sería mejor que sepamos todo lo que podamos sobre él.

-No vamos a pelear con él –me cortó Sasuke-.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Sasuke. Tenemos que estar preparados, y la información no estaría de más.

Volví a mirar a Karin, que tragó saliva.

-Vamos Karin, cuéntanos. ¿Qué tiene él de especial para que Orochimaru lo haya escogido?

-Orochimaru no lo escogió a Juugo. Juugo fue con Orochimaru por su propia voluntad.

-Ajá –Suigetsu puso una mano sobre su mentón, pensando-. Supongo que eso lo hace más estúpido de lo que yo creía.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

-Estaba buscando una cura –continuó Karin-. Para su bipolaridad. Sus deseos incontrolables de matar. Orochimaru se sorprendió por la fuerza que obtenía cuando estaba sediento de sangre, y aceptó hacer experimentos en él.

-¿O sea que tendremos que cuidarnos nuestras espaldas mientras esté con nosotros? Esto no me gusta, Sasuke –dije, sin dejar de mirar a Karin. Ella negó con la cabeza-.

-No, aún no lo entienden. Ese estado especial en el cual Juugo tiene deseos incontrolables de asesinar, es el sello maldito.

Ahogué un grito, asustada. Miré a Sasuke, y más específicamente, su tatuaje en el cuello. Con que de ahí había salido. Había intentado sacárselo en secreto desde que había empezado con mi entrenamiento en medicina, pero Orochimaru ya no guardaba archivos sobre ello. Maldito sea aquel viejo. Si Juugo era el origen del sello, tal vez podría ayudarlo a él y a Sasuke. De repente me agradó en demasía la idea de que se nos una.

Él permanecía inmóvil, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Miraba a Karin, como yo lo estaba haciendo hacía unos cuantos segundos. Las imágenes del examen Chuunin en las que casi mata a un shinobi del sonido pasaron por mi mente, y me estremecí. Mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquella tarde en el Valle del Fin… Donde casi pierdo a dos de mis amigos. Me volví a estremecer, y recuperé mi compostura. Volvía mirar a Karin.

-No te preocupes, Karin –dije-. Puedo desmayarlo si las cosas se salen de control, de manera segura. Continuemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's**N**ote]+

Waw. Sí, yo también me he estado recriminando por postergar tanto la formación de Hebi. Sólo quería desarrollar un poco la relación entre todos antes de la llegada de Juugo, y cuando me di cuenta, dije: "Wtf?! Ya tengo 3000 palabras?!" Y me decidí a cortarlo porque luego me daría fiaca escribir el siete. Pero esta vez se los prometo, en el próximo capítulo entrará Juugo y se formará el equipo Hebi definitivamente. Espero que se conformen con una promesa simplona como esta, y que no me maten. xD

Oh sí, Sakura se ha preocupado por Sasuke-kun. Me encanta como se ven juntos, hablándose de igual a igual, como amigos. Me hace querer gritar de la emoción, _WAAAW_! xD Whatever. Los dejo ir a otra cosa. God bless you si me dejan reviews. ¡Gracias a todos! Son geniales, sí, no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario. Hacen que escribir se un poco menos sin sentido :D

**Disclaimer applied.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Hebi

**Mejores Amigos **

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Siete: Hebi

No habíamos avanzado mucho. Suigetsu no estaba acostumbrado al enorme peso de su espada y nos obligaba a todos a aminorar el paso. No me molestaba mucho, en realidad, pero tenía que admitir que Juugo me causaba mucha, mucha curiosidad. El peliblanco se detuvo por segunda vez en la última hora, sentándose y obligándonos a detenernos. Karin y yo nos volvimos hacia él. Yo, preocupada; Karin, molesta.

-Hora de descanso –bufó-.  
-¡Levántate, holgazán! –bramó la pelirroja-.  
-Suigetsu… Ya falta muy poco –dije, un poco más diplomática-.

-Chicos…

Todos volteamos consternados a Sasuke, que señalaba con su dedo índice a un hombre yaciendo boca abajo en el suelo, unos cinco metros más adelante. Me acerqué inmediatamente temiendo lo peor, su camisa estaba manchada con sangre y parecía haber llegado hasta allí arrastrándose. Le tomé el pulso y comencé a actuar rápidamente cuando sentí sus débiles pulsaciones. Le di la vuelta para verle el rostro y noté que estaba conciente. Los demás se acercaron e hicimos un círculo alrededor del moribundo.

Tosió sangre un par de veces y le abrí la camisa mientras depositaba su cabeza en el suelo, para examinarlo. No se veía nada bien. Tenía contusiones en el torso, al menos tres costillas rotas y por lo menos una de ellas había perforado el pulmón izquierdo. Y eso sin contar con la terrible herida que tenía en su lado derecho. No había mucho que pudiese hacer por él, y eso me molestaba.

-Está con vida –anuncié-.  
_Aunque no por mucho tiempo_, pensé para mis adentros.

-Viene del escondite del norte –aseguró Karin, cuando pudo verlo y observó la dirección del arrastre del hombre-.

Llené mis manos de chakra y las puse a cada lado de la cabeza del shinobi, llegando al centro del dolor cerebral y adormeciéndolo. Moriría, y no podía hacer nada por ello. Pero al menos no sentiría nada.

Cuando pudo divisar a Sasuke, ensanchó los ojos, y tosió, apresurado por hablar.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas –le ordené-.

-Uchiha Sasu… Sasuke… Sálvanos –rogó-.

Ensanché los ojos mientras levantaba mi vista hacia él. Sasuke mantuvo su inexpresión y se puso en cuclillas para oírle mejor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó fríamente, mientras alzaba los ojos y me pedía con la mirada que lo mantuviese con vida-.

Puse un poco de chakra en sus pulmones, para que no tosiese tanto y pudiese hablar. Tomé su cabeza y puse mi mano debajo de su nuca, levantando un poco su torso.

-Todo comenzó… Cuando se escucharon rumores de que Orochimaru había muerto… Los prisioneros iniciaron un motín… A este paso…

Una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro y me di cuenta de que mi anestesia no serviría de nada con todas las heridas que tenía. Gimió y su cabeza se hizo a un costado, cerrando los ojos.

-Ugh, mierda. A muerto –habló Suigetsu, poniendo una mano en su cadera-.

Levanté mis ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Karin, que estaba frente mío, también levantó su cabeza, pero tenía una expresión de alarma. Su mano se levantó y señaló hacia el norte, un montículo de rocas. Levanté una ceja, pero luego vi a un monstruo salir detrás de él. Había saltado sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, y su cuerpo era enorme. La caída produjo un pequeño temblor y algunas rocas volaron en el aire. Me recordó al poder de mis puños.

Miré a su rostro, aterrorizada. Sus ojos eran amarillos, su piel de un gris azulado. Cabello rojizo largo, y su cara tenía protuberancias, imitaciones de cuernos. Sabía exactamente lo que era, porque lo había visto una sola vez en mi vida. Aunque en otra persona, en otro lugar, y hacía ya tres largos años.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! –exclamó Suigetsu, empuñando su katana, movido por el instinto-.

Apreté mis dientes y mis puños con odio. Sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía pensado responder. Tal vez enfrentarme a este lugar no sería tan fácil como lo había estipulado. Puse mi cuerpo en posición de defensa antes de darme cuenta mientras esperaba alguna orden de Sasuke.

-¡Es el nivel dos del sello maldito! ¡Ha completado la transformación! –exclamó Karin-.

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos, aunque a estas alturas no pudiesen ver mi rostro. Me puse a la altura de Sasuke y no logré descifrar su expresión. ¿Cómo. Rayos. Lo hace? El hombre frente a nosotros nos miró a uno y luego al otro, pero se detuvo en él.

-Tú eres…

Su voz era grave, tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora. Antes de que quisiese moverse para atacarnos, Sasuke ya había avanzado y con Kusanagi desenvainada, lo había dejado fuera de batalla. Me relajé un poco y tranquilicé mi postura, mientras veía donde había caído el hombre y observaba como el sello maldito se dispersaba. Siempre era asombroso.

-¿Quién rayos era este tipo? –preguntó Suigetsu, moviendo con un pie el cuerpo del hombre moribundo, como si fuese algún tipo de… Ugh, no sé-.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me proponía seriamente enseñarle algo de modales para con la gente muerta.

Me agaché para constatar el estado del hombre, y sólo tenía un corte que no afectaba ningún órgano vital. Tal vez perdiese un riñón, pero nada a lo que no se pudiese sobrevivir. Le indiqué en un susurro que detenga la hemorragia, y asintió agradecido. Me puse de pie y Suigetsu y Karin me miraron como si fuese alguna clase de bicho raro.

-Ahí adelante se encuentra el escondite del norte –dijo Sasuke mientras guardaba a Kusanagi, mirando hacia la guarida-. Apresúrense y ayúdenme a encontrar a Juugo.

Por alguna razón, me encantaba verlo pedir ayuda. Eso me aseguraba que al menos seguía siendo humano. Que mi presencia junto a él, esos tres años de tortura junto a Orochimaru no habían sido en vano.

Nos acercamos a las puertas, que tenían un enorme parecido con las de una cárcel. Tres enormes ventanales, cubiertos con gruesas verjas de hierro. Y delante de todas ellas, alrededor de treinta y cinco hombres con el nivel dos del sello. Tragué saliva, nerviosa. Definitivamente no esperaba tener un recordatorio permanente de aquel día.

Suigetsu rió para sus adentros.  
-Vaya, vaya… ¿Cómo rayos sabremos quién es Juugo?

-¿Sasuke? –interrogué, apretando mis puños-.

-Karin, ¿es Juugo uno de ellos? –preguntó él, ignorándonos-.

-Dame un segundo.

Puso sus manos juntas para concentrar chakra y cerró los ojos. Levanté una ceja. Realmente no conocía las habilidades de Karin. Sin embargo, esperaba que no se tardase mucho. Los prisioneros se veían muy ansiosos por atacarnos.

-No –habló luego de unos tortuosos cinco segundos, meneando la cabeza-. Juugo no es ninguno de ellos.

-Significa que podemos matarlos, ¿no? –preguntó Suigetsu entusiasmado-.

Chasqueé mi lengua en señal de molestia.

-No ataquen a sus puntos vitales –ordenó Sasuke-.

Suigetsu volvió a reír.  
-Pareces un shinobi de Konoha… Debiste haber matado al tipo de antes.

-Vamos.

Nos echamos a correr hacia ellos, y al parecer todos nos tomamos en serio la orden de no matarlos. Tuve que controlar mi fuerza para no darles golpes demasiado graves, y al segundo desmayado decidí simplemente inyectar un poco de chakra en su cerebro. Más eficiente que gastar energía peleando. Podía dejarlos inconscientes si daba en el punto exacto.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo. Suigetsu estaba descansando apoyado en su espada, y Sasuke estaba guardando a Kusanagi. Karin finalmente salió de una puerta que había a la izquierda con un enorme llavero entre sus manos.

-Encontré las llaves –dijo sonriendo-.

Al minuto estábamos caminando dentro, y la verdad era que los corredores no tenían mucha diferencia con los de la guarida del sur. Paredes color tierra, y una lámpara cada dos metros. Me juré a mí misma no volver a entrar a una guarida de Orochimaru nunca más en mi vida. Eran traumáticas.

-Guíanos, Karin –pidió Sasuke, cuando llegamos a una división de tres caminos-.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke?

Fruncí el ceño en señal de molestia. ¿Realmente tenía que cuestionar _todo_? Ya les diría el objetivo cuando encontráramos a Juugo.

-Sólo encuéntralo, ¿si? Te pasas el día presumiendo de tu condenada habilidad. ¡Ahora úsala! –se quejó Suigetsu-.

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa arrogante mientras Karin lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es por ahí –dijo señalando hacia delante-.

-Por fin…

Suigetsu se nos adelantó y continuó por el mismo corredor de antes, y cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de seguirlo, Karin lo tomó de la manga del haori y lo jaló hacia la izquierda. Levanté una ceja, y los seguí rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué dem…? –quiso maldecir Sasuke, pero la pelirroja lo hizo callar-.

-En realidad es por aquí –explicó en voz baja-. ¡Apresúrense!

Crucé mis brazos en desaprobación, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

-¿Por qué mentiste? –preguntó Sasuke, igual de molesto que yo-.

Pues si tan peligrosa era la guarida del norte, no deberíamos permitirnos dejar a uno de nosotros andar solo por ahí. Y tampoco podíamos permitirnos los caprichitos de Karin.

-Ahora Suigetsu va por el camino equivocado –añadí-.

-Suigetsu es un idiota, no lo soporto. ¡Vamos!

Y volvió a jalar del brazo de Sasuke, empujándolo hacia delante.

-Suéltame, puedo caminar yo solo –se quejó-.

Sonreí arrogante cuando la pelirroja lo soltó avergonzada.

Si había algo por lo que debía de felicitar al imbécil de Orochimaru, eso era lo bien hechas que estaban sus guaridas. Eran un auténtico laberinto, y sin la habilidad de rastrear chakra de Karin –supuse que era eso lo que la hacía tan especial a ojos de Sasuke-; no sé qué habríamos hecho para encontrar la celda de Juugo. Todas las esquinas, todos los cruces en el camino parecían iguales uno del otro. Más de una vez quise preguntarle si estaba segura de que estábamos en el camino correcto, pero la mirada decidida y de suficiencia que tenía lograba responderme antes de que siquiera preguntase.

Miré con desconfianza la enorme puerta de hierro, la única que había en aquel pasadizo. Tenía varios cerrojos, cuatro cadenas y muchos candados. Karin suspiró, moviendo las llaves que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunté-.

Ella asintió.  
-Sí. Juugo está aquí.

Pacientemente y bajo nuestra mirada, la pelirroja se dedicó a abrir los cerrojos, utilizando las pequeñas llaves que había en aquel aro. Llegó a la última, y noté cómo cerraba los ojos del nerviosismo. Puso su mano sobre la gran manija que la abriría por completo, decidida a halar de ella.

-Yo entraré, Karin. Retrocede.

Me recliné en la pared, bajando la mirada; aunque manteniendo mi oído alerta a lo que sea que pudiese haber dentro de esa celda. Escuché el chirrido agudo de la puerta, y deduje que Sasuke se estaba asomando por ella.

_-¡BINGO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!_

Obviamente, levanté mi cabeza alarmada y logré ver a un hombre con el sello maldito esparcido correr hacia Sasuke. Karin exclamó '¡Cuidado!' y yo me puse en posición de batalla. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, él ya estaba corriendo con una mano en la empuñadura de Kusanagi.

Sin embargo, la fuerza monstruosa de Juugo transformado a la mitad hizo que Sasuke no pudiese soportar el impacto, dándose contra la pared y formando una nube de polvo. Karin cayó sentada, y yo apenas tuve tiempo para saltar fuera de la línea del golpe.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó ella-.

Las risotadas de Juugo me hicieron estremecer, y cuando el polvillo se disipó logré ver su enorme brazo transformado aplastar a lo que era Sasuke. Pero luego algo comenzó a empujarle, y me di cuenta que él también había activado su sello. Su brazo había aumentado al menos seis veces de tamaño, y ahogué un grito de sorpresa al ver su rostro mitad grisáceo con pupilas amarillas.

Sasuke levantó la vista y miró con ojos amenazantes a Juugo.

-¡No, otra copia de mí! –exclamó alarmado-. ¡Pero esta es de alguien bastante bueno! ¡Puede hacer transformaciones parciales! ¡El debe tener un buen control del sello maldito!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y yo temí por la vida de Juugo. Sin embargo, su voz suave y diplomática me tranquilizaron.

-No vine aquí para luchar –declaró-. Tengo que hablar contigo, Juugo. Eso es todo.

El otro sólo sonrió divertido, antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

-¡Él es fuerte! ¡Es más fuerte que aquella otra copia, Kimimaro!

La espada de Suigetsu, de la nada, impidió que el puño de Juugo tocase el cuerpo de Sasuke. Ambos rebotaron hacia lados contrarios, debido al poder del impacto. En cualquier otra situación, hubiese ensanchado los ojos de una aparición tan repentina, pero había logrado oír los pasos de alguien a la distancia, y algo me hacía suponer que era él. Mientras ellos caían, logré correr al lado de Sasuke, para ver si estaba herido. Por supuesto, había salido ileso. Me abofeteé mentalmente por siquiera preocuparme.

Estaba mirando ausente a Suigetsu y a Juugo. Lo imité. Juugo ahogó un gemido de sorpresa.

-La vez pasada, no utilizaste ese poder –se mofó el peliblanco-.

El origen del sello lo miraba incrédulo.

-Déjame tratar con él, Sasuke –pidió arrogantemente. Luego clavó sus ojos en mí, y los quitó cuando notó que fruncía el ceño peligrosamente. Entonces los fijó en Karin-. Karin, tú sigues.

Chasqueé la lengua molesta, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la pelirroja.

-Detente, Suigetsu. No vinimos aquí a luchar –dijo retrayendo su sello maldito-. Déjame dirigirme a él.

-Las palabras realmente no sirven con él. Tienes que hacerlo escuchar a la fuerza –dijo mientras alzaba de nuevo su katana-.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora recuerdo! –exclamó Juugo-. ¡Usted es Suigetsu!

Y volvieron a lanzarse golpes. La espada de Suigetsu chocó con el puño transformado de Juugo, para luego tomar distancia empujados por el impacto. Volvieron a golpearse y sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Miré a Sasuke alarmada, y vi que tenía los dientes apretados. Esto iba a terminarse muy pronto. Karin tenía una expresión divertida.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! –exclamé furiosa-.

Cuando estaban por darse el cuarto golpe, Sasuke avanzó y los detuvo con dos invocaciones de serpientes que salieron debajo de cada una de sus mangas. Ambos quedaron inmovilizados, y suspiré aliviada. Volví a abrir mis ojos y el alivio se fue al demonio cuando vi el Sharingan regirar furioso en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal… -dijo amenazante- …Si los mato a ambos?

Pude llegar a ver el sudor frío correr por la frente de ambos. Su intención ya cumplida –léase: aterrorizar a ambos-, retrajo sus serpientes lentamente; desactivando su kekkeigenkai. El sello maldito de Juugo también se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando a un hombre de cabellos anaranjados atónito. Gritó, aterrorizado, y corrió a encerrarse de nuevo en su celda.

-¡Cierren la puerta! ¡_CIERREN LA PUERTA_! –exclamó, furioso-.

-Juugo, he venido a liberarte –declaró Sasuke-. Ven conmigo.

-Está demasiado asustado ahora –opinó Suigetsu-.

-No creo que sea eso… –dije, y Karin asintió-.

Sasuke me dedicó una mirada interrogante.

-¡No quiero matar a más gente! ¡Sólo déjenme solo! –exclamó mientras sacudía la cabeza gacha, tomándose los cabellos, al borde de la desesperación-.

-¿Huh? ¿Doble personalidad? –dijo Suigetsu incrédulo-.

Karin se acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, y luego asintió.

-No importa cuánto lo intente Juugo, tarde o temprano pierde el control sobre sí y sucumbe al constante impulso de matar… -dijo con pesar-. Pero él realmente no quiere herir a nadie. Caminar a su lado ya es un gran riesgo, Sasuke –terminó preocupada-.

-¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! ¡Vuelvan a encerrarme enseguida! –exclamó de nuevo, desde dentro de la celda-.  
-Orochimaru a muerto y este lugar se está derrumbando –dijo Sasuke amablemente, acercándose a la puerta cerrada-. Caerás con él si sigues aquí más tiempo.

-Bien… -dijo Juugo resignado-. Así no mataré a nadie más.

-Tranquilo… Yo actuaré como tu prisión. Si intentas matar a alguien, te detendré –respondió Sasuke-.

-¿Qué crees que podrás hacer? –dijo incrédulo-. El único que podía calmar esta sed de sangre… -hubo una pausa, que atribuí al dolor de que aquella persona no estuviese allí-. Era Kimimaro –me estremecí-. ¡No iré a ninguna parte sin él!

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Todo parecía querer hacerme recordar aquel día. Cerré los ojos alejando esos horribles pensamientos y los volví a abrir un poco más concentrada.

-Kimimaro era del clan Kaguya, ¿cierto? –evidentemente, Suigetsu no tenía idea de lo que realmente estábamos hablando-.

-Sí. Él y Juugo eran los favoritos de Orochimaru. Estuvieron aquí desde que este sitio se construyó –explicó Karin-. Kimimaro era el único miembro en el cual podía trabajarse sin temer resistencia o violencia. Era muy fuerte… -como si hiciese falta que me lo recordasen-. Era el único que detenía los ataques de Juugo sin salir herido.

-¿Pero él está…?

Sasuke abrió la puerta y enfrentó al Juugo que estaba sentado de espaldas a él. Habló decididamente.

-Juugo, Kimimaro está muerto. Él murió luchando por mi bien.

Se hizo el silencio. Creí conveniente dar unas cuantas explicaciones, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no era un buen momento para hablar.

-¿El murió… Por tu bien? –dijo Juugo incrédulo-. ¿Entonces tú eres…? –se dio la vuelta para mirar su rostro-. ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sí.

Observé con asombro las emociones encontradas atravesar su rostro, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y nos siguió de buena gana hasta fuera de la guarida. Los cinco estábamos de pie, yo y Sasuke frente a los otros tres.

-Con ustedes tres completo el grupo, y la primera parte de mi plan –dijo Sasuke-. Es hora de que les explique mis propósitos.

Rodé los ojos.

-Voy a matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki. Y quiero que me ayuden.

-Lo sabía… -masculló Suigetsu-.

-Karin, tú habías dicho que tenías asuntos que atender –dije-. ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

El rostro de la pelirroja se petrificó, y reí para mis adentros.

-Bien, ahora que lo pienso, no es nada urgente… -dijo restándole importancia al asunto-.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de idioteces y eres honesta de una buena vez? –se quejó Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos-. Algo como "Quiero estar al lado de Sasuke ahora y siempre", ¿Quizás? –dijo imitando su voz chillona-.

Solté una carcajada y Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡N- No es eso! –exclamó nerviosa-. ¿¡E-en que te basas para sugerir algo así!?

-Mentirosa –acusó-. Estás nerviosa y apenas puedes hablar. Sólo déjalo… Sé la verdad. Hace tiempo, tú hiciste algo a Sasuke…

Mis ojos y los de la pelirroja se ensancharon de sorpresa. Karin le estampó un puñetazo en la cara a Suigetsu, y no pude evitar volver a reír. Aunque la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, no iba a negarlo.

-Suigetsu, deja de joder a Karin. Te dije que cooperaras con ella –ordenó Sasuke-.

-Aguafiestas –mascullé divertida-.

Volvió a fulminarme con la mirada, yo sólo le mostré mi lengua.

El rostro –derretido-, de Suigetsu comenzó a regenerarse por sí solo. Una técnica fantástica, pensé para mis adentros.

-Culpa mía, culpa mía. Lo siento Karin –le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante-. Pero pienso estar pegado a Sasuke todo el tiempo… -su sonrisa se borró en un instante-. Yo quiero la espada de Hoshigaki Kisame, el compañero de Uchiha Itachi. Samehada será mía.

-¿Estás reuniendo espadas? –dijo Karin incrédula-. Que absurdo.

Suigetsu la fulminó con la mirada.

-Suigetsu… -me quejé-.

-Lo sé, lo sé; Sakura-san –volteó al último miembro-. Ahora tú también eres libre, Juugo. ¿Qué harás?

Juugo miró a Sasuke.

-Kimimaro dijo que la existencia de Sasuke-sama sería como si él reviviese… Necesito ver como de fuerte puede ser un shinobi.

-Entonces está decidido –habló Sasuke-.

Sonreí sinceramente. Los planes marchaban viento en popa. Aunque no conocía a la mayoría de ellos –y no iba a ocultar el hecho de que en el fondo me molestaba-, estaba segura de que todo iba bien.

-Desde ahora, nosotros cinco nos moveremos como uno solo –prosiguió-. Y nuestro grupo será conocido como… _Hebi_. Hebi tiene un solo propósito… -sus facciones se endurecieron-. Uchiha Itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's**N**ote]+

La verdad es que no pensaba subir el capítulo hoy. Pero ayer me dio un ataque de inspiración y de la nada escribí el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer applied.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Deidara & Tobi

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Ocho

Si había alguien que sabía lo impredecible que era Sasuke y lo complicada que era su mente, esa era yo. Pero esta vez me había adelantado, y sabía perfectamente hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Una ciudad costera, que parecía estar siempre de carnaval.

Con Hebi ya formado, me sentía tremendamente bien. Sentirme finalmente incluída y tomada en cuenta por Sasuke me hacía pensar que todo mi esfuerzo, mi sacrificio realmente lo valía. Pensamiento estúpido, lo sabía, considerando que llevo entrenando junto a él desde que tenemos doce años.

Caminábamos por unos túneles muy parecidos a los de Orochimaru, pero ya les habíamos explicado a los demás que esta era una base secreta utilizada por la familia Uchiha como trinchera de descanso y recuperación, así como también armamento. Me resultaba tan familiar… Teníamos que cruzar el mar para una misión –hacía ya un año y medio, más o menos. No lo recuerdo muy bien- y hubo una tormenta terrible que duró dos semanas. Sasuke nos hizo quedarnos ahí.

Una voz aguda y delicada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Perdonen?

-Tenka, Hina –dijo Sasuke, _casi_ sonriendo-. ¿Cómo han estado?

Nos dimos la vuelta y sonreí, mientras Karin se ajustaba sus anteojos y hacía una mueca de desconcierto. Extendí mis brazos efusiva.

-¡Pero si es Sasuke-san! –Hina olfateó el aire, molesto ante el aroma de los desconocidos-. ¡Y traes a Sakura-san!

Tenka corrió hacia mis brazos extendidos y lo alzé en ellos. Hina se subió a mi hombro, refregándose contra mi cabello.

-¿Para qué estás aquí? –preguntó el más delgado, Tenka; mientras se dejaba acariciar el lomo por mí-.

-Armas, medicinas… -me dedicó una mirada, y yo asentí-. Y un par de cosas más. Necesitamos prepararnos para una gran batalla.

Karin continuaba mirando a los seres con curiosidad. Suigetsu la hizo a un lado y acercó su rostro a Tenka.

-Gatos parlantes, genial… -sonrió-. ¡Aquí, gatito!

Tenka rugió y yo ahogué una risita, conteniéndole para que no salte hacia el rostro del peliblanco.

-¡Whoa! –exclamó Suigetsu alejándose, asustado-.

-Son gatos ninja –explicó Sasuke, inexpresivo-.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa a Suigetsu.

-No se metan con ellos si no quieren terminar como tronco afilador de uñas –agregué-.

-¿Ibas a darnos algún regalito? –dijo entusiasmado Hina-.

-¿Qué tal esta comida para gatos? –ofreció Sasuke-.

Hina volvió a refregar su lomo en mi cabello.

-En marcha –dijo Tenka-. Veamos a la Gata Matriarca.

Asentí y dejé que Hina bajase para guiarnos, mientras que Tenka se quedó en mis brazos, y yo no dejé de acariciarle el lomo suavemente. Comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Hina, y Karin me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Por qué Sakura-san puede tocarlos? –preguntó a Sasuke-.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, yo le sonreí.

-Les gusta su olor –explicó-. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo.

Karin levantó ambas cejas, mientras musitaba un 'oh'. Era verdad, después de todo. De todos modos, creo que no los ha tocado sólo porque no lo ha intentado, estaba segura de que Tenka y Hina le respetaban lo suficiente como para dejarle. De hecho, la primera vez que estuve aquí… Ja, nunca olvidaría su rostro cuando entré a la habitación con un gato en brazos.

Llegamos al cuarto de la Matriarca, y Sasuke y yo nos arrodillamos frente a ella. Suigetsu comenzó a buscar armamento junto con Karin, Juugo estaba buscando algo de ropa.

-He venido a saldar mis deudas contigo, matriarca.

Discretamente, pasó un fajo de billetes a la gran gata.

-Es bueno verte, Sasuke, Sakura-san. Así que van a encontrar a Itachi… En ese caso…

Soltó un suspiro de pesar.

-Aún recuerdo cuando ustedes dos eran solamente unos críos. No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto… Me refiero a que los únicos sobrevivientes sean ustedes dos… Y que terminen enfrentándose a muerte.

-Tomé mi decisión hace tiempo… Pero agradezco toda su ayuda –dijo respetuosamente-.

Me puse de pie y luego de una reverencia me dediqué a buscar repuestos para el botiquín. Nunca terminaría de sorprenderme de lo bien abastecidos que estaban aún cuando ya casi nadie frecuentaba aquel lugar.

No tardamos mucho, y el exterior no hizo más que recordarme a aquella visita que habíamos hecho un año y medio atrás. Sonreí ante la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cabello y subí la capucha de mi nueva capa.

-¿Vamos? –pregunté a Sasuke, que estaba junto a mí-.

El asintió.

-En marcha.

* * *

Esta vez, nos volvimos a introducir dentro de un bosque no muy denso. Había claros cada tanto para atravesar, pero de repente nos volvíamos a ver envueltos entre árboles. Habíamos decidido separarnos para recolectar información sobre Akatsuki.

Suigetsu y Juugo irían juntos, desde que Sasuke había decidido que harían un buen equipo y luego de darles unas cuantas indicaciones –entre ellas, las de no asesinar a nadie-, partieron. Karin se fue sola, dado que era autosuficiente y no podría llevar a cabo una misión con Suigetsu eficientemente. Y él y yo iríamos juntos. Sonreí para despedir a Karin, y ambos comenzamos a avanzar.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho para que notase a alguien siguiéndonos. Disimuladamente, desvié mi mirada hacia Sasuke, que asintió para hacerme entender que él también lo había notado. Nos detuvimos lentamente y desviamos nuestra mirada hacia atrás, con desconfianza. En silencio, y ocultándome bajo mi capa, tomé una kunai entre mis dedos.

-Sé que hay alguien ahí. Muéstrate –ordenó él-.

Una figura comenzó a dibujarse de entre los árboles y tuve que dejar caer mi capucha sobre mis hombros, para verlo mejor. Ajusté el agarre de la kunai en mi mano, nerviosa, apretando mis dientes, pero manteniendo una expresión serena; sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Ese uniforme… -musitó Sasuke-.

-Así que tu eres Sasuke-kun, ¿ah? –el personaje con máscara naranja extendió sus brazos en signo de asombro-. ¡Te pareces un montón a Itachi-san!

Increíble como la sola mención de aquel nombre lograba poner el ambiente tan tenso y pesado. Sasuke y yo fruncimos el ceño. Algo me decía que no saldríamos muy bien parados de aquella situación. De repente, el sujeto se escondió tras unos árboles, asustado.

-¡Demonios, que das miedo! –exclamó con su vocecita juguetona-.

Escuché –escuchamos- un aleteo encima nuestro, y me alarmé al ver dos pájaros volar en picada hacia nosotros. El miembro rubio de Akatsuki hizo un sello con sus manos, sonriendo arrogante.

-¡_KATSU_!

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Apenas distinguí a Sasuke haciendo los sellos y de un momento a otro me vi envuelta entre sus brazos, y con mis ojos abiertos logré ver la piel de una de sus invocaciones. Sentí la tierra vibrar terriblemente ante una explosión. Me soltó, apretando los dientes, segundos antes de que la gigantesca serpiente se dispersase en un sonoro 'poof'.

-Parece que tiene habilidades, ¿huh? –se oyó la irritante voz del de la máscara-.

-Bah, todavía no puedo creer que Orochimaru se haya dejado morir en manos de este crío.

Llené mis puños de chakra dispuesta a acatar cualquier orden que Sasuke me diese, pues si bien yo solía tener buenos planes, él pensaba mucho mejor bajo presión. Vi el Sharingan furioso en sus ojos, y escuché su voz susurrar sólo para mí.

-Quiero que huyas, Sakura.

Lo miré como si acabase de decir una obscenidad, levantando una ceja y entreabriendo mi boca, sorprendida.

-Olvídalo, me quedo contigo.

Frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Huye. Ahora.

Suspiré resignada. Después de todo, era aún más peligroso discutir entre nosotros frente a estos dos. Eso sí, tomé aquel 'ahora' como 'cuando la oportunidad sea propicia para que no te sigan'.

-No pretendas que esté muy lejos. Si senso más de seis chidoris voy a venir a ayudar. ¿Me explico?

Rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Oh, mira esa malicia… ¡Me encantan esos ojos, Tobi! –exclamó el del explosivo-.

-Tendremos que pedir disculpas a Itachi-san después de esto…

-Y la única razón por la que derrotó a Orochimaru fue por su sangre Uchiha… Oh, y el Sharingan… No hay duda de que sea el hermano de Itachi… Un perdedor patético que confunde su línea de sangre con su propio poder.

Comencé a hacer sellos para lograr un Katon decente. ¿Que si estaba nerviosa? No, nerviosa era poco. Esto estaba saliendo muy mal. Encontrarse con un par de Akatsukis que no fuesen Itachi y Kisame no entraba en nuestros planes. Al parecer, estaban centrados en Sasuke.

-¡Sempaaaaii, mira a esa chica! ¡Tiene el pelo rosaaa!

El rubio sonrió arrogante y asintió.

-¿Oye, oye, cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Fruncí el ceño y preparé el último sello.

-¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!

Exclamé el nombre del jutsu y de mi boca se dispararon decenas de enormes bolas de fuego, dirigidas a ambos enemigos. El rubio ensanchó los ojos cuando luego de esquivar un par de bolas de fuego vio a Sasuke acercarse a una velocidad increíble. Sonreí arrogante. Pudo esquivarlo subiéndose a un árbol, pero el de máscara naranja no, que cayó al suelo luego de sufrir un desgarro por parte de Kusanagi.

-Uno abajo. Parece que te gusta hablar, así que te preguntaré acerca de Itachi.

Observé atónita como justo luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Tobi se levantaba adolorido del suelo, sin ni siquiera estar sangrando. ¡Debería de tener una hemorragia masiva! Fruncí el ceño, y llené de chakra mi puño.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Tobi?! ¡Puede que sean niños, pero no bajes tu guardia!

-Lo siento, Deidara-sempai... Su velocidad es dema-

Lo interrumpí, acércándome poniendo chakra de viento en mis piernas a toda velocidad y asestándole un golpe en su espalda, enviándolo a volar unos cien metros. Lo seguí, dando un enorme salto, y aterrizé en una patada, haciendo un hueco en el suelo.

Era extraño, sabía que para ser un miembro de Akatsuki debería de tener habilidades exclusivas e increíbles. Sin embargo, había sido demasiado fácil asestar el primer golpe.

Miré a Sasuke, que me sonreía arrogante. Me acerqué, teniendo cuidado del rubio -que me miraba cómo si fuese alguna clase de bicho raro, sorprendido-.

-Me voy. Estará inconsciente por media hora.

-Gracias –le sonreí-.

Y desaparecí entre los árboles, sabiendo que el objetivo del rubio (Deidara, como le había llamado el otro, Tobi) era Sasuke, y que no me perseguiría. Y el de la máscara estaba unos diez metros bajo tierra.

Me molestaba, y me hacía sentir algo mal tener que dejarlo solo con esos dos. Tal vez debería de haberle dado otro buen golpe a Tobi... Pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Corrí hacia el pueblo que había cerca de aquel bosque, donde se suponía estaban los demás. Miré el sol, habría pasado poco tiempo, apenas unas dos horas desde que nos separamos.

Llegué al pueblo luego de media hora, y me costó un poco encontrarlos, puesto que al igual que yo, estaban ocultando su chakra. Me asusté muchísimo cuando vi a uno de los perros de Kakashi en el pueblo. Apresuré mi paso, rogando porque no me hayan reconocido. Supuse que no lo habían hecho, puesto que nadie me interceptó, pero me estremecí ante la idea de que Naruto o Kakashi me encontrasen.

No podía permitirlo. Oculté mi chakra aún más y me encontré con Suigetsu, solo, saliendo de un bar.

-¡Sakura-san! -exclamó, sorprendido-. ¿Qué sucedió?

Lo alcanzé y respiré profundo, recuperando el aliento.

-Akatsuki -mascullé, entornando mis ojos-. Nos interceptaron.

-¿Y Sasuke-sama?

-Se quedó a terminar con ellos.

-Comprendo -dijo seriamente-.

-¿Dónde están Karin y Juugo? -pregunté, para esas horas ya deberían de estar juntos de nuevo-.

-Juugo y yo nos separamos... Y no sé donde está Karin.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ugh, espero que vuelvan pronto. Estoy preocup-

En ese momento, una enorme luz con forma de muñeco iluminó el atardecer, al suroeste. Lo observé entre atónita y temerosa, a sabiendas de que la pelea de Sasuke estaba teniendo lugar en esa dirección. Y considerando que ese tal Deidara utilizaba explosivos... Me estremecí. Segundos después, la tierra tembló, haciendo que nos tambaleemos. Ensanché los ojos y miré a Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu, ¿tienes los pergaminos que Sasuke te dio?

-Sí -asintió, todavía sorprendido por el espectáculo-.

-Bien. ¡Sígueme, ahora!

Corrimos a toda velocidad a las afueras del pueblo. No podía arriesgarme a realizar la invocación allí, en el medio de toda la gente, llamaríamos mucho la atención. Además, estaba el hecho de que había visto a aquel perro rastreador de Kakashi. Mi mente corría aún más rápido que yo, elaborando un plan por si nos encontraban, mientras pensaba en que Sasuke seguramente había utilizado el último recurso que tenía. Una invocación inversa.

Llegamos a una granja abandonada. Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie y me volteé a Suigetsu, que me miraba extrañado.

-La explosión provenía de donde estaba Sasuke, Sakura...

-Lo sé, Suigetsu. Dame el pergamino, por favor.

Asintió y sacó el pergamino de Manda de su cinturón. Lo tomé con precaución y observé alucinada como la serpiente que había en su etiqueta desaparecía y volvía a aparecer. Sonreí arrogante y lo extendí frente a mí, en el suelo, poniéndome de cuclillas.

-¿La sangre? -pedí-.

-Aquí.

Me entregó el frasco con algo de la sangre de Sasuke, y la vertí sobre el pergamino. Puse mi mano extendida sobre el sello.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Me hice hacia atrás mientras la enorme invocación tomaba cuerpo y forma.

-Así que esta es Manda, la invocación de Orochimaru... ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Es bastante terca, así que no sé cómo...

-Genjutsu, mira sus ojos.

Asentí mientras veía un pequeño triángulo detrás de sus ojos desvanecerse. Miré a mi alrededor, y vi, finalmente aparecer a Sasuke detrás de la cabeza de Manda. Herido, quemado y raspado en varias partes. Se me detuvó el corazón por un segundo cuando lo vi gemir de dolor, y Suigetsu y yo nos acercamos rápidamente.

-¡Demonios Sasuke!

Caminaba rengueando y a duras penas, utilizando como apoyo el lomo de Manda. Su Sharingan continuaba activado. Fruncí el ceño mientras le quitaba el haori y le daba indicaciones para que se siente con las manos. Me obedeció y comenzé a formar sellos de manos, para lograr el jutsu curativo especial para soldar huesos rotos.

-¿Invocación inversa? -preguntó Suigetsu-. Debiste de estar en un gran apuro, Sasuke.

-Yo... Tú... Me usaste... Mocoso... -masculló Manda-.

Levanté mis ojos y vi que estaba a punto de morir. No tenía tanto chakra para curarlo, lamentablemente. Y Sasuke también estaba herido. Y eso sin mencionar que era una serpiente. Era médica, no veterinaria. Me mordí el labio ante la expresión de odio que tenía la invocación de Orochimaru.

Le levanté el brazo derecho para curar el pulmón, pues tosía sangre de vez en cuando. Continué aplicando chakra hasta que pude sentir la respiración trabajar bien.

-Esos ojos. Con esos ojos fui controlado... Cómo... Cómo te atreves...

Su voz quedó cortada, y la cabeza apenas alzada cayó al suelo.

-Aw, murió -dijo Suigetsu. Miró a Sasuke con reproche-. Manda era la mascota de Orochimaru... Lo forzaste a obedecer con genjutsu, ¿ah? Los animales deberían ser tratados mejor.

Tragué saliva, sabía que esta vez Suigetsu tenía razón.

-Fue una cosa de último minuto, no tenía tiempo -se justificó él-.

-¡Los encontramos! -exclamó una voz chillona detrás nuestro-.

Mi pulso de chakra flaqueó por la sorpresa y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Karin y Juugo viniendo hacia nosotros.

Ambos se pusieron de pie junto a mí, con los ojos ensanchados ante la vista de Sasuke tan malherido.

-Tu chakra desapareció, así que me preguntaba que había pasado -dijo Karin preocupada-.

-Fuiste dentro de Manda y usaste un jutsu para ir a otra dimensión... -agregó Suigetsu-.

-¿Pero por qué está tan malherido, Sasuke-sama?

-Justo antes de irnos, Manda y yo recibimos parte del golpe. Mi oponente era un Akatsuki. Era más fuerte de lo que pensé...

-Tsk, no deberías haberlo subestimado, idiota -le reproché-.

Karin levantó una ceja al ver como lo insultaba tan a la ligera. Les resultaba raro, y lo entendía. No quería ponerme a pensar lo que Sasuke les haría si le diciesen idiota.

Él sólo frunció el ceño, mientras volvía a toser sangre. Maldita sea. Necesitábamos un cuarto, un lugar más limpio para que pudiese sanarlo bien. Esto no nos estaba llevando a ninguna parte, sólo estaba malgastando chakra.

-De todos modos, deberías descansar un rato -dijo Suigetsu, y yo asentí-.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Estás hablando con el hombre que derrotó a Orochimaru!

-Hmm... Orochimaru ya estaba débil -dije yo-. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Sasuke, voy a desmayarte.

-¿Qué? No, esper-

Antes de que terminase de quejarse, puse chakra en su nuca y cayó desmayado en mis brazos. Lo deposité en el suelo y me dediqué a volver a armar mi mochila, corroborando que no me faltaba nada y que no tendríamos que pasar por un mercado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Karin-.

-¿Ah? -pregunté, y vi que estaba mirando a Sasuke-. Oh, lo desmayé. Sería problemático llevarlo despierto. No querrá ir en brazos de nadie.

Le aventé mi bolsa a Juugo, que se la puso al hombro, y levanté a Sasuke por los hombros y lo subí a mi espalda. Todos me miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Super fuerza, ¿recuerdan? Ahora, necesitamos encontrar un hotel o una posada. Andando.

Con el cabello de Sasuke haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello, llegamos a una posada y pedimos una habitación para que él pudiese descansar. Todos se sentaron a holgazanear un rato mientras lo recostaba en las sábanas que había en el suelo, cuidando que no se golpee la cabeza.

-¿Nee, Sakura-san? -habló Suigetsu. Asentí dándole a entender que le escuchaba-. ¿Cómo es que puedes desmayar así como si nada a las personas? Es aterrador.

Solté una risita mientras buscaba mi bolso, a por analgésicos y etcétera.

-Puedo colocar mi chakra en el cerebro, y controlarlo... Así es como funciona. También podría matar si quisiera, si tocase en el centro que controla la respiración y el pulso.

Juugo tragó saliva, intimidado. Suigetsu sonrió arrogante.

-Es aterrador -volvió a decir-.

-Lo sé -asentí yo, riendo-.

-

------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Emm... Bueno, sí. No me ha gustado del todo este capítulo. Sobre todo porque fue todo muy rápido... Pero bueno. Sí, me omití la pelea entre Sasuke y Deidara, puesto que todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura... Pero al menos me saqué las ganas de darle un buen golpe a Tobi. Sí, sí, ya sé que es Madara y que a Sakura le costaría su vida enfrentarse a él, pero ya verán. Todo tiene su explicación, eh! Y bueno, Sasuke está herido. No sé por qué, pero me encanta verle sufrir. Lol. Ah, y otra cosa. Sé que esto de adaptar el manga es aburrido y predecible, pero les pido por favor algo de paciencia. Les aseguro que todo tomará un giro bastante drástico luego de la batalla con Itachi. Paciencia, onegai! Todo esto es necesario. Creo que es mejor a resumir todo y ahorrarme la parte de la convivencia y las batallas. Lol.

Muuuchas gracias por sus reviews, eh! Me tienen muy contenta. 74 ya! Yupi :3 No sé que pasó, pero en el Capítulo 7 sólo me llegaron cinco TT_TT No sé que pasó, repito. Bueno, no importa. 74 reviews!! xD Gracias por hacerme tan feliz :) Nos vemos el viernes, con el cap 20 de Bmtl. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer applied.**

-

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Persecución

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Nueve

Había calculado media hora para que despertase. En ese corto tiempo, ya había enviado a Karin a comprar víveres, le había dicho a Suigetsu que buscase algo de agua y me había preparado a mí misma para todos los reproches que vendrían cuando abriese los ojos. Parecía tan en paz durmiendo, que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de cualquier joven común y corriente viviendo en cualquier pueblo.

Suspiré con pesar mientras volvía a cambiar las vendas que tenía en su cabeza. Cuando volví a recostarle, me mordí el labio mientras miraba a la nada. Era media hora para cualquier persona normal, pero él era Sasuke. Debería de haber despertado hacía ya diez minutos.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar? Parece un bello durmiente -masculló Suigetsu, divertido-.

-Cállate -ordené. Tragó saliva duramente y asintió, nervioso-. Esto no es una broma. Konoha está cerca, y podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que están buscándonos. Karin, ¿no notaste ningún cambio?

La aludida levantó la mirada, con los ojos ensanchados. Se acomodó sus anteojos y meneó la cabeza.

-Me mantendré alerta, Sakura-san.

-Por favor -le pedí-.

En ese momento, volví mi vista a Sasuke. Hizo una mueca con la boca, y sus ojos se entreabrieron, acostumbrándose a la luz. Para mi sorpresa, y orgullo al mismo tiempo, se sentó rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo. Escudriñó a todos y al lugar con la mirada. A juzgar por su ceño relajado, todo estaba mínimamente en orden. Suspiró cansinamente, y miró hacia la ventana.

Crucé mis piernas, sentada como estaba, a unos pocos centímetros de la cama de Sasuke. Karin lo miró con una ceja levantada, de pie frente a él. Suigetsu lustraba su espada, y Juugo también observaba la ventana.

La oscura mirada de Sasuke se detuvo en mí, y me fulminó con sus ojos, con recelo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando le desmayaba.

-No te quejes -me atajé, cruzándome de brazos-.

-No puedes desmayarme cada vez que se te dé la gana -masculló-.

-Claro que puedo -dije sonriendo arrogante-. Y voy a hacerlo cuando sea necesario.

Rechinó sus dientes y sonreí triunfal.

-¿Dolor en algún lado? -pregunté-. Debo informarte que casi pierdes un riñón. Tienes suerte de que no he tenido que operar -suspiré-. Una lástima. Habría sido genial.

Suigetsu levantó una ceja, divertido. Karin ensanchó los ojos, y Sasuke me volvió a fulminar con la mirada. Le sonreí.

-Mi brazo derecho -se limitó a decir-.

Asentí e inmediatamente me dispuse emanar chakra con mis manos. Las posicioné donde él me indicaba, y comencé la sanación. Luego de unas muecas de dolor por parte de él, finalmente estuvo listo. Era sólo un dolor muscular.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pista sobre Itachi? -preguntó de repente-.

-¡No estás en condiciones de pensar siquiera en ello! -exclamó Karin, nerviosa. La apoyé asintiendo con mi cabeza-.

-He oído cosas sobre Akatsuki en conjunto, pero nada sobre Itachi en especial... -dijo Suigetsu, sin embargo. Karin se encogió de hombros-. Están detrás de gente específica... Gente con chakra especial.

Me estremecí, sabiendo a qué podían estar haciendo referencia. Sasuke se hizo el distraído.

-¿Chakra especial? -dijo incrédulo. Demonios, era un actor demasiado bueno-.

-Los animales me dijeron que Akatsuki tiene varias bases de actividad -continuó Juugo, mirando con cariño el ave que había en su hombro-. Dicen que de ahí se siente un chakra extraño y desagradable.

Hice una mueca de desconcierto, mientras Sasuke bajaba la cabeza, derrotado. No era suficiente como para armar un buen plan. Habría que seguir buscando. En eso, Suigetsu soltó una risita ahogada.

-Nunca hubiese pensado que un par de animales estúpidos pudiesen sensar chakra... -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Levanté una ceja, sin saber cuál era su punto-. Sin embargo, 'animal estúpido' describe a Karin bastante bien, así que creo que tiene sentido después de todo.

No pude evitarlo, se me escapó una risita. Observé divertida como Karin golpeaba a Suigetsu sin piedad, hasta que un aleteo me distrajo. El ave en el hombro de Suigetsu había volado, y pude notar una pequeña vibración en su hombro. Fruncí el ceño, preocupada.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya basta! -exclamó Suigetsu, todavía riendo, mientras esquivaba los puños de la pelirroja derritiéndose y volviéndose a solidificar-.

-Matar... -su repentina voz grave y aterradora hizo que me estremeciese. Las manchas negras del sello comenzaron a expandirse, tomando parte de su rostro y hombro derecho-. Quiero matar... A alguien... Cualquiera...

La sed de sangre, indescriptible pero aterradora, también la sintieron Juugo y Karin, que se detuvieron y observaron a Juugo atemorizados. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, sosteniéndole los dos brazos. Los otros dos no tardaron en venir a ayudarme, y aproveché para poner mis manos en su cabeza y sensar las señales cerebrales que tenía durante un ataque. Cerré los ojos en concentración, mientras liberaba chakra médico.

-¡Mierda! ¡Juugo enloqueció de nuevo! -exclamó Suigetsu-.

Ensanché los ojos. Había descubierto que estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza terrible. Las dimensiones eran enormes, no podía controlarlo con una terapia médica nada más. Me esforcé lo más que pude intentando calmar su dolor.

-¡Apúrate, Sasuke! -pidió Karin, que intentaba sostener su torso-.

Vi que no tenía sentido, así que corrí junto a Sasuke, me puse en cuclillas a su lado y le comenté lo descubierto. Él asintió y activó su Sharingan, mirando a Juugo amenazadoramente.

-Tranquilízate, Juugo -ordenó, y mientras él se perdía en los ojos rojos de Sasuke, observé atontada como el sello se retraía, sus pupilas y sus ojos volvían a tener un color natural, y cómo caía en brazos de Suigetsu y Karin, pidiendo perdón por el descontrol.

Ensanché los ojos y volví a la realidad cuando el peso de Sasuke se depositó sobre mi hombro, su respiración acompasada resoplando en mi cuello. Se había quedado dormido. Y no había hecho tiempo de decirle acerca de el perro rastreador de Kakashi. Maldita sea. Me mordí el labio con remordimiento, luego me iba a reprochar por no habérselo dicho antes. Ni modo. No tenía chakra, y el mío también estaba bajo por las curaciones. Tendría que esperar a que despertase.

Hice que se recostase lentamente, apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en la precaria almohada. Miré al grupo, que me observaba acomplejado.

-No tiene chakra -aseguré-. El Sharingan lo terminó de agotar -Karin asintió en entendimiento. Yo endurecí me expresión-. Escúchenme. Quiero que todos oculten sus presencias por ahora. Suigetsu, tú no saldrás de aquí con tu espada. Llama mucho la atención -chasqueó la lengua en molestia, pero no le presté atención-. Emm... Karin, necesito que rastrees nuestros alrededores cada media hora, por favor -volvió a asentir-. Y Juugo... Bueno, me temo que si te da otro ataque tendré que desmayarte a tí también. Procura mantenerte bajo control, ¿sí? -asintió avergonzado-.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo, ante la idea de que Naruto pudiese estar cerca. Era un hecho. Probablemente era un equipo rastreador, por lo que deberían de estar también Hinata o Neji con su Byakugan y Kiba con Akamaru. No tenía ninguna otra pista.

Caminé hasta mi bolso y saqué algo de comida para todos. Sasuke ya comería cuando volviese a despertar (estaba preocupada por eso. Tendría que haber comido la primera vez que despertó) pero nosotros lo necesitábamos. Por suerte no estábamos en falta de eso, así que la repartí y di a todos una buena porción.

Mis pensamientos se remontaron hasta hace ya tres años, cuando la batalla entre mi equipo había terminado en división. El corazón de Naruto roto. Y yo no había podido explicarle... Cómo había deseado explicar. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Aunque me hubiese gustado olvidarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta, habían pasado dos horas más. _Suficiente_, pensé. Miré a mi alrededor y Hebi estaba holgazaneando como yo hasta ese momento. Me detuve en Karin. Parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunté, y su cabeza pelirroja volteó hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño-.

-Esto, bueno, no lo sé...

-¿Nos están siguiendo? -fui al grano. Noté como Juugo y Suigetsu también ponían su atención en nuestra conversación-.

-Eso creo. Los chakras son débiles y casi indetectables. Y están cerca, pero no se dirigen a ningún lado. Quiero decir, se están moviendo. Pero hacia ningún lugar en especial.

-Nos están siguiendo -afirmé, entonces-. Demonios Karin, tendrías que haberlo dicho antes -mascullé-.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Parecían sospechosos, pero no quería alar-

-No te preocupes -la interrumpí-. Suigetsu, Juugo, junten sus cosas. Nos vamos.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a Sasuke, dispuesta a despertarle. Antes le tomé el pulso, y le hubiese tomado la presión si no fuese porque estábamos apurados. Sacudí un poco su hombro izquierdo y le llamé suavemente. Esto iba en serio, y no estábamos en la guarida de Orochimaru como para despertarnos como animales.

-Sasuke -llamé una vez más-.

Abrió los ojos un poco, reorientándose. Cuando -calculé yo- se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos los ensanchó un poco más y se sentó a duras penas. Ya debería de haber recuperado casi todo su chakra, luego de dos horas de reposo. Aunque no me extrañaría si siguiese un poco débil.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó con voz soñolienta, y podría jurar que disimuló un bostezo-.

-Han pasado dos horas -dijo Suigetsu-. Karin dice que nos están siguiendo los shinobis de Konoha.

Instintivamente volteó hacia mí, tal vez esperando ver alguna reacción. Sonreí y asentí, avalando lo que él había dicho.

-Hoy temprano me cruzé con uno de los perros de Kakashi-sensei -dije, y frunció el ceño. Los otros nos miraban atónitos-. Probablemente esté con Naruto y un equipo de rastreo -el sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre hizo que una punzada de dolor me recorriese y que se me erizase la piel-. Tal vez Inuzuka, y alguno de los Hyuuga.

Asintió, algo sorprendido por lo bien que lo estaba sobrellevando.

Solía quedarme muda cada vez que escuchaba alguno de los nombres de mis antiguos compañeros en boca de alguien. Y de repente comenzaba a hablar de ellos. Pero la situación había cambiado. Ya no podíamos argumentar secuestro por parte de Orochimaru ante la aldea. Éramos ninjas renegados hechos y derechos. Me angustiaba un poco.

Se puso de pie, algo molesto -podía notarse en sus movimientos bruscos- y buscó su bolso.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Sasuke?

A estas alturas, la pregunta de Karin ya parecía tener una respuesta obvia. Me puse de pie y también comencé a rearmar mi mochila. Me hice una nota mental para agradecerle a Sasuke que habíamos parado en la guarida Uchiha, ahora al menos estábamos bien cubiertos de suplementos medicinales.

-Huir -contestó, y mirándola a los ojos-. Preparen todo, salimos en diez minutos. Juugo, toma el mapa y marca cada escondite de Akatsuki que hayas descubierto -ordenó-.

Al menos comprobé que no había perdido la memoria de lo que habíamos hablado. Salimos unos minutos después a las puertas de la vieja villa, y nos pusimos nuestras capas. Miré a Sasuke, algo preocupada. Debería de seguir un poco débil, y se estaba recuperando demasiado rápido para mi gusto. O sea, no se estaba recuperando nada. Estaba fingiendo estar bien, o algo por el estilo, de seguro.

-¿Todo listo, Sasuke? -pregunté algo desconfiada-.

-Sí. Absorber el poder de Orochimaru realmente mejoró mi tiempo de recuperación.

Ensanché los ojos, no podía creerlo. Ya discutiría con él unos cuantos asuntitos más tarde. ¿Qué era eso de absorber el poder de... Orochimaru? Yo creía como una idiota que lo había asesinado y ya. Ugh, que estúpida. Debí suponer algo por el estilo. Seguramente todo sucedió en medio de un genjutsu. Que imbécil.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él sólo me miró inexpresivo. Sí, definitivamente tendría una buena charla con él.

Quitó sus ojos de mí y los posó en el bosque al que probablemente nos dirigíriamos para hacerles perder el rastro.

-Sakura-san cree que son de Konoha, pero bien podrían ser de Akatsuki -opinó Suigetsu-. De cualquier modo, creo que deberíamos hacerles frente. La Hoja podría tener información de Itachi, y Akatsuki también. No perdemos nada.

-Sí, claro, excepto nuestras vidas -masculló Karin, sarcástica-. ¿Qué piensas, Sasuke?

-¿Cuántas personas rastreaste?

-Siete -respondió segura-. Y varios perros ninja.

-Ten por seguro que es Konoha, entonces -intervine-. Akatsuki se mueve en grupos de dos. Y los perros ninja son una característica de nuestro antiguo sensei y un compañero, Inuzuka Kiba.

Volvieron a ensanchar los ojos ante la mención de nuestro maestro.

-Emboscarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo -opiné, cruzándome de brazos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo -habló Sasuke-. No nos meteremos con Konoha -casi, _casi_ solté un suspiro de alivio-.

-¿Y qué haremos, entonces? -preguntó Karin-.

-Encontrar Itachi -aseguró con convicción-. Si lo encontramos, entonces el peor escenario sería que ustedes tuviesen que luchar contra Konoha.

Volteó hacia a mí para saber si estaba de acuerdo. O si podría lidiar con ello. Asentí, aunque no estaba muy segura. Sacó de dentro de su capa el mapa que había trazado Juugo, con las dos ubicaciones que había encontrado. Nos lo mostró a todos.

-Por ahora nos moveremos como 'Hebi', y seguiremos lo que Juugo ha descubierto.

Volvió a mover el mapa para que lo viésemos todos y luego me lo entregó a mí. Así era por lo general. Creía que las mujeres eran un poco más exacta en todo lo que fuese viajes, así que yo solía guardar mapas y direcciones. Lo metí dentro de mi capa y sonreí.

-De acuerdo -musitaron todos-.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, para no llamar la atención en aquel pequeño pueblo, pero la mano de Karin sobre mi hombro me detuvo. Nunca sabrá lo cerca que estuvo de perder un brazo.

-¿Perdón? -le dije, molesta-.

Me di la vuelta y noté que también había detenido a Juugo. Por supuesto que Suigetsu y Sasuke lo habían notado, pero siguieron caminando, ignorándonos.

-Creo que tengo una idea -dijo la pelirroja, sacando de su bolso las ropas quemadas de Sasuke-.

Levanté una ceja y Juugo la miró curioso.

-Juugo, ¿crees que esos pájaros puedan hacerte un favor más?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esta es la ropa que Sasuke tenía -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-. Están empapadas de su olor y sudor...

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú con la ropa usada de Sasuke-sama? -preguntó Juugo inocentemente-.

Se me escapó una carcajada, y Karin nos fulminó con la mirada, abochornada.

-Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir -dije, todavía riendo un poco-. Si llevamos esas ropas a otro lado, el olor de Sasuke se dispersará. Y así los perros ninja no podrán seguirnos, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, sonriendo arrogante. Había que admitirlo, era una idea bastante inteligente.

-Hm, bien pensado. Juugo, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Claro.

Cortamos la ropa en trocitos pequeños y le dimos uno a cada pájaro que Juugo llamó. Él les ordenó dispersarse, y obedecieron. Supuse que su relación con las aves era parecida a la de Kiba con Akamaru, refiriéndome a cómo se entendían y todo eso.

Cuando terminamos, al cabo de quince minutos, corrimos para alcanzar a Sasuke. Seguían en la villa, por lo que continuaban caminando despacio y haciéndose pasar por turistas. Aunque bien era bastante difícil ignorar su presencia.

Cuando finalmente salimos de aquella aldea, nos adentramos en el bosque y comenzamos a viajar -yo ya estaba un poco más tranquila por haber dispersado su olor-, un poco más rápido. La guarida más cercana que Juugo nos había indicado estaba a unos quinientos kilómetros al oeste, y sabíamos muy bien que jamás lo lograríamos en lo que quedaba del día.

El sol comenzó a ponerse alrededor de las seis de la tarde, y si bien no nos importaba mucho la llegada de la oscuridad -es más, nos beneficiaba, considerando que probablemente estábamos siendo buscados por Akatsuki y Naruto-, el frío no tardó en hacerse notar y pronto tuvimos que detenernos puesto que nuestros pies y manos comenzaban a entumecerse.

Entonces caímos al suelo del bosque, esta vez no había un claro ni nada, pero era mejor así. No estábamos demasiado cansados, pero no podíamos continuar viajando en ese frío y Sasuke necesitaba descansar, en mi opinión. No me tragaba todo ese cuentito de Orochimaru. Además, vamos, uno no sale de asesinar a Deidara de Akatsuki para luego de unas seis horas continuar buscando a su hermano. Descansar era razonable. Y necesario. De última, si no me escuchaba, lo desmayaría de nuevo. Pero me escucharía. Soy la médica del grupo, ¿verdad?

Me senté contra un árbol y busqué mis fósforos y los observé, dudosa. No estaba segura si prender una fogata o no, así que decidí preguntarle a Karin si había alguien cerca, o algo. Y sí, tenía fósforos aunque pudiese hacer un Katon con igual facilidad. Uno nunca sabe.

-¿Karin? -llamé, al menos todavía podía ver en el medio del ocaso-.

-¿Huh?

-¿Hay alguien siguiéndonos? Quiero saber si puedo encender fuego o no.

-No. Los de la Hoja siguieron hacia el Norte, aunque había uno que estuvo bastante cerca durante un tiempo. Luego se desvaneció. Probablemente haya sido un Bunshin o algo -explicó-. Pero ahora estamos solos a unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Sonreí, sabía por qué Sasuke la había elegido. Era bastante eficiente. Me dolía pensar en la angustia que estábamos haciendo pasar a Naruto, pero todo era necesario... Así que intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello. Me acerqué a un árbol en cuyo pie había varias ramas caídas, y las amontoné en el centro de donde estábamos. Las encendí con un par de fósforos -eso se llama ahorrar chakra estúpidamente- y dejé que el fuego creciese solo. Casi llamados por la creciente luz en el medio de la oscuridad que avanzaba, nos fuimos sentando cerca de él. Sasuke estaba en el árbol a mí derecha, podía sentir su chakra, arriba de nosotros. Bastante más arriba, diría unos cincuenta y pico de metros.

-¿Sharingan Kakashi, huh? -dijo Suigetsu, divertido, poniendo algunas galletas al fuego-. No sabía que su sensei había sido él.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de complicidad y asentí.

-Creí que no aceptaba alumnos -agregó Karin, levantando una ceja; sentándose-.

-Mhm. Fuimos los primeros -dije en voz baja-.

Sabía que a Sasuke no le agradaba que hablase de nuestra anterior vida. Porque había sucedido algo parecido: Habíamos vuelto a nacer. Mis dos compañeros -los más dispuestos a hablar, Juugo no era del tipo conversacional- miraron al fuego asimilando la información.

-Entonces es verdad -dijo Suigetsu-. Su grupo acabó con Zabuza-sempai.

-Así es -dije mirando al fuego yo también-. Fue una de nuestras primeras misiones juntos.

Sonreí y continuamos hablando de vanalidades durante unos cuarenta minutos más, hasta que se hizo un incómodo silencio. Ya habíamos comido, recolectado fruta y habíamos añadido leña a la hoguera unas tres veces. Suspiré pesadamente y tomé algunas frutas, poniéndome de pie. Alegué que se las llevaría a Sasuke y salté hacia las ramas del árbol.

Lo encontré justo donde pensé que estaría, sentado con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para confundirme.

-Sasuke -llamé-.

-Hmm -respondió, sin abrir sus ojos y con los brazos cruzados-.

Fruncí el ceño. Por supuesto que sabía que iba a venir a hablar con él, y de seguro había estado pensando sus respuestas desde hacía unas cuantas horas. Me acerqué despacio y me senté junto a él, sin perderlo de vista.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Hooola! :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me costó Muchísimo hacerlo, en serio, y les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado el lunes pasado; pero no tenía internet (Y necesito el manga para escribirlo bien) y la inspiración se había esfumado. Pero, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Prometo que en el capítulo que viene aclararé un poco las dudas que puedan haber sobre el pasado de Sasuke y Sakura. Sí, los tres años pasaron demasiado rápido a propósito. Se viene la tensión y la emoción, ¡vamos todavía! xD

**Disclaimer applied.**

-

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Memorias

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Diez: Memorias

No levantó la vista. Por supuesto que no, lo estaba esperando. Era muy difícil hacer algo que él no hubiese previsto. Más difícil aún tomarlo por sorpresa. Permaneció en silencio, claro.

-¿Qué es eso de Orochimaru? -pregunté directamente, mirando el sol terminar de ponerse a las orillas de un río que había a unos dos kilómetros-.

-Creo que hay una parte de él dentro de mío.

-Es asqueroso.

Volví a verlo, y ahora sí, me estaba mirando. Con una ceja levantada, por cierto. Sonreí melancólicamente y bajé mi mirada a mis pies.

-Pero supongo que no quieres hablar de ello. Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estaré.

Asintió, agradecido. Aunque no lo demostrase. A estas alturas creí que no era necesario demostrarle que estaba más preocupada de lo que jamás imaginaría.

-¿Qué harás si nos cruzamos con Naruto? -pregunté-.

El asunto me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Sentía el nudo de los nervios en mi estómago, con esas náuseas ya tan conocidas para mí. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba sentirme un poco más segura.

-No nos cruzaremos con él -respondió-.

Apreté los dientes. No quería evasivas. Quería respuestas, concretas.

-¿Y si sí lo hacemos? ¿Qué harás, Sasuke? ¿Qué _haremos_?

La ansiedad y el nerviosismo eran tantos que podía sentir mis ojos arder. Me aterrorizaba el hecho de que pudiese matarlo. De que él nos odiase, y quisiese matarnos a nosotros. De que me lleve con él, y de que Sasuke quede solo. La sola idea ya era demasiado para mí. No podía abandonarlo ahora.

Su mano apoyándose en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo mirarle, con ojos llorosos. Su Sharingan estaba activado, aunque en aquellos momentos sentía cualquier cosa excepto miedo de él.

-Nada. Huiremos.

No era lo más tranquilizador del mundo, su voz fría y su Sharingan girando furioso, pero era lo máximo que podría esperar de él.

-Naruto no se lo merece... -susurré-. Él sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

Avergonzada de estar llorando, de mis propios pensamientos, volví a desviar mi mirada hacia mis botas; incapaz de contenerme.

-Él no nos conoce Sakura -dijo duramente-. No pienses en ello. Partiremos en busca de Itachi mañana al amanecer. Duerme.

Asentí sin mucha convicción, con la culpa pesándome en mis hombros como si tuviese un mundo encima. Me puse de pie lentamente, conciente de que él aún tenía su acusadora mirada encima mío. Tenía razón, mañana ya sería otro día.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

No me quedé a esperar una respuesta, simplemente me dejé caer de aquella rama. Caí a unos quince metros de donde aún estaba el fuego, y mis otros tres compañeros me miraban extrañados. No les culparía: de seguro tenía mi rostro amargado y los ojos rojos por contener el llanto. Sonreí con desgano y caminé hasta mi bolso.

Me moría de ganas de darme la vuelta e irme hasta el centro del bosque, y descargarme con mis puños hasta que estuviese exhausta. Hasta que toda la culpa se vaya, hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cansada como para no poder pensar.

Pero estábamos siendo perseguidos, no podía darme semejante lujo. El estruendo de los árboles y el suelo alertaría a medio mundo. Tendría que tragarme mi ira y mi rabia e irme a dormir.

-Me voy a dormir -dije simplemente a los chicos, que asintieron sin darme demasiada importancia-.

Tomé mi bolsa de dormir y la tendí a unos ocho metros de ellos. Suficiente para poder disimular mis lágrimas, o eso suponía. Me recosté, deseando poder dormir y nada más. El cansancio de la curación y el viaje hizo sus estragos, no tardé demasiado en cerrar los ojos.

_No sabía bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa mañana había decidido, como tantas otras, acompañar a Sasuke-kun en el hospital. Estaba herido debido a la invasión a Konoha. Como siempre hacía con él y con Naruto, llevé algunas manzanas para él. Naruto me había acompañado. Por suerte, el ya debería de recuperarse para dentro de un par de días._

_Entramos los dos, aunque el parecía indiferente a nuestra presencia. Naruto estaba haciendo el idiota, como siempre, así que como siempre le golpeé en la cabeza y quedó tirado en el suelo como un niño pequeño._

_Manzanas. Es lo mejor que recuerdo de aquel día. Las pelaba con tanto cuidado, poniendo las cáscaras sobre el plato. Terminé con la primera y la corté en cuatro pedazos, para que fuese más fácil de comer. Se la ofrecí sonriendo, contenta porque todo iba bien por primera vez en tanto tiempo._

_Pero la rechazó. De un manotazo arrojó las manzanas, el plato y el cuchillo hacia la pared, golpeando con ellas también a Naruto. Ahora todas estaban en el piso. Me hice a un lado para que no me diese, su brazo aún seguía arriba. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?_

_Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Naruto gritando. El sharingan, un duelo. La terraza del hospital. Sabía que yo sobraba, que lo único que podía hacer era observar. Sabía que mi equipo siempre estuvo roto. ¿Por qué quería pretender lo contrario?_

_Y su Sharingan. Amenazante hacia él. Amenazante hacia mí. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Y mi equipo estaba roto._

_Estaba provocando a Naruto. Sabía que era manipulador, lograría lo que quisiese. Y yo observaba. Porque no tenía nada que hacer. Nunca tuve nada que hacer._

_-¿Sasuke-kun? Espera. No hagas esto. Naruto, dí algo. Por favor._

_Por favor. Por favor no hagan esto. No._

_-En realidad, esto es perfecto. Justo estaba pensando en cómo patearte el trasero._

_Me estremecí, y extendí mis brazos hacia el pecho de ambos, intentando detenerlos._

_-Hey, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre esto? ¿Qué dicen?_

_Por favor. No lo hagan. No._

_-Sígueme._

_Y recordaba también como pasó frente mío, sin siquiera mirarme. Pisoteando las manzanas. Cómo olvidarlo._

_Iba más serio que un entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei. Lo sabía. Quedé en shock unos pocos segundos, pero luego les seguí por las escaleras. Porque no podía permitir esto. Mi equipo estaba roto. Se insultaban como si fuesen enemigos. No sabía como iba a terminar. Pareciera que querían matarse._

_Mi equipo estaba roto._

_Otra cosa que recuerdo, las sábanas blancas. Que fueron desapareciendo una a una. Manchadas con tierra, a veces con sangre de los roces de las kunais. Y yo sólo podía observar. Luego arrasadas por el fuego, gracias a Sasuke. Le odiaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Mi equipo estaba roto, y ahora quería quemarlo también._

_¿Luego? Ahm, sí, el rasengan. Y el chidori. No, no podía permitirlo. No podía quedarme sola, no de nuevo. No podía permitir que se maten. Tenía que acabar con esto._

_-Por favor, detengan esto -rogué-._

_Pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba. Yo sobraba de nuevo, no correspondía a ese lugar ni a ese momento._

_-Por favor. Deténganse. Deténganse._

_Tenía que hacer algo. Desesperación. Mi corazón latiendo muy rápido. No podía permitirlo. No. Por favor, deténganse. Por favor. No me hagan esto. No hagan esto. No me dejen sola. No mueran. No se maten._

_Podía ver la ira en sus ojos, en ambos. ¿Por qué se odian? ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo? ¿¡Qué es lo que hice mal!? ¿Por qué mi equipo estaba roto...? Yo tengo la culpa. Porque no me di cuenta antes. _

_-Por favor, paren de pelear. Ambos paren._

_Deténganse. _Deténganse._ DETÉNGANSE. ¡_**DETÉNGANSE**_!_

_-¡BASTA!_

Oí un grito sordo, y tardé un poco en averiguar que provenía de mi garganta. Me descubrí sentada y sudando frío, y estaba mareada. Un par de segundos más y logré enfocar mi vista en lo que tenía delante mío, el rostro pálido de Suigetsu. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con desaprobación.

Esa condenada pesadilla de nuevo.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro cansinamente, debería de haber despertado a medio equipo. Era vergonzoso que Suigetsu haya tenido que ver mi expresión de terror mientras dormía.

Miré entonces a mi alrededor. La hoguera estaba aún prendida, lo cual no me parecía raro, me había ido a dormir muy temprano. Descubrí a todos mirándome sorprendidos, excepto Sasuke; que estaba sentado junto a todos, aunque con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas. Maldición. Había escuchado todo. Cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme. Me ardían. De seguro había llorado también.

-Sakura-san, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Suigetsu, preocupado-.

Esbocé una sonrisa que seguramente no me salió muy convincente, pero no podía concentrarme mucho en ese momento.

-Sí, sí. Sólo una pesadilla.

Volví a abrir los ojos y miré a Sasuke. Karin volteaba su mirada de él hacia mí y viceversa, intentando averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Juugo parecía algo preocupado y Suigetsu aún más. Pero él... Él parecía furioso. ¿Qué le sucedía? La gente normal tiene pesadillas. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Estabas hablando y llorando dormida, Sakura-san -dijo calmadamente Suigetsu, probablemente temeroso de mi reacción-.

Demonios. Maldición. Agggh. La cagué de nuevo. De seguro estuve diciendo todas esas estupideces en voz alta. Eso era parte del pasado, ¿no? Oh no. Oh, no no no. Sasuke escuchó todo. Tierra, trágame rápido y hazme desaparecer, por favor. No podré mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

Supe que había enrojecido debido al calor en mis mejillas, y desvié la mirada hacia mi regazo, avergonzada. Muy avergonzada. La imagen de chica fuerte en la que había estado trabajando durante tres años se había ido al demonio en quince minutos por culpa de una maldita pesadilla. La cual era parte de mi pasado, ¿no? Sí, era todo parte del pasado. Y estaba totalmente superado. Por supuesto.

¿Qué estaría pensando Sasuke de mí? Oh, demonios. No era la primera vez que soñaba esto. Lo había hecho varias veces en lo de Orochimaru, y él dormía justo al lado mío... Por Dios, no me digan que todas esas veces también hablé en voz alta. Me encantaría saber exactamente que había dicho.

-No te preocupes, Suigetsu -dije poniéndome de pie lentamente, quitándomelo de encima. El me imitó-. Fue sólo una pesadilla -repetí-. Una pesadilla.

No sabía si estaba convenciendo a Suigetsu o a mí misma.

Caminé insegura hasta la fogata, donde estaban sentados todos. No tenía sentido volverme a dormir. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a soñar. Me senté justo frente a Sasuke, y junto a Karin. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba como si hubiese cometido un delito. El corazón se me encogió dolorosamente, sin saber por qué. Hice una mueca y miré hacia el fuego, comenzando a holgazanear con una kunai, como siempre.

Rayos, me moría por saber qué había dicho. Qué lo había molestado tanto. Después de todo, ¿había sucedido, verdad? Yo no había alucinado nada aquel día.

-¿Qué dije exactamente? -pregunté al aire, permitiendo que cualquiera respondiese-.

Levanté mi mirada, intimidada, hacia todos los que estaban presentes. Seguían mirándome como un bicho raro. Karin seguía turnando su mirada entre Sasuke y yo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se moría de la curiosidad. Finalmente posó su mirada en mí.

-Algo sobre Naruto. Luego manzanas. Luego algo sobre un equipo roto -dijo acomodando sus lentes, sin notar el nudo que se hacía en mi garganta. Clavé mis ojos en Sasuke, que cada vez fruncía un poco más el ceño-. Sábanas blancas -dijo imitando mi voz-. Observar. Equipo roto, equipo roto. ¿Quieren matarse? Rasengan. Chidori. Deténganse, deténganse. Por favor. No me hagan esto. No me dejen sola. Paren, basta. Por favor.

Revivía el sueño mientras Karin citaba mis palabras. Apenas estaba conciente de que se me había escapado una lágrima. Rayos, que era estúpida. ¿¡Cómo podía llorar frente a ellos!? No importaban tantos años de entrenamiento. Seguía siendo débil. Demonios, demonios. Habían visto mi rostro descomponerse, y Karin y Suigetsu me miraban cada vez más preocupados. Juugo sólo observaba, tipo inteligente.

Sasuke había cerrado sus puños y apretaba la tela de sus pantalones. Clavaba sus ojos en los míos, ahora el rojo sangre del Sharingan inundando sus pupilas. Lo había oído todo. Demonios.

-Yo m-me voy a caminar -me excusé-.

La voz me había salido más aguda y descompuesta de lo que esperaba, así que volví a pararme rápido y me apresuré a salir de ahí. Me adentré en el bosque. Ya bastante me costaba lidiar con el hecho de que Naruto estaba cerca, y con la pesadilla, pero no podía soportar esos ojos acusatorios sobre mí. Simplemente no podía.

Subí a un árbol cansinamente, aunque sin esfuerzo. La noche ya había caído por todo el bosque, y difícilmente podía ver la luz de la fogata desde allí. Las estrellas poblaban el cielo, con un par de nubes opacándolas. No había luna.

Contaba con el hecho de que podría estar sola. Sasuke no tenía excusa para venir. Karin podía mantener monitoreada mi presencia, por lo que no había posibilidad de que me perdiese. Podía estar tranquila, podría pensar. Y no tenía que ocultar mis lágrimas.

Era una idiota. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Había tenido esa pesadilla cientos y cientos de veces. ¿En qué cambiaba el hecho de que Sasuke lo supiese? Ugh. Supongo que porque ahora sabía lo miserable que me sentía. Que muchas de mis sonrisas eran fingidas. No, no me arrepentía de haberle seguido. No me arrepentía de nada. Y además, él era incapaz de sentir. Y si no lo era, lo disimulaba bastante bien. No cambiaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Él era un vengador. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de mis estúpidos sentimientos. Nada personal. Nada personal.

Respiré hondo, calmándome. El oxígeno extra de los árboles se sentía bastante reparador. Intentando relajarme -de nuevo-, apoyé mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo estaba bien. No pasaba nada. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarnos con el Naruto real? Karin ya lo había dicho; estaba usando bunshins. Si encontrábamos alguno, sólo teníamos que derrotarlo, y listo. El bunshin desaparecería dándonos tiempo para huir. Sasuke no haría nada. Él prometió que huiríamos. El lo prometió.

_Ahm, sí, el rasengan. Y el chidori. No, no podía permitirlo. No podía quedarme sola, no de nuevo. No podía permitir que se maten._

Me estremecí, abriendo mis ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad? No, no podía dudar de él. La confianza que tenía en Sasuke era lo único que me quedaba. Lo único que poseía realmente. Él lo había prometido. Me había salvado la vida miles de veces. Yo había salvado la de él otras tantas. ¿Por qué habría de mentirme?

_Podía ver la ira en sus ojos, en ambos. ¿Por qué se odian? ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo? ¿¡Qué es lo que hice mal!? ¿Por qué mi equipo estaba roto...? Yo tengo la culpa. Porque no me di cuenta antes. _

Enterré mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Recordaba aquel día como si fuese ayer. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que recordaba la terraza del hospital. Ahogué un sollozo. Tal vez sí querían matarse. Se odiaban. Se _odian_. Y la batalla del Valle del Fin... Sí, se odiaban. No entendía a Sasuke. No podía, por más que lo intentase. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo no viví lo mismo que él. Entiendo que sea difícil... Pero aún así.

¿Matar a su mejor amigo?

No podía comprender. No podía. Limpié mis mejillas con mi puño y volví a bajar la cabeza, rendida. Ellos no podían volver a encontrarse. No quería que ninguno de los dos muriese. Valían demasiado para mí... No podía permitirlo.

_Otra cosa que recuerdo, las sábanas blancas. Que fueron desapareciendo una a una. Manchadas con tierra, a veces con sangre de los roces de las kunais. Y yo sólo podía observar. Luego arrasadas por el fuego, gracias a Sasuke. Le odiaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Mi equipo estaba roto, y ahora quería quemarlo también._

No, no estúpida mente. No intentes culpar a Sasuke, Sakura. No lo hagas. Sabes que es tu culpa. Debiste saber mantener a tu equipo unido. Si en ese entonces no servías para luchar, al menos deberías de haber mantenido los lazos. Pero no pudiste. Estúpida Sakura. Estúpida, tonta Sakura. Inútil.

Dejé a Naruto solo.

No se lo merecía- No se lo merece. Nunca. Era una egoísta, una mala persona. Era igual o peor a Sasuke, porque yo no tenía una razón en concreto, y la que creía tener no era más que una excusa egoísta. Abandoné a mi amigo. Lo dejé solo. Era la peor escoria del mundo, según Kakashi-sensei. Oh por Dios, si Kakashi-sensei me viese ahora. Probablemente sentiría lástima. Apreté los dientes, furiosa. Tres años no habían cambiado nada. Los errores no habían sido reparados. Sasuke y yo aún no habíamos vuelto. _Seguía siendo débil_.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo; me pregunté qué sería de la vida en Konoha. Sabía que me arrepentiría luego, en tres largos años nunca había reparado demasiado en ello. Dolía dejar todo atrás, y lo había hecho por Sasuke. Qué sería de la vida de Ino... Rayos, cómo me gustaría tenerla a mi lado para poder hablar. Hinata, la niña tímida enamorada de Naruto. Pobre chica... Naruto tenía un enamoramiento conmigo. Debí de haberle roto el corazón a ambos.

Tal y como Sasuke había hecho tantas veces conmigo.

Me había convertido en él, sin darme cuenta. Me había vuelto oscura, malvada. Sakura ya no era Sakura. Había cambiado, y no estaba segura de si era para bien o para mal. Miré a mi regazo, notando mi vestido negro y mis shorts oscuros. Mis botas largas negras. Mi cinta de cabello negra. Era un clon. _Era un clon_.

Tenía miedo de mí misma. De lo que me había convertido. Ahogué otro sollozo, volviendo a enterrar mi cabeza en mis rodillas, cubriéndola con mis brazos. No importaba, no imprtaba. Ya nada importaba. No podía tirar tres años de trabajo duro -aunque no hubiesen cambiado nada- al retrete sólo por mis inseguridades. Ahora seguiría hasta el final. Tenía un objetivo, y ahora estaba reforzado al extremo.

Tenía que traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Luego descubriría cómo rayos nos volviesen a aceptar, no me importaba. Confiaba en que Naruto nos quisiese un poco todavía, al menos. Sólo un poco. Luego de que mate a Itachi. Sí, me encargaría de que volviésemos juntos. Y entonces podría reparar a mi equipo.

Volveríamos a ser el equipo siete.

Teníamos que serlo.

Debía lograrlo.


	11. ¿Encontrados?

Mejores Amigos

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Once: ¿Encontrados?

Todo el tiempo sabía dónde estaba, aunque ella tuviese un don para controlar su chakra –aún dormida- él estaba demasiado familiarizado con él –con ella- como para perderla de vista así como así. Y llegó un punto, _las dos y media de la mañana_, para ser más exactos, en el que todos se habían ido a dormir (léase, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo) y él aún estaba esperando que ella volviese.

No era como si la fuese a ir a buscar.

Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, puesto que su pequeño chakra escondido por instinto estaba tranquilo y se movía conforme a la respiración de alguien durmiendo.

Apretó los puños. Se había quedado dormida –aunque eso ya lo sabía- y en cualquier momento él también. Ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios la estaba esperando. Así que sin dudarlo más, se puso de pie y se desvaneció entre los árboles, recorriendo el kilómetro y medio que la separaban de ella.

No tardó más de algunos pocos segundos en encontrarla, en la rama de un árbol, bien alto. Se dio cuenta que desde allí podía ver el campamento –si es que podían llamarlo así- y las estrellas por igual. Su cabeza estaba gacha, enterrada entre sus rodillas. Inexpresivo, se le acercó, dispuesto a llevársela para dormir en un lugar seguro.

Se puso en cuclillas justo frente a ella y pudo oír mejor su respiración acompasada. Algo ronca. Estiró su mano para poner un mechón de su cabello rosado detrás de su oreja, pero se detuvo al sentir humedad en su mejilla. No sabía si fruncir el ceño o ensanchar los ojos, pero sus pupilas se dilataron. Llevó su mano con suavidad hasta su mentón, y lo levantó delicadamente. La luz escaseaba, pero logró activar su Sharingan y aprovechar mejor su visión para observar los rastros húmedos, que seguían brotando de sus ojos. Descubrió entonces que el corazón de ella estaba latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Ahora sí, frunció el ceño.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, ante el contacto, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y le observaron atónita, asustada. Notó con algo de orgullo cómo su mano se deslizaba instintivamente hacia su porta-kunais, cómo se aferraba con fuerza a una de las cuchillas. Claro que relajó su agarre al ver aquellos ojos rojos.

-Sa-Sasuke –balbuceó-.

Mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, aunque ella no podía notarlo porque estaba demasiado oscuro. Sus ojos eran lo único que resplandecía como para ser visibles.

-Sakura, –respondió, amablemente, apoyando su palma en su mejilla-, duerme.

Los tomoes del Sharingan giraron y cayó en el sueño de nuevo, esta vez, para no despertar en largo rato.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra detrás de su espalda, y la alzó en sus brazos. Tal y como lo había hecho tantas, tantas veces. Se incorporó como si no pesase nada en absoluto, dejando que ella, somnolienta –dormida- como estaba, enredase sus brazos –_molestamente_- en su cuello, porque eso era lo que hacía cada vez que se subía en él. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

Cuando la dejó en su bolsa de dormir, tardó un poco en deshacer el agarre de su cuello, pero bastó con volver a repetir un suave "Duerme, Sakura" para que se soltase y se enredase en el grueso acolchado de la bolsa. La miró unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta e ir a la suya propia.

Por fin podían dormir todos al mismo tiempo. Karin había puesto en práctica un jutsu de vigilancia. Se despertaría si alguien atravesase aquella barrera invisible que había creado.

Miró hacia arriba, pero no podía ver las estrellas, las copas de los árboles eran demasiado espesas. Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de la pelirrosa horas antes. Mientras estaba dormida.

Él no era estúpido. Él sabía _exactamente_ lo que había soñado.

Ella era la estúpida.

Había escuchado ese sueño tantas veces, casi tantas como ella lo había soñado. Y aún así ella se sorprendía de que él lo supiese. Estaba furioso.

Creer que tenía la culpa de su pelea con Naruto, ¿qué clase de idiotez era esa? Ella no tenía la culpa. Ella sólo había querido ayudar, y casi murió en el intento. ¿Por qué insistía en ese complejo de inferioridad que tenía? Le había permitido viajar con él por una razón, ¿no?

Pero no, no era en ese punto donde estaba el problema. El asunto viene de antes. Desde el momento en el que ella se inscribió en la Academia Ninja.

¿Por qué? Sin darse cuenta, apretó los dientes. Haruno Sakura jamás debió de haber sido una kunoichi. Un alma demasiado frágil, demasiado débil, demasiado bondadosa –y estúpida, según términos Uchihas- como para convertirse en shinobi –como para intentar serlo, siquiera. No tenía sentido. Si miraba todo objetivamente, podía ver cómo se estaba destruyendo a sí misma.

Y sabía que llegado el momento, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella no tuviese el corazón lo suficientemente duro como para hacer lo que era debido. Él lo sabía –y no importaban las veces que la hubiese visto matar a sangre fría, cómo reía cada vez que asesinaban a un chico malo, e incluso la seriedad y entereza que mostraba frente a situaciones difíciles-, el lo sabía. Tres años no alcanzaban para endurecer un corazón tan blando.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; eso fue lo que aprendió luego de aquella noche en la que su propia sangre inundó sus manos y sus propios ojos lo amenazaron –sangre de su familia, ojos de su hermano. No había manera cambiarlo. Llegado el momento, ya vería lo que harían.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese –

¿Qué hubiese sido de mi vida si yo hubiese –

¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si no se hubiese inscripto en la –

No. El hubiera, el hubiese; no existen. Sólo torturan.

* * *

Me di cuenta de que estaba despierta. Suspiré ante el hecho de que mi corazón no estaba latiendo rápido, y no estaba sudando, y no estaba nerviosa. Perfecto. Una noche sin pesadillas. Por lo general, las situaciones que vivía eran las que me llevaban a soñar aquellas cosas. Cómo aquella vez que Naruto halló el escondite de Orochimaru. Las pesadillas me acecharon por semanas enteras.

Gemí en placer al darme cuenta de que mi bolsa de dormir estaba caliente, y que no tenía frío. Agradecía a Sasuke por haberme traído. Ya tenía tanto sueño que no habría podido volver yo sola. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, notando que esta vez eran sólo Suigetsu y Juugo los que continuaban durmiendo.

Me senté lentamente mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Por la posición del sol, calculé que eran las nueve de la mañana. Maldije para mis adentros. Se suponía que partiríamos antes del amanecer. Salté de la bolsa, no había tiempo que perder. Busqué el chakra de Sasuke o de Karin, pero no tuve necesidad de terminar de concentrarme, pues estaban a unos cinco metros hablando encima de un mapa. Sonreí. Nada había cambiado. _Nada había cambiado._ Y eso era definitivamente bueno, al menos por ahora.

Caminé, comprobando con pesar que mis piernas estaban algo entumecidas por estar quietas, hacia ellos. Karin me sonrió y Sasuke asintió ante mí en señal de aprobación. Yo también sonreí. Mirando el mapa, pensativo, me ofreció unas rebanadas de fruta que tomé agradecida. Comí en silencio mientras observaba el mapa yo también.

-O sea que no puedes decirme hacia dónde fueron –dijo totalmente inexpresivo, aunque yo sabía, y él sabía, que estaba bastante molesto-.

-Lo siento, Sasuke –se disculpó Karin-. Se esfumaron totalmente. Ni siquiera estaban ocultando su chakra, y de repente… Adiós. Desaparecieron.

-¿Es esta su última ubicación? –pregunté, señalando con la mirada los puntos rojos. Karin asintió, y yo tragué el panecillo-. ¿Puede ser que tu barrera tenga algo que ver?

Karin ensanchó los ojos. Sasuke me miró expectante. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa; pero sonriendo orgullosa para mis adentros.

-Kakashi tiene el Sharingan –dije-, es posible que haya detectado la barrera y ordenado a todos que camuflen su chakra. Estoy más que segura que todos son más que capaces de hacerlo ahora, de seguro que más de la mitad ya son chuunins o jounins. Hemos de mantenernos alerta. Podrían estar en cualquier lado.

Sasuke asintió y miró a Karin.

-Haz lo que ella dice –le ordenó-. Quiero sondeos cada quince minutos en un radio de diez kilómetros. Sakura, despierta a Juugo y a Suigetsu. Ya estamos atrasados y tenemos que movernos.

Me puse de pie, y fue algo extraño hacer algo tan personal como despertar a dos personas que apenas conocía, pero lo hice de todos modos. En silencio, volví hasta mi bolsa y comencé a cerrarla mientras oía las quejas de Suigetsu, y las reprimendas Karin.

Por supuesto, Sasuke ya estaba listo y esperándonos a nosotros. Caminé hacia él y me detuve a su lado, mirando hacia los otros tres. Al menos Juugo sí estaba empacando eficientemente y en silencio.

De repente, Karin calló. Suigetsu sonrió arrogante y abrió la boca para volver a molestarla, pero la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasuke, aterrada; con sus ojos ensanchados y pupilas dilatadas.

-Alguien atravesó la barrera –gimió, corriendo hacia su bolso-.

Instintivamente, agucé mi sentido de detección de chakra y oculté el mío. También noté el de Sasuke y los demás desaparecer casi al mismo tiempo. No era nada comparada con Karin, pero el hecho de ser médica me daba una sensibilidad extra al chakra y podía sentirlo con bastante precisión.

Sentí el ruido de Sasuke apretando los dientes y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras Suigetsu y Juugo imitaban a Karin y ponían sus bolsos sobre sus espaldas. Todos se acercaron al Uchiha expectando instrucciones, con las rodillas flexionadas, listos para saltar a los árboles en la dirección que él indicase.

No se movió. En lugar de ello, habló, y demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

-¿Cuántos? –inexpresivo, frío, calculador-.

-N-no lo sé. Sólo noté uno, pero lo más probab-

Ensanchó los ojos y no terminó la frase, y no tardé mucho en descubrir por qué. Su chakra era casi igual que antes, firme y macizo; casi como el de Sasuke. Me mordí el labio nerviosa (aterrorizada), mientras me abría paso entre ellos para verlo mejor. Sasuke caminó junto a mí.

Estaba frente a nosotros, no era una alucinación, podía sentir su chakra -¿acaso era estúpido? ¿Por qué demonios no lo mantenía oculto?

Su cabello rubio era más corto. Sus ojos azules eran más opacos, y su boca no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, sus dientes estaban apretados. Oh, y ahora él era más alto que yo.

-Naruto… -susurré, nostálgica-.

Me miró con algo que –dolorosamente- identifiqué como odio y no se molestó siquiera en sonreírme, y luego volteó hacia Sasuke.

Algo se rompió dentro mío, y hubiese querido ponerme a llorar allí mismo, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Éramos ninjas renegados, y la misión de Naruto probablemente consistía en capturarnos –o aún peor, matarnos.

Mi instinto shinobi, a pesar de todo; se concentró en el comunicador y el micrófono que traía puesto, mientras sus ojos y los de Sasuke se entrecerraban y se fulminaban con la mirada mutuamente. Casi había olvidado su estúpida rivalidad. Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, y rápidamente lanzé la kunai que casi automáticamente se había deslizado entre mis dedos.

Con presición milimétrica, pasó a dos centímetros de su cuello, cortando magistralmente el cable del micrófono, para luego perderse entre los árboles. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo problemático que sería que pidiese refuerzos. Lo fastidiaría todo. Dos segundos después, pude ver sus ojos atónitos fijarse en mí al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gotita de sangre se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Sakura-chan…

La decepción palpable en su voz casi me parte al medio. Bajé la mirada de sus orbes azules y la deposité en sus pies; un poco avergonzada.

-Sasuke, ¡déjala ir! –bramó con voz ronca-. Si quieres ser un maldito renegado _hazlo_ –dijo resignado-. Pero no tienes que arrastrarla contigo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y sonrió arrogante.

-No la estoy arrastrando. Piérdete, Naruto. Déjanos en paz.

Ensanché los ojos cuando se dio la vuelta y casi sonreí cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. No habría enfrentamientos –o al menos, Sasuke no tenía intenciones de matar a Naruto; lo que me era suficiente.

Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu; que habían permanecido en silencio, probablemente sintiendo la tensión en el aire, también se giraron y siguieron a Sasuke, caminando a paso lento. Me lo estaban dejando a mí.

Aproveché que estaba distraído analizando a nuestro equipo –después de todo, era la primera vez que lo veía-, e hice un kage bunshin. Se escondió en los árboles que había detrás de él, y lo hice justo a tiempo antes de que me mirase a mí de nuevo.

Esta vez, estaba mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sakura-chan, _por favor_… -rogó-. Vuelve. Todos te estamos esperando. _Por favor_.

Bajé la cabeza y la meneé suavemente.

-Lo siento tanto, Naruto… -susurró mi bunshin detrás de él-.

Sólo tuvo tiempo de ensanchar los ojos antes de caer, inconsciente, sobre el césped.

Me di la vuelta y seguí a los demás. _Bueno_, pensé, _eso no fue tan traumatizante como lo había esperado_. Yo ya había pensado en lo peor, que acabase en una pequeña masacre. Pero Sasuke había cumplido con su palabra, _había cumplido con su palabra_; y eso valía muchísimo para mí. No me sentía mal. Le había ahorrado problemas a Naruto, aunque él no lo supiese.

Corrimos a toda velocidad durante unas tres horas y media, pero por suerte estábamos descansados y revitalizados. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien. No disminuimos la velocidad porque sabíamos que Kakashi y los demás no tardarían demasiados minutos en notar la ausencia de la molesta voz de Naruto; y tampoco tardarían en encontrarlo.

El camino invisible que estábamos siguiendo a través de los árboles parecía hacerse cada vez más angosto, y era aún más incómodo por el silencio incómodo en el que todos estábamos sumidos. Sin embargo, yo seguía sonriendo. Naruto estaba bien, me bastaba con eso. Me iba a odiar, y apenas podía soportarlo, pero al menos seguía con vida.

-Oi, Sasuke –llamó Suigetsu. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, que se detuvo. Lo imitamos-. Ahí abajo.

Había una enorme roca que dividía un sendero en dos. _Extraño_, pensé, puesto que ni siquiera sabía cuándo habíamos comenzado a seguir aquel camino en las alturas. Bajamos y pudimos contemplar la enorme roca. Parecía más pequeña desde arriba, pero fácilmente tenía la altura de un edificio de dos pisos. Nos miramos entre nosotros.

-De un lado ha de estar la guarida más cercana –dije, mirando el mapa que ya había sacado de mi bolsa-. Y del otro la que está un poco más lejos.

Miré el suelo con curiosidad. Estaba lleno de pisadas que iban en nuestra dirección contraria, al parecer provenientes de ambos caminos. Alguien se había ido con prisa.

-¿Qué hacemos, Sasuke? –preguntó Karin-.

Pareció pensárselo un par de veces. La guarida más cercana era donde más probablemente se encontraba Itachi, era la más pequeña y tenía fácil acceso a unos cuantos pueblos. Sin embargo, la otra era más grande y estaba más resguardada, según la información que Juugo había recolectado.

Y a decir verdad, en lo que a mí respectaba, no nos vendría para nada mal tener un poco de información extra de Akatsuki. Tendría un peso increíble cuando volviésemos a Konoha (porque íbamos a volver, ¿se entiende?, Sasuke lo _prometió_) y tuviésemos el juicio (porque no la íbamos a sacar tan barata tampoco).

-Yo puedo ir a la otra guarida si quieres –dije, señalándola en el mapa-. Puedo recolectar información, Sasuke. Ustedes vayan a por Itachi.

Me miró y levantó una ceja, mirándome como si estuviese totalmente loca.

-Tú no vas a ir _sola_.

Fruncí el ceño, y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Por qué no? –le desafié-. Tú tampoco vas a ir _solo_.

Bufó exasperado y rodó los ojos.

-Karin. Vas con Sakura.

-¿Q-qué? Oh, sí, de acuerdo, Sasuke-kun.

_Ja, se le escapó el sufijo_, reí para mis adentros. Ahora Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada. Oh, pobre Karin. En fin. La miré y asintió sonriendo.

Caminé lentamente hasta Sasuke y me puse frente a él. Tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza, seguía siendo más alto que yo. Entrecerré los ojos pero en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa.

-No dejes que te mate –pedí-. O yo también tendré una venganza que cumplir.

Ensanchó los ojos pero sonrió arrogante.

-Fuera de mi vista, baka.

Volví a sonreír y me eché a correr por el sendero de la derecha. Karin no tardó en alcanzarme. Si miraba hacia la izquierda, podía ver correr a los otros. Pronto el bosque se volvió más espeso y tuve que concentrarme en lo nuestro.

La guarida más grande, a la que nos estábamos dirigiendo, probablemente era la sede central de Akatsuki. Oh, si Tsunade-sama pudiese amasar este tipo de información. Pero la teníamos nosotros, y era algo excitante. Miré a Karin y pude ver en sus ojos entrecerrados la excitación del momento. Dos kunoichis infiltrándose en la base de Akatsuki. Oh, era una misión suicida. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no tenía miedo.

Si tenía que ser sincera, me daba un poco más de miedo el hecho de que Sasuke perdiese en su batalla contra Itachi –si es que lo encontraban allí, puesto que Karin nos había dicho que no había nadie, aunque lo más obvio era que ocultaba su chakra.

Y también estaba el hecho de que Naruto o Kakashi, o el que fuese, se apareciese y lo fastidiase todo. _Bueno_, pensé_, nuestro chakra está totalmente enmascarado y las posibilidades son mínimas. _Mhm. De seguro que ya lo han llevado a Naruto a Konoha de nuevo para ver qué demonios le había pasado. Jamás sospecharán que fue lo que le hice. Y cuando despierte… Bueno, ahí va a estar el problema.

* * *

A/N: Salió algo forzado, ¿no? Bueno, no importa. Por fin actualicé. ¿Saben qué? El clímax de la historia está acercándose. Oh Dios, he estado soñando tanto con escribir las escenas que seguirán... Se repiten constantemente en mi mente y no puedo parar de pensar que es simplemente genial, aquella idea. Espero que les haya gustado.

Pobre Naruto. Oh, y el Sasuke's Pov... Bueno, no quise hacerlo, al final. La mente Uchiha ser muy complicada. Así que lo hice todo en tercera persona. Espero que eso, especialmente eso les haya gustado, porque me costó bastante, lawl.

¡106 reviews! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Les quiero. Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Es por todos uds que a veces escribo cuando no tengo ganas, por que les respeto y porque se merecen seguir leyendo. Gracias a todos, de verdad.

Peace.


	12. Revelación

Mejores Amigos  
_By Peace Ctrl  
_Capítulo Doce: Revelación

* * *

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ningún sentido tiene explicar la presión y el nerviosismo que sentía, puesto que ya se lo habrán imaginado. Mis labios estaban apretados, sostenía un kunai con firmeza, pero mis pasos eran como los de un gato acercándose a un ratón. Sigilosos, silenciosos y fugaces.

* * *

_

Pues bien. Estaba en el medio del lío que probablemente definiría si continuaría viviendo por unos años más, o si moriría en menos de siete segundos. Karin estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque para mí sólo lo aparentaba. Sin embargo, ella había sido criada entre asesinos y shinobis. Tenía un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

Entonces, ¿Qué dónde estamos? Base central de Akatsuki. O al menos eso es lo que parece. Nubecitas rojas por todos lados. ¿Se entiende?

(Omitan el hecho de que pueda ser casi imposible. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Y estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber venido. Tengo un mal presentimiento.)

Estaba dentro de una montaña. Como si el hecho de saber que Sasuke a estas horas probablemente esté luchando con Itachi; tenía que soportar ver a los que eran mis enemigos pasar por los pasillos tranquilamente, sin saber de nuestra presencia. Oh, y si se están preguntando cómo rayos diez shinobis de élite (que en ese momento no había diez, sino cuatro según los que contamos) no se dieron cuenta de que estábamos allí, fue gracias al entrenamiento de espía que recibimos Karin y yo. Que sí, tener un buen control de chakra no es tan inútil.

Mentira, mentira. Todo fue pura, pura suerte.

Podrían haberse dado cuenta igual. Podrían habernos despedazado en cualquier momento. Es más, podrían saberlo y no demostrarlo. Pero debía continuar. Era un trozo de información demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo pasar.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso porque lo único que lograba era que el ácido carcomiese las paredes de mi estómago. La misión que nos habíamos auto- asignado era descubrir información. Y para eso debíamos de descubrir al que sería el líder.

No suena muy difícil, porque ya estábamos dentro, el líder probablemente estaba en el mismo edificio que nosotras. Si tan sólo supiésemos quién rayos era.

Según Karin, era lo mismo en todas las organizaciones, e incluso en las aldeas. Yo sólo conocía Konoha, pero se adaptaba a esa regla. El líder siempre estaba en lo más alto de la organización. O lo que prácticamente era lo mismo, en lo más alto del edificio de la organización. Ajá. Subimos las escaleras (aterrorizadas porque en cualquier momento a alguien podría ocurrírsele subir o bajar, y vernos, y asesinarnos) lo más rápido que pudimos.

Eran alrededor de ocho pisos. En el último, el entorno habitual cambió, ya no había alfombras ni calefacción. El suelo era de fría piedra y ya todo estaba oscuro.

-Debe ser la terraza –me susurró Karin-. Lo siento, me he equivocado. No creo que esté aquí.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Habíamos arriesgado tanto, por nada. Me di la vuelta y estuve a punto de bajar el primer escalón, cuando escuché una voz del otro lado. Ensanché los ojos y tiré de la manga de Karin. Las dos pegamos nuestros oídos a la húmeda puerta de piedra.

_-No podemos permitirnos perder a otro…_

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más. Una voz de una mujer. Vaya, no sabía que hubiese mujeres en Akatsuki. Era un miembro que definitiviamente no conocía. Karin comenzó a hacer sellos y utilizando muy poco chakra, intentó descubrir cuántos eran y la posición exacta en donde se encontraban.

-Sólo déjalo. Es mejor que muera. Él sabía de mis planes –escuchamos de nuevo. Una voz varonil, grave y de algunos treinta años de edad-.

Karin me explicó con señas que estaban en el borde de la terraza, mirando hacia el bosque. Asentí y comencé a pensar rápidamente en lo que haríamos.

-Me quedaré aquí –anuncié, en voz baja-. Tú baja y ve si encuentras el despacho de alguien. Encuentra documentos, quiero _información_, Karin. Nos encontraremos en quince minutos afuera. Oculta tu chakra. Yo me encargaré de encontrarte.

-Pero… Es peligroso, Sakura-san.

-Todo esto lo vale. Anda, por favor. Dispara tu chakra si necesitas ayuda.

Tragó saliva y miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio, insegura. Por algún motivo, me parecía más intimidada por el hecho de que me quedase sola que de bajar ella hacia el edificio donde parecía haber más gente. Levantó su vista y me vio con un poco más de buena voluntad.

-De acuerdo.

Y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a bajar las escaleras silenciosamente.

-Además, es tu culpa Pein, por no tenerlos bien disciplinados.

Se escuchó un crujido de kunais. Demonios. No sabía si quería presenciar semejante batalla. Había hablado el mismo hombre. O sea, había al menos tres personas. Era muy poco probable que una mujer se llamase 'Pein'.

Y sin embargo, sólo sentía dos puntos de chakra. O sea que la tercera persona no quería ser vista. Me daba la impresión que ni siquiera podía imaginarme el peligro al que me enfrentaba. Si me descubrían, acabaría muerta. Lo tenía prácticamente asumido –tanto como un shinobi puede asumir que va a morir si falla.

-Shinobis de semejante nivel no aceptarían el tipo de disciplina al que te refieres, _Mizukage_ –dijo 'Pein' con un tono burlón. Bueno, podríamos concordar en que en ello tiene razón.

Oh rayos, esperen, rebobinemos… ¿¡_Mizukage_!?

Mis ojos se ensancharon y tuve que reprimir un grito ahogado de la sorpresa. O sea, el país del agua… La aldea de la Niebla… Quiero decir, yo misma estuve allí, como shinobi de Konoha (y hace casi dos semanas, también), ¡y el Mizukage mantiene una estrecha relación con los líderes de Akatsuki! Oh, mierda. Éramos aliados de la Niebla. En este preciso momento, ha de haber varios equipos de shinobis; gennins, chuunins, hasta jounnins de Konoha en territorio del país del Agua.

Y Suigetsu… _Suigetsu_ era un miembro de la Niebla. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterase? Oh, rayos. Podría volvérsenos en contra. Podría intentar aliarse con Akatsuki. Sí, de acuerdo, era un ninja renegado, pero aún así… Oh, cuando Sasuke supiese.

Esperen. Detengámonos.

Estoy pensando como una kunoichi de Konoha.

Y yo, en este preciso momento, soy una shinobi renegada. Que huyó. Que si vuelve, será juzgada por haber huido.

Me mordí el labio e intenté dejar de pensar en estupideces y escuchar un poco más a la información que estaba siendo vertida sobre mí como si fuese una condenada catarata.

-Sólo cállate –respondió el otro, el supuesto Mizukage, molesto-. Además, está el otro crío. Podríamos meterlo dentro. Bajo el cuidado de Orochimaru, estoy seguro de que se ha vuelto bastante capaz. Si hasta ha reunido un equipo para sí mismo.

Estaban hablando de Sasuke. Aunque no creo que necesite aclararlo. Ja, como si le fuese a permitir unirse a Akatsuki.

-Eso es una locura –dijo la voz femenina-. No los conocemos. Además, está esa chica, la que lo siguió. No podemos arriesgarnos.

-Konan está en lo cierto –dijo 'Pein'. Oh, perfecto. La mujer es Konan. Estamos progresando-. Son dos shinobis que alguna vez fueron leales a Konoha. Y tener a otro Uchiha... No estoy dispuesto a soportarlos. Tengo suficientes con dos-

Las cuentas no me cierran. Itachi había uno solo. Luego está Sasuke. Y luego no hay nadie más, porque están todos muertos. Sasuke podría confirmármelo.

-…Y además no creo que se hayan ido de la Hoja por problemas con la aldea. Se fueron en busca de poder. No son renegados del todo. No podemos confiar en ellos.

De acuerdo, ¿debería de considerar eso como un halago?

-No me importa. Lo necesito. Además, su cuerpo está en mejor estado que el de Itachi. Al menos sus ojos no le fallan.

Creo que está por darme un ataque. ¿Otro más que quería el cuerpo de Sasuke? La gente está más enferma de lo que parece. No se fíen.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Pein-. No podemos poner en riesgo la organización y nuestro objetivo divino sólo porque tú quieres un mejor cuerpo. ¡Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos, por ejemplo, conseguir gente capaz! Aún faltan el ocho y el nueve colas, ¡¿quién te crees que eres?!

Se oyó una carcajada. Tenebrosa. No era divertida, era horrible, y hizo que se me estremeciesen los huesos. Luego, me congelé. Quedé petrificada ante lo que dijo. No podía creerlo.

-Tobi. Mizukage. Líder de Akatsuki. Fundador del Clan Uchiha. _Uchiha Madara_. –sarcasmo, mucho sarcasmo.

Mi cabeza se hizo hacia atrás, y mi boca estaba entreabierta de la sorpresa. No sabía si quería seguir escuchando. Sabíamos tan poco. Detrás de lo que todo el mundo rumoreaba, había una verdad horrible. Lo presentía. ¿Un Uchiha en Akatsuki? No me sorprendería. Itachi ya estaba allí. Pero se suponía que ya no quedaban. Y ahora aparece un tercero.

Un tercero que ni siquiera Uchiha Itachi pudo asesinar.

O por el contrario…

Que ayudó a Itachi a terminar con su clan.

Oh, rayos. Tenía que salir de allí. Y rápido, muy rápido.

¿Cuánto tardé en sacarnos a mí y a Karin de ese horrible lugar? Dos minutos treinta y cinco segundos, aproximadamente. Cuando la encontré, por fin, en una de las oficinas más grandes, estaba revolviendo documentos y sus ojos estaban ensanchados. Estaba segura de que había descubierto algo increíble. Tal y como yo lo había hecho.

-Tenemos que irnos –grité, susurrando-. Esto se está pudriendo. Vámonos.

Me miró mordiéndose un labio, y luego de vacilar unos segundos, asintió.

-Sólo déjame que me lleve estos.

Y comenzó a meter dentro de su bolso los documentos que había estado leyendo, y algunos otros más que no había leído aún. Yo, desde la puerta, vigilaba que no entrase más nadie.

Me dolía la cabeza, pero no me molestaba mucho. Más que nada dolía por la cantidad de información que acababa de recibir.

Corríamos. Corríamos a toda velocidad. Karin me dijo que teníamos que detener la batalla entre Sasuke y su hermano. La había mirado despectivamente y alzado una ceja, pero me dijo que era importante. Que me iba a contar en el camino. Me preguntaba qué otra cosa podríamos llegar a descubrir.

-¿Y bien?

La miré, pero estaba profundamente concentrada en el camino. Ceño fruncido, puños apretados. Sus ojos entrecerrados. Vaya, cargaba con una noticia que no parecía ser precisamente buena. Se percató de que le había hablado y me miró un instante. Luego volvió a ver el camino.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que nacer en una aldea tan terrible.

Y que insultasen a Konoha en este preciso momento, era un compromiso de cara desfigurada seguro.

-Ve al grano, Karin. No estoy de humor.

-Sasuke no debe matar a su hermano. Itachi no es el culpable directo de la masacre de su clan.

-¿Qué? –casi lo grité, histérica. Todo por lo que él había luchado tanto, no podía simplemente ser falso. La fulminé con la mirada y creo que me pasé un poco, pues miró hacia otro lado-.

-Encontré documentos, documentos de Konoha. Probablemente robados del mismo Concejo de Sabios.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? –escupí, pues el simple hecho de que Akatsuki poseyera esos documentos me molestaba. Mucho-.

-Básicamente narran los hechos de hace ocho años, la época de la masacre Uchiha –se acomodó sus lentes, y la miré exasperada-. Parece que Itachi era un doble agente. Espiaba al Hokage para su clan, y a su clan para el Hokage. Había mucha tensión, luego te lo explicaré bien.

-No, ahora me lo cuentas –dije apurando el paso-. Es imposible. Itachi mató al clan. Sasuke lo matará por eso. No puede ser de otra forma.

-Bueno, en resumen, parece que aquella matanza fue por orden del Concejo. Del Hokage en sí.

-Karin, eso es mentira –dije suavemente, sin enojarme-. De seguro han plantado aquellos documentos para que alguien los encontrase.

-Me temo que no, Sakura-san. Has visto lo difícil que ya es de por sí entrar a aquella base. Y estos documentos estaban sellados por chakra. Si hubiese venido cualquiera jamás los hubiese hallado. Yo pude porque puedo encontrar chakra.

Tragué saliva, duro. Respiré hondo.

-Si tú lo dices. Tenemos que detenerlos, entonces. ¿Sabes dónde están?

-Dieciocho… No, diecinueve kilómetros al noreste –dijo segura de sí misma-.

La idea no me cabía en la cabeza del todo. Pero si había la más mínima duda, que Itachi viviese por si acaso (para interrogarlo, para analizarlo, o aún perdonarlo) era una prioridad. Me deshice de mi subjetividad y asentí.

-Apresurémonos.

Aumenté mi velocidad física, porque mi instinto me reclamaba resguardar mi chakra por si acaso. Sabía que ese 'por si acaso' significaba alguno de los dos hermanos medio muertos. Y las probabilidades eran altas, muy altas.

Sasuke lo daría todo. De ello estaba segura. Itachi… Bueno, no había tenido muchos encuentros con él. Siempre pareció querer ignorar a Sasuke, y la lógica me decía que probablemente ya lo hubiese asesinado sólo para sacárselo de encima. Siempre dio a entender que su hermano era un estorbo (un estorbo que ya se había hecho demasiado poderoso) y que tarde o temprano lo eliminaría.

Pero, ¿saben algo? Hay un pequeño detalle que no me cierra.

Si Itachi tiene tanto odio dentro suyo, tanta maldad… O sea, vamos, asesinó a sangre fría a toda su familia, a todo su clan. Y no era un clan cualquiera, era el clan _Uchiha_, shinobis y kunoichis de élite por doquier, fue capaz de vencer y acabar con su propio padre, el líder del clan. Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente conocía los riesgos de semejante atrocidad. Los Uchihas eran demasiados. Y aquí Sasuke me argumentaría que confiaban en Itachi, que los tomó por sorpresa, pero aún así. Demasiados es demasiados, y por más que confiasen en él, no hubiesen tardado demasiado en acorralarlo y apresarlo. Lo que me deja con dos opciones. O Itachi es un shinobi mucho más poderoso de lo que me quiero imaginar, tuvo una rapidez y agilidad que le permitieron acabar con los cientos de miembros de su clan, o… O tuvo a alguien que le ayudase.

Esa vendría a ser la primera duda que se me presentaría. Y si en vez de Itachi, fueron Itachi y alguien más, alguien que desconocemos… No estoy muy segura de querer averiguarlo, pues la venganza acabaría por destruir a Sasuke; pero sería injusto para Itachi asumir toda la culpa. Y aquí Sasuke me diría que estoy defendiendo a un asesino. Y yo le diría que él está defendiendo a otro asesino.

Y a partir de la primera duda, surge la segunda. ¿Por qué Itachi asume toda la culpa, entonces? Bien podría ser que haya sido él solo, pero vamos, las probabilidades no lo ayudan. Me mata la intriga por saber quién sería capaz de obligar a Uchiha Itachi a asumir la culpa de semejante masacre sin chistar. Y de nuevo, me asusta un poco el averiguarlo.

Y por último, la tercera duda. ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué demonios Sasuke sigue vivo? Itachi no lo mató en la gran masacre. No lo mató cuando volvió a Konoha, luego de la muerte del Sandaime. Para Uchiha Itachi, todos los días eran una oportunidad para terminar de aniquilar a su clan, para matar a su hermano Sasuke. Y sin embargo los dejó pasar. Y llenó de odio a Sasuke.

Tal vez los manuscritos o pergaminos que encontró Karin no estén tan incorrectos. Hay algo que no me cierra, y tengo el presentimiento de que a esta historia le falta algo. Definitivamente, había demasiados agujeros negros como para poder condenar a alguien a muerte. En este caso, Itachi.

Sasuke va a querer matarme cuando los interrumpa. Tal vez Itachi mismo intente matarme. Tal vez me maten entre los dos. Pero vale la pena, ¿o no? La verdad siempre valió la pena. Sólo espero que no me cueste demasiado caro.

-¿Sakura?

Karin se detuvo, y me detuve por reflejo. La miré perpleja, ¿acaso no sabía que debíamos darnos prisa?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estamos llegando. Y no me escuchas cuando te hablo. Te dije que las dos señales de chakra están disminuyendo de manera terrible.

-Pues no nos detengamos –dije con voz demasiado aguda, aterrorizada-. Aprisa, más rápido. Mientras tanto, localiza a Suigetsu y Juugo, por favor.

-Están a unos dos kilómetros al sur, ya los he buscado –me respondió-. Probablemente Sasuke les ha dicho que no intervengan.

Oh. Por supuesto. Les he dicho que me agrada esta chica, ¿verdad?

-Tan dramático como siempre –sonreí arrogante-.

Me sentí un poco mal, porque por la velocidad a la que latía mi corazón me indicaba que nos estábamos enfrentando a algo grande, enorme. Borré mi sonrisa en cuanto me di cuenta y me apresuré un poco más. Yo también comenzaba a sentir esas dos presencias, que alguna vez habían sido imponentes y tenaces, debilitarse a pasos agigantados.

Llegamos entonces a aquella construcción. Quedé sorprendida por la masiva destrucción, aunque no tanto como lo estaría en cualquier otra ocasión. Era lo menos que podía esperar. Dos prodigios Uchiha enfrentándose. Creo que siempre, siempre los he subestimado.

La adrenalina fluía por mis venas, llenándome de fuerza y de emoción de nuevo. Nos hicimos lugar entre los escombros, hasta encontrarnos con un pequeño claro.

Un pequeño claro.

Con dos cuerpos yaciendo en el suelo.

Inmóviles.

-¡Sasuke!

Derrapé hasta quedar en medio de los dos. Me di cuenta de la lluvia recién entonces, que antes no había notado debido a estar protegida por los árboles.

-Karin, tómale el pulso a Itachi. Bloquea su chakra.

Obedeció al instante, mientras me apresuraba a buscar la carótida del menor. Puse mis dedos índice y medio sobre su cuello, y mis ojos se ensancharon ante el leve latido. Llevé entonces mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y noté que su pulso era errático, lento y débil. Moría lentamente. Al menos estaba inconsciente, y no sufría dolor.

-No tiene pulso. Chequéalo por si acaso.

Apurada –Sasuke estaba muriendo, muriendo-; llevé mi mano hacia el cuello del mayor. Había sangre chorreando por su boca, y se veía mucho peor que su hermano. Con los ojos cerrados, así, inconsciente, tal vez muerto, no parecía un mal hombre. Esperé unos siete segundos. Y no había nada.

-Demonios.

Comencé a analizar posibilidades. Considerando que Itachi estaba en peor estado, el médico mejor calificado debería de tratarlo. Aunque no era muy sensato resucitar a un asesino de clase S en medio mundo. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaría bien con resucitación manual. E Itachi estaría demasiado débil como para atacar un maldito insecto. Mordí mi labio, en nerviosismo.

-Karin, primeros auxilios a Sasuke, ¡ahora! Itachi no tiene pulso. Veré si consigo algo…

Corrió al lado de Sasuke y, uniendo sus manos en su pecho, comenzó a presionar enérgicamente, ayudando a su corazón a latir más rítmicamente.

Llené mis manos de chakra y las coloqué en el pecho de Itachi, a su vez. Ensanché mis ojos al notar el daño que había en sus pulmones y en su corazón. Esto de ninguna manera había sido causado por una sola batalla. O sea que… ¿Itachi ya estaba enfermo? Limitaba sus probabilidades de supervivencia. ¿En qué cabeza cabía someterse a semejante batalla con semejante daño preexistente?

Intenté durante cuatro minutos, y no obtenía respuesta. Estaba muerto, rayos, rayos. No habíamos podido hacer nada. Aunque quería intentarlo un par de minutos más, sólo por si acaso, de todos modos, Sasuke estaba bi-

-¡Sakura!

El chillido me estremeció y me hizo girar. El horror estaba en su rostro.

-¡Entró en paro! ¡Usa tu chakra, vamos!

Vi el rostro de Sasuke estremecerse del dolor, a pesar de su inconsciencia. Me mordí el labio y automáticamente dejé el pecho de Itachi para tratar el de él. Efectivamente, había dejado de latir su corazón. Comencé a masajearlo para revivirlo, y apenas obtenía respuesta. La lluvia no estaba ayudando precisamente. Si luego de esto tenía fiebre, no debía de pasar frío.

-Me quedaré aquí, tú ve a buscar a los otros dos, Karin. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. Itachi está muerto, no tardarán en venir a buscarlo sus compañeros de Akatsuki. Por favor, apresúrate.

Asintió, verdaderamente comprometida; y partió hacia el sur.

Estábamos al horno.

Luego de dos minutos de que se haya ido, una mano se posó sobre mi brazo. No era la mano de Sasuke, pues yacían inmóviles a cada lado. Me di la vuelta aterrorizada.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Wow. ¿Cuánto me tardé en escribir este capítulo? *Peace va y busca cuándo fue que actualizó...* Eh, 5 de mayo... A hoy, que es 29, eso me da 24 días que me demoré. Que HORROR¬ ¿Qué tengo que decir en mi defensa? Bueno, es el clímax más super tenso de toda la historia, tenía que quedarme bien. Y me quedó bien en lo que a mí respecta, de ahí a que eso les guste, ya estoy en el horno, Ahaha. Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ponen re contenta. Muuuchas gracias.

La próxima actualización debería ser más rápida, ahora que la inspiración volvió, :D

Disclaimer applied.

-

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Muerte

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Trece: Muerte

* * *

_Luego de dos minutos de que se haya ido, una mano se posó sobre mi brazo. No era la mano de Sasuke, pues yacían inmóviles a cada lado. Me di la vuelta aterrorizada._

* * *

Casi me da un paro cardíaco. Itachi no estaba muerto, estaba mirándome con sus ojos –_negros_, sin el Sharingan, _jamás_ los había visto así- semicerrados del cansancio; con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Y había tenido fuerzas suficientes como para levantar su mano y alcanzar mi brazo.

Mi mandíbula cayó y mi mente comenzó a correr alentada por la adrenalina que se había descargado de nuevo en mi sistema. Supuse que tenía algo para decirme, así que dejé una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke para continuar estimulando su ya dañado corazón; y puse una debajo de la nuca de su hermano, liberándolo lo más que pude del dolor.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber dejado ir a Karin, pero probablemente él había hecho sus latidos indetectables precisamente esperando a que ella se fuese. La sonrisa pequeña, humilde y sincera en sus labios me daba más confianza en que lo que había oído en aquella guarida era la más pura verdad. Me pregunté si él sabría que yo lo sabía.

-Uchiha Itachi… -susurré, amablemente-. Supongo que no eres el monstruo que nos hiciste creer que eras.

Casi me estremecí ante la similitud entre su sonrisa arrogante y la de Sasuke. Hablando de él, volví a chequear su corazón, es decir, a prestarle un poco más de atención, y me di cuenta que había comenzado a latir de nuevo; pero irregularmente. Tenía taquicardia. Necesitaba medicamentos, mi chakra ya estaba casi por la mitad y me estaba costando actuar como un marcapasos. Entrecerré los ojos y me concentré un poco más, para luego volver mi vista hacia Itachi.

Me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, ahora más serio. Con algo de solemnidad. No debería de estar despierto. No debería de esforzarse tanto, si quería sobrevivir.

-Lo sé todo, Itachi-san. Luego se lo contaré a Sasuke. Deberías de estar descansando un poco, déjame anestesiart-

Suave pero firmemente, apretó mi brazo de nuevo, negando con la cabeza levemente; haciéndome callar.

-Se te nota en los ojos, –habló, con voz sorprendentemente aterciopelada, sin ninguna imperfección-, Tienes miedo.

¿Yo? ¿Miedo? El que había sido mi compañero desde hace como cinco años, mi mejor amigo, la única esperanza que tenía de volver a Konoha airosa, estaba debajo de mi mano muriéndose porque su corazón se había olvidado de cómo latir para mantenerlo vivo. Estoy perfectamente, ¿qué no me ven? Oh, y casi me lo olvido; su hermano, el que debería estar perfectamente, el que no tiene la culpa de _casi_ nada, también está muriendo, y probablemente _muera_; porque sé que el chakra no me alcanzará para los dos, y realmente dudaba que Karin llegase a tiempo como para hacerme una transferencia de energía. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Akatsuki debería estar en camino.

¿Miedo? La estoy pasando bárbaro.

Fruncí el ceño. Le hubiese escupido en la cara por semejante afirmación -¿qué no decían que los Uchihas eran genios?-, pero me repetí mentalmente que Itachi _seguía siendo_ un shinobi de clase S.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí si tuviese miedo? Podría haber huído hace rato.

Pregunta tonta. Sasuke y yo formábamos equipo. Tenía que quedarme con él. La verborragia me ganó de nuevo.

Lo observé –mientras volvía a forzar al corazón del menor a latir- indignada levantar una ceja y las comisuras de sus labios. Supongo que los moribundos pueden permitirse reflejar lo que sienten. Envié otra corriente de chakra a través del sistema de él para aliviar más su dolor.

-Porque _tú_ estás enamorada de _él_. –apreté mis dientes-. Desde que tienes nueve años.

Eso. _Eso_, era un asunto total y completamente superado, ¿me entienden?

Y los Uchihas no eran precisamente genios –yo no molestaría a la persona que intenta salvarte la vida.

Ignoré su sonrisa arrogante –uno no debería sonreír así cuando está muriendo, ¿saben?-; y, molesta, me volteé para atender plenamente a Sasuke. No quería ser dura, pero Itachi moriría de todos modos. Sólo podía anestesiar su dolor, el daño era demasiado como para que yo sola le pudiese tratar, y mi prioridad era Sasuke –y si lo anestesiaba aún más, lo desmayaría.

Volvió a evitar que me voltease, tomando mi brazo de nuevo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Cuídalo, por favor –mi mirada se volvió interrogante. Eso no se cuestionaba-. Sé que lo harás bien.

Me invadió la ternura, puesto que cada vez era más evidente que Itachi sólo era un hermano mayor que quería demasiado a su hermano pequeño. Me mordí la lengua y asentí respetuosamente. Envié una pulsación de chakra a Sasuke, en acto reflejo ante un latido particularmente irregular.

El mayor sonrió sinceramente, y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces es verdad –murmuré para mí misma, y el leve flaqueo en su chakra me indicó que me había oído. Levanté la cabeza y dije un poco más alto-: Lo que sucedió hace ocho años.

No abrió sus ojos, como esperé que lo hiciese. La situación era tan extraña, tener a dos shinobis de élite a mis pies, con sus vidas en mis manos; prediciendo las reacciones de Uchiha Itachi. Parecía un títere que estuviesen moviendo de arriba, sentía que no encajaba en ese momento, en esa situación. Como si mi presencia lo cambiase todo, y no sé si bien o para mal.

No quise imaginarme el horrible final que esto podría haber tenido si no estuviese aquí.

Si mis habilidades de médica no estuviesen conmigo, mejor dicho. Mi presencia daba lo mismo.

Tampoco habló. Esperé unos segundos, y aterrorizada, llevé una mano a su pecho. Su corazón se había detenido. Esto no me podía estar pasando. No estaba segura de poder lidiar con dos paros cardíacos al mismo tiempo.

Movida por la preocupación, deslizé mis rodillas más cerca del mayor, arrástrándolo más cerca de mí y de donde estaba Sasuke. Me arrodillé entre los dos, y puse una mano en el pecho de cada uno. Respiré hondo y comencé a acompasar sus latidos, estimulando los de Itachi y marcando el ritmo de los de Sasuke. Se me estaba acabando el chakra, sabía que no podría hacerlo por muchos minutos más. La fatiga lograba que mis párpados se cerrasen, y mi mente divagaba entre los límites del sueño y la vigilia.

Apenas podía mantenerme concentrada, enviando chakra fluida y rítmicamente a través de mis brazos y por sus pechos. El sólo hecho de mantenerlo fluido y constante era bastante estresante cuando no tienes mucho chakra que canalizar.

La angustia y la desesperación crecían a medida que me quedaba sin chakra. Consideraba que el corazón de Sasuke iba un poco mejor, pero aún así no lo podía dejar así nomás, e Itachi aún no tenía pulso. Y no tenía chakra, no me alcanzaba.

No podía decir mucho en mi defensa, se supondría que mi chakra debería ser suficiente para una situación como esta. Pero nunca antes me había sucedido. No, porque no es lo mismo curar las heridas superficiales de cuarenta subordinados de Orochimaru a mantener vivos –hacer latir el corazón de dos personas al mismo tiempo. Sin morir en el intento.

Era desgarrador. Sentía como mi energía se drenaba lentamente de mis entrañas y la depositaba toda en los cuerpos que yacían a mi lado. El fin justificaba los medios. El fin de mantener vivo a Sasuke justificaba cualquier cosa.

Justificaba la deserción de Konoha, justificaba entrenar hasta el cansancio durante tres años, justificaba matar a Orochimaru, justificaba intentar salvar a un asesino clase S –su hermano mayor. Lo justificaba _todo_. Porque eso era lo que me había propuesto, y esta vez no iba a fallar.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Karin se había ido. El sol me daba en la cara y sólo hacía parecer las manchas de sangre aún más extensas. Mi cabeza latía con fuerza, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Apenas notaba el suave balanceo que dibujaba mi espalda, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Todo se volvió negro, y me sentí caer al piso, entre los dos hermanos.

Sabía que tenía que continuar, que debía morir por falta de chakra si era necesario. Le ordené a mis brazos que se estirasen, a mi espalda que se enderezase, pero no tenía sentido. No respondían. Sólo mis pulmones y mi corazón continuaban trabajando.

Y estaba mal.

Porque mi corazón no debería latir si no puedo hacer latir el de Sasuke, mis pulmones no deberían respirar si los de Sasuke no lo hacen. Si luego de tres años de entrenamiento médico exhaustivo no era capaz de salvar a mi mejor amigo, el único lazo que poseía… Entonces yo tampoco merecía ser salvada.

No veía ni sentía nada, pero mi mente continuaba trabajando. Sólo esperaba que nuestro equipo llegase antes que Akatsuki.

* * *

El cabello de Karin se revolvió cuando aterrizó, alterada, entre los otros dos miembros de su equipo. No estaba de humor ni siquiera como para fulminar con la mirada a Suigetsu, así que sólo les dedicó una mirada preocupada.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura –ordenó, dándose la vuelta, esperando que obedeciesen-.

-¿Qué? Espera un segundo, ¿qué demon-

Se dio la vuelta, mirando a Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke está muriendo –el peliblanco ensanchó los ojos-. Sakura está intentando salvarlo a él y a su hermano, pero se está quedando sin chakra. Cuando me fui, Sasuke había entrado en un paro cardíaco. Sakura me pidió que vayamos a ayudarla porque necesitan refugio. ¿Me explico?

Suigetsu la fulminó con la mirada, y Juugo cerró su boca entreabierta.

-Podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio –fanfarroneó-.

Se echaron a correr en la misma dirección por la que Karin había llegado; porque sus dos compañeros, sus dos líderes estaban en peligro. Juugo carraspeó en el aire, antes de apoyar uno de sus pies en una rama para volver a saltar.

-¿Has dicho que Sakura estaba tratando de salvar a Sasuke?

Karin asintió.

-Y a su hermano, también dijiste.

Suigetsu ensanchó los ojos, lo había pasado por alto. Juugo tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a la pelirroja con cautela. Ella tragó saliva y se mordió la lengua. Era muy, muy largo de explicar.

-Es complicado. Se trata sobre algo que descubrimos en la base de Akatsuki.

-Mm… Lo explicarás luego –dijo Suigetsu-. Apresurémonos.

Llegaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos luego de que Karin haya dejado a Sakura allí. La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a los tres, con el ceño fruncido al ver que la pelirrosa se había desmayado.

-Está inconsciente, -dijo Juugo, con dos dedos en el cuello de Sasuke-.

Suigetsu corrió, cuidadosamente, al lado de Itachi. Puso su mano en la muñeca y el cuello del Akatsuki y chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues su hermano está muerto. Parece que ha cumplido su objetivo después de todo, huh.

-No sabes lo que dices –le reprochó Karin, sosteniendo la cabeza de Sakura-. Creo que ella sólo se quedó sin chakra. No quiero ni pensar lo que debe ser intentar reanimar a dos corazones al mismo tiempo sólo con chakra.

Juugo asintió y subió a Sasuke a su espalda con cuidado, dejándolo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se puso de pie e instó a Suigetsu a hacer lo mismo con Sakura. Sonrió arrogante.

-Sí, sí, yo llevo a Sakura-chan –dijo con una sonrisa pícara-.

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, y también se puso de pie.

-Akatsuki no está lejos, y no van a tardar en percatarse de esto. Salgamos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; fosforito, pero ¿dónde demonios vamos a ir?

-Podríamos volver a la casa de esos gatos… -sugirió Juugo-. Ahí Sasuke-sama y Sakura-san fueron bien recibidos.

Se miraron, cómplices.

-A la guarida Uchiha, entonces –sonrió Suigetsu-.

* * *

Sabía, por la leve presión que sentía en su espalda, que estaba acostado. Respiró hondo, eso siempre le ayudaba a adivinar si seguía en el mundo de los vivos, o si pronto se encontraría con su familia. Había dolor, o sea que seguía vivo; era un indicio que nunca fallaba. Pero ya no sabía si agradecer por ello, o no.

Su objetivo había sido completado, Itachi estaba muerto. Lo había visto caer de rodillas ante sus pies; tal y como lo había soñado tantas veces, en aquellos sueños producto del odio y de la soledad, quién sabe. Se lo había preguntado muchas veces -¿qué iba a hacer luego de ello? Luego de que haya alcanzado su más alto objetivo (a la corta edad de dieciséis años), ¿qué haría? Ahora ya estaba solo. Y aunque siempre lo había estado; ahora estaba totalmente confirmado.

Pensó en regresar a Konoha, y ciertamente, era una de las opciones más viables. Tendría todas aquellas muertes cargando en sus hombros –y en los de Sakura-, y seguramente volverían a aceptarlo. Tal vez aquel rubio bobalicón le reprochase el haberse ido por el resto de su vida; pero ya habría vuelto, y lo habría perdonado, porque Naruto era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo.

Y era más que seguro que Sakura le apoyaría. Porque habían hablado sobre ello, porque él siempre la escuchaba hablarle, mientras dormía, a Naruto y a sus padres. Hasta la había escuchado llorar, porque los extrañaba, y el adiós había sido más que breve, si no inexistente. No iba a negar que la odiaba por hacerle sentir culpa. Pero nunca se lo diría.

Y el apoyo de la pelirrosa era muy importante, puesto que ya casi se había olvidado lo que era despreciarla y no contar con ella.

Volvió a inspirar, y esbozó una sonrisa.

El chakra de Sakura circulaba por su sistema. Había incluso más chakra de ella que el de él mismo. Tal vez no estaba tan solo después de todo. Inspiró de nuevo, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el cálido chakra de la pelirrosa. Ella nunca lo sabría, por supuesto que no. Pero aquella sensación –cálida, armoniosa- le había traído seguridad muchas veces.

No se sorprendió del todo, puesto contaba con ella para que lo rescatase, cuando la batalla terminase. No era tan arrogante, y definitivamente no esperaba salir ileso de una batalla con su hermano. Y sabía que Sakura llegaría –como lo había hecho muchas veces, más de las que le gustaría reconocer- justo a tiempo para mantenerlo vivo.

Mantenerlo vivo, eso era lo que ella hacía.

Quiso inspirar aún más hondo, pero no pudo. Supo entonces que una venda recorría todo su torso; y probablemente parte de sus brazos, por el dolor que provenía de ellos. Recordaba fracciones de aquella batalla, pero no sabía como se había hecho cada herida en particular; sólo le ayudaba a recordar el dolor que aquellas heridas dejaban. Su corazón quiso latir más rápido al rememorar esas imágenes, pero no pudo, y casi se ahoga.

Y ese fue el recuerdo más importante, porque vio brevemente mechones de cabello rosa, la calidez del chakra verde y el dolor insoportable en su pecho.

En esa inspiración –más corta de lo que hubiese querido-, supo que se encontraba en la guarida Uchiha, la misma que había visitado semanas antes. El olor impregnado en las paredes y el suelo, ese olor a té, mezclado con humedad; eso lo decía todo.

Sabía que estaba solo en aquella habitación, puesto que no sentía ninguna fuente de chakra cerca. Probablemente Sakura estaba entrenando u holgazaneando con Suigetsu, o con Karin. Juugo seguro estaba leyendo.

Lo que no sabía, era cuantas horas (si no eran días) había estado inconsciente. Porque sólo recordaba los suaves dedos de su hermano golpear en su frente, tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando él era niño. Se preguntó que habrá significado.

Con Itachi, todo tenía un doble significado.

Hubiese meneado la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento si no le doliese tanto todo el cuerpo.

El dolor. No era extraño para él, para nada. Pero no debería de estar sintiendo dolor. Sakura siempre lo anestesiaba con chakra cada hora; siempre que él sufría heridas de ese tipo. Y cuando despertaba, no había dolor. Sólo la agradable sensación de su chakra circulando por su red.

Tal vez sí estaba muerto, y estaba en el infierno, y por eso sentía dolor.

Pero volvió a respirar, y el aroma del té le dijo que aún estaba vivo. Que había esquivado a la muerte de nuevo.

Una inspiración más, y sintió las fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos. Ya de antemano sabía que estaba en su vieja habitación (de seguro la Gata Matriarca lo había puesto allí), y por la luminosidad, también sabía que no era mediodía.

Divisó el techo de madera, tal y como lo había predicho. En una rústica cama tendida sobre el suelo, como era habitual. Se permitió suspirar. La pesadilla había terminado. Por fin había terminado.

Se preguntó cuánto tendría que esperar para poder moverse sin que le duela tanto, o para que alguien viniese a controlarlo o darle de comer.

No estaba seguro de querer escuchar las quejas de Sakura tan pronto. Le reprocharía que casi muere, y todo lo demás. No había ningún problema en esperar.

Miró hacia la izquierda, y encontró la pared más cerca de lo que la había esperado. Lo habían puesto demasiado a la izquierda, demasiado cerca de la puerta. No entendía por qué. Si su habitación era grande. Había espacio.

Giró lentamente –adolorido- su cabeza hacia la derecha. Intentando averiguar qué rayos era lo que lo había corrido de su propia habitación.

Y había una pequeña cama como la de él en el suelo, un sachet de suero colgando de un pequeño ganchito; junto a lo que supuso era una sonda nutricional.

Y recostada, entubada, e inconsciente, yacía Sakura.

Ensanchó los ojos. Ni siquiera él tenía tantos tubitos. Y ni siquiera podía sentir su chakra, pero sí podía captar el de Karin en los jardines.

Ella no podía estar muriendo, como lo hacía parecer aquella imagen.

Porque si ella moría, entonces sí estaría solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

So, yes. Hubo actualización rápido, ¿vieron? Eso es porque me puse a armar el argumento en papel en la hora de Geografía. Sí, soy genial, xD Lo que sea. ¡Comienza el Sasusaku! Sisi, le voy a dar con todo chics, porque ya era hora, después de trece capítulos... (No es un buen número para comenzar, pero se hace lo que se puede, eh?) Mi idea original no incluía todo ese despertar de Sasuke, y lo iba a cortar cuando Hebi decidía ir a la guarida Uchiha... Pero así sólo eran 2300 palabras, y el reglamento que me autoimpuse me obliga a escribir 3000. Lol. Así que ahí tienen, 3002 palabras. Pueden agradecer. xD

Muuuuchas gracias a todos sus comentarios. Son lo mejor, huh! Y no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario. Los leo y son lo mejor del world. SANKYOU! XD

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Vida

**Advertencia**: Es lo más spolerífico que escribí en toda mi jodida vida. xD

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Catorce: Vida

En lo profundo de mi pensamiento, sabía que estaba viva, y que probablemente inconsciente. Todo era negro, como la oscuridad de la habitación en la guarida de Orochimaru. Estaba poco familiarizada con el estado de inconsciencia, pero recordaba que las pocas veces que lo había estado se sentía así.

No había dolor, pero aquello era consistente con la pérdida de chakra. Aquello sólo provocaría cansancio extremo, y no dolor. Mis músculos no me respondían, y aquello era una de las cosas que más me desesperaban, como a todo shinobi. El no poder moverse era aterrador.

Sí podía oír, muy vagamente, lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Sólo cuando me esforzaba en prestar atención. Había oído, por ejemplo; el tono pervertido de Suigetsu cuando me subió a su espalda. Ese imbécil. Ya lo golpearía luego.

No sabía donde estaba, y quería abrir mis ojos; pero el cansancio me lo impedía. Ya se me habían acabado los sueños que mi inconsciente tenía preparados y ahora estaba simplemente atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

Supuse que era cuestión de tiempo, hasta que tuviese chakra suficiente como para mantenerme despierta.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Me moría por despertar, quería saber qué había sucedido. Tenía una ligera idea de que Itachi había muerto, pues para cuando me desmayé Karin no había llegado, y el daño cerebral se produce a los tres jodidos minutos. Ugh… Si hubiese tenido sólo un poco más de chakra. Sasuke no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Considerando que no podía controlar mi maldito cuerpo, era una suerte que pudiese hacerlo con mi mente y pudiese apartar ese pensamiento lo antes posible.

Y hablando de Roma. Suponía que con mi chakra circulando, Sasuke tendría suficiente como para que su corazón continuase latiendo. Estaba casi asegurado, por ese lado. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo completamente, y no sabía si había algún otro problema subyacente que pudiese traer problemas.

Si tan sólo mi estúpido cuerpo fuese un poco más resistente y pudiese abrir mis jodidos ojos…

Oh, miren, pude hacerlo. Increíble el poder de la mente, ¿no creen? Sonreiría si pudiese. Parpadeé un par de veces, acostumbrándome perezosamente a la poca luz solar que había.

Mm… Es el techo de la habitación de Sasuke, en la guarida Uchiha de los Gatitos Lindos. Eso era bueno, claro que sí. Estaba segura de que Layla, la jovencita que vivía aquí; había sido capaz de conectarme a un buen suero y darme de comer por una sonda (les dije que me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿no?), y claro que lo ha hecho bien, porque yo le enseñé como hacerlo. Sí, soy genial. También esperaba que hubiese tratado bien a Sasuke con la ayuda del chakra de Karin, porque la única razón por la cual no le enseñé a curar con chakra era porque tenía muy poco.

Disfruté lentamente la sensación de recuperar el control de mi propio cuerpo. Estaba entumecido, pero al menos ya me sentía capaz de respirar profundamente, así que lo hice. La entrada del aire a mis pulmones me hizo recordar la última vez que lo había hecho concienzudamente, eso fue, antes de caer desmayada. Y entonces, recordé (volví a recordar) toda la situación anterior.

Mis ojos semicerrados por la relajación se abrieron de pronto –reemplazando toda la condenada relajación por un delicioso estrés, ¿notan el sarcasmo?-, preguntándome qué rayos había sucedido. Mis recuerdos me traían de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

Noté de nuevo el techo de la habitación de Sasuke –listones de madera oscura lustrada, brillosa, inconfundibles-, y pensé que tal vez él estaba junto a mí, pero no había tenido la precaución de buscar ningún chakra ni mirar a mi alrededor. Ugh, y me hago llamar kunoichi.

Entonces, aguzé mis sentidos, buscando por aquel chakra al que estaba tan apegada. Y no, para que sepan, no estoy siendo romántica ni cursi, ¿de acuerdo? Porque vamos, estuvo a mi lado durante tres jodidos años. ¿Saben lo que es sentir ese chakra _todo_ el día, _todos_ los días? Llega un punto en el que notas que cuando no está, sientes que te falta algo.

Como decía –aguzé mis sentidos, y giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Lo vi al mismo tiempo que alcanzé a sentir su chakra.

(Definido, inquieto, suave, acechante.)

Sonreí del alivio, sin importarme que su chakra estaba algo tenso; feliz porque estaba consciente, estaba bien, y (¿qué demonios?) tenía menos tubos conectados que yo. Lo miré a los ojos y comprendí porque su chakra estaba tan intranquilo –su Sharingan giraba desaforado. Vamos, ni que yo fuese un maldito enemigo. Mantuve mi sonrisa, sin embargo.

-Sasuke –saludé jovialmente-, luces horrible.

-Deja las bromas, baka –me interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. Casi pude notar como aguzaba la vista de su Sharingan-; ¿qué rayos tienes? ¿Te atacó alguien?

Amplié mi sonrisa.

-Oh Dios, Sasuke, ¿acaso estás _preocupado_? –oh, molestar. Esa debería ser mi profesión.

-Tsk. Baka.

Volteó su vista hasta el techo nuevamente, molesto. Creo que ya les conté que no suele tener buen humor cuando despierta.

-Tranquilo, puedes quitar tu Sharingan. Estás gastando chakra inútilmente y no es bueno para tu estado actual –de acuerdo, no pude evitarlo. Mi médico interno salió a la luz. Me fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Por favor?

Miró al techo –de nuevo-. Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que noté como su chakra se estabilizaba y deduje que me había obedecido. Sonreí sinceramente.

-¿Quién fue?

No sabía bien que contestar.

-Pues, técnicamente, si te refieres a ese alguien que drenó mi chakra hasta no poder mantenerme en pie… -Capté su atención, pues me estaba mirando de nuevo, bastante interesado-. _Técnicamente_… Fuiste tú.

Ensanchó los ojos, y esta vez borré mi sonrisa; pues sus ojos –ya sin Sharingan- mostraban un sentimiento bastante parecido al que había visto hace dos años y medio, cuando una shuriken de viento endemoniado casi me parte al medio. Me costaba creer que pudiese ver culpa en aquellos ojos. Sasuke no sentía culpa. Dolor, tristeza, soledad, felicidad y hasta diversión; pero _jamás_ culpa.

Descontando, claro, ahora y aquella vez. No sabía si era culpa, pero tampoco sabía como rayos debería llamarlo.

Al mirar su rostro noté la presión que estaba ejerciendo su mandíbula. Sonreí un poco más para tranquilizarlo. O algo. Notarlo nervioso u enojado, me ponía nerviosa a mí.

-Oh, vamos, tranquilo. No es nada malo. Nada que no haya pasado antes.

Ups. De hecho, nunca me había pasado antes.

-_Nunca te había pasado_ –recriminó. Casi suelto una carcajada, pero me contuve.

-Tú me entiendes. No es nada grave. Me recuperaré en un par de horas, nada más –solté una risita-. ¿Sabes? Creo que estuvimos inconscientes por dos días. Que horror.

Volvió a menear su cabeza y a enfocarla en el techo. Ja, es tan… Sasuke. Miré el techo también y bostezé. La falta de chakra daba mucho, mucho sueño. Apenas viniese alguien, pediría un par de pastillas de soldado. Que suerte que alguien las inventó.

Pensé en el resto del equipo. Karin tenía rostro de ser una chismosa, así que lo más probable es que haya contado todo lo que averiguamos. Que no está mal, claro; pero tampoco sé si está bien. Por otro lado, me mordí el labio pensando en cómo rayos se lo diríamos a Sasuke.

Pronosticar su reacción era lo que más me mortificaba.

La mayoría del tiempo él era predecible. Muy predecible. Tenía una rutina, determinados cambios de humor, ciertas respuestas a ciertas situaciones. Pero cuando se trataban de cosas como estas, nunca podía adivinar qué iba a hacer o decir. Como tres años atrás, cuando le propuse irme con él al resguardo de Orochimaru.

-Estás preocupada por algo.

No era una pregunta.

Maldita sea yo con mis estúpidas expresiones faciales. De seguro notó que pasé más tiempo del normal mordiéndome el labio. Lo envidio, lo envidio a él y a su siempre estoico rostro. Ensanché mis ojos, volteé a verlo, y también me estaba mirando. Sus ojos tampoco estaban preguntando, sino afirmando. Maldita sea su estúpida seguridad, también.

Sonreí falsamente. –No es nada. ¿Sabes dónde está Karin?

No me sentía capaz de decirle todo yo sola. Notó mi inseguridad, y frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, no diría nada al respecto; como siempre. Él siempre observaba, pero casi nunca intervenía. Nunca lo hizo, no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

-No lo sé. Yo también desperté hace poco.

Me estudió con la mirada mientras respondía.

-Entiendo.

Escuchamos unos pasos apresurarse en el pasillo e instintivamente entrecerré mis ojos, intentando identificar el chakra del que sea estuviese viniendo. Casi suspiré del alivio. La pesadilla de tener tan pesada verdad en mis hombros iba a acabar pronto.

-Es Karin –dije, y él asintió, parpadeando.

-¡Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun! ¡Por fin están despiertos! –dijo aliviada. Sonreí y asentí.

No tardaron en llegar los otros dos. Nos escudriñaron por la mirada y apostaría lo que fuese a que Suigetsu se estaba burlando internamente del estado actual de Sasuke. Nos saludaron efusivamente e hice un esfuerzo por sentarme en mi propio lecho, disfrutando volver a sentir control sobre mi cuerpo. Acepté la ayuda de Suigetsu, y observé con ojo médico como Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

-Sakura-cha-

La mirada fulminante de Sasuke impidió que terminase el sufijo. Sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-Sakura-san –se corrigió Suigetsu-, Karin pidió a Layla-chan unas píldoras de soldado. Deberías de tomar un par.

-Es cierto –tomé tres de las que había en su mano y las tomé sin dudarlo-. Recuperaré mi chakra más rápido y podré tratar a Sasuke mejor.

Extrañamente, todos se miraron entre sí. Fruncí el ceño.

-La hazaña de Sakura-sama fue realmente impresionante –apremió Juugo-. Ha mantenido vivo a Sasuke-sama inyectándole más de la mitad de su chakra. Increíble.

Sonreí mientras me sonrojaba, y Karin y Suigetsu asentían.

-De acuerdo –los cortó la voz grave y severa de Sasuke-. ¿Quieren decirme ya qué demonios me están ocultando?

Ensanché los ojos y el rubor desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una repentina palidez. Lo miré extrañada, con ojos interrogantes.

-No me jodas, Sakura. Sólo dilo y ya.

Era demasiado inteligente como para pasarlo por alto. Juugo apremiándome a mí por salvarlo en vez de a él por vencer a Itachi, Suigetsu poniéndose tan cuidadoso conmigo, etcétera. Estábamos jodidamente jodidos.

No sé si fue una repentina valentía, o si las píldoras de soldado empezaban a hacer su efecto en mi chakra. No, corrección, creo que fue parte de los dos. Sentía como mi chakra se recuperaba y de algún modo eso me daba un poco más de seguridad y valor como para hablar algo tan delicado y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Apenas era consciente del silencio extremadamente incómodo que se había formado. Bajé mi cabeza, que de repente pesaba demasiado, y suspiré. Me lo repetí internamente. _Demasiado inteligente como para pasarlo por alto_. La volví a subir y miré a Karin, que asintió mordiéndose el labio. Suigetsu y Juugo también me apoyaron.

-Hey, manga de imbéciles, ¿van a decírmelo o-

-Sasuke –corté-. Hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

-No me digas –sonrió arrogante, rodando los ojos-.

-Es sobre ti, sobre Itachi, y sobre tu familia.

Tuve que tragar saliva, duro; cuando vi esos ojos fulminándome con la mirada. Lo dejé pasar. La situación lo ameritaba. Si veía el lado bueno, al menos tenía su atención.

-Oh, por favor, casi me lo pierdo.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, desviándose, al mismo tiempo que los de todos, al ser extraño que había aparecido de repente en la puerta de la habitación. Yo conocía esa voz. Grave, bromista, peligrosa. La había oído… _Cuando estaba en la guarida de Akatsuki_. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, este tipo era el mismo que acompañaba a Deidara, aquel rubio que casi vuela a Sasuke y a todos nosotros en jodidos pedazos. Y era peligroso_, muy peligroso_.

Demonios. Estábamos tan, pero tan jodidos.

La capa oscura, las nubes rojas, esa estúpida máscara naranja. Definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Sasuke también notó que era peligroso. Nadie lo había escuchado, sentido o notado entrar. Su chakra estaba perfectamente enmascarado. Sus pasos eran ligeros y más silenciosos que los míos cuando me lo propongo. La tensión de su chakra aumentó, junto con la mía, y sentía que gracias a esas píldoras ya estaba casi completamente recuperado.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se pusieron en guardia.

El sujeto aplaudió secamente, tres veces.

-Sasuke, te has buscado un buen equipo. Tranquilos, no voy a hacerles nada. Es que no quería perderme el momento de la verdad.

Pues, confirmado, entonces. Este era el tipo que estaba en la terraza, aquel día. Karin me miró aterrada y yo intenté transmitirle seguridad con mi mirada.

En ese momento, me miró a los ojos.

_Sharingan_.

Creo que Sasuke no alcanzó a verlo. Ahogué un jadeo, en shock.

-Pero si no salen de aquí, tendré que matarlos.

Era una voz jocosa, pareciera que estaba bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo; ese único ojo visible me (_nos_) decía que aquel sujeto diría cualquier cosa, excepto alguna broma. Obviamente, gracias al entrenamiento que tenía con Sasuke, quité mi vista lo antes que pude.

_Estúpida_, me dije a mí misma. Todo era tan estúpido. Ya lo había visto a los ojos, de seguro ya estaba en su condenado genjutsu, donde sufriría cien años por cada segundo que pasase alguna dolorosa tortura. Me concentré en sus pies.

Escuché en silencio los pasos de Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu salir de la habitación. No decían una palabra. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos –tal vez más que yo, más que Sasuke- como para tener alguna otra reacción. Ese hombre inspiraba un horrible, un tremendo poder. Algo inimaginable. Algo espantoso.

-Hm… ¿Tú no te moverás, verdad, pequeña? –me hablaba a mí.

Miré a Sasuke. Me indicaba que saliese con la mirada. Había activado su propio Sharingan. Estaba mal. Estábamos agotados, no estábamos en nuestra mejor forma. El bastardo nos había agarrado en el momento justo. Bastardo. Mi chakra estaba aumentando, pero no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. _Maldición_.

No me iba a mover. No. No podía dejarle solo. Teníamos frente a nosotros a otro Uchiha, y en cierto modo no entendía nada; pero este hombre lo sabía todo. Probablemente más que yo. Y si bien no me importaba en absoluto los hechos del pasado, sí me importaba Sasuke; y a él sí le importaban aquellos hechos. Y no me iba a mover de aquel lugar. Porque iba a necesitarme.

Rió descaradamente.

-No, definitivamente no vas a moverte. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que te asesine? –dijo, haciendo un par de pasos adentrándose en la habitación-.

-Ni lo sueñes –respondí, altanera-. Yo me quedo.

-Tú te vas –me ordenó Sasuke-.

Lo miré apenada, negando con la cabeza. Él apretó los dientes.

-Lo siento. Me quedo –volví a afirmar.

-Oh, está bien. Después de todo, tú también eres bastante interesante, _Haruno Sakura_.

Vaya, sabía mi nombre. Me pregunto por qué no me sorprende.

-No te preocupes, no estoy realizando ningún genjutsu. Puedes mirarme a los ojos.

Ensanché mis ojos, levantando mi vista _sólo_ hasta su máscara. Tampoco era tan tonta.

-No tengo por qué creerte.

-Niña lista –apremió-. Sasuke, creo que de todos, ella vendría a ser el miembro más valioso de tu equipo.

-Tsk. Sakura, _vete_.

-Déjala, Sasuke. Tengo algo que contarte –interrumpió.

Se quitó su máscara por la mitad, y en ese momento, Sasuke le miró a los ojos.

El sharingan de su ojo izquierda, sólo el de ese ojo, se activó. Y por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, he de suponer que fue involuntario. Los tres habituales tomoes comenzaron a cambiar de forma, y comencé a preocuparme. Cuando su ojo comenzó a sangrar, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me arrastré hasta llegar a él, y observé atónita como ante su mirada, el hombro de Tobi –por fin recordé su nombre desde aquella pelea con Deidara-, se encendía con un furioso fuego negro; para su sorpresa.

-¡Imposible!

Se hizo hacia atrás, escondiéndose en las sombras y dejando caer la máscara naranja, pero fui pronto distraída del espectáculo por los jadeos de Sasuke, que se tapaba su ojo adolorido. Puse una mano sobre su espalda y la otra en su brazo.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, tranquilo.

Lo abracé, hasta que su respiración se acompasó un poco. No sabía bien qué hacer, puesto que no conocía aquel aspecto del Sharingan. Miraba su regazo mientras observaba como su ojo izquierdo volvía a formar el dojutsu habitual y luego se volvía negro como el carbón. Odiaba no poder hacer nada en situaciones como aquellas. Me perturbaba.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –me susurró-.

-No lo sé, no lo sé.

Sudaba, y aún estaba un poco agitado. Su chakra había disminuido un poco. No era bueno que hiciese aquellos esfuerzos tan pronto. Estaríamos al máximo en dos horas al menos. Bueno, tal vez yo un poco antes gracias a las píldoras.

-Es su Sharingan… -me dijo-.

Asentí, y ambos volteamos lentamente hacia el punto oscuro al que había retrocedido Tobi. Las llamas se apagaban, y la figura volvía a salir a la luz.

-El "Amaterasu" que Itachi implantó en ti.

Lo miré como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Volvió a ponerse su máscara, antes de que pudiésemos volver a ver su rostro completamente despejado.

-Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… Aún muerto, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Planeando hasta para una situación como esta…

Se acercó un poco más a nosotros. Me aferré a la espalda de Sasuke, buscando protección –estúpidamente, puesto que ahora suponía estaba más débil que yo-, y él apretó mi brazo.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento. Este tal –Tobi, como lo habían llamado en el pasado, poseía el Sharingan. No todos los Uchihas estaban extinctos, ¿huh? La falta de información me hacía sentir en desventaja; puesto me daba la impresión que este susodicho iba a manipularnos a su gusto.

Y era muy peligroso, porque el dolor, la venganza había llevado a Sasuke al exilio, a pasar tres años lejos de Naruto, de la aldea, a convertirse en un ninja renegado. Podía parecer que no, pero si uno se guiaba por los hechos, Sasuke era meramente controlado por sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué –Qué estás diciendo? –se esforzó en hablar en voz alta Sasuke-.

-Te equipó con su propio jutsu, en un último esfuerzo por matarme… O tal vez su intención era simplemente mantenerme alejado de ti. Lo preparó para que el Amaterasu se activase al ver mi Sharinga-

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

Parecía pintada en aquella conversación.

-Pues, Itachi hizo _algo_ justo antes de morir, ¿o no?

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Parecía que Tobi tenía razón. Se mantuvo en silencio, como yo.

-De alguna manera se las arregló para transferirte sus técnicas del Sharingan en el último segundo.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¡¿qué intentas decir?! ¿Por qué Itachi habría de-

-¿Todavía no lo sabes?

Yo lo sabía. Tobi lo sabía. Él no. Va a matarme. No va a volver a hablarme cuando termine todo esto. Pero tenía que decírselo.

-Fue para protegerte, Sasuke –dije-. Todo fue para protegerte.

Ensanchó los ojos, y se quedó en silencio, atónito; unos cuantos segundos. Tobi respetó ese silencio.

-¿Sakura? ¿Tú qué sabes de todo esto? –preguntó, casi sin voz-.

Casi se me parte el corazón al sentir aquel tono de traición. Antes de darme tiempo a responder, se volteó a Tobi, furioso.

-¡¿Protegerme?! –exclamó, y él asintió con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Se supone que esto debe ser gracioso?

Se acercó a paso lento y cauteloso a mi lado, se puso en cuclillas y acarició mi cabello. No me atreví a estremecerme. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-La hermosa flor de cerezo sabe más de lo que esperábamos –dijo descaradamente-.

-¡No la toques! –exclamó Sasuke-.

A gran velocidad, Tobi se hizo hacia atrás y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Tranquilo, no voy a robártela ni nada –habló jocoso. Lo fulminé con la mirada-.

-Vuelves a tocarla, y te juro por toda mi famila muerta que voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

Esto se está poniendo feo. Jamás en la vida Sasuke juró por su familia. Y menos por mi causa. Lo miré sorprendida. Las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, y yo no podía hacer nada. Sólo quería que este sujeto se fuese y poder contarle las cosas yo misma a Sasuke.

Tobi subió sus manos, haciéndose el inocente, y asintiendo, concordando con Sasuke no volver a tocarme. ¿Se suponía que debía de sentirme segura?

-Pero como decía… Sabes tanto de tu hermano, y al mismo tiempo no sabes nada.

Me mordí el labio. Sasuke suspiró y apretó su mandíbula.

-Sigue jodiéndome, y te aseguro que _voy_ a matarte.

-Veo que será difícil hablar contigo. Supongo que entiendo. Un extraño viene de sorpresa y empieza a decirte todas estas cosas. Pero te aseguro, digo la verdad. Tú mismo le preguntaste a Itachi quién era la persona que lo ayudó aquella noche.

Bien, me pregunto cuándo se lo habrá preguntado, puesto que no tenían el tipo de relación como para sentarse a hablar en la sobremesa. Y si fue en la batalla, cómo rayos este personaje estaba allí observándolo todo y cómo Sasuke e Itachi no lo notaron. Especialmente Itachi, que era un shinobi excepcional, y que según este sujeto, lo odiaba.

-Fui yo. Uchiha Madara.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Finalmente. Capítulo Catorce terminado. Ahaha, ahora las cosas empiezan a ponerse picantes. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. El Sasusaku recién empieza, y el conflicto real de toda la historia también. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue divertido escribirlo, pero también me costó bastante xD

Los comentarios son agradecidos. Entonces, muchas gracias por sus lindos lindos replies. Me hacen sentir querida (?) Más comentarios = Más actualización. xD (No es extorsión, ?) En fin.

Oh, una aclaración que no es taaan importante, pero que la haré de todos modos. ¿Recuerdan el final del capítulo anterior? Estaba escrito en tercera persona, pero con una especie de POV de Sasuke. Bueno, se mencionó que Sakura estaba muerta/muriendo. Evidentemente, no lo está, pero para los sentidos adormecidos de Sasuke sí lo estaba. Vamos, ahí recostada, durmiendo, con todos esos tubos conectados! Por eso tenía el Sharingan activado. No es una incoherencia. :D

Sobre el próximo capítulo, el título será "La Verdad". Oh Kami, tengo tanta imaginación. Ahaha. Va a ser el SUPER FUCKING FREAKING núcleo de la historia, así que me tiene que salir bien. Porque sino van a quejarse. Pero por otro lado, tengo todo planeado. Así que supongo que demorará una semana, o una semana y media. Veremos, veremos.

Una cosa más. Terminé este capítulo ayer, pero no funcionaba correctamente así que tuve que esperar a subirlo hoy. BLAME THEM!

Muuuuchas gracias por leer y soportar mis locuras. Besotes a todos.

Okay, los dejo ir a leer otra cosa.

Disclaimer applied.

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	15. La Verdad

**Advertencia: **Continuamos con los spoilers.

**Mejores Amigos**  
_By Peace Ctrl_  
Capítulo Quince: La verdad

Tenía un dolor de cabeza _in crescendo_. Muy, muy molesto teniendo en cuenta que el hombre que nos estaba hablando tenía, a mi parecer (instinto, lo llamaría) más importancia de la que quería que le diésemos. Intenté concentrar sólo un poco de chakra en mi cabeza para aliviarlo. Tenía que estar en todos mis sentidos, en alerta.

Me encontraba erguida, sentada en la improvisada cama que me habían armado. En el mismo lugar en el que me había despertado. _He de ahorrar energía_, me repetía constantemente, _el corazón de Sasuke aún está débil_. Uno no la saca tan barata luego de tener un paro cardíaco. Mis ojos, abiertos pero cansados, observaban con desconfianza y detenidamente al extraño (que intentaba familiarizarse con nosotros) frente nuestro; mientras hablaba.

No había dicho nada demasiado distinto a lo que aprendí en la Academia. Lo había leído, lo había estudiado, lo había volcado en los exámenes en los que solía sacarme sobresaliente. El rostro de Sasuke –más atento que el mío-, me indicaba que también lo había leído, pero que apenas lo recordaba. No lo culpo. Sólo a mí y a mi estúpida memoria se le puede ocurrir tener espacio para almacenar semejantes estupideces sin valor.

Hablaba –con voz suave, queriendo ganarse nuestra confianza, amablemente- sobre la fundación de Konoha. No sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

Karin me había contado algo, pero todos los detalles que estaba dando, a comparación del hecho realmente contundente que se suponía nos contaría, eran completamente insignificantes. Además, estaba añadiendo partes a aquella historia que nos contaron toda nuestra vida, y debo decir, partes faltantes nada agradables.

Y lo que no me gustaba de todo esto, _para nada_, era que tenía esa especie de nudo en la garganta que no te deja respirar, como cuando quieres llorar pero no puedes (_porque esto es demasiado importante como para derramar lágrimas, demasiado importante)_, quieres gritar pero _tampoco_ puedes, y no puedes salir corriendo tampoco; no _puedo_ salir corriendo, porque no puedo llevarme a Sasuke conmigo.

Y además, también estaba esa sensación de perder el control. Es horrible, y aterrador. No te lo puedes imaginar. El trabajo de un shinobi es sobre eso: mantener el control sobre todo. Sobre el chakra, sobre tu oponente, sobre el terreno, sobre tus jutsus, sobre tus camaradas. Y perder el control, y sentir que no vas a recuperarlo porque _no_ _puedes_; es aterrador.

No tenía control sobre lo que este hombre –Madara- estaba por decir. No podía controlar el modo en el que lo diría, que era aún más importante. Alteraba mis planes, ¡alteraba todos mis malditos planes! Se suponía que yo hablaría con Sasuke, me encargaría de que entendiese todo desde diferentes puntos de vista y de que no cometiese ninguna estupidez.

Y la absoluta desconfianza que tenía en este hombre -¡Madara! Miembro de Akatsuki, tal vez líder considerando que le daba órdenes a los "líderes", poseedor del Sharingan, y por si fuese poco, miembro del Clan Uchiha, un sobreviviente-, me decía que quería manipular a Sasuke.

Porque no se puede confiar en Akatsuki, ¿verdad? Sasuke es un hombre con habilidades increíbles. Posee el Sharingan. Fue entrenado por un Sannin. Está libre de lazos, puesto que huyó de su aldea (no pienses en eso, _no pienses en eso_). O sea, vamos; es comprensible que Akatsuki lo quiera entre sus filas.

Era algo imposible. Sasuke jamás aceptaría integrarse al grupo que desea asesinar a Naruto. _Jamás_.

-¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con lo que me dices? ¿A qué te refieres con "la verdad"?

La voz grave de Sasuke, cortante y denotando su mal humor, me sacó del trance. Miraba desafiante a Madara (¿o era Tobi?), pero él perseveraba en su tono amable, amistoso y confianzudo. Presté un poco más de atención al relato.

-Sasuke, todo está relacionado. No necesito que me creas, pero al menos escucha. Imita a Sakura-chan, se está portando muy bien.

Fruncí el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada. Sasuke también entornó los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, obediente. Me mordí el labio.

-En fin, así fue como se creó la aldea. Más allá de todo lo que les hayan hecho estudiar, la realidad es un poco más cruda y cruel. Los Uchihas, _yo_, particularmente; fuimos estafados por los Senjus, que ocuparon el primer y el segundo puesto de Hokage. Nos relevaron a ser la "policía" de la aldea. Era humillante.

Madara se acercó un poco más a Sasuke, poniendo su rostro frente a él. Sasuke mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo con la mirada.

-¿Puedes imaginártelo? Tu padre era el jefe de esa policía. ¡Policía! –se hizo hacia atrás, y largó una carcajada irónica-. _Los Uchihas merecemos más que eso_.

Levanté una ceja. Lo que había oído de mis padres acerca de ese papel de policía que los Uchihas habían interpretado era muy positivo. Cumplían con su rol a la perfección y la delincuencia en la aldea era prácticamente nula. Yo misma solía estar en la calle jugando con Ino hasta altas horas de las noches, y mis padres jamás se habían preocupado por el horario en el que salía. Oh, aquellos buenos tiempos. O me habían mentido toda mi infancia, o este hombre tenía un ego enfermizamente alto.

Como sea. Madara hizo un paso hacia atrás y arrastró una silla más cerca de nosotros, poniéndose al pie de nuestras camas, en medio de ambas. La puso al revés, y se sentó inclinado hacia delante, logrando que su pecho tocase el respaldo de la silla.

-Pero aparte de eso, había algo más. Claramente el gobierno nos estaba ninguneando, así que tu padre, Uchiha Fugaku, jefe de todo el clan y de la policía en sí; estaba organizando bastante a escondidas un golpe de estado.

Ensanchamos los ojos. Contuve la respiración y miré a Sasuke, abrumada por la información. El Clan Uchiha era un conjunto de personas buenas, trabajadoras, y excelentes shinobis; y en parte era eso que era una pena que hubiesen sido masacrados. No un grupo de bandidos que, celosos del poder, organizaban un golpe. Sasuke miraba a Tobi con los ojos entrecerrados ahora, pasando del asombro a la negación. Lo entendía. Era imposible.

Ni siquiera podía ponerme en su lugar. La verdad que le habían indicado como cierta desde hace tantos años, el Sandaime, la aldea, hasta su hermano; se estaba desmoronando de a poco. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme el dolor de la mentira. Y mucho menos la incertidumbre. _¿Por qué?_

Nos mantuvimos callados, invitando al sujeto a que continuase. En realidad, no había mucho que pudiésemos decir. Sasuke perdió a su padre a los ocho años. Él mismo me contó que no tenían una buena relación (¿tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer que hablara de ello?) y yo simplemente jamás conocí en persona a Uchiha Fugaku.

-Y tu hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, estaba muy involucrado. Era el orgullo del clan, ¿sabes? Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes. Supongo que, conociendo a tu padre como lo conozco, digo, conocía; -fruncí el ceño. Esto no era necesario- te hizo saber, te dejó muy claro lo superior que era tu hermano a ti. Y tú sólo eras un niño de siete, ocho años. No quiero imaginarme lo difícil que debió haber sido.

-Cállate, y habla de lo que realmente nos concierne.

Bueno, no pude evitarlo. Fue una verborragia repentina que no pude detener. De cualquier manera, estaba revolviendo la herida. Son técnicas de manipulación. Las emociones son las que nos convierten en seres manipulables. Y si bien no está mal sentir emoción, está mal que este tipo venga, sin siquiera conocer a Sasuke; y comienze a hablarle de su familia y a manipularlo. Yo podía darme cuenta de ello.

Tobi me miró incrédulo, y luego supuse que formó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro –que a pesar de todo estaba cubierto-, y no sé por qué, llámenlo sexto sentido. Sólo sé que el bastardo estaba sonriendo. Las ganas de echarlo a patadas continuaban creciendo, y la impotencia también, porque sabía que podía matarme cuando quisiese y que no tenía oportunidad contra él. Se aclaró la voz y continuó hablando.

-Como sea… -dijo divertido, todavía mirándome. Me percaté que Sasuke me miraba con una ceja levantada-. El asunto es, tu hermano estaba severamente involucrado. Como el mayor exponente shinobi del clan, fue ascendido a ANBU a los trece años. Tu padre, como imaginarán, estaba muy, _muy_ feliz con ese hecho. Ahora Itachi les serviría como espía para las actividades del Hokage, considerando que ANBU es la fuerza especial destinada exclusivamente al Hokage y al Consejo.

Yo todavía estaba digiriendo el hecho de que haya sido ANBU a los trece años. Ese era un dato que nunca había escuchado antes. Yo, a los trece años, estaba cazando conejitos en misiones de rango D y golpeando a Naruto por decir estupideces. Y Uchiha Itachi estaba realizando misiones de rango S con criminales que tal vez le doblasen la edad. Por dios. Eso estaba simplemente… _Mal_.

_Sin embargo_… Creo que de poco voy a entendiendo a dónde va todo esto. O sea, sabía que Itachi había asesinado al clan por una orden explícita del Hokage. ¡Del Sandaime! El viejo bueno y amistoso que nos designaba misiones cuando éramos más jóvenes, aquel anciano adorable que siempre discutía con Naruto. Era difícil de creer. Pero no era Hokage por nada.

¿Saben que otra cosa me está preocupando bastante? El hecho de que Sasuke no haya dicho nada hasta ahora, permitiéndole hablar como perro por su casa.

Su chakra fue aumentando exponencialmente desde que despertó. Sé que Karin lo obligó a tomarse dos píldoras de soldado tal y como a mí (bien en eso, Karin); y que se debe en parte a eso, pero es obvio que se recuperó de una manera impresionante.

Mi chakra aún estaba a dos tercios de su capacidad total. Y estaba segura, totalmente segura; de que Uchiha Madara había venido aquí sabiendo que estaríamos débiles y que planeaba de un modo u otro aprovecharse de nuestra debilidad y que de alguna manera lo estábamos tomando de sorpresa al recuperarnos tan rápidamente. Era un _hecho_ que sabía que nuestro chakra y fortaleza estaba aumentando conforme a los minutos pasaban.

(Si yo era capaz de detectar chakra, vamos, un Uchiha del calibre de Tobi/Madara también lo era.)

Ahora, voy al punto. Sasuke nunca me dejaba hablar de su familia (excepto en ocasiones _muuuuy_ especiales, como ya les mencioné), y ahora viene un completo extraño (que, de acuerdo, también tiene el Sharingan, pero aún así) y comienza a hablar a sus anchas de todo lo que se le ocurre. Y simplemente no entiendo porque Sasuke todavía no le metió un buen Chidori por el trasero y lo mandó a callar.

Con lo cual se me ocurren dos cosas.

Primero. Sasuke sospecha que este sujeto es más poderoso de lo que parece. Está contando cosas que él no sabía de su familia, tiene el Sharingan… Bueno, es entendible. Aún así. Le metería un Chidori por el trasero. Lo único que tiene que valide su versión de las cosas es el Sharingan… Que discúlpame, Sasuke, pero no me parece suficiente. La capa de Akatsuki le arruina la credibilidad. Lo siento.

Segundo. Realmente está interesado en lo que dice, le está creyendo cada jodida palabra y a la larga, se estaría dejando manipular. Bravo, Sasuke. Has sufrido un retroceso increíble. En serio, ¿qué demonios? ¿Tengo que ser yo la que envíe un Katon a través de su trasero? ¿O tengo que cachetearte para que reacciones? Mierda. Si Sasuke le cree, el mundo se ha vuelto loco y estamos al horno con papas y orégano.

-Lo que tu padre _no_ sabía… -continuó-, es que tu hermano ya era un espía desde antes, pero cumplía con los servicios del Hokage. Así es, -dijo cuando observó nuestros rostros de estupefacción-, Uchiha Itachi era un doble agente.

Hizo una pausa. Tragué duro. Sasuke apretó sus puños.

-Pasaba información al Clan sobre los planes del Gobierno de la aldea; y al mismo tiempo, informaba a la aldea lo que tu padre le contaba sobre los planes del Clan. Así las cosas, el Sandaime Hokage se vio en serios apretos cuando, una noche, Itachi fue a verlo a escondidas para decirle que tu padre ya se había decidido a efectuar el golpe la noche siguiente.

-Fue una _orden_… -susurré-.

_Cállate, imbécil._

Sasuke me miró sorprendido –y debo decirles, Sasuke no se soprende muy a menudo-. Mi mirada era, en cierto modo, de disculpa. Hace rato que estaba sospechando, lo sabía. Oh, rayos, Madara lo arruinaba todo. Yo debería habérselo dicho. Se enteró de la peor forma. Demonios. Iba a matarme. Oh sí, no iba a parar hasta quebrarme todos los huesos.

Sentí de nuevo esa sonrisa de Madara.

-Nuevamente, Sakura-chan sabe más de lo que parece, -dijo divertido-.

Quería partirle la cara.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, y quitó sus ojos de mí.

-Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? –dijo con falsamente-. Oh, ya lo recuerdo. Sakura-chan está en lo correcto. El pobre Sandaime ya no encontraba ninguna solución al problema. Había estado tratando de reconciliarse con el Clan desde que asumió, pero a tu querido padre nada parecía caerle bien, sino todo una muestra innecesaria de falsa compasión. Creo que tomó la decisión correcta… ¿Sabes el desastre que se hubiese producido si los Uchihas derrocaban al Hokage? La aldea se habría dividido, la política se habría visto muy comprometida, y toda Konoha habría lucido espléndida para cualquier fuerza oportunista que quisiese invadir el País del Fuego. La prioridad del Sandaime era prevenir una Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-Sasuke, no tienes que escucharlo. Vámonos. Por favor.

-Cállate, Sakura, -escupió-.

Mi rostro se llenó de horror. Me mordí el labio y reprimí el deseo de llorar, aguantándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-¿Cuál es el precio para prevenir la guerra? ¿Un Clan entero? ¿Doscientas, tal vez trescientas muertes en lugar de varios miles? Esa fue la decisión a la que se enfrentó el Hokage, y por consiguiente, tu hermano.

Sasuke le miró, desafiante.

-Eso no tiene sentido. En ese caso, yo y mi hermano también habríamos muerto. No explica por qué fuimos dejados con vida.

-Precisamente, Sasuke. Precisamente. El Hokage solamente tenía planeado salvar a tu hermano, por los importantísimos servicios prestados a Konoha. Planeaba enviar esa misma noche a varios equipos ANBUs y eliminar al Clan definitivamente. _Incluyéndote_, Sasuke-san.

Ensanché los ojos, mientras me daba cuenta, nuevamente, el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. O el monólogo, como lo quieran llamar.

-Tu hermano no pudo aceptar la idea de que te asesinasen. Tenías sólo ocho años, Sasuke-san. Tú no estabas enterado de nada. Sólo eras un niño inocente, víctima de su apellido. Así que Itachi se ofreció para realizar la masacre por sí mismo, para tener la oportunidad de protegerte y mantenerte vivo.

Demonios.

-Fue la decisión más difícil que jamás tomó. Lo sé, porque yo lo ayudé a masacrar al Clan.

Apreté los dientes y subí la mirada. Por fin tengo ante mis ojos a uno de los culpables de que la vida de Sasuke sea tan miserable. Sí antes quería partirle la cara, ahora quiero aplastarle el cráneo. La reacción de Sasuke fue bastante parecida a la mía. No sabía si creerle del todo, así que no se puso de pie, aunque no me cabía la duda de que se le había cruzado por la mente.

-Esas palabras de odio que te dedicó, el Mangekyou Sharingan en dónde te mostró cómo asesinó a sus padres, todo fue para protegerte. Para que lo odies, para que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo. Para que te hagas fuerte, al fin y al cabo.

Otra pausa.

-Voy a contarte por qué, de qué tenía que protegerte. De la propia aldea. Del Concejo. Tú eras un Uchiha. Estabas etiquetado como un Uchiha, y por ende para los ancianos del Concejo tú debías morir, meramente por posesión de apellido. Él quería que pudieses protegerte por ti mismo.

Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke continuaba viviendo aislado, en los suburbios que eran de los Uchihas, solo y desolado. Era un objeto de observación, un subversivo. Toda su vida los ancianos decrépitos lo mantuvieron en la mira.

-El Hokage aceptó de buena gana aquel trato. Se encargó de protegerte. Por eso, cuando el Sandaime murió, Itachi reapareció en la aldea con la excusa de buscar a Naruto. El mensaje subliminal fue algo así como "Sigo vivo, no me olviden." Todo, todo para protegerte.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad. Estaba sudando, mucho, y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Madara, que seguía sentado en aquella silla como si nada.

-_Supongamos_, supongamos que lo que dices es verdad –masculló-. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿De qué te sirve decirme todo esto?

Asentí, como tonta. Era una buena pregunta.

-Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Lo entiendo –dijo más amablemente, aún-. Sé que quieres volver a Konoha y destruirla, porque son los culpables de que ahora estés solo y miserable. Quieres venganza, una vez más. Es comprensible…

-Sasuke, tú no estás so-

-Lo que quiero proponerte –me interrumpió, y lo fulminé con la mirada. Sasuke no me prestó atención-. Es que te unas a la organización. Que a cambio de un solo favor, te daré el poder suficiente para que puedas destruir la aldea tú solo.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza. Esto era imposible. No debería ni siquiera considerarlo. Me puse de pie, con un poco de esfuerzo, que al fin y al cabo resultó menos del que pensé. Quité suavemente la sonda que me proveía de suero y la puse en el piso.

-Sasuke. Reacciona. –ordené-.

Se puso de pie, lentamente. Lentamente, se quitó los pequeños tubos que tenía anexados a su brazo izquierdo. Levantó la cabeza, suavemente. Me miró.

Mi rostro, una vez más, se llenó de horror.

-No, Sasuke, no. No puedes siquiera considerarlo. No.

Alzó las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, extendiendo los brazos un poco.

-Sakura, entiende.

-No, no, no. ¡No puedo ser razonable! –me hice hacia atrás, llena de pánico-. ¡Vas a matar a todos!

-Sabes lo que me hicieron –dijo un poco más alto-, no pueden salirse con la suya-

Tomé de una silla cercana mi bolso de kunais y shurikens y me lo puse en mi cadera; junto con mi banda. Oh, mi banda.

-Tú sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? –dije enseñándosela-, en el momento en el que me dieron esta banda le debo lealtad a mi aldea. Tú…

Hice una pausa, sonriendo con amargura.

-Tú no la tienes, ¡porque la perdiste en un combate con tu _mejor amigo_! ¿Acaso se fue con tu banda todo tu sentido común? No seas imbécil, Sasuke. No caigas en la trampa. Estás siendo manipulado como un niñito de cuatro años.

Tomé una kunai y la hice girar entre mis dedos.

-Sakura, será mejor que guardes eso.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que ahora quieres matarme, ¿verdad? Soy una shinobi de Konoha. ¿Tampoco tengo el derecho de defenderme?

-No has estado en Konoha en cuatro años, -me recordó-.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Porque estaba siguiendo a alguien que apreciaba. Que apreciaba mucho.

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Crees que en este preciso momento no te están buscando para matarte? ¿Para matarnos, de una vez por todas?

-Lo sabía, lo sabía –dije exasperada-. Madara, tú eres un jodido cabrón.

Rió en voz alta, realmente divirtiéndose de la situación.

-¡Te está manipulando, ¿no te das cuenta?! Debería habértelo dicho yo, hay formas y formas…

En una fracción de segundo, sentí el dolor de mi espalda contra la pared, el cuerpo de Sasuke empujándome contra ella y su mano derecha apresando mi cuello. Ensanché mis ojos y lo miré atónita.

-¿Qué ha- haces? –pregunté, me estaba costando respirar-.

Jadeé por un poco de aire, pero no me permitía apoyar mis pies en el suelo. Mis ojos ahora estaban a la altura de los de él.

-O sea que tú lo sabías. _Y no me lo dijiste antes_.

Había dolor en su voz. Me mataba verlo así. Mi cuello ardía cada vez más, y sospechaba que mi rostro se estaba poniendo algo rojo.

-No, Sasuke, no es así…

-¿Vas a acompañarme? Puedo perdonarte si me acompañas –rogó.

-No.

Mi voz fue firme y decidida.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir, Sakura? –inquirió, aumentando la presión en mi cuello-.

-A-a Kon-oha, cl-claro. ¿V-vas a mat-arme ta-también?

-Hn.

Me soltó y me arrojó al piso. Toqué mi rostro, percatándome que había comenzado a llorar. Me puse de pie, acostumbrándome al aire de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté, tocándome el cuello-.

-Vete. No quiero verte más.

-¡Sasuke! No puedes, hacer esto, por favor… -los sollozos eran más y más abiertos-. Mi madre, mi padre, ¡Naruto! ¡¿Vas a asesinar a Naruto?!

-Hn, de una vez y por todas.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa tapándome la boca con mis manos. Sólo atiné a salir corriendo. No podía mirar atrás. Lo había perdido. Tres años de esfuerzos, de mantenerlo vivo… Sólo para que muera en cinco minutos.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

*Suspiro*¬ Estoy muy contenta con cómo me ha quedado este capítulo. Al principio me costó bastante escribirlo, pero luego las cosas comenzaron a fluir y hasta me pasé del mínimo de palabras que me propongo por capítulo. Muchas, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Les adoro. Me inspiran a seguir.

El próximo debería estar listo en pocos días, aunque cada vez que digo eso, me demoro dos semanas. Gomenne! xD

Gracias de nuevo por leer :DDD

**Disclaimer applied.**

+[Peace Ctrl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Ruptura

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Dieciséis: Ruptura

-¡Sakura-san!

El grito de un sorprendido Suigetsu cuando le pasé por enfrente corriendo a toda prisa apenas llegó a mis oídos. No, llegó a mis oídos, pero no podía ni procesarlo. El chakra corría hacia mis piernas como si fuese por alto reflejo. Huyendo, aterrorizada. Eso estaba haciendo. Podía sentir los latidos de mi agitado corazón en los oídos y la adrenalina corriendo por mi sangre, agudizando mis sentidos y aumentando mi velocidad.

También, todavía podía sentir el dolor en mi cuello que había dejado el apriete de la mano de Sasuke. Eso había dolido, y en varias formas.

Ninguno de los tres restantes miembros del equipo Hebi se atrevió a seguirme, probablemente por alguna mirada fulminante de Sasuke. Lo cual era mejor, estaba llorando como una estúpida niña de siete años y ya me habían visto llorar una vez. No iba a repetirse. Jamás.

Como sea. Me concentré en continuar el envío de chakra a mis piernas y mantener un flujo constante, para no caer de las ramas sobre las que estaba saltando. A toda velocidad. Alejándome.

Casi me lo imaginaba apareciendo a mi lado, como siempre hacía cuando me alejaba un poco. Luego me regañaba, reprochándome que no supiera dónde rayos estaba y que las cosas no funcionaban así. Pero esta vez… Esta vez, no iba a aparecer. Lo sabía.

No ocultaba mi chakra, para nada. Hasta mi inconsciente me decía que lo dejaba escapar un poco más alto de lo normal a propósito. Sabía que podía sentirme, alejarme como si estuviese huyendo de una muerte segura, a toda velocidad. Que me estaba dejando escapar a propósito, que no le importaba que me vaya, y que como Uchiha que era, obviamente no vendría a buscarme. Ahora, me parecían bastante lejanos aquellos días en los que recorrería kilómetros para encontrarme si fuese necesario. Muy lejanos.

Sólo quería que notase, claramente, cómo mi firma de chakra se le escurría entre los dedos. Cómo me iba para siempre.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de vomitar. Me venían a la mente mis idióticos deseos de salvarlo, esos deseos de doce años, esa esperanza inquebrantable que había insistido en sostener durante estos tres, cuatro años. Evidentemente, tenían que romperse alguna vez. Sasuke, en el fondo, tal vez no era la persona dulce y protectora que había mostrado en todos estos años juntos. Estaba esperando el instante en el que la coraza se rompiera y su verdadero ser –un monstruo, un verdadero y horrible monstruo-, saliese a la luz.

Y todavía no quería terminar de aceptarlo.

Lo cual era obvio.

Sí, era obvio. Había puesto todas mis fuerzas y mis expectativas en Sasuke, había dedicado todo mi entrenamiento. Si me ponía a pensar sobre ello, todo lo que yo soy ahora, todo el chakra que poseo, los jutsus que domino y la inteligencia que desarrollé son producto, en parte, de él; porque yo estaba decidida a mantenerlo vivo.

Y él decide suicidarse en menos de catorce minutos.

Porque la culpa es de él, ¿verdad?

Ugh. Basta de intentos de psicóloga barata. Supongo que luego de semejante revés, nadie puede culparme por caer en un pozo depresivo.

Así es como son realmente las cosas:

Soy una inútil. Y una cobarde. No puedo mantenerlo en su lugar. No fui capaz de decirle, de aclararle que no está solo, que nunca lo estuvo y que por algo éramos compañeros. Que Itachi no querría que él destruyese la aldea que tanto se esforzó por proteger. Que _yo_ no quería ver morir a mis padres, a mis amigos ni a mi sensei a manos de mi mejor amigo.

Fui incapaz de decirle todo aquello, y permití que el otro bastardete le metiese toda la mierda que pudiese dentro de la cabeza.

Sentía como si el pecho me pesase más de lo normal. El nudo en la garganta apenas me dejaba respirar y ya estaba hiperventilando, jadeando por aire. Me detuve en un tronco y caí de rodillas, sollozando. Jadeé de nuevo, en busca de un poco de oxígeno, y logré tranquilizarme un poco. Suspiré. No podía detenerme, no tan pronto.

Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde estaba dirigiéndome… De hecho, esa no era mi principal preocupación. La principal prioridad ahora era alejarme de él. Estaba sólo a un kilómetro y medio de la guarida Uchiha; y estaba completamente segura de que aún podía sensarme. Sólo un par de kilómetros más… Y sólo sería Karin la que fuese capaz de ubicarme.

Bah. Ni que me fuesen a perseguir.

Corrí un poco más, y volví a tropezar. Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad, por lo que caí nuevamente en un tronco, pero no fui capaz de concentrarme como para focalizar chakra y podría decirse que me dejé caer sobre el suelo, golpeándome duramente la espalda. Al menos ahora la espalda me dolía un poco más que el pecho.

Miré atontada la copa de los árboles. El sol se filtraba por muy poco, pero por suerte no me daba en la cara. Suspiré. Todo se había ido a la mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaba sola, sola, sola. Si me encontraba con otro ninja que quisiese matarme, probablemente moriría, porque como había comprobado hacía cinco segundos, no podía concentrarme ni para mantenerme en una rama. Tenía que hacer algo, y no sabía bien qué.

Mi mente se arrastró de vuelta a Konoha, y visualicé sin querer los ojos dolidos de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta, hace como dos meses, que no iba a abrazarlo, sino simplemente desmayarlo. Sus palabras volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza, como un susurro de mi subconsciente. _Todos te estamos esperando_. Ensanché los ojos. Tal vez simplemente debería volver.

Sin Sasuke, como buena fracasada que soy. Pero eso no importaba. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Con la información que yo tenía, más la que seguramente tenían allá, estaba prácticamente segura de que lo traeríamos de vuelta.

Aunque sea por la fuerza… En realidad, como siempre debió de haber sido.

Un poco renovada, (y agradeciendo el pensar con la cabeza en frío, algo que él me enseñó), me puse de pie e intenté ubicarme. Había corrido cuatro kilómetros al este, y dada la locación de la guarida Uchiha… No estaba tan lejos de Konoha. Sólo unos sesenta kilómetros al sur. Al menos ya estaba en el País del Fuego… No tardaría en encontrarme con algunos ANBUs… O tal vez no me encontrase con ninguno y simplemente continuase hasta las puertas.

* * *

Pasó un día y medio, en el que no dormí, haciendo uso de toda la resistencia que había adquirido en esos años para poder llegar lo antes posible. Estaba cansada, cansada como nunca antes lo había estado, mi chakra se había drenado casi completamente, y probablemente apenas pise la aldea caería desmayada. Pero no importaba, la causa ameritaba hacer uso de toda mi energía.

Y así, creo que era catorce de mayo, divisé las enormes puertas a unos dos kilómetros. Hasta podía ver el enorme edificio del Hokage. No sabía que me pasaría, pero sabía que valía la pena lo que sea con tal de rescatar a Sasuke. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera había escuchado mi versión de las cosas! Había tantas cosas que no sabía, como todo lo que su hermano me dijo antes de morir.

Me mordí el labio y apresuré el paso. El sol golpeaba los árboles y mi piel, y me dolía la cabeza del cansancio. Las veía cada vez más cerca, más cerca, más cerca; lo cual al mismo tiempo me motivaba las ganas de volver, y las ganas de salir corriendo.

Me pregunté si Naruto estaría en la aldea, o si estaba en alguna misión. O Kakashi-sensei. Si habían puesto reemplazantes en el equipo siete, lo cual era bastante probable, considerando que había perdido dos miembros. Intenté adivinar cómo estarían todos.

Descubrí, entonces, que la indiferencia que mostraba ante Sasuke respecto a Konoha y a nuestros (¿ex?) camaradas era falsa. De hecho, me importaban mucho. Quizás un poco más de lo que se debería considerar apropiado. Me lo indicaba el nudo en la garganta (el mismo que estaba soportando desde hacía alrededor de veintiocho horas) que no parecía querer irse.

Me detuve en seco, y casi sonreí.

-Sakura, tiempo sin verte.

Me di la vuelta, expectante. Ya no ocultaba la ligera curvatura de mis labios.

-Muy cierto.

Hubo un silencio, cómodo e incómodo a la vez. Lo más probable es que tuviese órdenes de derribarme, inhabilitarme y luego arrastrarme a un buen interrogatorio con Ibiki-san. Pero de eso a que realmente ejecute esas órdenes al pie de la letra… Tenía dudas. ¿Sería realmente capaz de hacerlo?

Su postura no indicaba demasiada confianza. Sus manos no estaban demasiado lejos de su porta kunais, aunque no eran del todo necesarias. Había visto la velocidad de su jutsu en acción, la cantidad de sellos que podía hacer por segundo. No era que intentase pelear con él, ni nada por el estilo. No tendría oportunidad ni con un niñito de la Academia. Estaba demasiado cansada. Los ojos se me cerraban, sintiéndome por fin segura, al encontrarme con un chakra familiar y que jamás me haría daño.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo…

Mis piernas flaquearon y hubiese caído de rodillas, si no hubiese sido por él, que a la misma velocidad que recordaba que tenía alcanzó a sostenerme y a alzarme en brazos. No se me pasó por alto como sellaba el resto de chakra que me quedaba. Intenté sonreír.

-Yo… Estoy de vuelta, Kakashi-sensei, -murmuré-.

-No es como si te dejase volver a irte, Sakura –dijo burlón-. Bienvenida a casa.

_A casa_, pensé_. De nuevo_. Suspiré, aspirando el reconfortante aire de la aldea, a medida que nos adentrábamos. Me partía el corazón haber fracasado en mi meta principal, traer a Sasuke conmigo. Hice una mueca, que estoy segura Kakashi notó. Me pregunté a dónde me llevarían primero, si al hospital, si a la oficina de Tsunade (¿seguiría siendo Hokage?), si a un interrogatorio…

Notando lo bien que se sentía tener los ojos cerrados y bajar la guardia, por primera vez en tanto tiempo; caí dormida en los brazos de mi profesor. No me importaba mucho qué rayos me hiciesen. Tenía información y estaba muy segura que podía hacer un trato con las autoridades.

* * *

Empezaba a molestarme esa estúpida sensación de no saber dónde mierda me encontraba. Sin embargo, por lo bien que me sentía, apostaría lo que fuese a que estaba en el hospital. Perfecto. Al menos no tuve que soportar los gritos de Tsunade (repito: ¿sigue siendo ella la Hokage?) o los de Morino Ibiki apenas llegar. Apreté los ojos e intenté concentrarme para analizar cuánto chakra tenía, y si había alguien más en la habitación.

-Está despierta, -anunció una voz femenina-.

Evidentemente no estaba sola, había al menos tres silenciosas personas en mi habitación, que tenía pinta de ser bastante pequeña. Y uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta sólo por el movimiento de mi chakra, o sea, un ninja médico o un Hyuuga. Rendida, abrí los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz. Debería de estar atardeciendo. La luz abundaba, pero era de un tono rojizo. Y efectivamente, estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

Miré hipnotizada el techo, sin estar segura de querer saber quién demonios estaba allí, conmigo. La idea de ver de nuevo a Naruto me encantaba, pero también me aterrorizaba –debía de odiarme, odiarme con todas sus jodidas fuerzas.

-Haruno Sakura, -dijo una voz mucho más seria. Oh, esta es fácil. Por la severidad y el tono, tenía que ser Tsunade-. Tienes muchísimo que explicar, jovencita.

Como si tuviesen que recordármelo. Apreté mis puños, y, comprobando que todavía me respondían, me senté de golpe. Sabía que tenía un par de costillas rotas (ni siquiera recordaba cómo demonios me las había roto, sólo lo sabía), pero para mi sorpresa, nadie impidió que me mueva. Hice una mueca.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -suspiré, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Tengo tres costillas rotas, ¿quién las soldó?

Sentí la mirada interrogante de todos sobre mí, y finalmente abrí los ojos, concentrándome en Tsunade.

-Yamanaka lo hizo, -dijo, meneando la cabeza-. Pero como sea…

Seguí su movimiento y observé a Ino, que me miraba con una mezcla de terror y alivio. Le sonreí sinceramente, comunicándole que todo estaba bien. Le guiñé un ojo. Ya le contaría todo. Bah, si ella quería… Probablemente estaría encerrada en una condenada celda por unos cuantos meses.

Recorrí el cuarto, encontrándome con la mirada seria de Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-san, Neji-san, Shizune, Tsunade-sama, dos personas que no conocía, y Naruto.

_Oh_, Naruto.

Se acercó a mi cama tan pronto como cayó en la cuenta de que había fijado mi mirada en él, sonriendo tristemente. Me mordí el labio y lo miré con culpa. Tanta culpa que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sólo atiné a abrazarle, mis ojos amenazando con volver a derramar lágrimas.

-Naruto, lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto, tanto…

Lentamente, y cuidadosamente, cerró sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, acariciándome el cabello.

No me respondía. Nunca me perdonaría, yo lo sabía. Fingiría que nada había pasado, sonreiría como siempre, me trataría bien y demás, nunca me reclamaría nada, pero no iba a perdonarme jamás. Se me partía el corazón, y me faltaba el aire. Estaba sollozando abiertamente frente a tanta gente, era un horror. Pero no podía evitarlo. Naruto no iba a perdonarme nunca. Yo ni siquiera merecía vivir por todo lo que le hice. Tanto daño. Y ahí estaba él, abrazándome como si nada. No lo merecía. Nunca lo merecí. Apreté más fuerte el abrazo, movida por el dolor.

-Sakura-chan… -me susurró-, no llores. Por favor, no llores.

-No, Naruto, no… Yo lo siento tanto, ¡lo siento tanto! Puedes odiarme, sí, sí, ódiame –dije soltándolo, y alejándolo de mí. Yo sólo sabía hacerle daño-. No tienes que volver a hablarme, yo… Yo… Yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Volví a quebrarme, hundiendo mi rostro en mis manos, curvándome hacia adelante, sollozando.

El silencio alrededor mío era solemne.

Se acercó de nuevo, y yo negué con la cabeza. Sólo iba a dañarlo aún más. Puso una mano suavemente sobre mi cabello, y abrí mis ojos, esperando el sermón. Pero él sólo me sonreía cálidamente, mirándome con… No sé, no quería pensar que era lástima. ¿Entendimiento?

-Jamás podría odiarte, Sakura-chan, -dijo-. Tú lo sabes.

Lo miré sin entender nada. Yo no lo sabía, una persona normal me detestaría. Me había ido con Sasuke, lo había dejado solo, no pude impedir que Sasuke se vaya, no pude detener la pelea entre ellos en el Valle del Fin, lo dejé solo (¿ya lo dije?), y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en dos oportunidades, lo ignoré en la primera, y en la segunda _lo desmayé para que no estorbase_.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sé qué mierda estaba haciendo yo en Konoha. No tenía cara. Debería haberme quedado en el bosque, morir por inanición, sola y triste. No me merezco toda esta estúpida atención. Era una plasta. La peor de las mierdas sobre la faz de la tierra. Y no me merezco el perdón de absolutamente _nadie_.

-Sé que tienen mucho que hablar, -dijo Tsunade, golpeteando el suelo con sus tacos-, pero hay asuntos que tratar aquí. Haruno Sakura –retomó-. ¿Qué te trae a Konoha?

Casi me dejé intimidar por su mirada severa y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aclaré mi garganta, le sonreí a Naruto y ofrecí una mirada de disculpa a todos los presentes por el exabrupto que habían acabado de presenciar, avergonzada. Volví a mirar a la Hokage, un poco más seriamente.

-Vengo a pedir ayuda, -todos levantaron una ceja, y me apresuré a terminar-, y también a ofrecerla.

-Hmph, ¿por qué crees que Konoha necesitaría la ayuda de una mocosa como tú?

-Porque a Konoha no le conviene perder el último miembro del Clan Uchiha que _ustedes creen_ queda con vida, mucho menos la oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, y muchísimo menos la información confidencial clasificada que traigo sobre Akatsuki; sumado a los conocimientos que adquirí en la guarida de Orochimaru en avances médicos y científicos que seguramente serán bastante útiles.

Hubo un silencio. Ino y Hinata tenían la boca entreabierta, preguntándose seguramente todo lo que había atravesado en estos tres años. Debo decir, más sangre, muerte y sudor de los que me habrían gustado.

Tsunade me fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú y el Uchiha se fueron hace tres, casi cuatro años. ¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti?

De acuerdo, por algo era Hokage. Esa era una _muy buena pregunta_. La miré a los ojos durante más o menos diez segundos, buscando una buena respuesta para darle. No se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Es que la mujer tenía un buen punto… Suspiré, resignada, y bajé la cabeza.

-Si tengo que serle sincera… -dije, y volví a ver sus ojos-, no hay una razón por la cual deberían de confiar en mí. He hecho cosas horribles, es verdad… Pero nunca traicionaría a mi aldea, -Tsunade levantó una ceja, y yo sonreí tristemente-. Lamentablemente, no es algo que pueda demostrar.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, para conmigo misma.

-¿Y entonces para qué has vuelto? –discrepó Neji, frunciendo el ceño-, ¿Y dónde está Uchiha?

Fruncí el ceño, al ver esa mirada acusatoria. ¿Él qué podía saber de todo esto? No entendía nada.

-Ya dije para que he vuelto, para pedir y ofrecer ayuda. Y _Uchiha_, ese es el punto de todo esto.

Miré a Naruto significativamente. Se le iluminaron los ojos. Luego miré a Tsunade, que me miraba expectante.

-Me necesita, está siendo manipulado. Tengo que ayudarlo, y no puedo hacerlo sola… Necesito de _mi aldea_.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, abrumada por los hechos.

-Aún así, tienes muchísimo que explicar, Haruno… Tendrás que contarnos toda la historia. Desde tus razones para irte, lo que hicieron con Orochimaru,-

-Orochimaru está muerto, -interrumpí-.

-Lo sabemos, -añadió Kakashi, con los ojos cerrados, recostado como estaba sobre la pared junto a la ventana-.

-Kabuto también, -agregué, sonriendo arrogante-.

Su único ojo visible se abrió y me observó interrogante. Sabía que él hacía mucho tiempo lo había dejado escapar. Asentí, respondiendo la pregunta implícita, orgullosamente. Pude ver cómo sus labios se curvaron debajo de la máscara.

-Haruno –llamó la Hokage, impaciente-.

-Lo siento, lo siento, -dije un poco más relajada-. Es una historia larguísima.

Me miraron expectantes.

-Será mejor que comiences.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Al principio me costó, fuera de joda. Pero después las cosas salieron bastante bien. Estoy consciente de que las cosas han pasado quizás demasiado rápido, pero no quería retrasarlo más. O sea, voy por el capítulo dieciséis y quiero llegar al nudo de todo esto. Van a haber muchas revelaciones en el capítulo siguiente, en serio. También soy consciente de que Sakura ha estado fuera de Konoha por tres-cuatro años, y en serio, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer su reacción (la de la aldea, la de Naruto) lo más realista posible. Particularmente, me gustó bastante la escena en la que Sakura pedía perdón. ^_^

El título del Capítulo, Ruptura, es literal, y en varios modos. Se los explico, para que no quede al aire.

-Se rompe la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura. Si antes había una amistad, ahora simplemente no hay nada.

-El corazón de Sakura está muy lastimado. Siente culpa, siente furia y siente odio, en parte a sí misma y en parte a los que ocasionaron su actual situación. Está muy frustrada, y en parte, tiene el corazón roto.

-Se hace notar que las relaciones entre Sakura y todas esas personas que dejó atrás, están, de una forma u otra; rotas. Los lazos no son los mismos que los de antes, y Sakura va a sentirlo. No, mejor dicho, lo ha sentido. Durante todo el camino.

Como sea. Fue un lindo capítulo para mí. Espero que el hecho de que haya apurado las cosas un poco (aunque me parece que la lectura fue amena, no es que pasó todo _taaaan_ de repente) no les haya molestado, además de un par de faltas que puede que encuentren. Lo he revisado, lo he releído y modificado cientos de veces. Señores, esto es lo mejor que saldrá de mi en este momento. :D

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! O sea, más de doscientos reviews, WTF! Son lo mejor. Me inspiran. Los adoro. Ojalá que se crucen con un Sasuke por la calle, o algo por el estilo. :D

**Disclaimer applied.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakurita-Chan**_: Me propusiste publicarlo en Fanfic . es; y me pediste una respuesta, pues aquí esta. Lamento no haberte respondido antes, pero no estabas registrada y no tenía manera de hacerlo D: En realidad, preferiría que no lo hicieras. Si quieres que más gente conozca mi fic, te lo agradezco, pero simplemente pasa el link y listo. No permito que nadie suba mis historias en otro lugar si no soy yo. Si quiero que más gente conozca mis fics, prefiero encontrar mis propios métodos. Sin embargo, gracias por tu interés.


	17. Reacomodamiento

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Diecisiete: Reacomodamiento

Todos me contemplaban en silencio. Neji y Kakashi sólo miraban el piso. No había mucho que decir. Me mordí el labio mientras observaba la reacción de Naruto, expectante. Estaba agradecida de que no me habían interrumpido hasta que terminé de contar todo, y ahora sólo esperaba una reacción. _Favorable, dentro de lo posible_; me dije para mis adentros. Cada jodido minuto que pasaba era más peligro para Sasuke. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Entonces tu idea al principio era protegerlo, -dijo al fin Tsunade-. ¿No crees que has ido… uhm… un poco _demasiado lejos_?

No tenía idea de la cantidad de veces que me había hecho esa misma pregunta; en la oscuridad de mi cuarto en la guarida de Orochimaru, llorando, desesperada porque no podía avanzar en mis habilidades. _Vivía_ preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto.

Hice un esfuerzo para no fulminarla con la mirada, o sea, era la Hokage y yo no estaba en una bonita situación que digamos. Por supuesto que había hecho lo correcto, ya no me cabían dudas. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar cómo sería mi vida ahora si no hubiese sido por mi huida con Sasuke. Además, había funcionado… Al menos hasta que nos encontramos con Madara. Había valido la pena en cierto sentido. Apreté mi mandíbula y relamí mis labios.

-No. He salvado la vida de Sasuke muchas veces. Sasuke ha hecho lo mismo conmigo. El esfuerzo valió la pena, se lo aseguro, -afirmé sin dudas en mi voz-.

¿Por qué demonios estábamos hablando de esto? Era miles de veces más importante el hecho de que Madara existía, y no me hacían caso. ¿No podían establecer prioridades?

-¿No te arrepientes de nada? –cuestionó incrédula, levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos-.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Me arrepiento de muchísimas cosas, -miré significativamente a Naruto, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y los dientes apretados-, pero sé que el dolor y el esfuerzo valieron la pena. El alma de Sasuke está viva, e impedí que… Impedí que se destruya a sí mismo.

Miraba a Tsunade, pero vi cómo Naruto me observaba con emoción en sus ojos.

-Lo que significa que todo lo has hecho por él.

No sé qué era lo que querían escuchar, pero respondí con la verdad.

-Sí.

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron el uno al otro. Tsunade se mordió el labio, y yo me moría por dentro; quería saber cuáles eran las órdenes a seguir.

-Pero eso no es lo importante, -continué, decidida-; Uchiha Madara está ahí afuera manipulando a Sasuke, y tenemos que impedir que haga una locura. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Neji abrió los ojos, y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Naruto me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Irte? No me hagas reír, Haruno, -siseó Tsunade-. Aparte de haber estado inconsciente durante tres días, estuviste fuera de la aldea por tres años y simplemente no puedes volver cuando quieras y que todo el mundo haga lo que se te antoje; ¿entiendes? Aún no he hablado con los ancianos del Concejo pero te aseguro que no estarán muy felices con que te acepte así como así.

-¿O sea qué usted me cree?

-Tu historia tiene sentido, aunque en realidad lo hago por Kakashi y por Naruto.

Sonreí. Me mordí un labio, pensando, y ensanché los ojos.

-¡TRES _DÍAS_! –exclamé, histérica; dándome cuenta de lo que aquello significaba-.

Tres días de tiempo absolutamente perdido. Tiempo en el cual no tenía idea de qué demonios pudo haber pasado. Fulminé a todos con la mirada. Creo que los asusté un poco con el grito repentino.

-¡No tenía ningún tipo de heridas graves! ¡Era sólo cansancio! ¡No estuve inconsciente por tres días, me _sedaron_!

Prácticamente escupía veneno. Quería retorcerme de rabia como si tuviese cuatro años, pero me contuve, me contuve. Era una kunoichi.

-Tenías que recuperarte completamente, Sakura, -me explicó Ino-.

Quería gritarle. Oh, soy tan arrogante. Yo sabía que estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke me jodería. Me moría de ganas de gritarles a todos por su ineptitud. Pero no podía. No estaba en una buena situación. Tenía que cuidar las formas. Suspiré, pensando en todo el jodido tiempo que habíamos perdido, y miré debajo de mis sábanas. Tenía sólo puesto un camisón blanco del hospital. Miré alrededor de la habitación y localicé mis shorts, mi vestido y mis botas negras.

Decidí parar de quejarme y comenzar a actuar, puesto que si bien era cierto que había perdido tiempo valioso, al menos me sentía genial. Chakra totalmente recuperado (_de hecho, estaba extrañada de que no me lo hubiesen drenado con una pulsera come-chakra o algo así_), músculos que no duelen por primera vez en semanas, y párpados que no se caen por sí solos.

Bruscamente, dejé mis piernas al descubierto quitándome las sábanas de encima, y me puse de pie. Tomé mis ropas y las puse encima de la cama. Puse mis manos en el borde de mi camisón, a punto de quitármelo, y miré con una ceja levantada a todos.

-¿Qué, quieren quedarse a ver? –pregunté molesta, levantando una ceja-.

Naruto estaba sonrojado, y Kakashi tenía una sonrisa arrogante bajo la máscara, podría apostar mi vida. Oh, ese maldito pervertido. Hinata también estaba sonrojada, Ino se aguantaba la risa. Neji era _indiferente_ (oh por dios, es más _gay_ que Sasuke). Tsunade me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y las otras dos personas, Sai y Karui (¿olvidé mencionarlo? Son los _imbéciles_ que se supone nos reemplazan en el equipo) sólo me miraban con una ceja levantada. Cómo si fuese algún tipo de espectáculo.

En fin. Tsunade tomó mi brazo firmemente, impidiendo que me quitase el camisón.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Sa-Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto, poniéndose de pie-.

-Tenemos que irnos, antes que Sasuke haga una estupidez, -volví a decir-. Ya perdimos tres días.

-Hay un protocolo para todo esto, mocosa. Por el momento enviaré a otro equipo a buscar a Sasuke.

Ensanché los ojos ante su mirada amenazante. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperar? Por otro lado, si Sasuke no conocía a los shinobis que enviaran, iba a matarlos a todos. Era una idiotez. Sé que jamás traicionaría a la aldea ni asesinaría a un shinobi de Konoha, pero _Madara_ está ahí. Son un mismo equipo. Si no lo hace Sasuke, Madara lo haría.

-¿Y yo que se supone que haga? –pregunté, sentándome de nuevo en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas-.

No me gustó para nada la sonrisa arrogante de Tsunade.

-Necesitamos probar tus habilidades para ponerte en una posición en la que realmente seas de ayuda –dijo con los brazos cruzados-. Es por eso que los Hyuuga están aquí. Para observarte.

Apreté los dientes.

-No tenemos _tiempo_, -siseé-. ¿Crees que Madara se detendrá?

-Para nada, -dijo Kakashi, incorporándose y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Lo fulminé con la mirada, furiosa-. Es por eso que Tsunade-sama está enviando a otros equipos y ha reforzado las entradas a la aldea. No eres la única shinobi capaz aquí, Sakura.

Creo que mis dientes rechinaron. Respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Tenían razón. Yo apenas estaba recuperada del todo. Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei creían mi versión de la historia. No estaba en la cárcel. Suspiré. Las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que originalmente esperaba. Ellos habían confiado en mí, supongo que podía confiar en ellos. _Mi sentido de trabajo en equipo se fue al demonio_, pensé; _mejor los dejo trabajar_.

-¿A quiénes enviaron…? –pregunté-.

Tsunade le había dado las órdenes a Shizune en un susurro, y ella se había escurrido por la puerta en silencio. No podía evitarlo, me carcomía la curiosidad.

-Nos organizaremos en dos equipos que luego se unirán para la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, -habló para todos, con ese tono formal. De repente todos estaban prestando más atención-. El primero ya debe haber partido, -dijo mirando su reloj-. Está compuesto por Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Mitarashi Anko, y Shiranui Genma.

-Baa-chan, ¡esa es demasiada gente! ¡Los localizarán enseguida! –exclamó Naruto, preocupado-.

Lo miré y asentí. Demasiada gente que moriría en vano. Tragué saliva.

-Karin, la otra miembro femenino de Hebi, posee la habilidad de rastrear personas por su chakra; Tsunade-sama. Es demasiado peligroso –dije con voz temblorosa-.

-El objetivo es acorralarlos, -explicó-, así que esa habilidad de la que me hablas nos será de mucha utilidad. Los atacaremos cuando ustedes los alcanzen –no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada-. El segundo equipo estará compuesto por todos los presentes en esta habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor, curiosa acerca de Karui y de Sai. Me puse a pensar cómo sería trabajar con personas que hace tanto no veía, que no conoce mis habilidades y que tampoco conozco las suyas. Iba a ser complicado.

-Sakura, -me llamó Tsunade-sama-. ¿Cuáles crees que sean los planes de Uchiha Sasuke y de Madara?

Me mordí un labio.

-Luego de que Sasuke asesinase a Itachi, tuvo un paro cardíaco combinado con falta generalizada de chakra, sin contar varias heridas de diferente gravedad –expliqué-.

-¿Un pa-paro cardíaco? –dijo Naruto, aterrado-.

Asentí, pero luego sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Apenas llegamos a tiempo con Karin. Intenté resucitar a Itachi y a Sasuke –tragué saliva y mi voz flaqueó al nombrar a Itachi, al recordar la pequeña conversación que tuvimos-, pero sólo Sasuke lo logró.

-¿Cómo lo resucitaste? –preguntó Ino, con una mano en el pecho-.

-Con chakra, por supuesto, -dije rodando los ojos-. No iba a lograrlo si era solamente usando resucitación normal.

Tsunade ensanchó los ojos, y descruzó sus brazos. Miré a Ino y estaba igual de shockeada.

-¿Qué? –pregunté inocentemente-.

-¿Puedes hacer resucitación cardiopulmonar con chakra? –preguntó Tsunade, asombrada-.

Oh, era eso.

-Me enseñó Kabuto.

Fruncieron el ceño. Decidí cambiar de tema antes que la conversación se tornase incómoda.

-Como sea, ese no es el punto. Luego del paro cardíaco, comenzó a tener taquicardia, así que tuve que marcarle el ritmo a su corazón, _también con chakra_; por lo que al cabo de un rato me desmayé. Despertamos en la Guarida Uchiha que hay cerca de la costa. A mí sólo me faltaba chakra, así que estuve más o menos bien luego de un par de píldoras de soldado. Pero Sasuke estaba gravemente herido.

Hice una pausa, respirando hondo.

-Fue entonces cuando llegó Madara, y bueno, le dijo todo a Sasuke…

-¿Cuál es el punto, Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi, consciente de que recordar todo esto no me hacía nada bien-.

Levanté mis ojos hacia él, y le agradecí con la mirada.

-Sasuke no será capaz de moverse por sí solo hasta dentro de por lo menos una semana. Conozco su velocidad de recuperación, y he tenido oportunidad de ver la magnitud de sus heridas…

-Podría llevarlo alguien más –opinó Neji, aún cruzado de brazos-.

Sonreí arrogante, mirándole.

-No. Sasuke no se dejaría llevar por nadie, mucho menos en presencia de Madara.

-Saben que escapaste, y que probablemente hayas huido hasta la aldea. Deben estar preparados para recibir visitas de Konoha, -continuó-.

-Puede ser. Pero te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no se dejará cargar. Lo que nos da alrededor de siete días hasta que decidan a irse a la base de Akatsuki.

* * *

Tsunade estaba en su oficina, mirando por la ventana. Sintió la puerta abrirse y por supuesto, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Dio un puñetazo en la pared, dejando que salga una grieta. Y eso que se estaba controlando.

-¡_KAKASHI_!

El susodicho intentó no dejarse intimidar a pesar de todo, así que avanzó indiferentemente un par de pasos y alzó la barbilla sólo un poco.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, grandísimo imbécil, por no haber controlado a tus mocosos cuando podías hacerlo. Ahora son fuertes y no podrás ponerles un dedo encima. Tenemos un problema, un jodido problema.

Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero su especialidad era hacerse el desentendido. Suspiró y abrió su ojo visible; sin hacer caso a los insultos que Tsunade solía dejar salir cuando estaba nerviosa u enfadada.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó, casi inocentemente-.

Tsunade lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella sabía que él sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando, y que se estaba haciendo el idiota. _Maldito vago_, se dijo a sí misma.

-Sakura ama al Uchiha –escupió-.

Y todas las otras cosas que quería decir pero que no se atrevía, o que eran demasiado problemáticas para decir, salieron por sí solas con la mirada de la Hokage. Era prácticamente obvio, su decisión, su preocupación, su mirada cuando afirmó que lo había hecho todo por su bien. El amor de una niña de doce años se transformó en el amor de una adolescente de dieciséis. Y era peligroso, porque ella era peligrosa, él también era peligroso, y todo su entorno lo era aún más. Kakashi asintió, mirando su libro.

-Pues entonces, siempre hemos tenido ese problema.

Tsunade le revoleó una silla.

* * *

Odiaba irse a dormir porque eso significaba que despertaría al día siguiente. No es que el despertar sea malo, no, para nada, pero para él era horrible.

Justo como esa mañana.

Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero aún así estaba despierto. Instintivamente, como todas las mañanas desde que huyó con Orochimaru, analizó los chakras circundantes, _y sintió que le estaba faltando algo_.

Como si se estuviese despertando de una horrible pesadilla, abrió los ojos, comenzó a sudar frío, y se sentó de golpe. Jadeó en busca de aire, comprobando que no había peligro. Ella se había ido, nada más. Al menos, a estas alturas de seguro estaba a salvo en manos de Naruto.

Sabía que había ido a Konoha. La conocía demasiado. No tenía ningún otro lugar para ir, y si lo tuviese, aún así elegiría la aldea, puesto que ahí estaba Naruto y todos los demás. Aunque apenas la pisase la encerrasen en una celda, la interrogase aquel monstruo de Morino Ibiki, la torturasen. Iría igual porque ahí estaría a salvo, ahí estarían Kakashi y Naruto.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

El dobe podía darle toda la protección que él jamás podría.

_¿Cuándo iba a terminar la pesadilla?_

El chakra de ella ya no estaba en su sistema, y el de él apenas se estaba recuperando. Habría gastado toda su jodida herencia para que viniese unos quince minutos, y pudiese sentir su presencia, y aplique chakra en sus pulmones para que le ayuden a respirar, y que ese chakra haga que la sienta presente durante toda la tarde.

Respiró hondo. Semejante cosa no pasaría nunca.

Los latidos de su corazón se acompasaron de a poco. Tenía un dolor de cabeza prácticamente constante desde que se había ido, y lo único que lograba calmar el _jodido_ y _molesto_ nudo en la garganta que tenía era pensar que ella estaba a salvo, arropada en sábanas durmiendo plácidamente en Konoha.

Karin entró apurada en la habitación, como lo había hecho las pasadas dos mañanas y como lo estaba haciendo ahora, preocupada al sentir ese descontrol en el chakra de Sasuke. Para cuando llegaba, el chakra ya estaba calmado y su rostro, estoico como siempre. Ella sabía que le afectaba la ausencia de Sakura. Habían estado juntos por casi cuatro años, sin separarse, y de repente la pelirrosa sale corriendo, y no está más. Era entendible, hasta para un ser frío como lo era Sasuke.

La pelirroja se mordió un labio cuando vio de nuevo la mancha roja en las vendas del abdomen de Sasuke. El sentarse tan de repente volvía a abrir las heridas y así otra vez, todas las mañanas. Sólo los estaba demorando. No podía pararse aún, sus músculos le dolían –aunque nunca iba a admitirlo, nunca-, y su estado general era pésimo.

A ese ritmo, los iban a encontrar.

Sasuke ahogó un gruñido cuando Karin comenzó a limpiar de nuevo la herida. Apenas estaba cerrada con el chakra de Sakura, y parecía no querer cerrar por sí sola. Frunció el ceño y se propuso no pensar en estupideces. Después de todo, quizás era mejor así. Ella allá, y él aquí.

-Karin, -llamó, indiferente-.

La aludida levantó la cabeza mientras anudaba unas vendas limpias alrededor de su torso. A duras penas, Sasuke levantó un poco los brazos para que le sea más fácil. El Uchiha miró a su alrededor y afinó un poco su chakra, intentando saber si Madara estaba cerca o escuchando.

-Los refuerzos de Konoha no tardarán demasiado en venir.

Karin ensanchó los ojos y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo asombrada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sasuke. Tienes que dejar de abrirte las heridas, no te estás recuperando.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, aunque sabía que tenía razón. _No_ _me las estoy abriendo a propósito, imbécil_, pensó. Pero luego se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta, extrañamente.

-Eso no importa. Quiero que cuando los sientas venir, me avises. Pero no le digas nada a Madara.

-¡Pero Sas-!

-Es una orden, Karin. Confía en mí.

Iba a protestar de nuevo, cuando Suigetsu entró a la habitación. Sin su espada, relajado. Mirando el techo, silbando. Bajó su mirada a Sasuke, y a Karin, que estaba a una distancia considerable de él.

-Rayos, Sasuke, sigues luciendo horrible.

-Púdrete.

* * *

Me habían dejado salir del maldito hospital. Y si no me dejaban, habría roto la pared y salido por mí misma. Tres días eran más que suficiente para una simple pérdida de chakra. Me habían ordenado ir a la oficina de la Hokage a las cuatro de la tarde, pero aún eran las tres y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

Debían de confiar mucho en mí, para dejarme simplemente con Naruto y sin ninguna banda chupachakra o algo. Aún estaba sorprendida por eso, sí. O quizás Naruto era tan fuerte que podía contenerme por sí solo y no se necesitaba tal cosa. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

Recorrimos la aldea, casi sin hablar. No había mucho que decir. Me dolía el estómago cuando pensaba en todas las heridas que tenía Sasuke que Karin y Layla juntas no eran capaces de curar; por lo que casi no comí cuando Naruto puso el ramen frente mío. Sonreí y al final se lo terminó comiendo él.

Me había perdonado muy rápido. Era demasiado bueno para ser shinobi, o demasiado estúpido.

Las cosas empezaron a soltarse y terminamos riendo panza arriba en la plaza central de la aldea. Miré el reloj y mascullé una maldición. Estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la reunión con la Hokage, y considerando mi situación, no podía darme ese lujo. No era como que me gustase llegar tarde a ningún lado, sin embargo.

Corrimos a toda velocidad con Naruto y lo hicimos a tiempo, de casualidad. Shizune nos hizo pasar y estaban allí todos los que habían estado esa mañana en mi habitación del hospital.

-Haruno Sakura, -dijo Tsunade mirando su reloj de pulsera. Sonrió arrogante-. Casi llegas tarde.

Sonreí sinceramente y me acomodé entre los otros shinobis.

-Escúchenme todos. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Ya he enviado un equipo de reconocimiento al área que Sakura, -me señaló-, nos ha indicado. Ustedes son el refuerzo. Partirán en tres días.

Ensanché los ojos. ¿Tres días más? ¿¡Para qué!? Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero Tsunade me interrumpió.

-Tres días porque para este tipo de misiones necesitamos trabajo en equipo. Lo ideal sería que te quedases en la ald-

-Olvídalo, -mascullé-.

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero yo ni me inmuté.

-_Lo_ _ideal sería que te quedases en la aldea_, pero estoy haciendo una excepción por ser tú, mocosa. Así que esos tres días los usarás para aprender cómo trabaja tu equipo, y todas las cosas que han cambiado en tu ausencia.

No me gustaba la idea. No me gustaba.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores cuando se trata de Madara. Así que aprenderán a trabajar juntos. Entrenarán por las tardes, y a las mañanas harás trabajo comunitario en el hospital.

Que me parta un rayo. Que me trague la tierra, y luego me parte un rayo. ¡Demonios! Estúpida burocracia, estúpidos trámites, estúpido papeleo.

-Si te quedas sin chakra, tomarás pastillas de soldado. No me importa. Parten en tres días, decisión final. ¿_Entendido_? –siseó, mirando particularmente en mi dirección.

-Hai, Hokage-sama, -dijeron todos. Seguí el corito con el ceño fruncido-.

Iban a ser los tres días más difíciles de mi vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Aclaración: Karui no es la misma Karui que está ahora en el manga. Me gustó el nombre y no pude resistirme. :D

**Disclaimer applied****.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Dolor I

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Dieciocho: Dolor

Dirigí, cuidadosamente, como un dibujante que ha perdido la práctica con el lápiz, mi chakra hacia mis puños. Observé los vasos sanguíneos de Neji estrujarse para que sus ojos se habilitasen con el Byakugan. Apenas estaba consciente de que Hinata estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo a unos treinta metros, debajo de un árbol, observándome.

Esta era mi prueba. Tsunade-sama necesitaba saber qué clases de habilidades tenía, y era por eso que los Hyuuga estaban conmigo ahora, y en aquel entonces –hace sólo un día- cuando desperté en el hospital. Y ahí estaba yo, en posición de ataque, frente a un jounnin -¿he de recordarles que yo todavía soy una jodida gennin? Demonios-, que podía ver a través de mí y anticipar mis movimientos.

Si tenía algún tipo de ventaja, era que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarme al Sharingan. Al menos con el Byakugan no tenía que preocuparme de la creación de genjutsu. Esos jodidos ojos rojos me habían curado del espanto.

Debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba Hinata, también estaban Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Ino, Karui y Sai. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos y aquello estaba irritándome un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos, Kakashi también apareció, con un sonoro poof.

-Creí oírte decir que no necesitarías el Byakugan, Neji-chan, -me mofé-, ¿has cambiado de opinión?

Hice un puchero y luego sonreí arrogante. Neji-chan. Ha. Apuesto que ni su madre lo llama así. Es un frío bastardo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Frunció el ceño –_y no pienso admitir que nunca lo había visto más furioso, no, esperen, ya lo admití, mierda_-, y me lanzó una mirada venenosa. Mi sonrisa se amplió y él se lanzó al ataque.

Mierda.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo subestimé, y fue bastante estúpido de mi parte, un shinobi jamás subestima a su enemigo. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos hasta que me acostumbré a su jodida –_jodida_- velocidad. Sus manos se movían tan rápido que apenas podía verlos, pero sí podía sentir el perfecto flujo de chakra con cada golpe. De casualidad que no me dio ninguno.

* * *

_-Sakura-chan, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? –preguntó el cuatro ojos-._

_Esbocé una sonrisa falsa, intentando disimular mi desagrado. Había amanecido horrible. Mis músculos me dolían y tenía varias heridas producto de la misión que tuve la semana anterior. Ahora era un poco más soportable gracias a los analgésicos y el chakra que había aplicado, pero aún así._

_-Bien, Kabuto-san, muchas gracias._

_Llevé una manzana a mi boca, estábamos los cuatro sentados en la sala del desayuno. Miré a Sasuke, y él, por supuesto, no tenía la delicadeza de disimular y estaba fulminando con la mirada abiertamente a é con la cabeza y suspiré._

_Terminé la manzana y lentamente me puse de pie. Había trabajo que hacer. Entrenamientos que completar. Sasuke me observó, con ojos que no pude interpretar, pero volvió a meterse un bocado de cereal en la boca. Miré hacia la puerta y la abrí._

_-Sakura-chan, puedes esperarme en el cuarto de operaciones –tragué saliva-. Estaré allí en unos minutos._

_-De acuer-_

_-Sakura entrenará conmigo hoy –declaró Sasuke-._

_Levanté una ceja, me crucé de brazos y me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Comió más cereal, mirando exclusivamente a su comida, y me di cuenta que tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru lo estaban mirando. El Uchiha levantó la vista y miró a Orochimaru._

_-Sakura entrenará conmigo hoy._

_Orochimaru asintió, sin pronunciar una palabra, y me pregunté qué demonios había con Sasuke que a sus catorce años podía intimidar a un sannin en sus cincuentas._

_Cuarenta minutos después, estaba frente a Sasuke, en el campo de entrenamiento donde él solía entrenar. No sabía bien que iríamos a hacer. Hacía dos meses que había aprendido como utilizar chakra para multiplicar mi fuerza. Si bien había mejorado, Sasuke también lo había hecho y no había comparación entre los dos. Apreté mis puños, disfrutando el sonido del cuero de mis guantes frotarse._

_-Deberás esquivar mis golpes, -empezó Sasuke-, no voy a tenerte lástima._

_-Entiendo._

_No quería precipitarme y empezar a temblar pensando en lo ridículamente rápido que era, y me concentré en sus instrucciones._

_-Tienes que aprender movimientos evasivos. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_Entrecerré mis ojos y lo escudriñé con la mirada. ¿Adónde quería llegar?_

_-Porque soy un ninja médico. Si el ninja médico muere, no habría nadie que sane a sus compañeros de equipo, -dije, segura. Lo había leído._

_-Hn. Bien._

_Sonreí arrogante._

_-He estado practicando con Kabuto…_

_La leve luz de orgullo que había en sus ojos se desvaneció. Fue una mala idea mencionar al cuatro ojos. Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea… Mierda. Frunció el ceño._

_-Kabuto es un inútil, -escupió-, y un imbécil. No quiero que te entrene un imbécil._

_Sonreí arrogante._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Ha, pregunta capciosa. A ver que nos contesta Sasuke-chan._

_-Porque sería una molestia tenerte por ahí tirada, llorando porque no pudiste esquivar un golpe._

_Oh, eso lo explica todo.

* * *

_

Apreté los dientes y me mordí la lengua, intentando desviar el dolor de la cuchilla que sentía tenía en mi pecho. No tenía que pensar en eso. No podía. Haría lo mismo que hacía cuando estaba con Orochimaru: guardarme la angustia y la frustración y romperme a la noche. La típica. Podía hacerlo, lo había hecho cientos de veces.

Me concentré en el movimiento de los puños de Neji y bombeé chakra a mis piernas para que fuesen más rápidas. Con un poco de concentración, empecé a evadir sus golpes de puño suave y detuve su ataque cuando mi pie impactó en su estómago.

Se deslizó hacia atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio, su ceja flaqueando en señal de dolor.

Tuve que esforzarme para no mostrar sorpresa cuando la imagen de Neji desapareció en un Poof! y me dio con su puño suave en la espalda.

Mierda. Hice un jutsu de sustitución pero no lo suficientemente rápido, dos golpes al menos fueron colocados en su punto exacto. Yo, ahora en la rama de un árbol, cerré los ojos un momento y corrí chakra para verificar mi estado, y resultó ser que el bastardo bloqueó mis puntos de chakra de mi pierna izquierda, con un solo toque en la espalda.

Apliqué un poco de chakra curativo y lo arreglé parcialmente. Bajé de nuevo al campo de batalla y Neji me estaba mirando, con una ceja levantada.

-Voy a contarte algo, Neji-chan, -dije con sorna. Frunció el ceño aún más-, no eres el único que puede hacer catástrofes con su chakra.

Comencé a correr, salté en lo alto, y Neji no se movía, sólo me observaba con su Byakugan. Ensanchó los ojos al ver cómo concentraba chakra en mi pierna hábil, y caí sobre el suelo golpeando con esa pierna.

No sé por qué demonios no usó el Kaiten.

Tal vez es simplemente estúpido.

Grietas de más de un kilómetro se abrieron, rocas se levantaron en el aire y volvían a caer, mientras comprobaba que había roto por completo la arena de batalla. Me rasqué la nuca.

-Estúpido Hyuuga, -siseé-, ¡rompí todo por tu culpa!

-¿Qué pretendías que pasara? –me respondió una voz detrás de mí-.

Ensanché los ojos y me di la vuelta, retrociedendo de un salto unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Pues, no lo sé, -dije-. ¡Que el golpe aterrizara en tu estúpida cara!

Neji rio por lo bajo.

Sí señores. No es que lo conociese mucho, o sea, estuve tres años afuera; pero el poco tiempo que lo conocí, no había visto reír a Neji ni una sola vez. Era el doble de Sasuke. Un cubito de hielo. Y entonces, les repito. Neji _rio_.

Y estaba burlándose de mí.

Oh, oh. Que alguien lo salve.

Aprovechando la distracción, cargué chakra en mi puño y corrí hacia él. Junté toda mi fuerza e iba a darle en ese estúpido rostro suyo, pero lo atajó con su mano.

Su mano también estaba llena de chakra, me di cuenta, pues sino ya habría sido destruida. Maldito bastardo con suerte. En lugar de quedarme allí, forcejeando contra su puño, salté hacia arriba y comencé a hacer sellos de manos. Concentré chakra en mis pulmones, y la única razón por la que no sonreí arrogante al ver la sorpresa en ojos del Hyuuga fue porque necesitaba mi boca para algo más importante.

-¡Katon, Gokakyou no Jutsu!

_¡Arde en el infierno, Hyuuga!_

Ni siquiera sabía por qué me lo estaba tomando tan personalmente.

Es culpa de esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona. ¿Quién demonios se cree? O sea, debería tenerme miedo. ¡Todos deberían temerme! Entrené con un sannin, con un imbécil homosexual y con Sasuke. ¿De qué demonios se está riendo?

Y no es que quiero que me teman, de hecho, mejor así, facilitará mi vuelta a la aldea, pero…

Hyuuga Neji conocerá el dolor.

Terminé de soltar el chakra que había concentrado en mis pulmones y caí como si fuese una pluma sobre el césped, ahora no sólo roto, sino también quemado.

Y Neji estaba diez metros delante de mí, ileso, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante y el Byakugan activado. Sentí a todos volver a respirar debajo de aquel árbol. Ha. Apuesto a que ni sabían que podía hacer un jutsu decente. Pues ahí tienen.

Volví mi atención a mi oponente y llené de chakra mis puños. Se me había ocurrido una idea.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –se mofó-. Creí que los traidores al menos volvían un poco más fuertes.

Apreté los puños. El cuero rechinó entre mis dedos.

-Oh, no, espera, -dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa arrogante-, los traidores vuelven muertos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Todo mi chakra estaba en mis puños. Oh, sí. Iba a demolerle ese rostro arrogante que tenía. Bastardo. Ahora sé por qué no le cayó bien a Sasuke al principio. Iba a destruirlo. Hasta Naruto había podido hacerlo. ¿Cómo no iba a poder yo?

-¿Crees que el Uchiha vuelva muerto?

De acuerdo.

Grité de la rabia mientras corría, bombeando un poco.

Volvió a atajar el golpe con su mano, e intenté darle otro, y luego otro, luego intenté tocarle el hígado para que tuviese una convulsión, luego intenté tocarle la nuca para dejarlo cuadripléjico, hasta que me agaché y mi pierna izquierda pateó a las suyas.

Cayó de espaldas y antes de que pudiese moverme, me senté encima de él, tomando sus dos manos para que no pudiese moverlas. Su Byakugan me miraba furioso y reuní chakra en mi dedo índice, mostrándoselo a propósito, consciente de que podía verlo.

-¿Crees que sobrevivirás a una aguja de chakra en el tronco cerebral? –pregunté casualmente, mirando mi dedo. Se revolvió e intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero apreté sus muñecas aún más-. Uhm, no, yo tampoco lo sé, Neji-chan. Supongo que si toco tu centro de respiración, latidos del corazón y presión arterial… -lo miré a los ojos-. No, creo que no sobrevivirías.

El pánico cruzó sus ojos sólo por un instante y luego frunció el ceño como nunca. Noté como concentraba chakra en sus muñecas y me quemó tanto que tuve que soltarlo.

Maldito.

Mierda, mierda.

Logró liberarse, apreté los dientes y me volteó en el piso, ahora él sentado sobre mi cintura. No quería, les juro que no quería, pero me sonrojé. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Su estúpida boca formó una estúpida sonrisa y me miró con sus ojos blancos, libres del Byakugan.

Esto era trampa. No sabía que los Hyuuga supiesen genjutsu. Porque veo esa sonrisa y me derrito… Es un jodido genjutsu.

Creo que me estoy enamorando.

Que alguien me ayude.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, bloqueó con su puño suave los canales de chakra de mis piernas y de mi brazo derecho. Tenía movimiento, pero estaba indefensa. Apreté los dientes.

-Hyuuga… Tienes cuatro segundos para salir de encima mío antes de que te deje estéril y sin una jodida descendencia.

Hizo una mueca, pero no se movió.

-Sakura, acabo de ganar-

Antes de dejarlo terminar, con mi brazo izquierdo –sí, el que olvidó bloquear. Le pasa por imbécil- bombeé chakra y corté los músculos de sus piernas y sus brazos. En menos de dos segundos.

Incapaz de sostenerse en sus rodillas y en sus manos, como lo estaba haciendo antes, cayó como un peso muerto sobre mí. Tragué saliva.

-¿Me decías, Neji-chan?

Estaba sudando. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello, y sin embargo, mi voz salió clara y sin imperfecciones. No estaba nerviosa. No. Estaba. Nerviosa.

Lo empujé para que salga de encima mío, puesto que él no podía moverse. Su rostro tenía más color del normal y quedó boca arriba, ojos entreabiertos, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Lo siento –dije con voz suave-. Corté tus músculos.

-Perra…

Una vena se hinchó en mi frente.

-Gah, ¿sabes qué? No voy a curarte, realmente tenía pensado hacerlo, pero…-

Hice una pausa. Y sonreí arrogante.

-Púdrete.

Y la expresión que formó-

Cejas en una línea, ojos entrecerrados hasta formar dos rendijas aperladas y los dientes apretados, así como los labios-

Tuve que desviar la mirada.

Y lo hice justo a tiempo de que mi mente transformara a su largo cabello amarronado en corto y negro, sus ojos perlas en negros como un kunai nuevo, y su mentón se afilara.

Demonios.

Ignoré le patada en el estómago y el nudo que tenía en la garganta, mientras llamaba a Tsunade y a los demás. Pero el dolor estaba ahí. Aplastándome. Sin dejarme respirar. Se extendía desde mi pecho hasta mis manos, y no importa que hiciera con ellas –estirarlas, sacudirlas, hacerlas un puño-, no se iba, no se iba, y no se iría. Respirar era difícil, cada inspiración dolía. Sentía como si ácido me estuviese comiendo viva desde adentro.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó la Hokage, furiosa-.

Ino le estaba controlando las articulaciones con chakra y ensanchó los ojos. Sai y Karui sólo me miraban a mí, y luego a Neji. Naruto no decía nada. Kakashi leía su estúpido libro.

Y yo sólo me ahogaba en dolor. Me ahogo.

Necesito ayuda. Me cuesta hablar, me cuesta respirar…

Necesito a Sasuke.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y volví a prestar atención, para desviar pensamientos estúpidos e inútiles.

_Un shinobi no siente, un shinobi no siente…_

No me estoy enamorando. El amor sólo es dolor. Es inútil. Sasuke tiene razón. Le entiendo. Sufrimos por nuestros lazos. Si lo único que puedes sentir es dolor, mejor no sientas nada.

Además, es un imbécil. Un idiota sabihondo, cubito de hielo número dos.

El número uno era…

_Mierda_.

_Aléjate de Neji_, escupió una voz dentro de mí_. Sólo aléjate_.

Me recuerda a Sasuke. Mi _amigo_ Sasuke. Me pregunto si él me recordará de vez en cuando…

-Sakura, ¿qué le has hecho? –exigió saber Tsunade, alzando un poco su voz-.

Volví a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Huh? Oh, uhm… Corté los nervios.

Tsunade e Ino ensancharon los ojos. Las cejas de la Hokage se fruncieron peligrosamente.

-¿Qué? Sólo hay que volver a unirlos. Estaba encima mío. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Me tildarían de comehombres si le patease en las-

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto, sonrojado-.

Tragué saliva, haciendo una mueca. Mierda. Más me vale controlar mi lengua.

-L-lo siento… Puedo curarlo si quieren…

-Hazlo, Haruno.

Apreté los dientes. El que te llamen por tu apellido a veces puede ponerte nerviosa.

Me pregunto si recordará…

_Si me extraña como yo le extraño._

Mierda.

* * *

Estaba estúpidamente harto de esa jodida habitación. Había contado las maderitas del techo. Las baldosas del suelo, y hasta había movido su cama –"¡HEY! ¡Sasuke se está arrastrando!" Había exclamado Suigetsu- a un lado para poder contar las que estaban debajo de él.

Ciento cuarenta y siete maderitas.

Ochenta y cuatro baldosas.

Su edad mental había retrocedido a la de un niño de tres años, y se dio una paliza mentalmente por ser tan estúpido.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Como por ejemplo.

Diez maneras de masacrar al Concejo con una cuchara.

Reprimió una sonrisa torcida. Estaba siendo un imbécil.

Era lo que su mente hacía para reprimir el dolor.

Uchiha Sasuke no había llorado en ocho largos, largos años. La última vez había sido cuando se enfrentó a su hermano. Con los cadáveres de sus padres en el medio. Su corazón se retorció. Mierda.

La promesa de la venganza, de hacerse fuerte. Por eso nunca más lloró. Ni siquiera en el funeral. Eventualmente todos se habían ido, pero él seguía allí. Recordaba el sol brillante. Cruel. El sol no debería de haber brillado ese día, debería haber llovido como nunca. Ni siquiera el sol entendía su dolor. En una noche, se había quedado completamente solo.

Apretó los dientes y las sábanas, entre sus manos. No tenía que pensar en ello. Tenía que entretener a Madara, esperar a que Sakura viniese por él.

Porque ella tenía que volver, porque no sentirla cerca se estaba haciendo jodidamente insoportable. Cada vez que alguien abría una puerta, se imaginaba sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa. (Y luego se golpeaba mentalmente.) Y luego su pecho se sobresaltaba –dolorosamente-, al ver que no era ella. Cada vez. Todas y cada una. Era molesto. Ella era molesta hasta cuando no estaba allí. Maldita sea.

Recordó sus ojos llorosos, y su mano en su débil cuello. Sabía que podría haberlo apartado de un solo movimiento, y sin embargo le permitió estrangularla. Otra puñalada en el pecho. Dolía, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y tenía morfina intravenosa. Y aún así. Dolía.

Pero él conocía el dolor.

Inspiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos. Podía con esto. Podía controlarse. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Le carcomía por dentro. Era insoportable. Pero podía controlarse. Relajó su rostro, y mantuvo su mirada bajo control. Aclaró su garganta. Todo estaba bien.

_Se supone que ahora quieres matarme, ¿verdad?_

Esa era la imagen que ella tenía de él.

_A-a Kon-oha, cl-claro. ¿V-vas a mat-arme ta-también?_

Tragó con dificultad.

Cómo se le ocurría… Todo lo que había hecho por ella en los últimos tres años… Jamás le pondría un dedo encima.

_Y aún así, intentaste estrangularla, _le recordó una voz.

-Maldita sea… -masculló-. Maldita sea. Mierda.

* * *

_-Sakura, -llamó-._

_La kunoichi levantó la cabeza un poco, intentando mover el flequillo que le impedía mirarlo a los ojos. Tan pronto como escuchó su voz, una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de ella. Sasuke mantuvo su expresión bajo control._

_-¿Hmm?_

_Estaba aplicando chakra delicadamente en su estómago, luego de un entrenamiento con Orochimaru que fue, quizás demasiado duro. O él fue demasiado débil. O simplemente era un mal día. La cuestión es que tenía un tajo de veinte centímetros a lo largo de su costillas y su abdomen, en el costado. No era muy profundo, pero sangraba como el infierno._

_La mente del Uchiha iba y venía, saliendo y entrando del estado de consciencia completa. Estúpido y terco como era, no pidió ayuda ni detuvo el entrenamiento. Lo que resultó en una pérdida masiva de sangre. Nada grave, considerando que Sakura sacaba sangre a Sasuke todos los días para tener una pequeña reserva._

_Y ella curaba su costado pacientemente. Sin prestar atención a lo que Sasuke decía, puesto que sólo salían estupideces de su boca, al menos hasta que recuperase un poco del color en el rostro._

_Él sólo sentía el chakra ingresar en su sistema. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que era completamente inútil tenerlos abiertos porque veía borroso. Lo único que podía reconocer era un borrón de rosado, que supuso era el cabello de Sakura._

_-Tu chakra… -se las arregló para hablar. No tenía sangre en los pulmones-._

_Sakura levantó una ceja, y disminuyó un poco el flujo, pensando que quizás era muy invasivo. Sucedía a veces, aunque nunca le había pasado con Sasuke. Él hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que había disminuido, y continuó._

_-Se… Siente bien…

* * *

_

_Vete. No quiero verte más._

Le había dicho. Debería ser ilegal mentir tan descaradamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Ehem, ehem, tres capítulos en un mes. ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, huh? Como sea. fue lindo escribirlo. Aunque acepto críticas, en serio, puesto que fue uno de los capítulos más rellenísticos que jamás escribí. Me parecía cobarde poner simplemente "tres días después..." Así que me puse a desarrollar un poco. Los sentimientos se están asentando, como pueden ver. En el próximo capítulo... Ahaha, lo que les puedo adelantar del próximo chapter es que Sakura finalmente conocerá a sus compañeros, Karui y Sai. Va a ser lindo escribir eso. Kyaa!

Sobre Neji... Uhm... *Esquiva un tomatazo* Bueno, se me ocurrió leyendo un fic. No pude resistirme. Gomen. Pero va a ponerse mejor, se los prometo. Otra cosa que hay que desarrollar. Saben que voy por el capítulo dieciocho y ni siquiera alcancé el nudo de la historia... Le doy, no sé, ¿treinta capítulos? No sé. Sé que todavía tengo muchas ideas y no logré plasmarlas a todas en menos capítulos. Pero no tengo problemas con ello, me gusta hacer capítulos e historias largas (Meaning: No sirvo para oneshots, xD). Como sea.

Y si no tienen nada que hacer, ¡les cuento algo! Este es el primer capítulo escrito enteramente en mi notebook. Estoy tan contenta *¬* Me acostumbré, luego de muuuchas malas palabras, a poner la tilde una tecla más arriba. Kya. Estoy feliz. Además, lo escribí en Mar del Plata (Conocen Mardel? Ciudad muy linda de verano, playas copadas, pero en invierno, o sea ahora... ME ESTOY CONGELANDO LOS JODIDOS PIES. Maldita sea.), lo cual suma puntos extra. Kyaaa. Que lindo, que lindo. Estoy muy contenta de ahora, imagínense cuando me llegen sus comments. Kyaaa. :D

¡DOSCIENTOS CUARENTA Y CUATRO REVIEWS! Quieren que me dé un ataque? Los AMO. No me dejen, porque me voy a morir de abstinencia de reviews cariñosos como los de ustedes. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Y aún así no es suficiente agradecimiento. Les quiero. Muuuuchas gracias, de nuevo. Este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes. Y a Sweet-Mari-chan. Te quiero amiga. En fin. Me voy. Gracias de nuevo. Los amo, se los dije?

Gomen por una Nota de Autor demasiado larga. Gomen ne.

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Máscara

_

* * *

-No tienes que hacer eso._

_-¿Huh?_

_-No tienes que fingir una sonrisa.

* * *

_

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Diecinueve: Máscara

* * *

Traté de ignorar el amargo nudo en la garganta que se me formó al darme cuenta que no recordaba la última vez que había comido ramen en Ichiraku. El estómago se me cerró y bajé mis párpados, en un intento de relajarme, que obviamente no funcionó. La comida no parecía querer pasarme por el esófago. Jugueteé un poco con los fideos entre los palillos y luego los empujé dentro de mi boca, como quien empuja algo en un cajón en el que no entra nada más.

Pero estaba delicioso, y sin embargo…

Tragué haciendo un esfuerzo.

No importaba qué tan delicioso estase. No podía tragarlo. Había pasado por mi esófago como si me hubiese tragado una media y cayó en mi estómago como si fuese una roca. Fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de que no iba a poder comer –las náuseas estaban viniendo. Y necesitaba tener energía porque luego de almorzar Tsunade me había mandado a trabajar al hospital. Como castigo.

Maldita acidez, maldito dolor, maldita angustia.

Volviendo al tema del hospital. ¿Pueden realmente creerlo? Esta Tsunade-sama está confiando un poco… Demasiado en mí. O soy realmente una manipuladora excepcional –se me escapó una sonrisa arrogante ante el pensamiento- o de verdad esta mujer me cree. O cree en Naruto…

Y Naruto aún sigue creyendo en mí.

Roté mi cuello un poco y pude verlo comer atolondradamente de su tazón de ramen, sonriendo abiertamente cada vez que su boca estaba vacía –y cuando estaba llena también. Era un amigo excepcional. Me prometí mentalmente no volver a mentirle jamás. No se lo merecía. Después de tantas huidas, escapadas, mentiras y heridas, seguía creyendo en mí y en Sasuke.

Ni siquiera quería ponerme a pensar en lo que había sido para él soportar volver a estar solo cuando nos fuimos. El aceptar a los reemplazantes, el tener que volver al campo de entrenamiento con extraños, el que no estemos allí cuando tenía un problema.

Nadie debería estar así de solo. Me mordí el labio. Él era la persona que jamás conocería. El haber atravesado todo lo que atravesó, y aún así tener la energía de levantarse cada día, sonriendo, bromeando, continuar entrenando… Lo admiro tanto.

Apoyé lentamente los palillos, y me decidí por iniciar una conversación antes de que el ácido de la culpa me deshiciese desde dentro.

-Entonces, Karui y Sai, ¿huh?

Hubo un silencio raro mientras Sai bajaba sus palillos llenos de ramen, y Karui hacía lo mismo pero con su tazón entero. La sonrisa de Naruto, en la otra punta de la mesa, se amplió aún más –si eso era posible siquiera.

-¡Ne, ne, así es, Sakura-chan! Los dos son de ANBU, Tsunade-baa-chan los introdujo en el equipo cuando…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, y yo me mordí el labio. Karui me fulminó con la mirada y Sai sólo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa mal ensayada. Me sorprendió el hecho de que sean de ANBU. El equipo Kakashi se había convertido en una fuerza militar bastante importante.

-Bueno, eso realmente no importa, Naruto –escupió Karui-. Ella te rompió el corazón. Probablemente vuelva a hacerlo. Aléjate de ella.

Apreté los dientes y una vena saltó en mi frente. Abrí mi boca para replicar algo y me encontré con el hecho de que, dolorosamente, no tenía nada que refutar. Era la pura verdad, y tenía razón –Naruto realmente debería alejarse de mí antes de que le hiciese más daño. Y yo ya se lo había dicho. Así que

Simplemente bajé mi mirada y observé el suelo.

-No digas eso, Karui-chan, -dijo Naruto seriamente-.

-Está bien, Naruto, -le calmé-, no la culpo.

Probablemente Karui había visto en persona todo el sufrimiento que Naruto tuvo que sobrellevar en estos tres años –o lo que sea del tiempo que llevaban en el mismo equipo.

-Pues que bien, porque déjame decirte una cosa, -dijo Karui temperamentalmente, ajustando el agarre de su pequeña espada a su espalda-, ¡no has sido más que una maldición para Naruto! Siempre pensando en ti y en ese otro imbécil, jurando absolutamente todo por ustedes dos, y ¡ustedes siempre lo rechazaban!

La mirada compasionada de Naruto se transformó en fulminante, frunciéndole el ceño a Naruto.

-Karui, cállate, -siseó-.

Tragué saliva.

_¡No has sido más que una maldición para Naruto!_

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, pero, extrañamente, aún no había dolor. Ya iba a venir, ya iba a venir… Oh, ahí está. Aplastándome como una topadora, sin dejarme respirar. De repente, me sentía como si ya no encajase en ese lugar, como si algo estuviese increíblemente mal, y ese algo fuese yo.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso, yo-

-¿Que no tengo derecho? ¡Claro que tengo derecho! Yo fui la que vio a Naruto pelear por su bien, la que lo vio recibir golpes y jutsus y puñaladas por su bien, ¡sin que ustedes ni siquiera se percaten! Tú no tienes _idea_…

_Tengo más idea de lo que te imaginas,_ pensé, pero no dije nada. Me merecía todo este sermón, me merecía el dolor carcomiéndome las venas, me merecía escucharlo todo y sufrir. Era peor que la escoria, Kakashi podría decirlo naturalmente. En este momento me sentía tan patética que hasta me tenía lástima.

Tenía la preocupante sensación de que estar con Naruto, sabiendo todo lo que le hice sufrir, sería incómodo de por vida. Tragué duro ante el pensamiento, una vez más.

-Ya basta, -Naruto dijo, furioso, poniendo una mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de Karui-, Sakura-chan está aquí. Estoy feliz, Karui-chan… Además, Sakura-chan no es una mala persona… No es perfecta, claro… Pero verás que te agradará con el tiempo, estoy seguro.

Parpadeé ante las palabras de Naruto.

-Naruto, ella tiene razón, -dije meneando la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga-, y no importa cuántas veces digas que me has perdonado, nunca voy a dejar de arrepentirme de haberte hecho tanto daño. No te imaginas cuanto lo siento.

Parpadeé de nuevo y una lágrima tibia rodó por mi mejilla.

Naruto sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-chan. Todo estará bien.

Sollozé una vez más y lo abracé, colgándome de su cuello, dándole la espalda a los otros dos. Podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Karui agujereándome la espalda. Lo solté y los miramos, yo con una mano en su cintura y él con una sobre mi cuello.

Karui suspiró, como esperando semejante respuesta de Naruto; y giró su cabeza hacia Sai, resignada.

-¿Tú que opinas, idiota?

Oh. Bonito apodo.

-Sakura-san tiene un lindo trasero.

* * *

Los ojos se me habían abierto por la impresión, y casi automáticamente mi puño se dirigió a su mejilla. Le quebré el hueso de la cara –provenía de ANBU, ¡creí que se defendería, al menos!- así que luego tuve que curarle.

Ese Sai –es un imbécil. No hay muchas palabras para describirle.

Ahora estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea, sola, luego de haber hecho mis turnos en el hospital –estaba agradecida de haber podido hablar con Ino-; y después de haber visitado a Tsunade-sama, que había estado haciendo averiguaciones en cuanto a mis padres y me comunicó que estaban en una misión de alrededor de unos dos o tres meses.

Suspiré una vez más, casi agonizando por el cansancio. El entrenamiento con Neji, el puñetazo a Sai y seis horas seguidas utilizando mi chakra para curar heridas de distinta calaña… Me habían dejado deshecha. No sabía cómo podría enfrentarme a una batalla cuando fuésemos a buscar a Sasuke luego de tres días como el de hoy: mi chakra estaba casi depleto y en lugar de caminar, parecía más bien como que arrastraba las piernas.

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa y me mordí el labio.

No tenía las llaves de mi propia hogar.

Si es que ahora podía llamar a esta casa, la casa de mis padres y donde crecí, hogar. Porque todo había cambiado tanto, y al mismo tiempo todo seguía igual.

Mi mente dudaba, pero mis manos se dirigieron solas hacia mi cadera y sacaron una aguja senbon, que se deslizó con habilidad entre mis dedos. Me puse en cuclillas y la metí en la cerradura, forzándola. Esperaba que hubiese otra copia al menos. No era como si me pudiese pasar nada, pero me resultaba incómodo dormir en un lugar cerrado sin llave.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y el olor de la casa casi logra que me tropieze. Tartas de manzanas, madera lustrada y ropa limpia era el aroma que prevalecía, que inundaba mis fosas nasales y que, por la nostalgia (por casi no poder creerlo), lograba que respirar fuese difícil.

Fue tal y como lo había esperado. Mirando el techo en mi habitación, mi vieja habitación…

(Todo estaba tal y como lo dejé, toda mi ropa guardada, hasta el cepillo de cabello en el lugar exacto en el que lo había dejado.)

…fue cuando el golpe cayó con toda su fuerza.

Cuando la oscuridad impide que la gente observe tus lágrimas, te relajas, relajas la presión que ejerces sobre ti misma. Y entonces comencé a llorar.

Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Las palabras de Neji todavía resonaban en mi cabeza (_los traidores regresan muertos, los traidores regresan muertos_), las miradas que los aldeanos me habían dedicado, la mano de Sasuke en mi cuello. Todo era demasiado.

Como kunoichi entrenada bajo el mando de Orochimaru, el dolor era algo que podía manejar, que había aprendido a soportar bastante bien. Ahora sabía que eso iba sólo para el dolor físico, y que cuando se trataba de ese nudo en la garganta que logra que jadees en busca de aire y que haga puños con mis manos en la almohada, ninguna técnica de relajación posiblemente podía aliviar semejante dolor.

* * *

Era un hecho. Lo venía maquinando mentalmente desde hacía ya tres días, pero esto era la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Odiaba dormir.

Así que simplemente decidió no volver a hacerlo, mantenerse despierto, y no volver a arriesgarse a tener otro sueño –pesadilla, pesadilla- como ese.

Maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que Juugo estaba en la habitación, con él. Era extraño, por lo general la única que solía visitarlo cuando se encontraba así, en cama como estaba, era Sakura, pero como Sakura no estaba (tragó saliva), Karin se ocupaba de él. No era el tipo de persona que inspirase a la gente a visitarlo.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Y se dio una paliza mentalmente al darse cuenta de que probablemente había visto todas sus muecas mientras dormía, y el shock en sus ojos cuando despertó, aunque ese rostro haya durado unos pocos segundos.

Tenía experiencia en controlar su rostro, sus expresiones, lo había hecho toda la vida (_desde los ocho años,_ se corrigió) y sabía que lo hacía perfectamente. Pero no estaba seguro como sería cuando estaba dormido.

Perfecto. Otra razón más por las que odia dormir.

Karin y Suigetsu entraron en la habitación, la pelirroja con una enorme bandeja entre sus brazos. La puso en frente de Sasuke, y había demasiada comida como para él solo. Todo tuvo más sentido cuando tomó una botella de café (Karin tenía la rara costumbre de preparar café en botellas) y otra de agua. Pasó la de agua a Suigetsu y luego alcanzó un sandwich, que le dio a Juugo. Hizo lo mismo con Suigetsu.

-Buenas noticias, Sasuke, -le dijo-. Ya puedes comer carne.

Ya era estúpido tiempo, se dijo mentalmente, y comenzó a comer. Lentamente. Educado. Como todo un Uchiha. Suigetsu le observaba divertido mientras devoraba su comida.

-Hay algo que no me cierra del todo, -dijo de repente-.

Sasuke sabía adónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. Activó su Sharingan, para el shock de todos (que hicieron inmediato silencio) y escaneó toda la habitación y las circundantes. Le habían dicho que Madara se había ido, que volvería pronto (frunció el ceño ante ello, qué rayos, parecía un padre hablándole a sus hijos) y que le habían dado las coordenadas de la base de Akatsuki en caso de que no volviese a Suigetsu.

Pero todo lo que dijese ese hombre debía ser tomado con pinzas.

Sintió el impulso de sonreír arrogantemente cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no había nadie ni tampoco había ningún rastro de chakra más allá del de ellos mismos. Se volteó a Suigetsu.

-Continúa.

El aludido lo miró confundido, pensando en que Sasuke se había vuelto loco, pero luego desechó la idea (había pasado bastante tiempo con él como para poder decir que no estaba loco), y habló.

-Tú siempre te recuperas rápido. Sakura-san aplicó su jutsu curativo apenas te vio luego de la batalla y aún así, -ni siquiera dudó en el sufijo de Sakura-, tus niveles de chakra están demasiado bajos.

Hubo un silencio. Bastante incómodo. Sasuke miró hacia la ventana.

-Lo hago a propósito. Le estoy haciendo creer a Madara que todavía estoy débil.

Se hizo otro silencio, interrumpido por el sorbo que Karin dio a su café.

-¿Todavía no hay señales de ellos?

-No, -respondió Karin, dubitativa-.

Suigetsu levantó una ceja. ¿A qué rayos estaban esperando? Sí, lo sabía, a que llegase de nuevo Sakura con ayuda y los sacase de esa situación de mierda. Pero, ¿desde cuándo un Uchiha esperaba a que lo viniesen a salvar?

-Pues yo sugiero que nosotros vayamos, -Suigetsu dijo-.

-Madara nos mataría si se enterase, -le replicó Juugo, frunciendo el ceño-.

-La verdad es que no me importa. Para cuando se entere, ya vamos estar en Konoha, preparándonos para patearle el trasero. Y bien merecido se lo tiene.

Sasuke seguía mirando por la ventana. Sabía que lo que Madara había dicho de su hermano era verdad, pero que había agregado o quitado detalles para manipularlo. No era tan tonto. Y lo que tenía bien, bien en claro, era que su hermano se merecía una buena venganza.

Al menos quería ver la cabeza de los viejos decrépitos del Concejo en un palo frente a él.

Y por otro lado, probablemente toda Konoha quería ver la cabeza de _él_ en un palo.

Y tal vez la de Sakura. Pero seguramente Sakura había sido capaz de manipularlos o algo.

El hecho era que el no iba a estar envuelto en una capa de nubes rojas nunca, jamás, en su vida. No era lo que su hermano había querido para él. Itachi sólo quería que regresase (tal vez nunca quiso que se fuera) y que sea feliz ahí.

Pero ser feliz, a estas alturas, sonaba casi como una utopía.

El dolor aplastante en el pecho todavía no se había ido.

Era uno como nunca antes había sentido. Quería llorar, pero no iba a permitírselo. No ahora. No es momento para llorar.

-No seas imbécil, Suigetsu, -escupió Karin-. Quizás, con mucha suerte, acepten a Sasuke, -el aludido pretendió no haber oído el énfasis en la palabra 'suerte'-, pero a nosotros nos cortarán la cabeza apenas nos vean.

-Los shinobis de la hoja son una manga de niñitas, -Sasuke y Juugo le fulminaron con la mirada, pero se hizo el desentendido-, no van a hacernos nada. Un par de golpes, quizás una interrogación un poco dura, cárcel por un par de semanas y nos dejarán salir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –inquirió Sasuke-. Y de cualquier manera, ¿por qué querrías tú ir a Konoha?

Suigetsu suspiró.

-Estoy cansado de huir de todos lados, -dijo, finalmente-.

Se hizo una pausa solemne. Todos estaban cansados de huir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas, Sasuke? –dijo finalmente el chico tiburón-.

* * *

Ajusté una vez más mis guantes, nerviosa. Habían pasado ya los tres días, y como prometió Tsunade-sama, estábamos todos reunidos para ir a buscar a Sasuke. Estaba tan ansiosa que no podía quedarme quieta.

El día anterior había entrenado con el equipo siete, y luego fui al hospital, aunque Tsunade-sama y Shizune no me dejaron hacer nada porque me dijeron que usaría demasiado chakra y al día siguiente no podría moverme. Me quejé un rato pero luego finalmente cedí.

De todas maneras, lo importante era que finalmente había entrenado con Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Karui.

Kakashi y Naruto peleaban mejor de cerca. Quizás Kakashi era capaz también de media distancia, pero su raikiri lo hacía mejor si estaba más cerca. Naruto seguía con sus clones, tenía el rasengan y había mejorado sus habilidades increíblemente.

Sai y Karui, en cambio, peleaban mejor de lejos. Sai era un dibujante (realmente bueno, comparado con mis monigotes de quinto grado) que lograba que sus obras tomasen vida. Podía crear pájaros y volar, o animales para movilizarse rápido. En fin, la cuestión es que tenía seres que atacaban por él, y por ello peleaba a larga distancia.

Karui era una experta en explosivos, y no pude evitar recordar a Deidara cuando vi su forma de pelea. También era una excelente estratega. Podía colocar bombas con sólo un poco de su chakra y la goma de mascar que siempre estaba masticando (que nunca se le acababan). Era bastante rápida, supuse que era una característica para ingresar a ANBU, pero igual, muy rápida.

_-¿Conoces al miembro de Akatsuki, Deidara? –le pregunté-._

_-Claro, es mi ídolo._

_-Es de _Akatsuki_ –le dije, mirándola como si estuviese loca-._

_-Sí, lo sé, y lo mataría si lo viese, pero es un genio._

_Tragué saliva._

_-Sasuke lo asesinó._

_Ahora ella me miró como si _yo_ estuviese loca._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que Sasuke lo asesinó, -repetí lentamente-._

_-¡Lo odio! ¡Se suponía que yo lo mataría! –bramó-. ¡Bastardo!_

Esto iba a ser tan divertido.

No, esperen, borren eso.

Esto no es divertido. Tal vez alguien muera. Tal vez nos encontremos con Madara –no, _vamos_ a encontrarnos con Madara, y va a intentar matarnos. Sasuke quizás intente matarnos de nuevo.

No me importa. Voy a traerlo de los pelos. Fue demasiado lejos ya.

Kakashi y Tsunade-sama me miraban inseguros, como si fuese a intentar a hacer algo. Les entiendo, debe ser bastante difícil volver a confiar en mí de nuevo, y ya suficiente han hecho con escucharme y armar todo esto por mí, y no sé cómo han permitido que esté allí, entre todos mis compañeros, suelta, con todo mi chakra disponible.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Naruto-. Tenemos que rescatar al bastardo, ¿qué demonios estamos esperando?

-Nada, -dijo Tsunade-. ¿Están todos listos?

Dedicó una mirada significativa a Kakashi y a Neji, los dos jounnin del equipo.

Asintió, y nos echamos a correr fuera de la aldea.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Sé que el capítulo es un poquito, poquito más cortito que los anteriores -pero no pude evitarlo. Me pareció un buen lugar para terminarlo, y si lo seguía, las escenas me iban a quedar mal, y si le metía -aún más- relleno, iba a quedar muy rellenístico. Como sea.

Para los que les guste leer estas notas de autor, les cuento que estoy leyendo algo MUY BUENO, o sea, un Sasusaku, tiene más de 6000 reviews (SI; WTFF!) y 72 capítulos. Se llama "Blind", está en inglés y lo pueden encontrar entre mis favoritos. Les recomiendo que lo lean, si pueden.

Otra cosa, este es el segundo capítulo escrito enteramente en la notebook. ¿No es genial? Estoy súper contenta. Lo hubiese subido más rápido si no se hubiese caído ayer y si la escuela no fuese tan abusadora de mi tiempo. ODIO la escuela. Está a dos kilómetros de mi casa y me JODE hacer viajes de media hora para ir y volver. Y no es solamente ir allá, o sea, está todo en el centro! ODIO QUE ESTÉ TODO EN EL CENTRO! O sea, es algo así. Me levanto a las seis, voy a la escuela, vuelvo. Como, duermo siesta, me vuelvo a ir para inglés. VUELVO DE NUEVO, meriendo algo, Y ME VUELVO A IR para ir a spinning. ¿Ven? Es agotador! LO ODIO. Juro que me voy a mudar a un departamento en el centro cuando crezca o dormiré bajo un cartón o un puente -que quede en el centro, duh-. ME TIENE HARTA. ¬¬

En fin, aparte de quejarme de eso, bueno; digamos que tuve un mes de vacaciones y no hice absolutamente nada de todas las tareas que me asignaron. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan irresponsable? Así que las tuve que hacer todas esta semana. Estoy re podrida. Quiero dormir por un mes. Grr.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, creo que ya se los he dicho. ¡Ya casi llego a los 300! Muchas muchas gracias, en serio. Cuando empecé el fic, nunca me hubiese esperado recibir tanto apoyo de su parte. No sé que decir :B ¡GRACIAS!

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Hogar

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veinte: Hogar

La anticipación pujaba en mi garganta, aunque Kakashi-sensei me había prohibido explícitamente utilizar chakra de viento en mis pies, argumentando que probablemente necesitaría mi energía en una posible –muy posible- batalla. _Con quien sea que debamos luchar,_ me había dicho.

Apreté los dientes, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. No estábamos en apuros, -o sea, sí, estábamos _muy_ apurados, pero no con la urgencia de una persecución o de tener a alguien herido entre nosotros. Y además, al menos llevábamos dos días de ventaja. Suspiré profundo, intentando relajarme.

Y entonces.

Cerré los ojos, y todo mi intento de relajación se fue al demonio; cuando la imagen de Sasuke y lo que quedaba de Hebi vistiendo capas de Akatsuki se plasmó en mi mente. Volví a abrir los ojos de golpe, y el verde del bosque y mis compañeros viajando conmigo me distrajeron un poco, aunque la imagen permanecía igual de fuerte en mi retina, como si fuese real.

Me mordí el labio y meneé la cabeza suavemente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba impulso en la rama de un árbol, quizás empujando con mis pies un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que nada tan malo haya pasado, de que la situación no haya ido tan lejos. Pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que esa posibilidad disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Las cosas con Sasuke no habían quedado en buenos términos precisamente, y yo había planteado la situación a Tsunade-sama como una verdad ligeramente modificada. No había mencionado la mano en mi cuello, y el suave tono morado se lo había atribuído a una caída tonta en mi huida. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de sanármelo, por las mañanas lo olvidaba y por las noches no tenía suficiente chakra como para siquiera intentarlo. El hecho es que, ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello, Sasuke había parecido estar bastante dispuesto, a pesar de todo, a unirse a Akatsuki y hacer caso a las manipulaciones de Madara.

Yo nunca le gritaba, nunca. Exceptuando el día en que nos fuimos de la aldea y esa tarde hace ya una semana.

Y sin embargo, cuando girté con todas mis fuerzas, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, se mostró tan estúpidamente determinado a vengar el sufrimiento de su hermano que no quiso escucharme siquiera, y estuvo dispuesto a matarme (al menos por unos segundos) cuando nuestras ideas no coincidieron.

Me resultaba, sin embargo, increíblemente difícil de creer que Sasuke se hubiese tragado semejante bola de patrañas así como así. Él mismo era un excelente manipulador en nuestras misiones y tenía una mente brillante con la cual lograba controlar a quien quisiese.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez; Madara lo estaba manipulando emocionalmente, y todo nuestro altercado no era su culpa. Deseché el pensamiento tan pronto como se me ocurrió. No estaba bien tener esperanzas, sabía muy bien que la decepción de la realidad podía matar a cualquiera.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿daiyoubuka?

Esbocé una sonrisa y miré hacia mi izquierda, enfrentando el rostro preocupado de Naruto. Meneé suavemente mi cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente me costaría un poco convencerlo. Mi sonrisa falsa se disolvió un poco y apreté los labios, y miré hacia delante de nuevo. Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que yo dijese algo. Me mordí el labio, dejando a mis emociones invadir mi rostro una vez más.

-Estoy preocupada, Naruto, -admití finalmente-.

Me di cuaenta de que mi voz había sonado demasiado seria, por el suave y cuidadoso sacudón que me dio, intentando animarme, y caí en la cuenta de que tal vez me estaba tomando esto demasiado en serio. Apreté los dientes.

-Te juro que si lo encuentro con una capa de nubes rojas, voy a desfigurarle la cara, -agregué-.

Naruto rió entre dientes, aunque fui capaz de percibir un deje de amargura.

-Hai, hai, yo te ayudo, Sakura-chan.

No faltaba mucho para llegar; y ya nos habíamos reunido con el mega-equipo que Tsunade-sama había enviado hacía tres días. Habían vigilado el área, pero no habían visto nada sospechoso, mucho menos encontrado a Sasuke. No había habido mucha suerte.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que esta vez sí lo íbamos a encontrar. Eran sesenta kilómetros hasta la guarida Uchiha, donde se suponía que estaba Sasuke, y sesenta kilómetros es como dar un paseo para un shinobi. Recordé con amargura que me había tomado un día y medio hacer tan patético recorrido. Estaba cerca, y a la vez tan pero tan lejos. De hecho, estaba estúpidamente cerca de la aldea.

Supuse que era porque, al fin y al cabo; el Clan Uchiha era, siempre había sido un Clan de la Hoja. Tenía que estar a una distancia razonable, ni muy cerca ni tan lejos.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a ver cosas.

Ensanché los ojos ante la alucinación. Demonios. Tanto estrés no me estaba haciendo nada bien. Miré a mi alrededor, y me quedé sin aliento al notar que no estaba alucinando, y que todos los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que yo.

Frente a nosotros, estaba Sasuke.

Y Hebi también. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo, doloroso y agradable a la vez, al notar que todos vestían las mismas ropas de siempre y no esa capa con nubes rojas.

-¡Kai!

Quizás era una ilusión, un genjutsu; y habría sido una buena idea dispersarlo antes de caer completamente. Pero luego, todo seguía igual, y mientras (casi en cámara lenta) los demás se iban de mi lado para rodearlo y asegurar el área, mis ojos encontraron los suyos.

Nada más existía, y lo único importante era que lo había encontrado, y estaba vivo y bien, y de pie (había calculado que no sería capaz de caminar, pero se le veía muy bien) y ahora, por fin, por fin; estábamos yendo a casa.

Me mordí el labio luego de treinta segundos, desconcertada ante la agradable sensación en mi pecho. Meneé la cabeza suavemente, dejando caer las lágrimas que hacían mi vista borrosa. Apreté mis dientes y cargué mi brazo con chakra, dispuesta a romperle la mandíbula de un solo golpe.

Subí la vista y ya habían apresado a Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu; pero él todavía estaba allí, y todos a una respetable distancia de él. Como dejándomelo a mí. Estaba agradecida.

Reprimí una sonrisa arrogante y me lancé a toda velocidad hacia él, con mi brazo en alto. Su postura se relajó un poco, y junto cuando mi puño estaba a punto de romperle la cara…

_-Si no puedes quedarte… Llévame contigo._

Los dedos de mi mano se abrieron, casi en contra de mi voluntad.

_-¿Vas a acompañarme? Puedo perdonarte si me acompañas…_

Ya era incapaz de controlar mi chakra, y se deslizó suavemente fuera de mi brazo.

_-Vete. No quiero verte más.

* * *

_

El sonido de la cachetada resonó en el bosque, y su rostro se hizo a un lado por la fuerza del golpe. La volvió a mirar, su rostro impasible, su mirada dura y fría.

Y casi pudo oír el sonido del corazón de ella romperse, pero gritó un sollozo y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sus ojos se suavizaron, aunque seguían rojos, y se ensancharon levemente, sin saber muy bien cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante un abrazo de Sakura.

Lentamente, puso una mano sobre su espalda, frotándola con suavidad; intentando calmar los temblores provocados por los sollozos. Le ardía el rostro, no todo el chakra de su puño se había ido para cuando le golpeó, pero no era ningún dolor comparado con los que había sufrido en ocasiones anteriores. Nada con lo que no pudiese lidiar.

-Kami, qué conmovedor…

Aplausos se escucharon mientras Lee y Tenten caían desmayados, producto de un toque en la nuca. Todos miraron alarmados en su dirección, y se estremecieron en pudor al ver las nubes rojas y la máscara anaranjada. La voz de Madara era infantil, estaba jugando el papel de Tobi de nuevo, Sasuke pensó con los dientes apretados.

Su Sharingan giró desaforado, y apretó más su agarre en la cintura de Sakura, girándola para que no mirase sus ojos.

El Akatsuki de la máscara avanzó descaradamente hacia ellos, aplaudiendo sus manos lentamente, un par de veces más. Los shinobis de la hoja alzaron sus armas, y Kakashi se lanzó hacia él rápidamente (muy rápidamente) con su Raikiri, pero él y su brazo simplemente le atravesaron. Sasuke ensanchó sus ojos levemente.

-Sakura-chan no es tan inteligente como había pensado, -dijo con una mano en su mentón-, debería haber sabido que _nadie_ tiene oportunidad contra el Sharingan.

Excepto otro Sharingan, pensó Sasuke, pero no dijo nada. Apartó a Sakura de sí y tomó su katana.

-Y Sakura-chan ha estado molestando a Tobi desde la primera vez que la vio, -continuó-.

Sakura, que estaba casi petrificada desde que escuchó aquella voz –aunque no debería de estar sorprendida, se dijo-, entrecerró los ojos, mientras que el Uchiha fruncía el ceño.

Naruto, que estaba a punto de gritar algo, cerró la boca; como percatándose de lo grave que era la situación. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir no eran muchas, y sus vidas dependían poco en sus habilidades, sino en la voluntad de Madara.

-Sólo cállate, bufón, -escupió la pelirrosa-.

Y en menos de un segundo, estaba delante de ella, obligándole a mirar a su Sharingan, y al otro segundo, la había tomado por la muñeca derecha y tenía un kunai en su garganta.

Sasuke observó. No le estaba haciendo daño, aunque probablemente le había roto su muñeca, pero el kunai era sólo para amenazar. Sin embargo, el rostro de Sakura se retorcía en dolor, y apretaba los dientes, como si intentase no gritar.

Kakashi tragó saliva, duramente. Su alumna estaba prácticamente muerta.

Sasuke abrió la boca, probablemente para maldecir o amenazar a Madara, pero se vio interrumpido, por el grito de Sakura. Su voz se contorsionaba de una forma horrible, como si sus cuerdas vocales no estuviesen hechas para emitir semejante sonido, y se retorcía del agarre de Madara, su muñeca girando en un ángulo imposible. Madara sólo reía a carcajadas y la sostenía por detrás, ajustando un poco el agarre a su cuello. Sasuke se vio vuelto en pánico. Esto no debía estar pasando, no. ¿Por qué a ella? No podía morir ahora, no podía morir tan fácil.

-Bienvenida al Tsukuyomi, Sakura-chan, -dijo descaradamente-.

Y entonces, mientras él se debatía qué se suponía que debía hacer, Naruto actuó, en lugar de pensar.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Y el Uchiha se encontró a sí mismo observando de nuevo, como Naruto, con una velocidad que definitivamente no tenía tres años atrás, atacaba a Madara de frente, con un Rasengan. Reprimió el deseo de sonreír arrogante porque esta situación obviamente no lo ameritaba.

Sin embargo, cuando el Rasengan estaba a punto de colisionar con el costado de Madara, nada pasó. Ya no estaba allí, y Naruto se vio a sí mismo incapaz de frenar. Agradeció a Kami silenciosamente por no haberlo atacado por detrás, porque sino Sakura se vería envuelta en su ataque, pero siguió de largo y terminó destruyendo un árbol.

El sonido del grito de la pelirrosa todavía desgarraba los oídos de todos, y no muchos sabían bien qué hacer; aunque todos estaban en guardia.

-Neji, Hinata-chan, ¡¿dónde está?! –preguntó el rubio, frustrado, una vez que logró quitar el brazo del tronco del árbol-.

-Uhm, Naruto-kun…

Hinata señaló tímidamente en la dirección de Sasuke, y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Madara por detrás de él, la misma katana de Sasuke atravesándolo por el abdomen. El Sharingan de Sasuke se había desvanecido lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Madara quitaba la katana de su cuerpo, y se vio incapaz de reprimir las ganas de toser. Se cubrió con una mano, y sólo vio sangre, sangre, y más sangre...

Iba a desmayarse, lo sabía, estaba mareado, y ver su mano inundada en su propia sangre no ayudaba en nada, ese olor que tanto detestaba, e hizo un paso en dirección a Sakura –ella no estaba bien, Madara la había atrapado en el Tsukuyomi y podría haberla torturado tranquilamente por dos años en una fracción de segundo, y él no podía permitirse caer, tenía que estar consciente, avisar a todos que Sakura estaba mal, pero sus pies no respondían. Quería gritar, a Suigetsu o a Karin o a Juugo o hasta a Kakashi para que vayan a verla, pero su garganta no se movía, y sintió sus piernas flaquear…

Y se desmayó.

* * *

Madara miró una vez más en dirección a Sakura, y sus gritos se detuvieron. Todos le miraron expectantes, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír arrogante –aunque debajo de la máscara. Ya había dado suficiente escarmiento a ese par de imbéciles. Aplaudió una vez más, se mofó de Konoha en la cara de sus shinobis más poderosos y se desvaneció, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El aire se volvió más pesado y más liviano al mismo tiempo –Hinata y Neji ya no detectaban la presencia de Tobi, los insectos de Shino se habían vuelto locos porque simplemente habían perdido el rastro, y Kakashi tampoco era capaz de ver nada con su Sharingan.

Entonces, Ino volvió a la realidad, de repente.

-¡Hinata! Ve y detén la hemorragia de Sasuke con vendas, ¡estaré contigo en un segundo!

Yamanaka Ino podía ser muy egoísta y hasta ególatra a veces, pero en una misión, sabía hasta donde llegaban sus límitas perfectamente, porque el no conocerlos podría costarle la vida a sus compañeros. Y sabía que, ahora, necesitaba despertar a Sakura para que ella pudiese ayudar a Sasuke.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese llegar a ella, Sakura abrió los ojos, despertando de repente, sentándose.

Ino ensanchó los ojos, había pensado que la pelirrosa estaba inconsciente, con su mente agotada y hasta herida por el genjutsu de Tobi, pero estaba perfectamente.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada, poniendo una mano en su espalda para ayudarla a sentarse-.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Apenas podía escuchar a Ino, luego de la tortura que había acabado de presenciar. Madara había sido gentil conmigo, y aún no sabía por qué. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en el Tsukuyomi, pero Sasuke me había hablado de ello y en el mismo instante que Madara me miró a los ojos, supe dónde estaba.

Me hizo presenciar, una y otra vez, durante una semana; como asesinaba a Sasuke.

Aclaré mi garganta, que se sentía irritada de tanto gritar. Hice una revisión rápida de mi cuerpo con chakra y suspiré aliviada al ver que no había ningún daño, excepto por mi garganta, y probablemente apenas podría hablar.

Pero, de nuevo, Madara no me habría mostrado ello sin ninguna razón aparente.

_Sasuke_.

Miré a Ino, desesperada, que me miraba preocupada.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Está bien?

Mi amiga se mordió un labio, y se movió para dejarme ver en su dirección.

Desmayado, con sangre cayendo por su abdomen y Hinata intentando contener la hemorragia, además de un pequeño tumulto de gente alrededor mío y de él, yacía Sasuke. Tragué saliva y me puse de pie.

-Estoy bien, Ino, ¡en serio! –exclamé, intentando que la histeria y desesperación que habían empezado a correr por mis venas no se mostrasen en mi voz. Al menos mi garganta irritada lo disimulaba-.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y por suerte no necesite la ayuda de Ino para correr hacia donde estaba Sasuke. La pequeña multitud se abrió para dejarme paso y caí de rodillas frente a él.

-Sakura-chan, ¡¿estás bien?! –exclamó Naruto, acercándose-.

Este era uno de los momentos en los que agradecía al imbécil de Kabuto por enseñarme cómo ser médico. Podía salvar vidas, estaba en mis manos, así que ignoré el retorcijón doloroso en mi pecho al ver a Sasuke herido y me concentré en pensar qué podía hacer para salvarlo. Tenía que hacer algo productivo, ya habría tiempo para romperle la cara y reclamarle por ser tan estúpido.

-Sí, sí, Naruto, pero Sasuke no.

Me mordí el labio y le tomé el pulso. Débil. Entraría en paro en cualquier momento. Tomé su brazo y le medí la presión arterial con chakra, y también era muy baja. Miré a mi alrededor, había perdido alrededor de dos o dos litros y medio de sangre.

-Que alguien me traiga mi bolso, tengo equipamiento médico allí, -ordené al aire-.

Kiba ya estaba siguiendo mis órdenes, y yo proseguí a examinar la herida.

El estómago, los intestinos, un pulmón y quizás el hígado estaban comprometidos. Miré su katana, estaba ensangrentada a poca distancia de su cuerpo, y ni siquiera mi preocupé por si estaba oxidada o no. Sasuke la cuidaba como si fuese una reliquia. La herida era horrible, Madara había movido la katana dentro de su cuerpo, causando un daño increíble.

-Kakashi-sensei, no terminaré aquí en un rato. Tal vez sería bueno poner trampas alrededor nuestro, un par de genjutsus también. No puedo llevar a Sasuke a la aldea así, va a descompensarse. Tendremos que acampar por una noche al menos, -dije nerviosa, mordiéndome un labio-.

-De acuerdo Sakura. Hinata, Shino, Yamato y Sai, vengan conmigo.

-Hai, -dijeron al unísono, y desaparecieron al instante-.

-Uhm, Ino, tendré que hacerle una transfusión de sangre.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó sorprendida-, ¡No estamos en condiciones, Sakura!

-Sasuke va a morir desangrado, -expliqué-.

En ese instante, llegó Kiba con mi bolso. Le agradecí con la mirada y se sentó en el círculo que había alrededor mío y de Sasuke.

-Mientras yo me preparo, intenta hacer primeros auxilios en la herida. No apliques chakra, -advertí. Me miró como si estuviese loca, pero asintió de todos modos. Sasuke odiaba el chakra ajeno en su sistema, recordaba su mal humor cuando Kabuto usaba su chakra para sanarlo. Sólo permitía mi chakra dentro suyo-. Avísame si entra en paro, -le ordené-.

-¿Cómo se supone que explore la herida sin chakra? –me preguntó, decepcionada-.

-Con tus ojos, Ino, con tus ojos, -expliqué-. Sasuke no soporta chakra ajeno en su sistema.

-Oh, pero el tuyo sí lo soporta, -dijo sospechosamente-.

-Sí.

Ino ensanchó los ojos levemente pero la ignoré, concentrándome en buscar los elementos que necesitaba.

-¿Tú vas a ser la donante? –preguntó Karui, sentada a un metro de distancia, levantando una ceja-.

-Sasuke es tipo AB. Puede recibir cualquier tipo de sangre, y yo soy tipo 0, o sea que puedo donar a todo el mundo. Les pediría sangre a ustedes, pero estarían débiles para una ocasional batalla. Yo puedo estimular mi médula roja con chakra para producir más sangre, por eso seré yo la donante, -expliqué brevemente-.

-Te quedarás sin chakra luego de unas horas de curación, -me advirtió Ino-.

Me mordí el labio mientras preparaba la bolsa de donación, la aguja que me inyectaría a mí misma, y la aguja que iría a Sasuke. Saqué también atropina, epinefrina y algo de morfina. Rápidamente, clavé la aguja en mi brazo izquierdo, y observé con satisfacción como el líquido rojo que era mi sangre comenzaba a llenar la bolsa de donación, y me acerqué a Sasuke, inyectándole la otra aguja en su brazo. La sangre comenzó a ingresar exitosamente, la transfusión ya estaba hecha.

-Lo sé, Ino, lo sé, -dije pacientemente-, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

Frunció el ceño en desaprobación, pero continué sin embargo.

-¿Daños? –pregunté-.

Dijo exactamente lo que sospechaba.

-Perforó el pulmón izquierdo, el corazón no fue dañado por muy poco, el estómago está descompensado y los intestinos también, -me dijo-.

-¿El hígado? –pregunté, moviendo mis manos con chakra hacia debajo de sus costillas a la derecha. Me mordí el labio. El hígado estaba fallando por culpa del estómago-. Demonios.

Miré a mi alrededor una vez más, y vi a Tenten y a Lee recostados, con Neji y Gai sentados a sus lados. Enfrenté a Ino una vez más.

-Ve a despertarlos, -le dije-. Sólo están inconscientes. Tienes que introducir chakra en su tronco cerebral entre la primera y segunda vértebra.

-No lo he hecho antes, -me dijo, reticente-.

-Es fácil. Hazlo, sé que puedes, -le sonreí y me obedeció-.

Medí su presión arterial y sonreí al ver que aumentaba poco a poco, y probablemente despertaría dentro de poco. Continué curando su pulmón, tenía mucha suerte de que no hubiesen colapsado y que no tuviese tantas dificultades para respirar. Moví su cabeza a un lado porque podría de haber sangre en su garganta. Despertaría en cualquier momento, con sus latidos regularizándose de nuevo y la presión aumentando, pero estaría en un increíble dolor.

Lo quería despierto, así que no iba a noquearlo. Sólo tenía que inyectarle un poco de morfina suficiente para que cuando despierte no se retorciese en dolor y se abriese la herida de nuevo, pero yo ya tenía suficiente trabajo terminando de cerrar el pulmón.

-Karui, -llamé, y la aludida levantó la mirada. Sonreí y frunció el ceño-.

-Olvídalo, no voy a ayudarte, -me respondió-.

-Anda, es fácil. Sólo necesito una inyección de morfina… ¿Por favor?

Karui bufó en desagrado y se acercó sin ganas, sentándose al otro lado de Sasuke, junto a Naruto –que extrañamente estaba en silencio, ahora que lo notaba-, haciendo a un lado la katana ensangrentada.

-Debe haber una aguja en mi bolso. Saca una e inyéctale en la pierna siete mililitros.

Hizo lo que le ordené y vi como el rostro de Sasuke se relajó, aunque antes ni me habría dado cuenta de que estaba tenso. Suspiré cuando terminé de cerrar el pulmón y continué con el estómago, esperando que si lo arreglaba, el problema del hígado se solucionase.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir los efectos cansadores de utilizar tanto chakra, tanto en Sasuke como en mi fémur para producir más sangre de la que mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a producir. Tenía que terminar esto rápido.

-Naruto, -llamé-.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke va a e-estar bien, ¿n-no? –me preguntó, tartamudeando. Sonreí en compasión y asentí-.

-Estoy haciendo lo imposible por él.

Asintió, tragando saliva, y yo volví mi atención a la herida.

-Naruto, necesito que traigas aquí a Hebi –Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, -le expliqué-. Debo hablar con ellos antes de que me desmaye por falta de chakra.

Ensanchó los ojos, dubitativo.

-Pero, ellos, Sakura-chan, ¡son peligrosos!

-He estado viajando con ellos por alrededor de dos meses. No van a hacerme nada ni a ustedes ni a mí, y mientras Sasuke esté inconsciente, están bajo mis órdenes, -le dije-.

Sus ojos se ensancharon aún más y se fue a buscarlos, apretando los dientes y mascullando maldiciones. Le comprendía, comprendía que no entendiese nada. Pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Arrastró a Suigetsu y a Karin hasta mí, que maldecían en voz alta, y Juugo caminaba, esposado, detrás de él, voluntariamente obedeciendo lo que se le decía.

-¡Sa-Sakura-san! –exclamó Suigetsu-. ¡Creíamos que habías muerto! Esos gritos –por favor, no vuelvas a gritar así. Casi me rompes los oídos, -se mofó-.

Le fulminé con la mirada, y luego miré a los tres, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? –gruñí-.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Y de nuevo al argumento, señores. Basta de relleno, estoy harta. Escribí este capítulo en tiempo record, en serio, estaba muy emocionada por lo que va a pasar en estos capítulos, y todavía no se me acaban las ideas. Estoy tan contenta... Ahh, casi puedo oler la inspiración correr por mis venas. Lol. Que lindo, que lindo. Empecé a escribirlo en una servilleta en la escuela, sí, la servilleta del sandwich después de comer, lol, y esa servilleta se convirtió en trece hojas número tres de pura, pura acción. Me encantó. Después lo copié en Word y agregué un par de cosas, y les cuento que este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic -alrededor de 3700 palabras. ¿No es genial? A mí me encanta.

Kya, los amo. Gracias por todo su apoyo, y sus reviews, y todo. Podemos decir que a partir de este capítulo la historia dará un giro increíble y el Sasusaku comenzará a golpear con toda su fuerza, y saben a lo que me refiero, lol. Sasusaku hasta que se mueran de diabetes. Hell yeah. Muchas gracias por todo, porque sé que sin ustedes probablemente no estaría acá, escribiendo esto que me encanta escribir. Les debo tanto D:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tiempo récord en actualización, largo récord de capítulo... Esperemos que el próximo me salga tan rápido como me salió este. Deséenme suerte, lol. Al menos este fin de semana es un fin de semana largo -el lunes es feriado. Veremos qué se puede hacer.

Gracias por todo, de nuevo, en serio. ¡Les debo tanto! Ojalá que se crucen con un Sasuke por la calle.

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Arreglo

* * *

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veintiuno: Arreglo

* * *

-¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

Les miré por un instante antes de volver a concentrarme en Sasuke. Hice una mueca al notar que la katana había alcanzado por completo al estómago, y que tenía un infierno de úlcera. Volví a tomarle el pulso y la presión, que estaban relativamente normales considerando que tenía un horrible agujero en el pecho. Al tomarle la presión, recordé que era yo quien estaba donándole sangre, y que casi había olvidado estimular mi médula para que produzca un poco más, así que le dediqué un poco más de chakra.

Entonces me di cuenta que nadie me había contestado. Alcé la mirada, levantando una ceja; y les fulminé con la mirada al ver cómo me miraban como vegetales. Karin reaccionó primero.

-Fue idea de Suigetsu.

Sonreí arrogante. Aún no se les quitaba lo imbécil. Bajé mi mirada una vez más, esperando que continuasen explicando; mientras me concentraba en cerrar las capas interiores del estómago.

-¡Eh, qué dices, zorra! –excupió el peliblanco-. Bastó que Sasuke coincidiera conmigo para que nos siguieses, perrito faldero, -acusó-.

Reí en voz baja, y aunque no estaba mirando, casi podía sentir el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Púdrete, maldito pedazo de mier-

Les dediqué una mirada de advertencia, y enmudecieron. Karui levantó una ceja, al igual que Naruto; pero les ignoré. No teníamos tiempo para sus estupideces. Juugo fue qen habló, con voz tranquila, moderada y diplomática. Sonreí.

-Sasuke-sama creó en lo que Madara le dijo, fuese lo que fuese, -dijo, y el shock me pegó tan fuerte que mi flujo de chakra flaqueó un poco. Había estado esperando algo así, pero no que me lo dijesen tan directamente-, aunque también sabía que probablemente tenía sus propios intereses; así que decidimos irnos antes de que nos obligase a unirnos a Akatsuki.

Ensanché los ojos, presa del shock. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había intentado matarme? No tenía sentido, en absoluto.

-¡Irse! –exclamó por primera vez Naruto-. ¿¡Irse a dónde!?

Muy bien, Naruto; esa era una excelente pregunta. Esperé en silencio la respuesta mientras me concentraba en medir la presión de Sasuke una vez más. Sonreí asombrada, estaba subiendo a pasos agigantados y calculé que dentro de poco estaría consciente de nuevo.

-Sasuke quería volver a Konoha, para _concretar su venganza_, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido, porque Itachi ya está muer-

Le fulminé con la mirada, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando; y la pelirroja enmudeció al instante, intimidada. Naruto tragó saliva. Él, Karui y yo sabíamos lo que Sasuke quiso decir –aunque a Karui parecía no importarle un comino. No podía obligarle a que le importe, de cualquier manera no confiaba demasiado en nosotros. Evidentemente, Sasuke no lo había compartido con Hebi. Me pregunté si yo me hubiese enterado, si no hubiese estado ahí… Mi línea de pensamientos se vio –por suerte- interrumpida por la risa seca de Suigetsu.

-Como sea, yo sigo creyendo que fue corriendo a buscar a Sakurita-chan.

Levanté una ceja, todos levantaron una ceja. Incluso Juugo. Le observé con curiosidad, y él sólo se echó a reír, como si hubiese contado un chiste que sólo él entendió.

Sin embargo, suspiré en alivio. Al menos estaba volviendo a casa, y todo iba a salir bien, ninguna de sus heridas eran mortales, y en un par de días –si no era mañana por la mañana- podríamos volver. Luego arreglaríamos el asunto del Concejo, mataríamos al imbécil que haya dado la orden, y luego mataríamos a Madara (le odio, juro que le odio; y voy a matarle aunque sea lo último que haga) y volveríamos a ser el equipo siete como en los viejos tiempos y patearíamos traseros y todo marcharía bien…

Esperen. Siento que algo me quedó fuera de la ecuación. Miré hacia arriba y entrecerré los ojos a Hebi.

-¿Y por qué querrían ustedes seguir a Sasuke hasta Konoha? Son ninjas renegados.

Karui planteó mis dudas en voz alta. Le sonreí pero ignoró mi sonrisa, así que me encogí de hombros y me concentré en la respuesta y en una de las costillas fisuradas.

-Whoa, whoa; detente justo ahí, preciosa; -se quejó Suigetsu-.. Yo fui tomado prisionero por Orochimaru y el vejete experimentó en mi hasta el cansancio; y Juugo –continuó, señalándolo a su izquierda-, es víctima de una enfermedad de la que Orochimaru se aprovechó… -miró a Karui a los ojos y frunció el ceño-. Así que a mí no me digas ninja renegado.

Karui guardó silencio, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Karin, y antes de que Naruto o Karui pudiesen abrir la boca, Ino se arrodilló junto a mí, sonriendo levemente.

-Tenten y Lee están bien, -me dijo secamente, y yo sonreí-. ¿Tú como vas? –preguntó tímidamente (tan tímida como la cerda podía llegar a ser jamás), mirando con curiosidad el pecho de Sasuke-.

Por favor. Estaba mirando su pecho, la herida, con ojo médico. No sus abdominales. Por favor.

Sabía que sólo quería ayudar y que le parecía una tontería que tuviese que tratarlo yo sola. Pero era algo que podía manejar y quería evitarle a Sasuke la molestia. Realmente _odiaba _el chakra ajeno. Aunque yo sigo creyendo que Kabuto lo traumó; y _mierda_, no le culpo. De todas maneras, lo peor que podía pasarme era quedarme sin chakra, y luego quizás desmayarme. Pero estábamos rodeados de shinobis aliados, no había de qué preocuparse.

Asentí firmemente, volviendo mi vista a Sasuke; y oí a Ino suspirar. Sonreí. Todos estábamos estresados.

-La transfusión está funcionando, -comenté serena-. Pronto va a despertar.

Naruto tragó saliva, _duro_, y mi sonrisa flaqueó un poco, aunque luché por mantenerla en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, -le animé-. No va a pasar nada malo. Sasuke _no_ te odia.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, pero sentí la necesidad de decírselo, de aclarárselo una vez más. Casi había visto pasar escenas de la batalla del Valle del Fin por sus ojos. Me mordí la lengua.

Estaba por agregar algo más, pero entonces sentí en Sasuke el pico de chakra característico que indicaba que estaba por despertar. Ensanché los ojos y me concentré en cerrar su herida lo más rápido posible. Al menos no sentiría dolor por la inyección que Karui le había dado hacía unos minutos.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó Naruto, notando mi cambio de ánimo-.

-Está despertando, -dije sonriendo-.

Oh, por fin. Las costillas ya estaban soldadas, los intestinos estabilizados, el estómago cerrado, el pulmón también, el hígado mejoraba con cada segundo que pasaba… Suspiré satisfecha y comencé a cerrar la herida, la parte más fácil. Ni siquiera habría cicatrices.

* * *

Antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de dos cosas que no podía ignorar. Primero, o su brazo estaba muy caliente, o el resto de su cuerpo estaba frío. Pensó que era el primero, y podía sentir un líquido tibio ingresar en su cuerpo. Obviamente tenía una aguja.

Y segundo, el chakra de Sakura. Frunció el ceño mentalmente (pues no se creía con fuerzas suficientes como para mover su rostro); se estaba acostumbrando a esto y le daba la sensación de que no era nada, nada bueno.

No era como veces anteriores, en las que él estaba herido y su chakra depleto y por eso el chakra de la pelirrosa llenaba su sistema. Ahora, su propio chakra seguía presente, y el de ella le sobrecargaba, impregnando carne y hueso, llenándole por completo.

No debería sentirse así, se reprendió. Que el chakra de Sakura esté en él significaba que estaba herido. Y con un poco de lógica, podía decir que para que se sienta nadando en algodón por la cantidad de chakra curativo que poseía, evidentemente estaba muy herido.

Sintió debajo de sus párpados el Shairngan activarse por reflejo cuando recordó la risa de Madara, su propia katana salir de su pecho y el grito inhumano de Sakura. El maldito no le había dado oportunidad de meterle un buen chidori por el culo. Las iba a pagar. Duro. Muy, muy duro. Iba a sufrir, y finalmente le colgaría de las pelotas y le prendería fuego; por ser un jodido cabr-

Esperen. _El grito inhumano de Sakura._

Ella había estado dentro del Tsukuyomi. Había sido torturada por horas, sino eran días o semanas. Y si había alguna posibilidad de que sobreviviese, era simplemente porque Madara lo había querido. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pudo haberle hecho. Comenzó a sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Si le había puesto un dedo encima en _ese _sentido a su Sakura…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. Se dio cuenta que acababa de referirse a Sakura como un objeto de su propiedad.

-¡OI, SASUKE-TEME!

Seguramente estaba delirando o algo. Había perdido mucha sangre. No estaba pensando bien. Definitivamente.

-¿Crees que haya habido daño cerebral?

-¡INO!

-Ugh, de acuerdo, yo sólo decía…

-Sasuke, despierta y abre tus estúpidos ojos en este preciso momento porque se que nos estás escuchando y te juro que..

Además, no se estaba refiriendo a él, claro que no. Era la Sakura de Hebi, de Konoha, o incluso del equipo siete. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era tan patético que malinterpretaba sus propios pensamientos.

-…voy a despertarte por mis propios medios.

Cinco segundos.

Y luego.

Jadeó buscando aire cuando sintió agua fría chorrear por su rostro, despertándolo efectivamente. Parpadeó repetidas veces y vio una mata de pelo rosado, y unos labios sonriéndole arrogante.

-…Molesta.

La sonrisa arrogante se amplió y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás y parpadeó una vez más, la luz del ambiente le encandilaba. Intentó respirar profundo una vez más y cada vez era más fácil, la garganta ya no estaba tan seca.

-¡Oi, Sasuke!

Volvió a abrir los ojos, meneó la cabeza a un lado y vio a Naruto, arrodillado junto a él, inclinándose entusiasmado. Suspiró.

-Dobe.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo indignado, cruzándose de brazos-.

Pronto comenzó a ignorar las quejas del rubio y se encontró volviendo a su línea de pensamientos anterior. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho Sakura para salir del Tsukuyomi? Y de todas maneras, sabía que estaba dentro, tendría que estar jadeando del dolor, y no gastando chakra en curar una herida suya producto de su propia estupidez.

Sakura reía suavemente ante los comentarios de Naruto, y estaba por volver a dedicarse a verter chakra en la herida, -ya estaba casi cerrada, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?-, pero tomó su muñeca firmemente antes de que pudiese canalizar chakra.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo insegura, mirándole a él y a su muñeca alternadamente-.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sabía cuáles eran las dimensiones de su herida. Había vivido con Sakura cuatro años, sabía cómo funcionaba su uso de chakra porque lo había visto con su Sharingan, sabía cuánto tardaba y hasta podía calcular cuánto chakra había gastado para curar determinada herida.

Y los cálculos no le cerraban esta vez.

Sakura le miró indignada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te estoy cerrando el maldito agujero que tienes en el pecho, idiota, -escupió-.

-Demasiado chakra, -dijo él, meneando la cabeza-. Detente.

Ino, Naruto y Karui miraban la escena con ojos sospechosos. La idea se le había ocurrido a Ino desde que Sakura había explicado todo lo que había sucedido (no pudo evitarlo, pero su susceptibilidad a los chismes la traicionó), la idea de que quizás la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke había progresado en cierto sentido. Ni siquiera sabía si era esperanza o lástima o certeza o lo que sea que sentía por su amiga perdida. Sai también observaba, pero dado que era emocionalmente retardado, no prestaba atención a esos detalles.

Sakura se deshizo del agarre de Sasuke y comenzó a concentrar chakra de nuevo, ignorándole. Él cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Estúpida, molesta mujer. Iba a perder chakra, luego se iba a desmayar, y habría que cargarla todo el camino de regreso a… A donde sea que los llevasen.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el brazo y abrió los ojos, curioso de saber qué le habían inyectado. O sea, estaban en el medio del bosque, qué demonios. Ocultó su sorpresa cuando vio el pequeño tubito de hule teñido de rojo, producto de la sangre que le estaban dando. Pero luego siguió el recorrido del tubito y no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos cuando notó que el otro extremo estaba insertado en el brazo de Sakura.

-Sólo cállate, -le dijo ella, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca-, perdiste demasiada sangre.

Frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía? La muy tonta iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, y luego volvería a ser una completa molestia.

-Vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento, -declaró-.

Era un hecho. Lo había visto con su Sharingan. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se las arreglaba para sonreír o mantenerse derecha, su chakra estaba increíblemente bajo. Y ahora también estaba perdiendo sangre –o mejor dicho, regalándosela a él. Pero, de nuevo, Sakura siempre había sido una excelente actriz.

-Tu herida tiene prioridad ante mi cansancio.

-Mi herida ya no es peligrosa.

-Ugh, cállate.

Y sonrió arrogante de nuevo. Definitivamente seguía siendo tonta, y molesta, y Sakura. Hizo una mueca cuando finalmente se asentó en su mente la idea de que ahora su sangre también corría por sus venas.

-¿Cómo saliste del Tsukuyomi?

De acuerdo. La curiosidad le ganó. Porque la molesta sensación de intranquilidad que sentía desde que despertó era simplemente eso –curiosidad. Lo mismo con el nudo en la garganta. Se contuvo de fruncir el ceño cuando Sakura sonrió. Una sonrisa amarga.

-Fue extraño. Madara me dejó salir. Y sólo me mostró cómo te asesinaba. Una vez. Luego de nuevo. Y de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo.

-Pues fue muy aterrador, Sakura-chan. Gritabas como si no hubiera más ramen en el planeta.

La pelirrosa rió entre dientes y asintió.

-Supongo que es un efecto colateral… No recuerdo haber gritado en la ilusión.

Y ante esa declaración, Sasuke definitivamente _no_ estaba ofendido.

-Aunque sí maldecir. Mucho.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Cuando sintió que Naruto iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, sintió un poof no muy lejos y ensanchó los ojos de repente. Se volteó en la dirección del sonido inmediatamente y casi suspiró en alivio cuando vio a Kakashi mirándole pensativo.

-Qué bueno que terminaron, Kakashi-sensei, yo también ya casi…

No pudo terminar la oración, porque cayó desmayada. Encima suyo. O encima de su herida. Que ya no dolía, claro, de hecho nunca dolió, pero aún así –encima de _su_ herida, que estaba en _su_ pecho. Naruto ensanchó los ojos y se inclinó sobre Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan! Oi, Sasuke, ¡qué le hiciste!

Le fulminó con la mirada, pero la rubia explicó antes.

-Se quedó sin chakra, Naruto… Sólo necesita dormir.

Kakashi suspiró y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, asintiendo hacia la serie de tubitos de goma llenos de sangre-.

-Oh, es la transfusión, -dijo Ino, empujando a Sakura hacia atrás y logrando que se recueste junto a Sasuke-, Sasuke perdió mucha sangre y Sakura se ofreció a donarle.

Kakashi y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño, mientras miraban el rostro dormido de la pelirrosa. Suigetsu se mordió la lengua.

-Quizás deberían quitarlo, ya que Sasuke está bastante bien… -sugirió-.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Dame un minuto.

* * *

No estaban muy lejos de la aldea, así que decidieron volver de todos modos en cuanto Sasuke fue capaz de volver a ponerse de pie. Le habían esposado las manos, y la única razón por la cual no habían bloqueado su chakra fue por Naruto, que había insistido en que él se haría responsable y que el bastardo de Sasuke no se atrevería a atacarlos. Había sido un día horrible y todos estaban cansados, y prácticamente no tenía sentido acampar estando tan cerca de Konoha.

Entonces, la situación era la siguiente. Kakashi todavía no había hecho ningún comentario respecto a Sasuke o a Hebi, y no era que Sasuke lo esperase, puesto que probablemente Kakashi le odiaba –o sentía algo bastante parecido al odio para con él. Era su alumno, y había dado la espalda a la aldea y a sus compañeros. No era que le importase mucho.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo también estaban esposados, y con su chakra casi totalmente drenado. Karui y Sai coincidieron en que era mejor no arriesgarse, y Sasuke no había mostrado ningún signo de molestia ante ello. No podía esperar menos.

Sakura todavía dormía, y Naruto la estaba cargando en su espalda, con su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro y sus largos cabellos rosas cayendo por su pecho. Ya eran alrededor de siete horas de caminata, y no veía la hora de sentarse. No era como si lo fuese a mostrar, claro. Él y Naruto caminaban lado a lado frente a todo el equipo, y extrañamente todos respetaban cierta distancia de ellos, nadie se atrevía a acercarse demasiado. Todavía eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba casi negro por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Iba a llover.

Sasuke volvió su vista hacia delante, notando que había estado observando ya por un par de minutos al rubio y a Sakura. Naruto rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró. Él no dijo nada.

-Sabes algo, Sasuke-teme… Tsunade-baa-chan y Kakashi-sensei ya se dieron cuenta, y creen que yo soy un imbécil, pero Sakura-chan te ama.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

-Claro que no dobe. Sólo somos amigos.

Y ante esto, Naruto tuvo que ensanchar los ojos. _Él_ era el amigo de Sasuke, no importaba que no se hubiesen visto desde hace tres o cuatro años –a excepción de unos pocos minutos hace unos meses-, y su relación era tan rara que seguía siendo la misma luego de tanto tiempo, pero ni aún así Sasuke lo admitiría como su amigo. Nunca. Jamás. Y al mismo tiempo se quedó sin palabras.

Sasuke ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello. Sakura se lo había demostrado muchas, muchas veces. Su enamoramiento se había diluído, y sólo había quedado fraternidad. Él era como un hermano para ella ahora. Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero…

-¿Naruto?

La rara e incómoda línea de pensamientos del rubio se interrumpió al escuchar la suave voz susurrar sobre su hombro. Sonrió ampliamente y la sacudió sobre su espalda.

-Hey, Sakura-chan, -dijo entusiasmado-. Oi, teme, Sakura-chan está despierta.

-No me digas, dobe.

La pelirrosa sonrió contra la tela de la chaqueta de Naruto, ante el familiar olor. O sea, ramen. Suspiró y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Ne, Sasuke… -llamó, pero él continuó mirando hacia delante. Sabía que le estaba escuchando de todas formas-. ¿Dolor? ¿Comezón? ¿Puedes respirar?

-Deja de preocuparte, Sakura.

-Es cierto, Sakura-chan, el bastardo estará bien. No debiste esforzarte tanto, -le replicó el rubio-.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos una vez más, inspirando profundo. Asintió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dísculpame por preocuparme, imbécil, pero por si no lo notaste te atravesaron con una espada hace…

Una pausa.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy durmiendo?

-Siete horas, Sakura-chan.

-¿¡Qué tan lejos estamos!?

-Las puertas están a un kilómetro, -respondió Sasuke, indiferente-.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió hasta lo imposible, y comenzó a golpear con la yema de sus dedos el pecho de Naruto.

-El equipo siete vuelve a casa, -murmuró, pero ambos la oyeron-.

Pronto, toda la gente con la que habían estado viajando les rodeó. El equipo Gai iba en frente, Sai y Karui a sus lados, y todos los demás atrás. Tenten había mascullado algo de 'protocolo de toma de prisioneros', cosa que a oídos de Sasuke no sonó para nada bien, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Los guardianes de las puertas les dejaron pasar sin hacer ni un comentario, y pronto la pequeña multitud estaba en la pequeña oficina de la Hokage.

-Whoa, que todo el mundo salga de aquí, Shizune, -masculló, fulminando con la mirada a todos-.

Y así todos tropezaron fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, excepto por el tan llamado equipo siete. Incluso Yamato había salido, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer. Lo que dejaba a la Hokage sólo con Kakashi, Sai, Karui, Naruto y Sasuke y Sakura.

Entonces la rubia líder de la aldea se relajó, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, y sacó suspirando una botella de sake del primer cajón de su escritorio, junto con un pequeño vaso de tragos. Shizune abrió la boca para reprenderla, pero luego la cerró cuando fue fulminada con la mirada. Sasuke levantó una ceja. Y se suponía que ella iba a hablarles de protocolos y patrañas.

-Pues bien, ya me han enviado el informe de la misión un par de horas antes de que llegaran, -comenzó Tsunade, sin dejar a nadie hablar-, así que van a callarse y escuchar lo que tengo para decir.

Naruto dejó a Sakura, débil como estaba y algo somnolienta, sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Sasuke se sentó en la otra. Le dolía el estómago y las esposas le estaban molestando. No, en realidad no había excusa. Quería sentarse, qué más da.

-Durante los última semana, desde que Sakura llegó y me contó su situación, -le dedicó una mirada de compasión al Uchiha, que logró que él frunciese el ceño-, he estado hablando con el Concejo y los jounins forcejeando para poder tener una buena solución a todo esto.

-Quiero al Concejo muerto, -declaró Sasuke-.

Sakura le miró boquiabierta, sorprendida de cómo podía decir semejante cosa tan fácilmente. Tsunade rodó los ojos, como si su reacción fuese obvia. Ella estaba nerviosa, por su parte. Se preguntó si Sasuke estaría enojada con ella cuando se enterase que había contado a todos la verdad sobre su clan, pero _tenía que entender_, era una situación de emergencia y ella simplemente estaba desesperada.

Sin embargo, lo dijo tan abiertamente, como esperando que la Hokage esperase semejante pedido de su parte. Quizás había adivinado que le había contado. Y no se había mostrado molesto hasta ahora.

-Yo quiero que cierres la boca, -escupió la Hokage-, y que me dejes terminar –aclaró su garganta antes de continuar-. Como decía… Ya tengo a mis ANBUs investigando a los líderes del Concejo, y te aseguro que te tendré respuestas muy pronto, Uchiha. Sin embargo, mi prioridad ahora son ustedes dos –y qué debería hacer con ustedes.

Kakashi se reclinó perezosamente en la pared, sacando su libro anaranjado de su bolsillo. Naruto tapeaba el piso con su pie ansioso por decir algo, pero tenía en mente la orden (o sea amenaza) de mantenerse en silencio.

-No voy a andar con rodeos, y les voy a decir que confío en ustedes; especialmente en Sakura. También confío en Kakashi y en Naruto, así que les dejaré quedarse en Konoha e intentaré ser lo más blanda que el protocolo me permita. El único shinobi de Konoha que intentaron asesinar fue a Naruto, y cuando tuvieron la clara oportunidad, no lo hicieron. Vencieron a varios de los enemigos de la aldea. Uchiha tiene un kekkei genkai que la aldea no puede permitirse perder. Sakura es una de las mejores ninjas médicos que jamás he visto. Conclusión, no sé si realmente es confianza lo que siento o que ustedes tienen demasiada maldita _suerte_ y todas las condiciones están a su favor.

Por favor, Sasuke _tuvo_ que sonreír arrogante.

-Pero debido a que a pesar de todo, _sí_ se fueron de la aldea y _sí_ estuvieron fuera durante tres años y medio- casi cuatro, algún castigo debo imponerles. Así que se les han sido colocados a cada uno tres mil horas de trabajo comunitario.

Y la sonrisa se desvaneció. Fulminó con la mirada a Tsunade, y luego a Naruto, que parecía estar conteniendo la risa. Esto era cualquier cosa excepto divertido. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mujer levantó un dedo, callándola en el acto.

-Y luego está esto, -dijo abriendo el primer cajón, pero del otro lado, del escritorio-.

Sacó dos pulseras iguales, de color negro. Parecían cintas, de un centímetro de ancho, pero un poco más gruesas que un trozo de tela. Tsunade puso una frente a cada uno en el escritorio. Sakura tomó una y la examinó con la mirada. Sasuke ni siquiera tocó la suya.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió-.

-Pulseras rastreadoras. Los ANBUs tienen mejores cosas que hacer antes que ir siguiéndolos a todas partes, así que la aldea desarrolló un nuevo sistema de rastreo de criminales, -se detuvo en seco ante la mirada que ambos le estaban dando, y aclaró su garganta-; sin ofender. No se daña con el agua, ni con el frío, ni con el calor, y una vez que se las pongan, sólo yo podré sacárselas. Las tendrán puestas hasta que terminen su período de prueba. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-En realidad, tres, -dijo Sakura, aún mirando la pulsera-.

-Adelante.

-Primero, ¿pueden esas tres mil horas cumplirse con misiones?

-Claro, suponiendo que las misiones siempre son un bien para la aldea. Shinobis como los del equipo siete atraerán buena reputación.

Sakura rió y volvió su vista a Tsunade.

-Con estas pulseras puestas, ¿podemos andar por donde queramos?

-Siempre dentro de la aldea. Nos informarán si están en un lugar en el que no deberían. Y en cuanto a las misiones, podrán empezar en un par de meses, cuando se hayan asentado del todo.

-Oh, de acuerdo… -dijo, un poco decepcionada-. O sea que no vamos a estar en prisión.

-No.

Tsunade sabía que un par de paredes no iban a detener a estos dos, y por eso la idea de las pulseras. Cuando Anko se lo sugirió, la apremió y le dijo que le recuerde aumentarle el sueldo.

-¿No es genial, Sasuke? Yo ya estaba preparada para pasar meses en la cárcel, -comentó Sakura, y él sólo se encogió de hombros-.

-Quizás no todo sea tan fácil, -advirtió Kakashi, su vista todavía en su libro-. Los aldeanos te conocen, Sasuke. A ti también, Sakura. No les caen precisamente bien. Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a acostumbrarse a verte por la calle.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Naruto; porque todos sabían que era demasiado cierto. Tsunade se mordió la lengua mientras miraba hacia fuera, la tormenta comenzando a hacer estragos con la humedad –y por ende, su cabello-, pero eso no era lo importante. Miró a la pelirrosa, y moduló su voz.

-Bien, caballeros, terminé con ustedes. Pueden irse. Sasuke, el distrito Uchiha es técnicamente tuyo. Puedes quedarte allí. Sakura… Te recomiendo que pases una noche en el hospital. Tus niveles de chakra están peligrosamente bajos y quiero que te monitorees aunque sea una noche, hasta que recuperes la mitad, al menos.

-Oh, no es necesario, Tsunade-sama…

-Insisto. Sólo una noche.

Sakura se mordió el labio antes de ceder. Una noche no era nada.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama…

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

No tienen idea de lo que me costó escribir esto, en serio. Toda la semana fue horrible, y escribir un capítulo en el que cosas buenas pasaban me daba náuseas. Estuve en un humor emo hasta ayer por la noche. Y miren, me salió un capítulo larguísimo. Supongo que era porque ya tenía pensado lo que quería que pase. Además, me quise apurar con la trama. Mi humor emo quería llegar hasta la parte emo de la historia.

Perdonen que corté el Sakura's POV tan rápido en este capítulo. Me pareció que quedaría mejor desde un POV universal. Lo siento. El próximo capítulo será más... Povístico? Ugh. Ya estoy delirando.

La idea de las pulseras... Fue una de las mejores ideas que se me hayan ocurrido jamás, y eso lo digo humildemente xD No puedo explicarlo. Fue la solución a varios agujeros en el argumento, y se me ocurrió ayer mientras me bañaba. No sabía cómo hacer para que Sasuke y Sakura pudiesen andar libres por la aldea. Y... Ta-dah, ahí lo tienen. En fin, me callo y les dejo ir a dejar review :3 Y luego a leer otra cosa.

**+300reviews!**

*Ailú se cae de la silla* O__O

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Fuego

**

* * *

Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veintidós: Fuego

* * *

-Y yo que había aceptado unirme a Sasuke para obtener mi _estúpida_ _libertad_.

-Ugh, sólo cállate.

-Tú cállate.

-Llevas quejándote como una zorra desde que llegamos. Sé un hombre, maldita sea.

Suigetsu fulminó con la mirada a Karin, dejando salir un gruñido. Desde que habían llegado a Konoha, un escuadrón de cazadores especiales los había separado del grupo original y los habían llevado bajo custodia. Luego habían sido sometidos a un par de interrogaciones cada uno. La primera fue la más larga, Juugo estuvo ahí dentro como una hora y media. Luego los llamaban intermitente por preguntas ocasionales. Ahora estaban en celdas pequeñas, las tres juntas, con Suigetsu en el medio.

Tenían una cadena en el brazo derecho, que drenaba chakra y los mantenía en su lugar al mismo tiempo. No era como si hubiese mucho espacio para moverse, sin embargo. Les habían traído comida unas dos veces, y ninguno se había quejado –incluso Karin, que era la preferida de Orochimaru en una de sus guaridas, había comido peor. De hecho, los tres estaban algo sorprendidos de que no les hubiesen maltratado en las interrogaciones, aparte de un par de gritos. La dura imagen que Konoha tenía para con los traidores se les iba disolviendo poco a poco.

Karin estaba prácticamente segura de que era por influencia de Sakura. Sabía que la pelirrosa tenía un lazo particular con aquel rubio, y aquel rubio parecía tener lazos con _todos._ No se hubiese sorprendido si le hubiesen dicho que ese tal, uhm, Naruto; era hijo o sobrino o algo de la Hokage. Probablemente habían pedido expresamente que los tratasen bien, y tampoco se sorprendería si fuesen liberados en un par de días, cuando el papeleo esté listo.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo allí –sino que se había dejado llevar por la corriente. Suigetsu había dicho que estaba harto de huir (aunque podría jurar que se aburriría muchísimo sin poder joder a Sasuke), Juugo estaba muy entusiasmado con las posibles curas respecto a su maldición de las que Sakura les había hablado; y Sasuke y Sakura, ella lo sabía muy bien, en el fondo _siempre_ fueron shinobis de Konoha.

Se notaba hasta en la estúpida manera en la que agarraban sus kunais. El trabajo en equipo, las órdenes de no asesinar a nadie. Orochimaru le había enseñado cómo reconocer a un shinobi de su aldea natal por sus debilidades –o sea, su piedad y compasión. Pero por alguna razón, no se veía a sí misma considerando a Sasuke o a Sakura como ninjas débiles. Para nada.

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer ella? ¿Quedarse en el jodido bosque como una idiota, esperando que pase el tren de su destino? Pues no, Karin no creía en el destino y mucho menos iba a sentarse a esperar. Así que finalmente se decidió por seguir al resto y no oponer resistencia -¿Qué eran? ¿Alrededor de treinta ninjas contra cuatro? Karin sabía mejor que eso.

Probablemente acabaría con una banda de metal, siendo otra kunoichi más de la aldea de la hoja. Quizás un par de meses en prisión, luego libertad condicional, después un par de años de período de prueba… Podría lidiar con eso.

Karin no conocía la legalidad. Una vez tuvo padres civiles, una vez tuvo una familia que la quería y ella los quería a ellos. Y todo se lo quitaron de pequeña, y apenas era capaz de recordarlo. Recordaba fuego, _mucho_ fuego, gritos, ladridos de perros, y bebés y niños llorando.

Un hombre la salvó, con promesas de libertad y poder y venganza. Ese hombre fue Orochimaru. Y creció con él. A los ocho años, el Sannin tuvo el descaro de decirle que él había invadido su aldea y que por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos. No lo dijo exactamente así, pero se lo dio a entender y Karin era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender por su cuenta.

En ese entonces ella vivía con él. Orochimaru la entrenaba. Había desarrollado una habilidad que agradaba mucho a Orochimaru. No estaba segura de que era feliz, pero tampoco era miserable. ¿Qué podía hacer? La había criado. Ya estaba hecho. Si huía, probablemente la mataría. Así que simplemente continuó y le fue leal, al punto de que le encargó a ella una de sus guaridas. Estaba agradecida.

Fue entrenada para mezclarse entre las sombras. Para secuestrar, para torturar. Para realizar misiones en las que no debía hablar con nadie y tenía instrucciones explícitas de cometer suicidio si la capturaban. Siempre estuvo fuera del sistema, siempre tuvo que cuidarse la espalda, y no conocía el poder caminar por la calle de un pueblo sin la tensión de que la pudiesen detener y preguntarle quién era.

Y ahora se lo estaban ofreciendo. Libertad. Contar con el apoyo de la sociedad, de las autoridades. No ser vista hacia abajo, no tener que esconderse en las sombras nunca más, no tener que _huir._ Se dio cuenta de que Suigetsu tenía razón. Huir era agotador. La idea de trabajar para una aldea legalmente, poder caminar tranquila por las calles y no tener que enmascarar su chakra aún estando relajada… ¿Cómo podía decir que no?

-…¿Creen que nos acepten como shinobis?

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a la derecha. En la otra punta de la habitación en la que estaban sus celdas, estaba Juugo, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Sonrió levemente.

-Más les vale. No pienso seguir comiendo esta mierda.

Levantó una ceja a Suigetsu y asintió.

-Sakura-san y Sasuke tienen influencia con las autoridades de Konoha, -explicó secamente-. Creo que van a aceptarnos. No sé que nos pedirán a cambio, pero…

-Somos demasiado buenos para que nos dejen de lado, -Suigetsu sonrió arrogante-.

* * *

Todo parecía estar marchando sobre ruedas. Tsunade-sama me había dado un poco de chakra, -aunque había insistido en que pase la noche en el hospital-, Naruto estaba probablemente comiendo ramen con Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei debía estar leyendo porno en algún techo. Hebi estaba apresado, pero Tsunade-sama estaba discutiendo con el Concejo (eran unos bastardos, pero tenían el poder. Por ahora) su pena y había sido bastante positiva en que pronto serían shinobis de Konoha. Todo iba bien.

Excepto porque no tenía nada que hacer. Y todavía eran las dos de la tarde. Y el tiempo. No. Pasaba.

En una situación normal, estaba segura de que Tsunade-sama me habría mandado al hospital. No me hubiese molestado, lo que sea con tal de no aburrirme. Pero no tenía chakra, y no había mucho que podía hacer. Si se trataba de poner vendajes u operar con instrumentos de medicina tradicionales, también podía hacerlo; pero ya había gente ocupándose de ello. Ugh. Odio no tener chakra.

Me decidí por acompañar a los chicos a Ichiraku. Sasuke probablemente estaba conociendo a Sasuke y a Sai, y soportando a Naruto. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ir a casa me deprimiría… Las terribles noches que había pasado allí cuando volví y la ausencia de mis padres no me hacían bien. Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que en unas pocas semanas estarían aquí. No sabía que esperar cuando volviesen… Probablemente el castigo más enorme de mi vida. Sentí picazón en la espalda y finalmente decidí que luego de almorzar iría a buscar ropa –que me compré mientras esperaba por mi misión para buscar a Sasuke, descubrí que el rojo al final me queda mejor que el negro. Estaba toda pegajosa, un asco. Luego me iría al hospital, y luego me iría a vivir con Naruto, con Kakashi, o hasta con Sasuke o Karui.

También pensé en la casa de Sasuke. De seguro debía estar toda sucia, sin nadie que la hubiese limpiado en años. Sabía muy bien que luego de la masacre, Sasuke no había continuado viviendo allí –lo cual fue bastante acertado-, sino en un departamento a las afueras del distrito Uchiha. Nadie había entrado en casi ocho años. Sí, definitivamente también iría y le ayudaría a limpiar.

Caminando por la aldea, me di cuenta de que la gente me miraba raro. Las madres apretaban las manos de sus hijos y los apartaban de mí, y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta como la gente se alejaba por donde caminase. Como si tuviese alguna clase de repelente de personas.

No podía culparlos, por otro lado. Hacía mucho que no me veían. Para muchos, seguía siendo una traidora y no sabían nada. No tenían idea de que Sasuke y yo matamos a Orochimaru, a Kabuto, a Deidara. O a Itachi. Y la lista de condenados a muerte para nosotros continuaba. Tobi a la cabeza.

Sonreí cuando escuché los gritos de Naruto, y eso que todavía me faltaba una cuadra para llegar. Había cosas que no cambiaban, definitivamente. Apresuré un poco el paso, y si hubiese tenido algo de chakra, habría dejado salir un poco para alertar mi presencia, y también habría intentado sensar quienes estaban dentro. Pero no tenía, maldita sea, y no podía saber nada a esta distancia.

Abrí lentamente las cortinas de Ichiraku y todos se voltearon a verme. Sonreí apaciblemente y me senté entre Naruto y Sasuke. Tuve que abrirme espacio entre los dos, pero era mayormente para que no peleasen. La mitad de los gritos que se escuchaban desde lejos de Naruto eran insultos. Eramos una filita, todos esperando su ramen. Ordené uno a Ayame-san y suspiré. Hinata, Naruto, yo, Sasuke, Karui y Sai.

-Oi, oi, Sakura-chan, ¿no se suponía que tenías que estar en el hospital? –se quejó Naruto cuando moví su banqueta para hacerme lugar, cruzándose de brazos-.

-No, se suponía que tenía que pasar la _noche_ en el hospital. Mientras tanto, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Sasuke, inexpresivo-.

Sonreí.

-Oh, pues me quedé hablando con Tsunade-sama. Dice que Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo tienen una gran posibilidad de terminar convirtiéndose en shinobis de Konohagakure si cooperan.

Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando Ayame-san comenzó a repartir los tazones de ramen entre todos. Naruto, por supuesto, se lanzó a comer como un animal. El resto comió más lentamente, quizás yo un poco más rápido. Mientras más rápido recuperase energía, más rápido recobraría mi chakra.

-¿Esos tres serán shinobis de Konoha? –preguntó Naruto, algo sorprendido, masticando con la boca abierta-, pues yo no tengo problema.

-¿Es lo que ellos quieren? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata, desde una de las puntas del local-.

-Aa, -respondió Sasuke-.

Oh por Kami. El cielo se está cayendo. ¿Acaso acabo de escuchar a Sasuke responder una pregunta por otra persona que no sea yo, Naruto o un enemigo? Me pregunté si tenía fiebre. Quizás una infección de la herida. Ensanché mis ojos y tragué rápido.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunté, poniendo una mano en su frente-.

Primero ensanchó los ojos, luego los entrecerró y frunció el ceño; pero no quitó mi mano de su rostro. Le miré preocupada.

-Por supuesto, -escupió, tragando su comida-.

-¿Dolor en el pecho? ¿Dificultad para respirar? ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas? ¿Lo que sea?

-No, Sakura, -volvió a responder, rodando los ojos-. Estoy bien. Tú y _todo_ tu chakra se encargaron de ello.

-Ugh, es verdad, Sakura-chan. El teme está bien. Demasiado bien, -agregó Naruto-. Luego te desmayaste, ¿recuerdas? Si me preguntas, yo creo que debiste dejarlo sufrir un poco, por ser tan bastardo. ¿Tú que crees, Karui-chan?

Reí entre dientes. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, y todos volteamos hacia la experta en explosiones, que también reía.

-Oh, Uchiha Sasuke… -Sasuke continuaba comiendo, ignorándola-. Mataste a Deidara, así que… Sí, Naruto, debió haber sufrido un poco. Por ser tan bastardo, -agregó-.

Ups. No tan divertido. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada y levantó una ceja. Karui rió un poco más y agitó su mano, quitándole importancia a la situación. Se formó un silencio cómodo y continuamos comiendo, charlando de vez en cuando. Terminé mi tazón y pedí otro, y luego otro. Tenía hambre. No molesten.

-Uhm… Bueno, chicos, creo que debería irme…

Sonreí algo nerviosa y comencé a sacar mi dinero, pero escuché un golpe seco en la mesa y vi que Sasuke ya había pagado por los dos. Fruncí el ceño y él sólo me ignoró.

-Oi, Sasuke, yo puedo pagar, -le reproché-.

-¡Teme! ¿Acaso acabas de invitar a Sakura-chan el almuerzo? ¡Paga el mío también!

-Cállate, dobe, -dijo antes de que los gritos de Naruto se hiciesen escandalosos. En cambio, _yo_ le miré escandalizada.

-Déjame pagar, -le repetí-.

-No seas molesta.

La discusión continuó unos treinta segundos más hasta que los dueños prácticamente nos echaran de Ichiraku. Al final Sasuke me pagó el almuerzo, y todos los demás tuvieron que pagarse el suyo. Estaba molesta, pero no tanto –el dinero que le había quitado a Kabuto se me estaba acabando y él tenía toda la herencia Uchiha, además del dinero de Orochimaru. Hagan sus cuentas.

Entonces comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la plaza central de la aldea. Todos teníamos cosas que hacer, quisiésemos o no.

-Sakura-chan, ¿tú adónde vas?

-Tengo que pasar por mi casa para buscar algo de ropa… -dije vagamente, y Naruto asintió, probablemente significando que me acompañaría-. Y luego debería ir a lo de Sasuke.

-¿A lo de Sasuke-teme? –preguntó incrédulo-.

Él y Sasuke, y bueno, _todos;_ me lanzaban miradas incrédulas, levantando una ceja. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Entrecerré los ojos.

-A _limpiar_. No ha habido nadie en _años_ en tu casa, Sasuke. Y sinceramente no creo que tú te pongas a limpiar los pisos, los baños…

Casi pude sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda. Se encogió de hombros y asintió. Sonreí una vez más. Luego hablaría con él. Sabía que era difícil volver al lugar en donde había pasado tanto tiempo con su familia, y mucho más ahora que sabía la verdad de Itachi. Los recuerdos lo perseguirían hasta el cansancio. Quizás podría hablar con él mientras limpiase…

-¿Huelen eso? –preguntó Karui, frunciendo el ceño-.

Inspiré aire rápidamente un par de veces. Había olor a quemado. Me tomó sólo un segundo interpretar que los adornos de las calles flotar hacia el este, por lo que el humo tenía que proceder del oeste, y en el otro segundo ya estaba corriendo a la par de Sasuke y Naruto para ver qué demonios había pasado.

Karui, Sai y Hinata nos seguían detrás, probablemente prestando más atención a las conversaciones de los pobladores. Luego de un par de cuadras me di cuenta de que _todavía_ me seguían mirando mal, que había una multitud hacia delante, y que la dirección en la que habíamos corrido era la de _mi casa._

Nuestra velocidad comenzó a disminuir y quedé atónita con lo que veía. Había un par de chuunins intentando apagar el incendio con Suiton, y otros más intentaban mantener la pequeña muchedumbre que protestaba en orden. Parpadeé un par de veces. No podía creerlo.

Había gente frente a _mi_ casa, gritando insultos y _mi_ nombre. Prendiendo fuego mi hogar, o lo más cercano a uno que jamás había tenido. El lugar donde había crecido, donde estaban todas mis cosas, mis fotos, donde mis padres habían vivido la mitad de su vida. Esto no estaba pasando. Mi labio tembló y apreté los dientes.

Esto no era justo. No lo era. Ni siquiera era mi casa después de todo, ¿verdad? Sólo había pasado allí tres días. No había estado en tres años. Era la casa de mis padres, y ellos no tenían nada que ver. ¿Por qué les hacían esto? Sabía que los aldeanos y varios shinobis me odiaban tanto a mí como a Sasuke, pero nunca creí que llegasen tan lejos.

-¿Qué… Qué está pasando aquí? –se las arregló Naruto para hablar-.

Se plantó delante de mí con un aire protector y miró desafiante a la gente, que ahora se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Suavicé mis ojos, preguntándoles por qué. Un hombre salió delante de la multitud y se plantó frente a nosotros. Era más alto que nosotros, y probablemente estaba en sus cuarentas. Me fulminó con la mirada.

Apenas me percaté de que también habían arrojado basura, palos y otros proyectiles a mi casa. Tragué saliva y me di cuenta que aún tenían más para arrojar. Llevé mis manos hacia mi espalda –Hinata, Sai y Karui probablemente lo notarían, pero eso no importaba en realidad- y hice un jutsu de escudo. Sasuke se percató enseguida y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, preocupado. Luego miró con su Sharingan mi casa y fulminó con la mirada a la muchedumbre.

Ojalá se mantenga en silencio. Sí, que no diga nada. Si llegasen a destruir la mansión Uchiha… Oh, no habría vuelta atrás. Sasuke probablemente los mataría a todos. No estaba llorando. No podía permitirme debilidad frente a ellos, y como buena kunoichi, sabía reprimir mis emociones perfectamente. No me costó demasiado trabajo.

-Tú… ¡Tú crees que puedes ir y volver cuando se te dé la gana! –cuestionó el hombre, ignorando a Naruto y haciendo un par de pasos hacia mí.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Realmente pensaba que sería capaz de ponerme un dedo encima? Hice un paso adelante e intenté mantener mi expresión lo más relajada posible. La diplomacia era mejor. Definitivamente. Los rumores en la aldea volaban como los pájaros en primavera y no podía permitirme una mala reputación entre los aldeanos ahora que estaba en período de prueba. Relajé mi postura y le miré expectante.

-Quizás Godaime-sama sea haya caído en sus engaños y trucos, ¡pero nosotros definitivamente no! –exclamó, alzando un palo que traía en su mano derecha-.

Ni siquiera era shinobi. En una situación normal, probablemente Sasuke ya lo habría desmayado con su Sharingan, o lo habría hecho yo, antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta de qué lo golpeó. No era un hombre malo, podía verlo. Probablemente un trabajador. Un panadero, deduje, por su delantal y sus manos blanquecinas por la harina. Algún día todos entenderían…

-Ni un paso más, -advirtió Naruto, fulminándolo con la mirada-, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Cuestionando la autoridad de Tsunade-baa-chan?

-Lo dice el mocoso que la llama _abuelita_, -gritaron desde atrás-.

Iba a decir algo, pero hubo un grito de sorpresa por parte de los chuunins que estaban intentando contener el incendio –me di cuenta que estaban haciendo un trabajo genial-, y noté como uno de ellos tuvo que interrumpir el Suiton porque una de las columnas había colapsado. Ahogué un jadeo al observar la casa ceder y derrumbarse frente a mis ojos. El fuego flameó una vez más y me di cuenta de que al menos uno de los shinobis que lo estaban conteniendo tenía que haber sido quemado.

Mi reacción normal habría sido hacerme hacia atrás, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Sasuke me tomó por la cintura y me empujó, protegiéndome de las cenizas y el viento de la explosión. Apreté mis dientes. Todo estaba incendiándose. Ya ni siquiera tenía hogar… Y mis padres tendrían un problema más cuando llegasen de su misión.

Una oleada de aplausos se expandió entre la gente, y empezaron a tirarnos cosas. El jutsu de escudo hacía que no nos tocasen, pero podía ver que eran verduras, basura y palos. El hombre que estaba frente a todos se incorporó, orgulloso. Orgulloso de haber destruido los recuerdos de la mitad de mi vida. Realmente, _realmente_ estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no matarlo. Ni les cuento Sasuke. Su Sharingan estaba activado y lo miraba con odio.

-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, -dijo el hombre, y escupió al suelo luego de pronunciar nuestros nombres-, ¡no son bienvenidos en Konoha!

Tragué saliva. Naruto apretó los dientes y Hinata quedó boquiabierta.

Karui salió desde detrás de nosotros y se paró entre mi y Naruto. Tenía los puños apretados y también fulminaba con la mirada a esa multitud.

-¿¡Y quién eres tú para decir eso!? –exclamó, furiosa-. Sakura y Sasuke han hecho muchas cosas por la aldea, aunque no estuviesen aquí. ¡Naruto ha estado luchando por traerlos de vuelta por _años_! ¿Y lo primero que se les ocurre es abuchearlos? Sólo son un puñado de –

-Karui, -advertí-.

Me miró, ensanchó los ojos y asintió. No queríamos darles más argumentos para que estén contra nosotros. Paz, paz, paz…

-El punto es, -dijo Naruto, sorprendentemente serio-, no tienen derecho a hacer esto. Tsunade-baa-chan escuchará sobre esto, créanme; y no va a agradarle nada. ¿Así es como solucionan las cosas? –dijo despectivamente-.

-¿Prendiendo fuego la casa no sólo de Sakura, sino de sus padres, dos shinobis que darían la vida por la aldea? –continuó Karui, cruzándose de brazos-. Me dan _asco._

Cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta de que la tenía abierta. No podía creer que Karui nos estuviese defendiendo. Quizás no nos llevásemos tan mal como creía. Miré a Sasuke. Todavía miraba al hombre ese con odio. Probablemente estuviese pensando en lo que le haría si llegaba a poner un dedo en la mansión Uchiha. Levanté una ceja cuando noté que sus manos todavía estaban en mi cintura, envolviéndome como un novio sobreprotector.

De acuerdo. Tachen lo de novio. Un hermano sobreprotector. Sí, ahí queda mejor.

Como sea. Entonces se volteó a mirarme, vio mi ceja levantada, luego hacia abajo, y me soltó. Se separó por unos buenos treinta centímetros y casi me echo a reír. Era un jodido antropofóbico. Definitivamente, el contacto humano le daba pánico.

Pero, de nuevo. No era momento de reír. Mi casa acababa de ser quemada. Observé con cuidado a los chunnins que se acercaban y los miré con ojo crítico, para ver si se habían quemado o algo. Sabía que los conocía de algún lado… Pero no recuerdo de dónde. Me parecían muy conocidos.

-Oi, ¡Konohamaru! –exclamó Naruto-.

Saludó con la mano al más alto de los tres y casi abrí la boca en sorpresa. ¿Ese era el mocoso? ¿El Honorable Nieto? Oh, mierda. Comienzo a pensar que realmente nos fuimos por _demasiado_ tiempo. ¡El mocoso es un jodido chunnin! Comenzamos a ignorar a la pequeña multitud que ya se iba dispersando –se ve que el pequeño discurso de Karui y Naruto los ahuyentó un poco-, y los chunnins que estaban conteniendo la protesta se retiraron, probablemente a notificar a Tsunade-sama.

-¡Naruto-nee-chan! –exclamó él, sonriendo y corriendo hacia nosotros-.

Los tres sonreían abiertamente mientras se acercaban, y casi sonrío en nostalgia. Sasuke y yo nos acercamos al pequeño círculo, y sonreí levemente. Sasuke sólo gruñó.

-¿Sa-Sakura-san? ¿Sasuke? –musitó Konohamaru-. Sabía que estaban en la aldea, pero…

-Ohayo, Konohamaru, -dije amigablemente, ofreciéndole mi mano-.

Ensanchó los ojos, miró mi mano y luego mi rostro, luego mi mano de nuevo, y la tomó sonriendo.

-Sabemos que esta era su casa, Sakura-san, -dijo Moegi, con algo de pena en su voz-, lamento mucho no haber podido contener el fuego. Udon y yo hicimos todo lo posible…

Uhm, de acuerdo. Nota mental. Moegi y Udon tienen Suiton. Podría servir para después. Negué con la cabeza suavemente.

-No se preocupen, en el fondo sabía que algo así podría pasar… -dije algo melancólica, pero mi sonrisa no flaqueó-. Lo han hecho genial.

-Eso si descuentas el hecho de que la casa _sí_ terminó quemada, -gruñó Karui-.

Konohamaru la fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate, imbécil, -escupió-. Sé que estás celosa de mí pero-

-¿Celosa de ti? –rió Karui-, ¡En tus sueños, mocoso!

-Sakura-san, ¿qué va a hacer ahora? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata-.

Demonios. Esta chica –ya casi me había olvidado que estaba allí. Siempre tan silenciosa… Reprimí un salto y mi sonrisa se borró.

-Oh, no te preocupes Hinata. Puedo quedarme en el hospital, o ir a lo de Naruto o Kakashi-sensei…

Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –inquirió, cruzándose de brazos-.

-Sí, ¿qué problema hay?

-Kakashi-senpai es un pervertido, -comentó casualmente Sai-.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, como si eso fuese obvio. Me mordí el labio, quitándole importancia al asunto. Vivíamos en una aldea ninja. Podíamos construir una casa en pocas semanas si quisiésemos. Padre y madre no estarían muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que hayan quemado la casa, y todo lo que había dentro, pero… No sé. No quería pensar en ello. Todo marchaba bien, ¿verdad? Esto era sólo un exhabrupto. Con el tiempo todo se acomodaría… ¿Verdad?

Tragué saliva ante el hecho de que quizás nunca volviesen a aceptarme del todo. Que tuviese que soportar esas miradas de odio el resto de mi vida. Desvié mis ojos al piso, nerviosa, pensando que realmente quería ver a mis padres de nuevo. Había sido tanto tiempo… Tenía dificultades al recordar sus rostros. De seguro estaban cambiados, y ahora ni siquiera tenía fotos.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Sí, yo a veces también me sorprendo de lo malvadamente malvada que puedo llegar a ser.

(He estado esperando por escribir esto SEMANAS. Si mi inspiración sigue así, el capítulo siguiente estará listo en sólo días.)

(LOS AMO. Tantos reviews... Es casi orgásmico. xD)

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Familia

**

* * *

Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veintitrés: Familia

* * *

Shizune-san había dejado la habitación hacía pocos minutos. Fue lo suficientemente amable como para comer conmigo, y estaba agradecida porque estar atrapada en un cuarto de hospital es lo más aburrido que hay. Podría haber escapado fácilmente, había una ventana del tamaño de un armario, pero no quería probar mi suerte. Mejor complacer a Tsunade-sama.

Hablamos de todo un poco. Me contó quién era, me contó un poco de Tsunade-sama, y luego comenzamos a hablar del hospital y de medicina. Fue bastante interesante. Aprendí mucho, puesto si bien en el campo de la medicina no tendría problemas, no sabía cómo se manejaba un hospital o cómo se trabajaba en equipo. Siempre había trabajado sola. Es una muchacha muy agradable.

Me dijo que Tsunade-sama tenía muchas expectativas en mí, y que esperaba que empezase a trabajar tan pronto como mi papeleo como kunoichi de Konoha fuese arreglado y los otros shinobis confiasen un poco más en mí. Accedí, por supuesto. Había entrenado muchísimo para poder ser ninja médico, y si necesitaban mis habilidades era mi obligación ayudar. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero ya eran las nueve de la noche, y Shizune tenía que irse, así que lo hizo. La despedí sonriendo, pero tan pronto como se fue, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Era bueno que haya venido. Al menos me distrajo un rato, pero ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, mi mente probablemente viajaría a lugares que no quería visitar. Hace un par de años, finalmente descubrí que tengo una habilidad increíble para ocultar lo que estoy pensando, o lo que sea. Excepto Sasuke, que de alguna manera siempre sabía cuando me pasaba algo. Lo veía en sus ojos. Aunque no dijese nada.

Me recosté contra la pared y miré ausente a la pared. Ni siquiera había ruido afuera, porque el hospital estaba ligeramente en las afueras de la aldea. Estaba segura de que las posadas y los bares estarían a toda su capacidad para esta hora. No había problema con andar por las calles tarde en la noche (ni que fuese tan tarde, tampoco), era una aldea ninja. No había crimen.

Excepto por lo de hoy, tal vez. Maldije en voz baja, había olvidado hablarle a Shizune al respecto. No conocía mucho a Tsunade-sama, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que estaba furiosa con esos aldeanos.

Desearía que no lo estuviese. No tienen la culpa. Quizás no debí salir a las calles todavía… Sí, ciertamente fue bastante estúpido de mi parte. Era como refregarles en la cara que me había salido con la mía. Debí quedarme en el hospital, mirando operaciones o ayudando a los médicos en entrenamiento, o algo. No podía culparlos, y la culpa de que ahora mi casa –o la de mis padres, ni siquiera sé si estoy siendo egoísta al llamarla mía-, estuviese destruida era puramente mía. Ugh, mis padres me castigarán por años.

Lo bueno es que me habían contado que volverían en dos semanas. Sólo dos semanas. Estaba ansiosa, y entusiasmada. Me mordí el labio cuando intenté recordarlos, y me di cuenta de que no recordaba ni su rostro, ni su voz. Sabía que mi madre, Hana-kaa-san, era pelirroja. Y que mi padre, Kaito-tou-san, era rubio. O castaño claro. Recuerdo ver su cabello al sol cuando era pequeña y se confundían la luz.

Pero sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, eran un misterio para mi mente. Recordaba a Kaa-san llamarme Sakura-hime, o Hime-chan, pero su voz… No podía recordarla. Tampoco el tono de mi padre cuando intentaba enseñarme a lanzar shurikens.

Esto era raro. Nunca antes me había pasado, extrañar así. Supuse que era porque estaba demasiado concentrada en entrenar y mejorar, y no tenía tiempo para recordar mi vida en Konoha. Y ahora… Los había olvidado.

Para cuando me di cuenta que mis ojos ardían, mi mejilla izquierda ya estaba húmeda. La limpié despacio con el pulgar, y abracé mis rodillas. Por favor, no podía ser tan patética. Sólo eran dos semanas. Iba a ser un reencuentro precioso y estarían orgullosos de lo mucho que había progresado como kunoichi. Me darían el castigo de mi vida, pero eso sólo demostraría lo mucho que me aman.

Miré por la enorme, enorme ventana, y podía ver las luces a un kilómetro que indicaban la intensa actividad de la aldea por la noche. Me entraron ganas de salir y divertirme, para olvidarme de tantas cosas. Pero tenía que hacer buena letra, portarme bien, y pasar aquí la noche.

-…Que aburrido, -gemí, molesta, apoyando mi cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos-.

Ni siquiera había una estúpida televisión. O un libro. Nada. Y eso que aún eran las nueve de la noche, había cenado relativamente temprano y no había manera en la tierra de que me quede dormida a esta hora. Mi falta de chakra podía hacerme dormir más rápido, pero no. Aún era demasiado temprano. Si me estaba aburriendo como un hongo ahora, no me querría ver a mí misma dentro de un par de horas.

Me mordí el labio, todo esto era demasiado problemático. Sí, problemático. Demándame si quieres por robarle la palabra a Shikamaru, pero encaja bien. Abrí los ojos con vagancia, y creo que salté del susto.

Parado en la ventana, estaba Sasuke.

-¡_Ahhh_!

Instintivamente tomé el kunai que había debajo de la almohada, pero luego reaccioné cuando supe que sólo era él. Bastardo. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a asustarme así?! Frunció el ceño ante mi grito histérico y luego meneó la cabeza, recobrando su rostro estoico.

En realidad, podría haber sido cualquiera, considerando que la luz de la noche venía de afuera y tenía las luces apagadas dentro, no podía verle el rostro. Pero el Sharingan siempre podía verse, esos ojos rojos. Hasta tenía oculto su chakra. Ugh, ni que se estuviese infiltrando en algún lado, sólo es un hospital. Podría haber entrado por recepción y preguntado por mí –o amenazado, o dar esa miradita de soy-mejor-que-tú-así-que-dame-lo-que-quiero, o cualquier cosa-. ¿Qué necesidad?

Qué necesidad de visitarme, en primer lugar. Estaba prácticamente segura de que tenía bastante trabajo en su propio hogar como para estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo. Pasó con gracia el marco de la ventana abierta y cayó de pie frente a mi cama. Le miré con una ceja levantada, volviendo a esconder el kunai bajo la almohada.

Caminó en silencio hasta una de las esquinas, donde se sentó en el piso. Ni siquiera había sillas. Pero no me quejaba. Se quitó a kusanagi de su cintura y la apoyó en su hombro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, pensando qué decir.

-¿Sasuke? –dije insegura-.

-Hn.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –exclamé, furiosa-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró, inexpresivo. Inspiró, expiró.

-Me aburro.

Iba a gritarle una sarta de obscenidades cuando me di cuenta que no estaba vistiendo el estúpido atuendo que tenía y que en cambio se había puesto su antigua ropa negra con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha detrás. Suspiré. Ya era hora, la verdad era que esos cinturones y pantalones eran horribles. Ugh. Sin embargo, habíamos crecido, y supuse que no eran de él. Hace tres años esas ropas le hubiesen quedado enormes. Quizás eran de Itachi…

-Oh, ya entiendo. Como estás aburrido intentas divertirte matándome de un susto, -escupí, fulminándolo con la mirada. Me ignoró, para variar-. Oye, ¿y esa ropa?

-Hn.

Me crucé de brazos, frustrada. Miré hacia la ventana de nuevo. El silencio se volvió extrañamente incómodo. Era raro. Los silencios que tenía con Sasuke nunca eran incómodos. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, apoyando mi mejilla en mis rodillas. No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero quería que ese silencio se terminase ya. Era como si nos estuviese aplastando a ambos, insoportable. De repente, una idea se levantó en mi mente.

Ay por favor, _por supuesto_. Sasuke está deprimido. O lo más cercano a deprimido que Sasuke pueda llegar a ser.

Lo explica todo. Además, todavía no hablamos de lo que pasó cuando estaba con Madara, aunque tengo una vaga pista de lo que pudo haber pasado. Tuvo que entrar de nuevo a su casa, _solo_, maldita sea, debí haberlo acompañado. Y dado lo estúpidamente masoquista que es, probablemente se está culpando de lo que le pasó a mi casa.

Me puse de pie lentamente, y tuve un escalofrío cuando sentí la helada superficie de las baldosas. Sonreí levemente mientras me acercaba, intentando no temblar ante la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Este estúpido camisón era tan inútil que ni siquiera servía para abrigarme.

-Quédate en la cama, -prácticamente me ordenó-.

-¿Por qué? No quiero, -respondí automáticamente, haciendo un puchero-.

-¿Qué quieres entonces, morirte de frío? Vuelve a la cama, -volvió a ordenar, al ver que continuaba avanzando-.

Rodó los ojos cuando vio que no iba a ceder. Ugh, antropofóbico, definitivamente. Sólo quería sentarme a su lado y decirle que estaba bien, que no era nada y que no tenía la culpa de nada –porque a estas alturas estaba prácticamente segura de que se estaba echando la culpa. No iba a morderle. Ni estaba enferma. Ugh. Se puso de pie y me miró con ojos entrecerrados. Fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero.

-Eres un experto en arruinar momentos, Sasuke, -recriminé-, Sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Pues habla.

Le fulminé con la mirada, y exasperada, me volví a sentar en la cama, desviando la mirada. Me crucé de brazos, y volví a mirar por la ventana.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Me hice a un lado en la cama, dejándole más lugar, y finalmente subió sus pies. El silencio cada vez era más cómodo, y me alegraba por ello. Nuestros brazos estaban pegados, pero no me molestaba. Las misiones de espionaje a veces requerían más contacto que un inocente toque de brazos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, -dije de repente-.

Le miré, y observé con admiración como la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana jugaba sombras con su cabello. Parecía blanco, negro y azulado al mismo tiempo. Sus cejas bien definidas, nariz recta, ojos en los que me podría hundir por una eternidad…

Cerré los ojos, meneé la cabeza ligeramente y me abofeteé mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Cuando los volví a abrir, su rostro seguía igual, pero había arqueado una ceja.

-Así es. Crees que con esa mirada vacía ocultas todo, cuando en realidad, después de tanto tiempo, eres tan fácil de leer como un libro, -me jacté-.

Sonreí arrogante cuando vi pasar por sus ojos una momentánea luz de sorpresa, efectivamente ocultada un segundo después. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco y le vi solemne. El silencio indicaba que lo que iba a decir realmente lo decía en serio y era importante.

-No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó hoy.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Hmph, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó hoy, -repetí pacientemente-.

La idea pareció finalmente golpearlo, y me miró profundamente. Sus ojos me estaban atravesando viva, casi literalmente. Meneó la cabeza.

-No sé de qué me hablas, -continuó tercamente-.

-Ugh, el jodido incendio, Sasuke. No tienes la culpa, y no me digas que no sabes de qué hablo, porque tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que te estás echando la culpa.

Bien. Logré que sus dos cejas se levantaran y me mirasen con sorpresa. Luego su expresión se tornó oscura y desvió la mirada. Me mordí el labio inferior. Bingo. Todo lo que sospechaba era cierto, y se estaba cargando toda la responsabilidad a él mismo. Levanté mi mano izquierda y la posé sobre su brazo, mirándole con paciencia. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no pude porque él habló primero.

-Si nunca te hubieses ido – si nunca te hubiese llevado, todo esto no estaría pasando, -dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cada día que pasa me arrepiento de haber consentido mi curiosidad aquella noche.

Mi boca se abrió un poco en sorpresa y el agarre en su brazo cayó. No lo estaba diciendo en serio, no podía. Su curiosidad, la decisión que tomó aquella noche, definió mi vida. Y le estoy agradecida. No puede estar diciendo esto en serio, cómo se _atreve_ a arrepentirse. Cerré mis labios en una fina línea y le miré con odio. _Cómo se atreve._ Luego la mitad del odio se reemplazó con dolor, aplastándome como una topadora.

O sea que se arrepentía, de todos los viajes que hicimos, de compartir el cuarto, de la convivencia, de las batallas peleadas juntos, los entrenamientos, las veces que curé sus heridas hasta desmayarme por falta de chakra.

-…O sea que… Q-que… ¿Te arrepientes? –titubeé como niña tonta-.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente, sonriendo levemente. O lo más parecido a una sonrisa que los labios de Sasuke puedan formar. Me di una paliza mentalmente al dudar de él.

-No quiero que pase todo esto por mi culpa, -admitió, en voz baja, pero alcancé a oírle perfectamente-.

Estaba tan preocupada por él que ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando admitió semejante cosa. Uchiha Sasuke _no_ habla de sus sentimientos, y _no_ siente absolutamente nada por absolutamente nadie. Tragué saliva.

-Imbécil, -escupí, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Escúchame bien, porque voy a decirlo una vez y no creo que te lo haya dicho antes. _Yo _fui quien te propuso que me lleves. _Yo_ te di la idea, y si no me consentías, iba a seguirte de todos modos. ¿Crees que te iba a dejar ir? Si la casa de mis padres está ahora hecha cenizas…

Me pausé, mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tragué saliva de nuevo, y continué.

-…Es estrictamente mi culpa. Y no me arrepiento. De. Nada.

Asintió levemente, como en contra de su voluntad. Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré desconfiada, aunque sabía que había entendido. Pero no era esto de lo que yo quería hablar con él. Teníamos un montón de asuntos pendientes.

-Sasuke…

-¿Humm? –preguntó, cerrando los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared-.

-…Tu casa…

Noté como se puso rígido y apretó los puños. Me mordí el labio. Quizás no deberíamos hablar de esto.

-Lo siento, está bien si no quieres hablar, -le dije, mirando mis manos en mi regazo-. Pero quiero que sepas que apenas pueda voy a ir un rato…

Jugué con mis manos mientras me daba cuenta como el silencio se iba volviendo incómodo de nuevo, y entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente toda esta incomodidad giraba en torno a la familia de Sasuke, y por tanto salía a la luz cuando hablábamos de _mi_ familia, o _su_ casa. Y con familia de Sasuke me refiero a Itachi.

Aún me resultaba muy, muy difícil de creer. Me preguntaba si Sasuke había hablado seriamente con Tsunade-sama acerca del Concejo, porque estaba segura de que estaba ansioso por aplastarles el cráneo a todos. Yo siempre había considerado a Konoha como una aldea justa, que hacía las cosas bien y que la corrupción no tenía lugar porque era una aldea de shinobis sumamente inteligentes que no tardarían en darse cuenta si algo no tuviese sentido, revelando al corrupto al instante.

Pero parecía que la realidad estaba bastante lejos de esa idea mía, que me inculcaron mis padres, el Tercer Hokage y Kakashi-sensei. Todo era tan distinto… Y es horrible despertarte de una fantasía en la que todo es perfecto y caer en la cruel, cruel realidad. Me pregunté cuántas veces le había pasado a Sasuke, y a decir verdad, ya no me sorprende que tenga la personalidad cerrada que tiene… Cuando te hieren demasiadas veces, tiendes a cerrarte para que nadie pueda herirte más. Sólo era un niño al que lo habían roto por dentro, cuando tenía ocho años.

E Itachi tenía trece. Ni siquiera tenía que imaginar su dolor al matar a su padre, su madre, sus tíos, todas las personas que habían llenado su niñez, el Clan que tanto lo había apremiado como el prodigio, el heredero final del Sharingan. Y el amor que le tenía a Sasuke, como para resignar toda su vida a mantenerlo vivo.

Me di cuenta vagamente de que Sasuke había asentido ante mi proposición de ir a su casa a limpiar o _hacer algo_, y me mordí el labio, molesta con el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Lo sentía tanto… No se merecía tanto dolor. Daría lo que fuese por poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolor. Algo. Lo que sea. Lo que sea…

* * *

Su mente vagaba, de nuevo, por todos los momentos felices que había vivido en un pasado demasiado lejano. Memorias que probablemente no se volverían a repetir, y el saber que estaban fuera de su alcance lo estaba matando.

Sabía que Sakura estaba pensando sobre lo mismo. La pelirrosa lo conocía demasiado bien, se dio cuenta. Había adivinado que se estaba echando toda la culpa sobre lo del incendio. Lo que le había dicho le había aliviado un poco la sensación molesta en el estómago, las náuseas que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para molestar pero no para que realmente vomitase. Pero no podía permitirse olvidar –no debía olvidar. Porque sabía que si él la hubiese dejado inconsciente aquella noche para que no molestase más y se quedase en la aldea, todo esto no estaría pasando. Los aldeanos no lo odiaban solamente a él, sino también a ella. Y lo jodía infinitamente.

Se recriminó lo egoísta que había sido –pero no se sorprendió demasiado. Siempre había sido egoísta y malvado, y muchas veces había llegado al punto de mirarse al espejo y no reconocerse.

Sakura no lo sabía, pero él tenía –siempre tuvo- el sueño muy ligero. Su madre también, y cuando era pequeño y lloraba al despertarse, su madre estaba prácticamente al instante junto a él tarareando una canción que había inventado para su pequeño Sasuke. Pero ese no era el punto.

Bastaba una palabra –sólo _una palabra_- que Sakura emitiese mientras dormía en la habitación en la guarida de Orochimaru para que Sasuke abriese los ojos de golpe, despertándose de repente. No tenía oportunidad de molestarse con ella, porque sabía que no la estaba pasando para nada bien de todos modos y simplemente parecía _incorrecto_ enojarse con ella en ese estado.

La escuchaba gemir y hasta llorar, extrañando a sus padres. 'Kaa-san, Tou-san…' susurraba, y gracias a la visión nocturna de su Sharingan podía ver las lágrimas silenciosas rodar por sus mejillas. No hacía nada, por supuesto. En ese momento, tampoco le importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como matar a Itachi y a Orochimaru…

No se daba cuenta hasta ahora que le había quitado a su familia, casi como Itachi lo había hecho con él. Y nunca, _nunca,_ la había escuchado quejarse o deprimirse o sentirse mal frente a él. Sakura era más fuerte de lo que la mayoría creía que era, porque soportó toda esa soledad sin ayuda de nadie, y sin duda mucho mejor que él mismo.

Sin ayuda de nadie, porque él realmente no contaba como ayuda. Sólo podía escucharla llorar por las noches, y nunca le decía absolutamente nada. Incluso ella parecía no recordar las pesadillas a la mañana siguiente, su sonrisa era siempre impecable, sin ninguna flaqueza. Y mucho mejor que él mismo, porque aún después de esos tres años, de que incendiasen su casa, se las arreglaba para seguir sonriendo, e incluso tenía la energía suficiente para continuar ayudando y complaciendo a los demás. Y él ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que una verdadera sonrisa hubiese poseído sus labios.

Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando sintió a Sakura mover su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y abrazarlo. Su brazo cayó con delicadeza en su espalda y la miró con extrañeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Sasuke, lo siento tanto…

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y pudo echar un buen vistazo a su rostro. Se vería bonito a la luz de la luna, pensó, pero esa expresión dolida y de preocupación definitivamente no le quedaba. Ella simplemente hundía su rostro en su pecho, apretando la tela de la camisa y a su vez apretando su torso suave pero firmemente.

-Ojalá… Ojalá pudiese hacer algo. Cualquier cosa, _algo_. Pero no puedo hacer nada, Sasuke, y lo siento tanto. No puedo revivir ni a tu hermano ni a tu madre ni a tu padre, ni lograr que no estés tan solo, ni quitarte todos esos horribles recuerdos. No puedo hacer _nada_, y me siento horrible… Sólo soy una molestia.

_Efectivamente_, estuvo a punto de decir, pero se mordió la lengua. Vamos, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando y podía _oler_ su cabello. Cayó en la cuenta lentamente de lo que quería decir luego de unos segundos en los que ella no se movió absolutamente.

-No necesito tu lástima, Sakura, -dijo duramente-.

No necesitaba la lástima de nadie, porque la lástima no servía para absolutamente nada. Y no quería que sintiesen pena de él, porque era patético. La pelirrosa puso una de sus manos en su pecho y la utilizó como apoyo para separarse un poco, mirándole a los ojos, serenamente. Meneó la cabeza suavemente.

-Te equivocas, yo no siento lástima, -respondió amablemente-, me siento mal porque quiero ayudarte y sé que no hay manera.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, porque nunca había sido bueno en mirar a la pelirrosa con odio. Sakura volvió a hundirse en su pecho e inspiró profundo.

-Me alegra que te hayas puesto esta ropa, -dijo inspirando-. Sin ofender, pero ese cinturón era asqueroso.

-Hn, -y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante-.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, y Sakura no parecía querer moverse. No que le molestase, tampoco. La mano en su espalda podía sentirla respirar, y su tacto de shinobi le permitía sentir el suave y gentil bombeo de su corazón. Sus ojos viajaron por el brazo que lo estaba rodeando por la cintura y frunció el ceño.

-Sakura,

-¿Humm?

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a su propio brazo. Estaba vendado, desde los dedos hasta el codo, en un estilo que le sonaba a Lee; y recordaba muy bien por qué estaba así.

-Me rompí la muñeca, -explicó simplemente-.

-¿_Madara_ te rompió la muñeca? –casi no era una pregunta-.

Sakura asintió débilmente.

-¿Por qué estás vendada? Tu jutsu lo curaría en instantes, -estableció él, porque estaba seguro de que hasta Tsunade podría hacerlo-.

-Rompió todos los huesos de la muñeca, y cortó varios tendones. Tsunade-sama la ha arreglado lo mejor que pudo, pero los músculos no se han recuperado del todo y es prácticamente imposible crear de nuevo el hueso que falta… Tomará un par de semanas con sesiones diarias, quizás tres.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y asintió.

Madara era hombre muerto.

-------------------------------------------------------------

+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Uhm… Bueno. Imagino que les ha gustado este capítulo, porque el Sasusaku fluff nos gusta a todos. Pegajoso y dulce y diabético como ninguno, ¿qué tal? Ahaha. Si les tengo que ser sincera, terminé este capítulo el día siguiente en el que posteé el anterior, y no lo subí antes porque me pareció demasiado pronto… Sería como un bombardeo DD: Igual, me dio bastante tiempo para corregirlo unas cuantas veces y ahora llevo la mitad del capítulo siguiente ya escrito. ¿No es genial?

Momento de offtopic :B

Se me rompió el cargador de la notebook. Sí. Tengo más mala leche que mi hermano (y eso es grave). Así que usé la notebook todo lo que pude, pasé los archivos a la compu de escritorio –porque ni daba quedarme con este capítulo atascado ahí adentro sin poder postearlo y _ni ahí que lo escribía de nuevo_-, y ahí está, muertita porque no tiene batería. Mañana mi papá me lo arregla. Y si no lo arregla, lo arreglo yo. No soy hija de ingenieros electrónicos por nada, mierda. ¿Qué se cree ese cargador, que me va a joder la vida? No señor. Como sea.

También empecé a traducir un fanfiction de Paige O.o, se llama "Halcyon Redux". Fue lo único que me quedó atascado en la notebook, y ya iba por el segundo capítulo. La historia va por el seis, así que cuando tenga más o menos cuatro o cinco voy a empezar a postearlo. Les va a encantar. Créanme. Y deséenme suerte.

-Meme (spoilers): ¡El que quiera que el Raikage le patee el trasero a Sasuke que levante la mano!

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+

-------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Noche

**

* * *

Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veinticuatro: Noche

* * *

Hacía meses que no dormía tanto.

Bueno, no tanto. De hecho no había dormido demasiado, no que recordase, pero la falta de chakra probablemente había intensificado mi sueño y sentía como si hubiese dormido por toda una eternidad. Abrí los ojos perezosamente intentando recordar exactamente cómo fue que me quedé dormida, porque ciertamente no recuerdo haberme acostado ni lavado los dien-

Mierda.

Sasuke había venido anoche, y apenas recordé la imagen de sus ojos rojos en el ventanal, me senté de golpe en la cama, ensanchando los ojos. Inspeccioné la habitación y no estaba. Suspiré. Por supuesto que no estaba aquí, sería incómodo y no tendría sentido. Sin mencionar las incomodidades de luego tener que explicar a las enfermeras y demás qué rayos hacía allí y cómo había entrado. Me mordí el labio pensando en lo horrible que sería despertar solo en esa enorme mansión, sólo para ser recordado constantemente que tu madre no vendría a despertarte, no habría nadie que preparase el desayuno, o que te regañase por quedarte durmiendo.

Tragué saliva, intentando pasar el nudo de angustia que se había formado espontáneamente. Hablaría con Tsunade luego de desayunar y que me diesen el alta –le preguntaría si podía quedarme un par de días en lo de Sasuke, con la excusa de que estoy buscando casa. Si me dice que no, elaboraré otra excusa. Y si sigue negándose, pues le diré la verdad. No mantuve viva el alma de Sasuke en lo de Orochimaru sólo para que se rompa una vez más cuando volviésemos. No podía permitirlo.

Y cuando me dijese que sí, iría a lo de Sasuke como lo había prometido, y se lo diría a él. Estaba prácticamente segura de que no pondría ninguna resistencia, estábamos acostumbrados a vivir juntos y hasta él se habría dado cuenta a estas alturas que no le agrada vivir en esa enorme casa sin nadie. Y si se oponía, que me importa. Iba a ir igual. Sabe que puedo dejarlo estéril en cuestión de segundos.

Miré con pereza el reloj de agujas que había arriba del marco de la puerta, y sonreí al notar que no era tan tarde, apenas las nueve y media de la mañana. Mis ojos bajaron hasta la blanca superficie de la puerta al escuchar el suave sonido seco de un golpe ligero e intenté percibir algún chakra.

-Adelante, -dije simultáneamente-.

Casi no me sorprendí cuando en lugar de notar un chakra, noté tres. Abrí los ojos que inconscientemente había cerrado, y sonreí ampliamente cuando vi el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi asomarse por la puerta corrediza, casi pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Adelante, -repetí-.

-¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan! –exclamó la alegre voz de Naruto desde atrás, mientras empujaba a Kakashi-sensei hacia dentro-. ¡Trajimos el desayuno!

Kakashi-sensei entró tropezando por el empujón de Naruto, luego lo fulminó con la mirada y se enderezó, sonriéndome bajo su máscara. Buscó su lugar en el alféizar del ventanal, y se sentó sacando su libro naranja de su bolsillo. Naruto prácticamente arrojó la bandeja del desayuno sobre mi regazo y murmuré un 'gracias' mientras la observaba hambrienta. Revolví el jugo de naranja mientras vi entrar a Sasuke, bostezando. Levanté una ceja, y él sólo gruñó un 'ohayo' mientras se sentaba en la misma esquina en la que se había sentado anoche.

-Gracias chicos, -murmuré, antes de tomar un sorbo del jugo-, ¿pero qué hacen aquí?

-Baa-chan nos dijo que te dijéramos que ella dijo que quería verte, -explicó Naruto, atolondrado-, y nosotros queríamos venir a visitarte antes de ir a entrenar, -sonrió tontamente-.

-Algo relacionado con el hospital, -añadió Kakashi, en relación con lo que Naruto había dicho-.

Almacené en mi memoria el dato de que la Godaime quería verme y luego me permití levantar una ceja ante la mención de la palabra entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? –repetí, moviendo mi cabeza hacia Kakashi-sensei-.

Él, pareciendo notar mi confusión, asintió débilmente.

-Naruto ha insistido tanto que tuvimos que acceder para que se calle, -dijo simplemente-.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió arrogante a Naruto. Ahogué una risita y di otro sorbo de mi jugo. Luego me di cuenta que apenas ayer él tenía el pecho abierto y una horrible herida de sable, y la poca comida que había ingerido se tornó pesada.

-Sasuke, -llamé, severa-, no puedes usar jutsus de fuego, -establecí-.

Frunció el ceño y cerré los ojos, bebiendo más jugo y meneando mi dedo índice.

-Oh, no, no me discutes absolutamente nada, -le advertí-. Naruto, tú me avisas si siquiera lo intenta, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto rio entre dientes, y Sasuke ahora me fulminaba con la mirada abiertamente. Kakashi sonreía, como si supiese algo que yo no. Volvi mi vista a Naruto.

-Hey, ¿y qué hay de Karui y Sai? –pregunté-. ¿No van a entrenar con ustedes?

-Baa-chan los envió a una misión, -explicó Naruto rascándose la nuca, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él siempre sonreía y se rascaba la nuca, era tan característico-, pero probablemente estén de vuelta para el atardecer.

Volteé hacia Kakashi, esperando obtener más información sobre su misión, y vi cómo su expresión se había endurecido. Bueno, supongo que no me importa demasiado… No era como si me lo fuesen a decir de todos modos. Karui y Sai eran ANBUs. Información de ANBUs no es dada a criminales recientemente reincorporados. Tragué saliva.

-Pero Karui-chan te envía saludos, -continuó alegremente-.

-Ah, ya veo, -dije yo ausente-.

Algo en la expresión de Kakashi-sensei no me cerraba.

-¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto y Sasuke también voltearon hacia él, algo descolocados por mi pregunta repentina. Kakashi-sensei me miró con su único ojo visible en una mirada indescifrable, que se disolvió en un segundo, para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa tímida.

-Para nada, Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, deberíamos irnos a entrenar.

-¿Huh? ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó inocentemente Naruto-.

Sasuke se puso de pie sin decir una palabra, esperando que Kakashi saliese primero. Nadie le respondió al rubio, y sonreí para calmarlo.

-Aw, demonios… Lo siento Sakura-chan. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, -respondí alegre-, Sasuke, apenas termine el desayuno voy a ir a tu casa.

-Hn.

-Pero, oigan, ¿no está lloviendo? –pregunté curiosa. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y había estado nublado por días, y antes de irme a dormir recordaba haber sentido los cambios de presión característicos de la lluvia.

Kakashi casualmente abrió un poco las cortinas del enorme ventanal, y no estaba lloviendo, estaba _diluviando_. Mis labios se partieron, me encantaba la lluvia, pero tampoco era cuestión de salir entrenar con el específico objetivo de empaparse y pescarse la neumonía.

-No estarán yendo a entrenar con el tiempo así, ¿no? –advertí-.

Naruto hizo su sonrisa pícara. Le fulminé con la mirada y luego miré a Kakashi-sensei, cruzándome de brazos.

-Eres un irresponsable, sensei. Van a enfermarse todos.

-Oh, por favor, Sakura, -se defendió-, un poco de lluvia no hace nada a un shinobi.

-Appff, -me mofé-, no se hagan los super héroes. Luego _yo_ no voy a curarlos, porque están siendo estúpidos.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Bueno, está bien, quizás los sane después de todo, -me jacté, y Sasuke sonrió arrogante-.

-Como sea, ¿vamos o no? –dijo él molesto-.

Naruto asintió y fue quien salió primero, luego de darme un beso en la mejilla. Kakashi me sonrió y también salió, y Sasuke me dio esa mirada que siempre me daba antes de irse a una misión o algo. Sonreí ampliamente y los saludé con la mano. Iba a ser un gran día. Aunque lloviese como si no hubiese un mañana.

* * *

Apenas salí de esa habitación, y hube firmado todos los papeles correspondientes, prometiéndole a Shizune-san que volvería para anotarme como médico estable del hospital, decidí que antes de ir a lo de Sasuke; debería visitar a Hebi. Asegurarme de que estuviesen bien, porque también estaban a mi cargo y habían aceptado ir a Konoha con nosotros. Luego quizás podría abogar por ellos ante Tsunade-sama, o algo.

Cuando llegué a la prisión de alta seguridad –un edificio construido en el subsuelo de la torre del Hokage, como cinco pisos hacia abajo-, me di cuenta de que quizás no fuese necesaria mi ayuda con Tsunade, después de todo. No podía creer lo blandos que estaban siendo con nosotros. Incluso yo habría sido un poco más estricta.

Había guardias ANBU en cada puerta del edificio, lo sabía. En cierto modo estaba esperando que me bloqueasen el camino y no me dejasen pasar, así que me detuve en seco frente a la primera puerta que me crucé y miré al hombre con máscara de tiburón, curiosa. No decía nada. Tentativamente, estiré mi mano hacia el picaporte, y lo rocé con mis dedos, esperando alguna razón. U otra muñeca quebrada. Pero nada.

Aún más curiosa, me enderecé frente al hombre –que era unos diez centímetros más alto que yo-, preguntándome cuáles eran sus órdenes como para dejar pasar a cualquiera. O quizás era solamente a mí.

-Identifícate, -ordené, fingiendo autoridad-.

Probablemente me enviaría al demonio.

-ANBU número cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho, -respondió al instante-.

Levanté una ceja. ¿Le estaba permitido responderme? Me trataba con tanta formalidad como si fuese un superior. Algo no estaba bien. Era una _traidora_, ¡por Kami! Los ANBUs deberían mirarme con desconfianza y sospechar si me veían en una prisión de alta seguridad.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? ¿Ibas a dejarme pasar?

-Órdenes de Godaime-sama. Permitir pasar a Haruno Sakura al establecimiento.

Ahora sí, ensanché los ojos. Esto había pasado de ser extraño a estúpidamente ridículo. ¿Cualquier celda del establecimiento? Básicamente me estaban dando permiso para liberar a todos los cautivos. O quizás, simplemente Tsunade-sama confiaba demasiado en mí. Tragué saliva.

-¿Por qué?

-Haruno Sakura-san ha sido ascendida a médico nivel cuatro. Tendrá autorización para revisar a cualquier cautivo en cuatro meses. Por ahora sólo podrá ver a Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu y Juugo.

Sonreí. A pesar de que la confianza de Tsunade-sama rozaba la idiotez, estaba agradecida. No iba a defraudar a la aldea, no de nuevo. Aunque no dejaba de preguntarme como fue que Shizune-san permitió semejante estupidez. Estaba prácticamente segura de que no sería lo mismo con Sasuke.

-Oh, gracias, -murmuré-. Permiso.

Asintió formalmente y entré al establecimiento. Un recepcionista levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Me acerqué al escritorio, mordiéndome el labio.

-Buenos días, Haruno-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó amablemente-.

No sabía si toda esta amabilidad y generosidad y buenos modales realmente eran sinceros, o si sólo estaban siguiendo órdenes, y despotricaban en contra mía en sus mentes. Tragué saliva nerviosa y hablé, intentando no tartamudear.

-Me gustaría ver a los nuevos cautivos, Hebi, -respondí firmemente-. Es sólo para hablar con ellos, por favor.

-Por supuesto. Por aquí, por favor.

Sonreí asintiendo y seguí al hombre que había abandonado su escritorio por los fríos pero artificalmente iluminados pasillos de la prisión. Llegamos a una puerta metálica cerrada con varios barrotes y el hombre comenzó a quitar candados y demás. Esperé pacientemente hasta que la puerta estuviese abierta.

-Esperaré afuera, Haruno-san. Avíseme si necesita algo. Las visitas sólo duran quince minutos, -me informó-.

Bien, por fin una restricción razonable.

-Está bien, muchas gracias, -respondí amablemente-.

Me adentré en la habitación, que más bien era una celda. Los tres estaban en la misma, enjaulados en celditas tan pequeñas que no podrían estar parados. Uno al lado de la otra.

-¿Sakura-sama?

-Hola, chicos, -saludé también-.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a las celdas, y los analicé por unos momentos, intentando ver si estaban heridos o si no se estaban alimentando bien, o algo.

-Ya deja de mirarnos así, estamos bien, -se quejó Karin-.

-Ugh, disculpa por preocuparme, -reproché sonriendo-. Siento mucho que tengan que pasar por todo esto, en serio. Prometo recompensarles cuando salgan de aquí.

-Sí, claro, -respondió Suigetsu, acercándose a los barrotes-, eso si salimos algún día.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Por supuesto que van a salir, -le reprendí-. Le caes bien a Naruto, así que probablemente estén libres en un par de semanas, cuando termine el papeleo.

-¿Le caigo bien a ese idiota? –hizo un puchero-. Oh, demonios, estoy acabado.

-¿Un par de semanas? ¿Habla en serio, Sakura-sama?

Le sonreí a Juugo, ampliamente.

-Lo prometo, Juugo. Naruto tiene muchas influencias aquí. Creo que estarán en período de prueba durante un par de años, como Sasuke y yo. Quizás también algo de trabajo comunitario. Luego seguramente serán ninjas de Konoha.

-¿Como Sasuke y tú? –preguntó Karin, sospechosa-.

-Sí, como Sasuke y yo, -contesté, y alcé la muñeca que no tenía vendada, la que tenía la pulsera-. ¿Ven? Es una pulsera rastreadora. En cuatro meses podremos comenzar a cumplir nuestro castigo, tres mil horas de trabajo comunitario.

Suigetsu ensanchó los ojos un momento, y luego rompió en carcajadas. Se echó hacia atrás y rió como si no hubiese un mañana. Yo también reí entre dientes, casi adivinando lo que estaba pensando; mientras Karin sonreía arrogante.

-Oh, por _Kami_, -dijo entre carcajadas el chico tiburón-, hubiese dado mi _vida_ para ver el rostro de Sasuke cuando le dijeron eso,

Karin dejó salir una carcajada, y Juugo sólo sonreía. Yo me eché a reír también.

-Créeme, hubiese valido la pena, -dije entre risas-.

* * *

Luego de los quince minutos que me habían permitido –que sólo parecieron como unos treinta segundos, con lo bien que lo estaba pasando-, me di cuenta que ya era mediodía. No porque el sol estuviese brillando en lo alto del cielo, sino porque tenía hambre, porque el cielo seguía oscuro como si fuesen las siete de la tarde y llovía y llovía y llovía.

Decidí que iría al mercado antes de pasar por lo de Sasuke. Lo más probable es que no hubiese nada ahí dentro, sino polvo y comida vencida. La gente seguía mirándome raro, mucho más cuando me veían caminar por la lluvia como si nada. Pagué, con el dinero que le quité a Kabuto –sí, todavía me quedaba-, y junté todas las bolsas, para luego desaparecer con un _poof_. No me importaba mojarme, pero de seguro no quería que las compras se mojasen.

Aparecí debajo de la entrada a la mansión, y me sentí un poco extraña. Era _enorme_, y a pesar de que nadie la había mantenido en años, se veía que estaba excelentemente construida. Las paredes de madera no se descascaraban, la pintura de las puertas estaba intacta, y a pesar de la lluvia torrencial, no había ni una sola gotera en el viejo techo. Los pilares que sostenían el alerón que antecedía a las puertas principales estaban en perfectas condiciones. Centré mi vista en la puerta y me mordí un labio.

Estaba nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sasuke me había dado su permiso –aunque yo había insistido en que lo haría de todos modos, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tomé las bolsas en una sola mano y con la otra, abrí las puertas corredizas lentamente.

No había zapatos en la entrada, aunque eso no me extraño mucho. Silenciosamente, dejé los míos con suavidad junto a la puerta y entré tímidamente, como si estuviese invadiendo el lugar.

Tomé las bolsas otra vez y caminé buscando la cocina.

* * *

Dos horas y media después, ya tenía todo prácticamente listo. La ropa no se me había mojado tanto al ir al mercado, así que simplemente se secó encima mío, lo cual era un alivio porque sólo cuando ya había dejado el mercado y estaba a la mitad de limpiar los pisos de la casa me di cuenta de que ya no _tenía_ ropa, que todo se había ido con el incendio.

Pero eso no era importante. El hecho era que finalmente había terminado con la limpieza y el ordenar la casa. Al principio me había dado un poco de pudor caminar por los mismos pisos que la madre y el padre de Sasuke caminaron, que Itachi caminó –lo cual me volvió un poco incrédula respecto al hecho de que Sasuke me haya dejado entrar-; pero luego ese miedito se fue diluyendo a medida que progresaba con lo que tenía que hacer.

En pocas palabras, la casa era tétrica. Las ventanas estaban cerradas desde hacía años, porque realmente dudaba que Sasuke haya venido a ventilar, y el olor a lejía barata mezclada con sangre podría ahuyentar a cualquiera. A pesar de la lluvia, me encargué de abrir los hermosos ventanales para que entrase un poco de luz y de aire, pues la atmósfera de dentro estaba tan pesada que me costaba respirar.

Me propuse no ser demasiado entrometida, y me resistí a revisar cajones y muebles, limitándome a limpiar los pisos, guardar las verduras y las frutas, desempolvar cuadros y camas y sillones. Al poco tiempo de que llegué, la enorme mansión ya no parecía tan abandonada.

No fue fácil –había ocho habitaciones y una principal, alrededor de tres escaleras, un ático al que no entré porque no lo consideré necesario, una sala de estar, cuatro baños, un comedor y una cocina.

Hacía media hora que había comenzado a cocinar algo para almorzar, porque suponía que Sasuke llegaría en cualquier momento, sabía dónde encontrarme. Eso sin contar que yo sabía que él estaba algo reticente a dejarme sola aquí dentro, y yo también lo estaría, así que es completamente comprensible.

De los ocho kilos de tomate que había comprado –uno aprende a conocer los gustos del otro-, que resultaron ser alrededor de veintiséis tomates, corté dos en rodajas, y los preparé con arroz y pescado. Apenas recordaba cómo cocinar, pero tenía aquellas imágenes vagas de mi madre trabajando en la cocina y las lecciones de kunoichi que me habían dado cuando era pequeña incluían la cocina. Probé un poco del arroz condimentado y sonreí satisfecha al ver que no estaba tan oxidada.

Entonces escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, y la lluvia de afuera. Caminé los pocos pasos que separaban la cocina del hall –no sin antes apagar el fuego-, y tenía una sonrisa arrogante pintada en el rostro cuando vi entrar a Sasuke. Empapado. Y jadeando.

-Son unos inconscientes. Yo se los dije, -me mofé, cruzándome de brazos-.

-Cállate, Sakura, -gruñó, molesto-.

-Ve a darte una ducha caliente, -le dije mientras se adentraba en la casa, quitándose las botas y la camisa, empapadas-, vas a enfermarte.

Me fulminó con la mirada y se me escapó una risita.

Lo vi subir las escaleras rengueando del lado derecho. Ugh, ese idiota.

* * *

Sasuke no había dormido allí la noche anterior. Sí, lo había intentado, había llegado hasta la puerta y hasta se había estado preparando psicológicamente para dormir allí dentro. Pero cuando deslizó el panel y ese aire caliente, viejo y viciado llegó a su nariz, la cerró automáticamente.

Así que pasó la noche en su antiguo departamento. De contrabando, por supuesto, porque estaba cerrado para darlo en alquiler, así que tuvo que entrar por la ventana.

Tenía que admitir que no quería volver a su casa. No, no era su casa, porque hacía años que no la consideraba así. Era el lugar donde habían matado a su familia. Era insano vivir allí, no sólo para él, sino para cualquiera. Obvio que no iba a demostrarlo. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Alguien tenía que habitarla, antes de que viniesen ocupas y se lo quitasen, o el Concejo decidiese que semejante territorio no podía permanecer sin uso.

Cuando llegó a la puerta luego de ese entrenamiento, mojado, cansado y harto de la lluvia, se detuvo en seco por unos cuantos minutos, allí, inseguro de qué hacer. No quería volver a sentir ese hedor a sangre y a crimen, pero por otro lado, sabía que Sakura había estado limpiando. Respiró por la boca cuando abrió la puerta, y cuando vio que el aire no se sentía pesado, se permitió aspirar por la nariz.

Era totalmente neutro. El olor a muerte y a sangre y a lágrimas y a esa familia que se había ido ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Sólo estaba el suave aroma de una limpieza recién hecha y casi podía percibir ese aire de _hogar_ que sentía cuando llegaba a casa después de un día en la Academia.

Casi.

Frunció el ceño, porque estaba yendo a un punto peligroso, al que no quería ir. Las memorias de su hermano siempre estaban al acecho, pero ahora con un significado completamente distinto. De repente se sintió con un mal humor insoportable, y se prohibió llegar más lejos.

Entonces escuchó los pasos de Sakura apresurarse por los pasillos, desde donde recordaba estaba la cocina, y vio su cabello rosa asomarse por el marco de una puerta, para luego salir con más confianza. Sólo entonces notó que el aire también traía aroma a pescado y tomates. Se preguntó qué tan lejos había llegado Sakura estando en su casa. Sabía que la kunoichi siempre había sido respetuosa de él, de su familia y de su dolor. Estaba ligeramente agradecido.

-Son unos inconscientes, -gruñó, divertida-, yo se los dije.

El ligero tono de superioridad y verla cruzada de brazos, burlándose de él, terminó de irritarlo.

-Cállate, Sakura, -escupió, y sólo cuando oyó sus palabras se dio cuenta de que salieron un poco más duras de lo que había deseado. Sólo esperaba que no se lo tome a mal, porque de verdad eso sería lo último que le faltaba.

Su mirada burlona (pero que él sabía ocultaba otro tanto de preocupación) seguía ahí, inmóvil. Se preguntó cuándo fue que Sakura se acostumbró a sus malas respuestas, a su mal humor. La idea hizo que su irritación creciese un poco más. Se descruzó de brazos y suspiró, apoyándose en la pared. Él comenzó a quitarse la camisa empapada, porque las pequeñas gotitas sólo arruinaban el piso de madera. Luego siguió con las botas.

-Ve a darte una ducha caliente, -aconsejó suavemente-, vas a enfermarte.

El tono, su sonrisa tímida y hasta las palabras, le recordaron a su madre. El déja vu lo envolvió por unos segundos, en los que se quedó en blanco, mirando sus botas. Cuando volvió a la realidad, de repente, no tuvo mejor idea que fulminarla con la mirada.

Y rogó por una reacción, porque simplemente Sakura no debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos, y debería estar molesta u herida o algo, pero definitivamente no se suponía que _riese_ ante cada mirada horrible que le daba.

Infinitamente furioso, le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya sin siquiera notar el dolor punzante que tenía en la pierna.

* * *

Una vez que almorzamos, lavé los platos en silencio mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el piso de la cocina, afilando sus armas. Había abierto la ventana que había encima de la pileta, y secaba los cubiertos ausentemente mientras miraba la lluvia caer, con el sonido ocasional del metal siendo afilado. Me mordí el labio, preguntándome si estaría lloviendo donde estuviesen mis padres, si estaban bien.

Me puse en puntas de pie para apilar los platos en la alacena, y cuando terminé de poner los dos que habíamos usado, sentí una presencia –un _chakra_- justo fuera de la casa, frente a la puerta principal. Entrecerré mis ojos y agudicé mis sentidos, bajando suavemente y mirando en dirección a la puerta. Sasuke estaba mirando en la misma dirección que yo, _por supuesto_ que también lo había notado.

Estiré mi mano y la tomó firmemente, poniéndose de pie con mi ayuda. Caminé segura hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.

Un ANBU, con la máscara de un halcón, tenía el puño alzado como para tocar la puerta.

_Raro._ Los ANBUs nunca tocan puertas. Si tienen que entrar, entran; si tienen que espiar, espían sin que te des cuenta. No dan su chakra a conocer y definitivamente _no tocan puertas_.

Levanté una ceja y pude sentir el cambio en el chakra de Sasuke indicando que había activado su Sharingan, estando detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta un poco más.

-ANBU, -dije firmemente-.

-Haruno Sakura, -llamó, y pude sentir mis ojos ensancharse ligeramente-.

O sea, si la Hokage quería verme, podría haberme mandado a buscar con Shizune o alguien.¿Un ANBU? Esto era abuso de autoridad. Y por otro lado, yo ya le había dicho que iría para hablar con ella asuntos del hospital.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –preguntó Sasuke, saliendo de detrás de mí y poniéndose a mi lado-.

-Godaime-sama desea verla urgentemente.

-Está bien, Sasuke, -le tranquilicé. Probablemente ya estaba pensando que querían llevarme a prisión o algo-, es verdad. Tsunade-sama me hizo saber esta mañana que quería hablar conmigo.

Me miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, dándome a entender que no llamaban a los ANBUs por cualquier tontería. Tragué saliva, sí, ya lo había considerado, pero… No lo sé.

-¿Por qué asunto? –pregunté, mi voz algo quebrada-.

-Confidencial.

-¿_Confidencial_? –repitió Sasuke, incrédulo-. Voy con ella.

-Negativo. Haruno Sakura-san vendrá sola.

Y fui testigo de una de las peores miradas que arrojaba dagas de Sasuke de la historia. Tragué saliva de nuevo, poniendo una mano en su hombro, y tirando hacia atrás.

-Sasuke, _compórtate_, -ordené-. Está bien. No me van a comer ni nada. Espérame aquí.

Él sólo gruñó algo bajo su aliento, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

Entonces, un_ poof_.

-¡Hey, bastardo!

_Naruto_. Por supuesto. Reí en voz baja mientras el rubio empujaba a un lado al ANBU, como si nada, abriéndose paso para tener contacto visual con Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan! Vengo a quitarte a Sasuke-teme por un rato. ¡Kakashi-sensei me envió un halcón diciendo que tenía algo súper-importante que decirnos!

-Acabamos de estar con él, Naruto, -musitó Sasuke-.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, cerró los ojos, hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. No pude evitar reír de nuevo.

-No me lo reclames a mí, imbécil, -se defendió-. Yo estaba a la mitad de mi ramen. Ya podremos echárselo en cara cuando lo veamos, -abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró a Sasuke-. ¿Vienes o no? Dice que nos está esperando en los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿De nuevo?

-De nuevo.

Un silencio extraño. El ANBU que había sido empujado recobró su postura y probablemente estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, aunque mantenía una razonable distancia de Naruto. Sasuke suspiró y me dirigió su mirada.

-¿Vas a estar bien? –preguntó-.

Hice un puchero.

-Por supuesto. Quítate de mi vista y ve a ver a Kakashi-sensei, -ordené-.

Sonrió arrogante y asintió a Naruto, y desaparecieron en pocos segundos. Le dediqué una mirada de disculpa al pobre ANBU, después de todo, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Lo siento. Dame un segundo, ANBU-san, que busco mis botas.

ANBU-san. Ha. Gracioso.

Contuve una risita mientras me calzaba las botas, teniendo en cuenta que tendría que comprarme otro par pronto. Salí hacia fuera y el ANBU y yo nos echamos a correr por los techos de Konoha, en dirección a la torre del Hokage. Al menos la velocidad lograba que prácticamente no me mojase.

* * *

Tsunade tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo iba a decir lo que iba a decir, y Shizune no estaba mejor que ella. No tenía especial cariño hacia Sakura ni nada, pero sabía su historia, su situación, sus razones y si había algo de lo que estaba segura, eso era que la pelirrosa no se merecía nada de esto.

Cuando le dio un pequeño sorbo de sake a su vaso –la situación ya le había quitado hasta la sed de alcohol- y lo apoyó de nuevo en la mesa, fue cuando oyó los golpes del lado de afuera y gritó un _adelante_ para que entrasen. Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente se adentró en la habitación, con el ANBU siguiéndola de cerca.

-ANBU, muchas gracias, puede retirarse, -dijo, y el shinobi de élite desapareció al instante-.

-Tsunade-sama, siento mucho no haber venido antes, pero le aseguro que tenía pensado hacerlo, es sólo que-

-Sakura.

Detuvo el discurso de la chica en seco, y su voz destilaba un poco de la tragedia que estaba a punto de comunicar. Los ojos verdes, verdes, _verdes_ de Sakura se llenaron con un poco de temor, mientras preguntó,

-¿Tsunade-sama?

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke, especialmente Sasuke, no conocían muy bien las emociones de su sensei. Fue por eso que cuando lo vieron apoyado contra un árbol, protegido de la lluvia, _sin su condenado libro_, y jugando con una kunai, comenzaron a sentir algo parecido a la preocupación. Cuando se acercaron, el más horrible de los pánicos los inundó (aunque por supuesto Sasuke no lo demostró) al ver la mirada de preocupación y dolor y miedo.

Quizás no era pánico, está bien. Pero uno no veía a Kakashi dejar mostrar sus emociones tan abiertamente todos los días.

-¿K-Kakashi-sensei? –musitó Naruto-.

-Naruto, Sasuke, tenemos un problema.

El rubio pasó saliva. Sasuke, dentro de todo, estaba bastante acostumbrado a manejar situaciones así, y no era como si tuviese mucho que perder, así que se mantuvo calmo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el Uchiha, porque no podía esquivar la curiosidad-.

-Es sobre Sakura.

Y se dio cuenta de que _sí_ tenía bastante que perder, y su ceño se frunció casi automáticamente, y su cuerpo se volvió tenso. Maldijo sus malditas reacciones corporales, pero al menos agradeció porque, comparadas con las de Naruto, las suyas seguían siendo bastante sutiles.

-¿¡_Sakura-chan_!? ¿¡Qué sucedió!? –demandó saber, articulando sus propias preguntas-.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente, suspirando.

-Sus padres, Haruno Hana y Haruno Kaito…

_Oh no. Oh por favor, no._

-…murieron en batalla.

Y el mundo de Sasuke comenzó a derrumbarse.

* * *

Tsunade estaba preocupada. Lo había dicho, lo más sutilmente que pudo, y aún así no podía obtener reacción ninguna de la pelirrosa. Sí, Sakura la estaba mirando, pero no la miraba a ella, no miraba a _nadie_, sus ojos habían comenzado a enrojecer y su rostro a palidecer y su mirada estaba desenfocada.

Shizune todavía cree hasta estos días que, si Sakura hubiese gritado, llorado u _algo_, sería menos escalofriante.

Y entonces.

-_¡SASUKEEE-KUUUN!_

Y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sus hombros convulsionaron por los sollozos, y Tsunade se puso de pie para ofrecer ayuda, para ofrecer un hombro en el cual llorar, pero Sakura la empujó, no se dejaba tocar, y salió corriendo por la misma puerta en la que entró.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamó Shizune-, ¿va a dejarla ir así como así?

La Godaime suspiró. No había mucho que se pudiese hacer.

-Por ahora, sí. Dejémosla sola.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

A veces no puedo creer lo _malvada_ que soy.

Perdón por la espera, en serio. Fue una tortura para mí también. Era sentarme frente al Word y que no saliese absolutamente _nada_. Pero bueno, finalmente aquí está, el capítulo veinticuatro. Estoy medianamente conforme. Hay cosas que escribiría de nuevo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que la inpiración no es precisamente abundante, no quería correr el riesgo de borrar todo y no poder volver a empezar. Así que bueno.

El capítulo va dedicado a **Margarita**. Mi compa de la ONU y la lectora de este fic desde no sé cuanto tiempo y _la que nunca me dejó un fucking review_, sin rencores. Ahaha. Bueno, mirá, apareciste en las notas de autor así que si no revieweás te mato :D

Oh, y finalmente está publicada mi nueva traducción: _**Halcyon Redux**_. Chequéenla en mi profile, porque tiene un argumento genial :3

En fin, muchas muchas gracias por leer. Por su apoyo incondicional y los amo amo amo amo.

+**441 reviews**. *se cae de la silla* de verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tantos. Muchas gracias. Si me las arreglé para escribir este capítulo fue exclusivamente por _ustedes_.

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Dolor II

**

* * *

Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veinticinco: Dolor II

* * *

Kakashi no era del tipo de persona que se pusiese sentimental a menudo, y creía que ver morir a sus compañeros frente a él, y por su _culpa_, tenía algo que ver con el asunto.

La muerte no era algo desconocido para un shinobi a sus veintiocho años. Había visto a camaradas perecer en el campo de batalla, y había asesinado con sus propias manos sin misericordia, y su entrenamiento le había enseñado, en parte, a no sentir culpa por ello. Los padres de Sakura eran conocidos de él, "_cuida de mi pequeña Sakura-chan o te mato,_" le había dicho una vez Kaito, y él había sonreído debajo de su máscara y asentido. Pero no eran cercanos, para nada. Quizás una o dos misiones con Kaito, y si había tenido alguna con Hana mientras estaba en ANBU, la verdad es que no lo recordaba. Su muerte en sí no era la gran cosa para él, y no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo.

El problema era Sakura.

Ella era su alumna, desde el momento en el que esos tres genins inexpertos fueron elegidos por él mismo luego de la prueba de los cascabeles. Sí, había huído de la aldea y traicionado su confianza, pero la sonrisa inocente que le dio cuando volvió le hizo recapacitar.

Kakashi siempre creyó que una simple etiqueta roja sobre el legajo de un shinobi bastaba para que se ganase su desprecio. _Traidor_. Pero cuando sus dos alumnos partieron, se dio cuenta de que todo era mucho más complicado de eso. Sakura había estado ausente por tres años, y aún así, se las había arreglado para hacerlos parecer unos pocos minutos al poco tiempo de haber vuelto. Y cuando escuchó sus razones, bueno, Kakashi se convenció de que efectivamente, no todo era tan estricto y que la pequeña pelirrosa tenía sus razones.

Fue por eso que cuando Tsunade se lo comunicó luego del entrenamiento con Sasuke y Naruto esa misma mañana, sintió inmediatamente que estaba _mal._ Porque Sakura había sacrificado tanto (y Kakashi sabía lo que era el sacrificio) y cualquiera esperaría obtener algo a cambio, pero definitivamente no _esto_.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, intentando ignorar los gritos desaforados de Naruto, y meneando la cabeza mentalmente antes de que comenzara a doler; el ninja copia no estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto y para empezar, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a estar ligado a una persona tan profundamente, al menos no desde los tiempos de Minato-sensei y Rin y Obito –pero ese no era el punto. Quizás sus alumnos lo habían ablandado.

Suspiró cansinamente y guardó perezosamente la kunai que giraba entre sus dedos en su bolsillo, y abrió su ojo visible para encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido de Naruto, gritos ensordecedores y el rostro pálido de Sasuke, sus ojos ligeramente ensanchados, llenos de algo que no podía identificar, y su boca sellada en una fina línea.

-¡…dime donde está, Kakashi-sensei, porque voy a revolver cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla!

Inspiró de nuevo, ganando coraje para poder romper el corazón de Naruto, porque no podía ayudar a su amiga. Al menos no por ahora.

-...No lo sé, -respondió sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente-. Tsunade-sama ha de habérselo dicho más o menos al mismo tiempo que yo se los dije a ustedes.

Las palabras repentinas del jounnin hicieron callar a Naruto por unos segundos, y luego-

-¿¡_QUÉ_!?

-Lo que oíste Naruto, -repitió, resistiendo las ganas de rodar los ojos porque la situación demandaba respeto y profesionalidad-, no sé donde está porque-

-No, no, no, -dijo meneando la cabeza, recuperando un poco de su tranquilidad, quizás porque ahora estaba seguro de que tenía toda la atención de Kakashi-, ¿cómo que Baa-chan se lo dijo? ¡Apenas la conoce!

Se puso una mano sobre la frente y bufó, caminando un pequeño círculo, mirando al cielo, desolado. Kakashi lo observó en silencio. A veces costaba darse cuenta lo mucho que el problemático y ruidoso rubio había madurado. Ladeó la cabeza y volteó su vista a Sasuke, la palidez ya era insana y miraba a un punto perdido detrás de su hombro.

-…Sakura-chan va a estar destruida, -murmuraba Naruto-.

Perdido, decidió sentarse en el césped, sin importarle el suelo embarrado y doblando las rodillas, enterró la cabeza entre ellas.

Kakashi no podía decir que estaba sorprendido cuando pronto comenzó a ver los hombros del rubio comenzar a convulsionarse por el llanto, aunque Naruto no dejaba salir los sollozos en voz alta. Quizás las órdenes de Tsunade eran un error, quizás deberían dejarlos estar juntos, porque a Sakura le haría bien saber que Naruto se preocupa por ella y que _llora_ por ella y que no está sola, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

_Que las cosas sigan su rumbo_.

-Sasuke, -llamó Naruto, y Kakashi volvió a mirar al chico-, tienes que hablar con ella. _Tenemos_ que hablar con ella, ¿comprendes?

Pero Sasuke no parecía estar en el mismo mundo que los otros dos. Ni en el mismo universo, siquiera.

Y luego, Sasuke había desenfundado Kusanagi, y había extendido la mano hacia Kakashi, y al segundo siguiente, Naruto estaba parado frente a su sensei, con el ceño fruncido. El jounin lo había visto venir, por supuesto, pero no se le pasó por alto el largo, largo metro que separaba el filo de la katana de su cuello; así que no se molestó en moverse.

-_Bastardo_, -dijo Naruto, su voz seria, intentando traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad-, ¿Qué crées que estás haciendo?

-Kakashi, -le ignoró-, dime dónde está.

-No lo sé, ya te lo dije, -dijo aún más seriamente-. ¿Por qué te lo olcultaría, Sasuke? Además, probablemente quiera estar sola.

_Sakura nunca quiere estar sola_, le quiso responder, de muy mala manera, porque sabía que así era, pero se contuvo. Regresó la katana a su lugar y se alejó caminando, aparentando calma y serenidad. Naruto se apartó de Kakashi y lo miró con curiosidad. Luego de unos pocos pasos, bajo la lluvia, la figura de Sasuke desapareció en un borrón.

-Kakashi-sensei…

El aludido miró a Naruto de nuevo, que estaba dándole la espalda. De pronto, la cabeza del rubio se giró hacia atrás, sonriendo ampliamente en una sonrisa que, Kakashi sabía, era falsa. Al menos estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

-…te invito un ramen, -terminó-.

Kakashi sonrió levemente debajo de su máscara. Efectivamente, Naruto había madurado muchísimo.

* * *

Sasuke había vagado por las calles de Konoha por horas. No había ni un alma, llovía a cántaros y ya no se molestaba en buscar toldos o techos para cubrirse un poco, sino que caminaba perdido por el medio de la calle.

Cuando pasó por el frente de ramen Ichiraku, estaba seguro de que Naruto y Kakashi estaban allí, e hizo una mueca. El rubio no lo descubriría, por supuesto, cuando comía lo único que importaba era que el viejo le regalase otro tazón y que le pusieran suficiente puerco; pero sabía que Kakashi sí lo había detectado. Extrañamente, lo dejaron pasar, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa arrogante.

Había recorrido absolutamente todo. Sólo luego de unas, ¿cuántas eran?, cuatro horas y media caminando sin rumbo, se hizo a la idea de que si Sakura no quería ser encontrada, no iba a ser encontrada, y punto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba comportándose como un imbécil.

Después de todo, si la encontraba, ¿qué haría? No era como si tuviese mucho para decir. Quizás lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Quizás ella lo estaba evitando a él, porque su sola persona la deprimiría aún más. _Que así sea_, pensó entonces, pues la verdad era que no podía ayudarla, no mucho.

Así que, con un sentimiento de pesadez en el pecho, caminó lentamente hacia los condominios Uchiha, atento a cualquier tono de rosa que se le cruzase por su camino. Caminaba tan lento que le tomó cuarenta minutos llegar, pero no era como si tuviese mucho que hacer después de todo. Se convenció de que si Sakura le necesitaba –cosa que era _muy_ improbable, porque en serio, ¿quién necesita para animarse a un Uchiha?-, sabría dónde encontrarlo.

Intentó no pensar en que quizás la pelirrosa sí lo había ido a buscar y él no estaba allí. Tragó saliva, nervioso. El que estuviese diluviando no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse precisamente, y para su pesar, no podía hacer más que esperar. O desesperarse, pero eso ya era demasiado para cualquier Uchiha.

A medida que se acercaba a la mansión principal, se sentía más y más decepcionado de no poder sentir su chakra. No que lo fuese a demostrar, claro. Sus ojos seguían enfocados y sus labios cerrados en una inexpresiva línea. Deslizó hacia un costado la puerta principal y se desnudó allí mismo, en el hall, porque sería una lástima arruinar todo el piso de madera.

Al cabo de media hora, se dio cuenta que debió de haber actuado como una máquina en piloto automático, porque se encontró a sí mismo sentado junto a una enorme ventana de vidrio en la planta baja, observando la lluvia caer, pero estaba duchado, comiendo un tomate como si fuese una manzana y la temperatura corporal que la lluvia y el viento frío le habían quitado había vuelto a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera recordaba haber encendido la ducha, o haber tomado aquel tomate.

Sus agudos ojos detectaron que el cielo se oscurecía, se oscurecía y no iba a detenerse. Entrecerró los párpados, esto definitivamente _no_ estaba bien.

* * *

La noche había caído con toda su fuerza sobre la aldea. El viento se había intensificado, y la lluvia no parecía querer aflojar. La mente de la pelirrosa había calculado que eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, pero sus piernas no respondían, sus brazos no respondían, y su corazón pesaba demasiado como para siquiera moverse.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras de la boca de Tsunade-

_muertos, muertos, muertos,_

-había corrido, corrido como nunca lo había hecho antes, ocultando su chakra automáticamente y escondiéndose en el bosque de uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la villa.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué dolía tanto. No los había visto en tres años. Apenas había pensado en ellos durante su viaje, es decir, al principio prácticamente todos los días, pero luego se fue olvidando de ellos.

Y entonces recordaba. Por qué dolía. Porque era una perra despiadada, traidora, que había olvidado a sus padres (las personas que le dieron la vida) para ganar poder. Pensó, atragantada en angustia, todo el dolor que debieron haber atravesado cuando se fue de la aldea.

Daría lo que fuera por una foto, una grabación, _algo_ que la ayudase a recordar el calor de una familia. Pero todo se había ido con ellos, todo estaba quemado y hecho cenizas, y la espontaneidad de esa noche en la que se fue no le había dejado llevarse algo con ella. Y comprendió que, quizás, ahora era su turno de pagar por todo el daño que había hecho.

No era inocente. Había inflingido dolor en tantas personas que ahora finalmente entendía que era prácticamente imposible que se saliese con la suya.

Podía sentir su corazón rasgarse. O sus pulmones. Jadeaba por aire, apretaba los puños tan fuerte que ya estaban todos ensangrentados, y hasta derribó uno o dos árboles. Tenía un dolor de cabeza venido del infierno por tanto llorar. _Es lo justo, es lo justo,_ se repetía cada tanto. Sólo tenía que soportarlo un par de horas más, eventualmente el dolor pasaría y luego todo estaría bien.

Sólo deseaba poder tener a su madre o padre a su lado, abrazándola, asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Porque a estas alturas, ya no estaba tan segura; y cuando se daba cuenta de que ello no era posible, intentaba imaginárselos a su lado, y cuando se daba cuenta de que _tampoco_ era posible, porque los había _olvidado_, el ciclo comenzaba de vuelta.

* * *

El estruendo que acompañaba a un relámpago hizo que abriese los ojos.

Esto era el colmo. Hacía alrededor de _tres horas_ que estaba intentando dormir. La estúpida tormenta definitivamente no ayudaba. El hecho de que Sakura esté ahí afuera y _sin dar noticias_ tampoco. Maldijo en voz baja y dio otro vuelco en su vieja cama, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Finalmente, Sakura había llegado a una conclusión.

Estar sola en el bosque llorando hasta morir no iba a traer a sus padres de vuelta a la vida, no iba a reparar sus errores y definitivamente _no_ la estaba haciendo sentir mejor. Además, estaba mojada y se estaba congelando, los dientes tiritaban y tenía sed.

Se preguntó como se las arreglaba para pensar tanto, con su cabeza latiendo como si fuese a explotar.

Por los siguientes quince minutos pensó hacia dónde ir, pues ya no tenía casa, e ir al hospital o a la casa de Naruto sería demasiado incómodo. La única persona que se le venía a la cabeza era Sasuke, y no era menos incómodo que las otras opciones.

Sin embargo, él tenía la casa más grande, y había sido su amigo por tres años –no se habían _separado_ en tres años- así que decidió dejar de pensar demasiado porque su cabeza ya dolía lo suficiente, se puso de pie débilmente y comenzó a caminar, con los ojos perdidos, hacia la mansión Uchiha.

* * *

Cuando escuchó un golpe suave en la puerta principal, y Sasuke _juró_ por su difunta familia –algo que _no_ hace muy a menudo- que quienquiera que se atreviese a tocar a su puerta a las _dos y media_ de la mañana iba a morir instantáneamente. Más aún, si ese alguien era Naruto o Kakashi con alguna de sus estupideces, se tomaría el trabajo de torturarlos primero. Esto era una _blasfemia_.

Decidió entonces que no iba a bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta. No valía la pena. Estaba lloviendo como el infierno, eran altas horas de la madrugada y lo que sea que quiera quienquiera que estuviese tocando la puerta seguramente no sería lo suficientemente importante como para mojarse y morirse de frío esperando afuera. En cualquier caso, podía argumentar que estaba durmiendo.

Sólo por curiosidad –porque si era Naruto, no iba a esquivar la oportunidad de machacarlo-, agudizó sus sentidos para sensar el chakra –sí es que tenía y no era un civil- e intentar averiguar quién era. Sólo para saber.

Inspiró hondo, cansado de no poder dormir, hasta que sensó _su_ chakra.

La energía que siempre estaba activa, despierta y vivaz; ahora estaba débil y apenas la podía sentir resplandecer. Abrió los ojos de golpe y en un santiamén estaba bajando las escaleras, sin importarle el hecho de que sólo estaba vestido con bóxers, y abrió la puerta rápidamente. No la estaba esperando, claro –de nuevo: ¿quién querría a un _Uchiha_ (orgullosos, fríos y bastardos) para buscar consuelo? Pero, sin embargo, estaba aliviado de saber que estaba bien.

Bien en el sentido de que no estaba siendo comida por ningún buitre. Porque sabía que la palabra _bien_ estaba muy lejos de describir a la pelirrosa.

Cuando vio las ojeras, los ojos hinchados y rojos, sus labios azules por el frío y su ropa totalmente _empapada_ por la lluvia, goteando porque evidentemente ya ni se preocupaba por cubrirse; no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Sakura miraba hacia el piso. En el camino a la mansión, cada vez se arrepentía más y más de su decisión de ir a ver a Sasuke. No era un perrito mojado y no quería dar lástima, y tampoco quería incomodar a Sasuke. No quería recordarle su propia familia, y en parte esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales lo había estado evitando hasta ahora.

Levantó la cabeza un poco y cuando enfrentó a sus ojos, fríos, con el ceño fruncido pero con un brillo que no lograba entender, se convenció del todo de que había sido una mala, muy mala idea. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y miró hacia un costado, las manos en su espalda.

-U-uhm… Lo siento, Sasuke-kun- no debí haber venido, en serio… -hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás-. Cr-creo que iré al hospital al pasar el resto de la noche –bueno, lo que q-queda de ella… Siento mucho despertarte, ya me voy.

Incapaz de dar la cara, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la zona céntrica de la aldea, donde estaba el hospital.

El joven Uchiha se preguntaba cuántas estupideces por segundo era capaz de decir la pelirrosa. No era un monstruo como para dejarla sola, mojada, y con el corazón roto para vagar por las calles a las dos de la mañana. Le debía tanto –su vida, más de una vez-, y habían compartido tres años de entrenamiento. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla. Al menos por esta vez.

También se preguntó de dónde había salido el _kun_, el sufijo en el que tanto había insistido cuando eran más jóvenes. Se dio cuenta que se había perdido gradualmente con el correr de los años, y que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Volver a escuchar su nombre así salir de sus labios era más reconfortante de lo que había imaginado podría llegar a ser.

Pensando en ello, no dudó en tomarla de la muñeca firmemente, antes de que la kunoichi tuviese tiempo de volver a meterse en la lluvia. Sakura se dio la vuelta, mirándolo confundida, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza ligeramente, invitándola a pasar.

Ella ensanchó los ojos un instante, luego los cerró y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, y entonces la fachada comenzó a resquebrajarse. Sakura meneó la cabeza, intentando no llorar, y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, envolviéndolo por la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

Él sólo hizo una mueca al sentir la fría piel de la chica rozar la suya, y su cabello empapado mojarle. Se quedó quieto unos instantes y luego la espalda y los hombros de Sakura comenzaron a convulsionar, y él empezó a sentir gotas tibias caer en su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo. Pasó un brazo cuidadoso por alrededor de su cintura y apoyó su mentón encima de la coronilla rosa de Sakura.

No era del tipo que consolaba a las personas. Pero escucharla llorar y sentir sus mejillas mojadas con lágrimas tibias –aparte de la lluvia-, sí, supuso que eso lo ablandaba un poco. Casi no reconoció sus voz decir aquellas palabras.

-Lo siento, -susurró suavemente-, lo siento mucho, Sakura.

No era lo mejor para ella, lo sabía. Pero era lo único que podía darle.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

¡Perdón! Me pareció un buen lugar para cortar el capítulo. Iba a quedar demasiado largo D: Me gustó como quedó el capítulo, espero que opinen lo mismo, aunque no estoy del todo conforme. Then again, ¿cuándo lo estoy? Muchas muchas gracias por leer :3 ¡De verdad que son de mucha ayuda! No sé que haría sin ustedes. En serio.

¡Buenas noticias! Ya tengo una nueva idea para un nuevo fic. Sasusaku, obvio, sweethearts. Estoy puliendo el argumento. Ojalá que llegue a terminar _Mejores Amigos_ antes de empezar a publicar el otro, así no tengo tanto trabajo :3 Me tenía un poco preocupada quedarme sin nada para escribir D: Es como una especie de terapia para mí. En parte, también es por eso que actualizo tan rápido, haha.

En fin. Gracias por leer, de nuevo. Y por sus adorables comentarios. También quiero agradecer a toda la gente que sigue la historia desde hace mucho tiempo, y que empieza a dejar sus reviews ahora. ¡La verdad es que nunca pensé que este fic llegase a tener tanto éxito! Y es todo gracias a ustedes, graaaacias :3

+**480 reviews**! Ailú loves youuu.

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Amanecer

"_Valientes son los que piden perdón."_

**

* * *

Mejores Amigos  
**_By Peace Ctrl  
_Capítulo Veintiséis: Amanecer

* * *

_-Lo siento, -susurró suavemente-, lo siento mucho, Sakura._

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, los sollozos de la pelirrosa se incrementaron aún más y se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, si había dicho algo malo. Se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntarle qué le pasaba –porque era _jodidamente obvio_-, y lentamente, hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás, empujando a la pelirrosa consigo dentro.

Estaba helada. La piel de sus manos ya estaba azul, y ni siquiera sus brazos guardaban un poco de calor. Necesitaba una ducha caliente urgente, o al menos, un cambio de ropa. Maldijo mentalmente la estúpida situación mientras movía suavemente la mano que estaba en la espalda de Sakura de arriba abajo.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvieron en silencio, en el medio del hall, las ropas de ella inundando los costosos pisos de madera, aunque no podía lograr que le importase menos. Rogó por que un poco de calor corporal pudiese levantarle la temperatura. Al cabo de un rato, finalmente se rindió y los movimientos de su mano se detuvieron.

-Necesitas una ducha caliente.

Seco. Directo. Como siempre.

Sakura había escuchado perfectamente, y hasta había estado esperando que dijese algo por el estilo. Sasuke no era del tipo que le gustase el contacto físico, y mucho menos con las chicas. Se mordió el labio y se hizo la desentendida. _Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más…_

-Sakura.

_Maldita sea._ Se resignó sin embargo, era obvio que lo había escuchado. Levantó su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas un poco y esperó encontrar ojos duros, fríos, que ocultasen perfectamente las emociones del Uchiha. Fue por eso que se sorprendió.

Sus ojos negros dejaban salir tanta emoción, tanto _dolor_ que se quedó estática, observándolos por un instante. Verde enfrentando al negro.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, y se obligó a sí misma a desviar la mirada, mientras miles de preguntas corrían por su cabeza.

-_tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué fue ese brillo en sus ojos? ¿Por qué son tan negros y profundos y hermo-? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me estaré enfermando? Esta estúpida ropa está toda mojada y me comienza a molestar… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en la casa de Sasuke? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?_

-No quiero, -dijo, firmemente, apoyando lentamente su cabeza en su pecho, y cerrando los ojos-. No quiero.

Sasuke inspiró hondo. Esta _mujer_, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para ser tan _molesta_? Debería saber que tendría que ducharse y ya. Luchó por mantenerse calmo, desde donde estaba Sakura podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Suspiró una vez más, el tibio aire de su aliento acariciando el cabello de Sakura. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó suave pero firmemente. La miró a los ojos. Una vez más.

-Hipotermia, -dijo simplemente-.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Finalmente se rindió y desvió la mirada _porque no podía soportar esos ojos._

Recordó entonces una tarde en la que había estado jugando en el jardín. Habría tenido siete, ocho años; y su madre la estaba regañando porque era tarde y aún no estaba bañada. _Vamos, Sakura-chan. Sabes que tienes que irte a dormir temprano hoy, mañana tienes que ir a la Academia. Ve a ducharte. Eso, rápido, rápido._ Se dio cuenta de que el labio le estaba temblando y se lo mordió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que sus ojos se volvían a humedecer. Recordaba las palabras. No había rostros ni voces. Nada.

_Lo siento tanto, Kaa-san. Lo siento tanto._

Si tan sólo fuese menos egoísta, si tan sólo hubiese tomado las decisiones correctas. Le dolía el pecho de tanto pedir perdón, de tanto arrepentimiento y vacío. No entendía cómo fue que llegó al punto en el que lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse. Por tantas cosas.

Se refregó con el dorso de la mano uno de sus ojos, mirando el suelo.

-Está bien, -dijo en voz baja-.

Tan baja, que Sasuke no la hubiese escuchado si no fuese porque tenía toda su atención centrada en ella. Y en la humedad de sus mejillas.

Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Lo hizo, lentamente. Cada paso como si estuviese arrastrando toneladas. Por primera vez, Sasuke sintió lo más cercano a la compasión. Él había estado allí, sabía lo que era perderlo todo. Sabía lo que era _saber_ que tú tenías la culpa. Apretó los puños cuando vio a sus propias memorias salir a la superficie y las empujó de vuelta hacia el fondo de su mente, de donde no debían escapar.

-Espera aquí, -le ordenó cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño que había en el cuarto de huéspedes principal-.

Sakura asintió débilmente, escondiendo sus ojos entre su cabello y mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando Sasuke volvió con una muda de ropa, la encontró con los brazos colgando, sentada en la amplia cama que había en una esquina de la habitación.

El Uchiha estaba lo más cercano que jamás había estado a una crisis de desesperación. Las cosas no se suponían que eran así. _Él_ era el emo, _Sakura_ era la que tenía que alegrar a los dos. No al revés. Esto estaba como la mierda. No sabía que hacer. Respiró hondo y puso la muda de ropa encima de la cama. Sakura meneó la cabeza un poco para ver lo que hacía y se quedó en blanco cuando vio el abanico Uchiha en la espalda de la blusa que había traído.

Luego de unos segundos también notó que absolutamente _todo_ lo que había traído tenía el símbolo Uchiha bordado en alguna parte. Incluso en la ropa interior.

Quince segundos después, cayó en la cuenta de la ropa interior en sí. Ensanchó los ojos a más no poder y la boca se le entreabrió como a una tonta. Se preguntó de quién era, aunque sólo había una opción-

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Los oídos de Sasuke volvieron a dar un respingo ante el _kun_. Volvió a inspirar hondo –algo que estaba haciendo demasiado seguido esa noche- y bajó cuidadosamente las toallas que había en el pequeño armario de la habitación.

Sakura hizo una mueca al ver que hasta las jodidas toallas tenían el abanico bordado en una de las esquinas.

-…¿De quién es esta ropa? –preguntó, lo más respetuosamente que pudo. Si es que había una manera respetuosa de preguntar semejante cosa-.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a la pila de ropa que había dejado junto a la pelirrosa. Su madre era un poco más alta, pero estaba seguro de que le irían bien por ahora. Después de todo, sabía que Sakura ahora se había quedado sin nada –sin casa, sin padres, sin nada.

-Kaa-san, -respondió tranquilamente, cuidando su tono-.

La pelirrosa le miró como si estuviese loco. No había _manera en la tierra_ por la que Sakura llegase a ponerse algo de la madre de Sasuke. Probablemente sería dejada en la vergüenza, o le faltaría el respeto con sólo _tocar_ esas telas. Se alejó sigilosamente de las prendas.

-No son venenosas, -dijo él, arqueando una ceja-, y _no, _está bien que las uses.

Sakura tragó saliva. De repente no se sentía bien.

-…no es como si ella las necesitase, de todas formas, -añadió él al final-.

La pelirrosa le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Sasuke no hablaba de su familia, _nunca_. Excepto de matar a su hermano, pero bueno, ahora ya no había tema de conversación, prácticamente. Se encontró a sí misma reprendiéndose por haber acudido a él.

-…Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

Lo había esperado. Vómito verbal. Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, aunque de verdad quería enfrentar sus ojos. Sabía que se arrepentiría luego de haber hablado, pero ya estaba hecho y probablemente ahora nadie podría detenerla. Ya se lo había dicho antes, pero lo estaba haciendo de nuevo porque era estúpida y sentimental y no había podido resistirse.

-Iie. No es nada.

-No, no. De verdad lo siento. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero lo siento tanto. Tú, tu familia, Itachi. No se merecían esto. Lo siento mucho.

Y ya que se había animado a llorar y mostrarse débil frente a él, debería aprovechar para decirle lo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Sasuke ensanchó los ojos ligeramente, asintió y caminó hacia la ducha para girar la canilla del agua caliente, esperando que se calentase. Le sorprendía que todavía funcionase todo. Sakura continuó hablando en voz alta.

-Siento mucho también lo que pasó en la guarida Uchiha… -se cortó a sí misma, recordando el horrible momento. Sasuke reapareció por la puerta del baño y con una mirada indescriptible-, fui tan egoísta. Lo siento. Debí haberme quedado contigo.

-Deja de disculparte, -dijo, lo más gentilmente que pudo, aunque las palabras salieron de su boca con un poco de asco. Escucharla pedir disculpas le daba _náuseas_.

En realidad, la idea lo asustaba un poco. Si ella lo hubiese visto rompiéndose por dentro luego de haber oído la verdad… No sabía cómo hubiese hecho para volver a mirarla a los ojos, como ahora. Hebi no se había dado cuenta, pero Sakura le conocía demasiado. No le hubiese costado nada darse cuenta.

* * *

Sakura se miró al espejo, adormilada. Sasuke la estaba esperando fuera de la puerta del pequeño baño, y a juzgar por su chakra, estaba sentado contra la pared. Había llevado la ropa que se suponía debía ponerse dentro para evitar situaciones incómodas; y ahora sólo podía contemplar su imagen en el vidrio. Con la ropa de Uchiha Mikoto.

Tragó saliva. Sentía como si estuviese profanando una tumba.

La seda de la blusa acariciaba su piel como ninguna tela lo había hecho antes. Sabía muy bien por qué –ella jamás habría soñado tener siquiera un _retazo_ de una tela tan fina. Era preciosa, y al mismo tiempo cómoda. Podía imaginarse a la madre de Sasuke haciendo las tareas del hogar, e incluso llevando a sus hijos a la Academia con esa blusa. Tragó saliva de nuevo.

Había abanicos Uchiha por todos lados. Se sentía como la mosca en la sopa –ella no pertenecía a nada de esto, y sin embargo estaba en esa casa, con esa ropa, y con Sasuke. Era incómodo.

Buscó instintivamente un peine para arreglar un poco su cabello, pero de alguna manera no se sorprendió cuando no encontró ninguno. El viento, la lluvia y la tormenta habían hecho desastres con su mata rosada. El baño había ayudado, pero no demasiado. Suspirando, comenzó a arreglarlo con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus manos se movían automáticamente, mientras observaba su figura envuelta en telas tan costosas.

Los pantalones negros. La blusa blanca.

Se mordió el labio, y se dio cuenta que ya no le costaba pasar sus dedos por su cabello, ya no había nudos y la masa rosada estaba pasablemente ordenada.

Suspiró.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y su pecho pesaba del dolor pero ya no podía llorar. Había sido suficiente, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber un límite, y si no lo encontraba, lo pondría ella misma. No intentó sonreír, sabía que saldría una sonrisa horriblemente falsa; pero sí intentó componerse un poco para poder salir de allí. Masajeó sus sienes, tratando de aplacar un poco el dolor de cabeza, y tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

Como lo había esperado, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados –aunque ella bien sabía que estaba despierto- y esperaba junto al marco de la puerta, apoyado en la pared. Le miró por unos segundos, esperando que dijese algo, aunque también sabía que no diría nada.

Tenía más que claro que esta situación pasaba los límites de la incomodidad para él.

Se mordió el labio y fue a sentarse junto a él, separados por unos pocos veinte centímetros de hombro a hombro. Dobló sus rodillas y miró por la ventana –había notado que había enormes ventanales en todos lados, aunque esta era más pequeña- la horrible tormenta que había afuera.

Quería hablar con él. El silencio sólo la llevaba a lugares a los que definitivamente no quería ir. Quería distraerse y _ojalá_ pudiese dormir un poco.

-…Sasuke-kun,

-Sakura.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos, algo sorprendida por la respuesta tan seca y agresiva.

-¿Humm?

Intentó parecer compuesta.

-No me llames así, -aclaró él-.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun, -respondió inocentemente-.

-Ahí está de nuevo, -dijo con los dientes apretados-. Deja el sufijo.

Era mentira, era una estúpida mentira, pero él parecía no saber hacer nada excepto cometer errores, y era por eso que la estaba tratando así. Porque era un imbécil y ya no se creía capaz de detenerse. La verdad era –no le molestaba. En absoluto. Sonaba raro, y nostálgico –y la nostalgia no le agradaba, de acuerdo, pero aún así, no era necesariamente molesto.

Así que simplemente cerró la boca para evitar seguir diciendo estupideces, y rogó en su mente por que ella no le hiciese caso, para variar.

-…oh.

Desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llamarlo así de nuevo, ¿desde cuándo lo estaba haciendo? Sintió un sonrojo de vergüenza subir a su rostro y se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla.

-Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, sabes, -comentó, en voz baja-.

* * *

Sasuke sintió un pico de chakra en la habitación y abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Se relajó un poco cuando vio que sólo era Sakura, despertando.

Y abrió los ojos, pero no le miró a él, y por unos segundos, Sasuke estuvo celoso de la ventana. Sakura contempló en silencio el jardín, completamente mojado porque la lluvia se había detenido apenas horas atrás, y el cielo nublado, nublado y nublado, que hacía parecer la mañana como si fuese de noche.

…esperen. Sasuke definitivamente _no_ estaba celoso de una jodida ventana.

Pero ese no era el punto. La observó también en silencio, y cuando la pelirrosa movió su cuello ligeramente para dirigirse a él, notó casi con horror que a sus ojos le faltaban _algo._ Estaban vacíos. Un par de segundos – durante los cuales ambos se miraron sin emoción, y luego la kunoichi movió los músculos de su rostro hasta obtener una enorme sonrisa. Y Sasuke estuvo más aliviado, no lucía falsa, y en pocos segundos, sus ojos estaban iluminados de vuelta.

Se preguntó si era todo real o si estaba fingiendo. De cualquier manera, no debería ser _legal_ saber fingir de esa forma.

-…¿Desayuno? –preguntó mientras saltaba de la cama, estirándose y sonriéndole al cielo nublado. Y Sasuke esta vez se permitió ensanchar los ojos, porque se preguntaba _cómo demonios hacía para poder sonreír de semejante manera_, luego de semejante noche. Frunció el ceño, sí, probablemente estaba fingiendo, y lo irritaba el hecho de que ella creyese que podía engañarlo.

Estuvo a punto de decirlo, _que pare de sonreír, por favor,_ pero se mordió la lengua. Ya no sabía si era porque creía que era falsa o porque estaba tomando como referencia su propio duelo, hacía ya ocho años atrás. Recordaba noches y noches y más noches llorando y gritándole a su hermano (que no estaba allí, y no volvería, porque estaba solo, e Itachi los había matado, matado, _matado_) – pero eso ya estaba en el pasado. Y entonces se dio cuenta-

Sakura era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. Se preguntó cómo demonios no lo había notado en esos tres años – debió de haberse hecho fuerte en ese tiempo, puesto que no recordaba muchos signos de fortaleza de antes. Sólo había pasado un día y la pelirrosa ya estaba intentando seguir adelante. Y su mente forcejeaba para no _pensar_ siquiera la palabra, pero al final no pudo evitarlo – _admirable_.

Por eso no dijo nada. Porque si la manera de Sakura para recuperarse y hacerse más fuerte era fingir una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pues que lo haga. No iba a tirarla abajo con sus caprichos. O al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo –cuando iba a la Academia, cada vez que pienso en ello me acuerdo de Ino, y por lo tanto flores, y por lo tanto, que realmente debería pasar por allí y comprar un buen ramo para dejar en las tumbas, pero eso es otro asunto-, alguien me habló de la catarsis. No recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero la idea era que cuando uno lloraba y lloraba hasta el cansancio, luego experimentaba la purificación del alma y se sentía mejor. O algo así.

Era muy inocente en ese entonces –del tipo de persona que creería cualquier cosa, pero aún así, cuando escuché hablar de ello, pensé: _patrañas_. ¿Cómo puede el llorar hacer a alguien sentir mejor? No tenía sentido.

Pero hoy, señores y señoras, puedo decir que es cierto.

No. No estoy bien – mis padres murieron, todavía no recuerdo sus rostros, no sé dónde están sus cadáveres, ni quién los asesinó, no tengo casa, Sasuke me está mirando con esos ojos raros que _todavía no sé que demonios significan_, y el pecho me pesa y no tengo ganas de ponerme de pie –

Pero. Veo una luz al final del túnel, y me siento mejor.

Así que mandé al demonio a mis estúpidas piernas que se rehusaban a moverse y me puse de pie de todos modos, porque por supuesto que mis padres merecen respeto y honor – pero sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte deprimirme y no seguir adelante, _oh, si me pudiesen verme._ Que vergüenza.

…Sasuke sigue mirándome…

…no creo que desvíe la vista, ugh, estúpido Uchiha.

Y sonreí. Yo que creí que me iba a salir horrible, una mueca espantosa intentando –y fallando en- mostrar algo de felicidad, pero creo que me salió bastante bien.

Que va. La vida no es tan espantosa.

* * *

-¡_ERO-SENNIN_!

El viejo cincuentón se dio la vuelta, y maldijo para sus adentros. Y él que estaba por ir a un bar a tomarse unos buenos tragos de sake para relajarse luego de tan larga misión – Naruto simplemente _tenía_ que aparecer, ¿verdad? Suspiró y parpadeó lentamente, observando al joven de casi diecisiete años correr hacia él.

Sonrió ligeramente al volver a ver su sonrisa enorme y su cabellera rubia – tan parecido a su alumno.

Cuando estubo apenas a quince metros de él, Naruto utilizó sus habilidades ninja y desapareció en un borrón – de cabello rubio y ropas de colores y ojos azules – y Jiraiya no pudo evitar ensanchar a los ojos, porque estaba viendo al verdadero Minato, la misma altura, los mismos movimientos, y por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que volvería a ver al Cuarto Hokage cuando el borrón se detuviese un poco y le dejase mirarlo detenidamente…

Pero no. Naruto se detuvo y no era el Cuarto Hokage. Tan parecido pero tan distinto al mismo tiempo, y Jiraiya dejó caer su expresión de sorpresa y volvió a sonreír, batiendo el cabello del muchacho.

-Oi, ero-sennin, ¡no sabía que había vuelto!

…ese estúpido apodo, maldito niño.

Apretó los dientes por unos segundos, dudando si darle un buen golpe en la cara o no. Luego recordó lo que Tsunade le había notificado hacía apenas unos cuarenta minutos y sonrió.

-Heh, Naruto, -habló, sin poder ocultar su orgullo por el niño-, he oído que finalmente cumpliste con tu objetivo.

El rubio se detuvo, dubitativo, poniendo su dedo índice debajo de sus labios.

-…pero, ¡si todavía no soy Hokage! –exclamó confundido-.

Jiraiya rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

-…oh… …¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo hice, ero-sennin! Yo se lo dije, sería un imbécil para siempre pero traería a Sasuke de vuelta.

-Ya veo, -asintió Jiraiya-. Debes contarme los detalles, -invitó cabeceando hacia el camino-. ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

-¿Sakura-chan? Pues, estaba con Sasuke, por supuesto. ¡Deberías ver lo fuerte que se ambos se han hecho!

-Oh, de seguro que quiero escucharlo, -dijo burlón Jiraiya, Naruto hizo un puchero y el viejo volvió a reír-. Vamos, te invito un ramen, después de tanto tiempo. Tienes que contármelo todo.

Porque de verdad le daban curiosidad el chico oscuro depresivo y la chica alegre de cabello rosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

...ya sé, ya sé. Para mí también esto fue un asco (sé que lo digo siempre, pero esta vez va en serio). El problema es que si lo borraba todo no iba a poder reescribirlo nunca más, y quiero terminar esta historia, de verdad. Por otro lado, necesitaba escribir algo que narre cómo fue que Sakura se va recuperando, pero definitivamente no me salió como yo esperaba. QUE ASCOOOO.

Ojalá que haya gente por ahí que todavía quiera leer D: ¡Y perdón por la tardanza! Estaba debatiéndome si borrar el capítulo y reescribirlo o postearlo como estaba. Con un poco de suerte, las actualizaciones a partir de ahora serán más recurrentes - ¡las clases ya terminaron en Argentina! OH I'M SO HAPPY. En fin. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Observación

**N**ota de **A**utor: Una pequeña aclaración que me faltó hacerles respecto al último capítulo. Estaba tan furiosa que me olvidé por completo. Como verán, Jiraiya está vivo. No, no es un agujero de la trama. Lo hice a propósito, no se preocupen. La batalla con Pein no ha sucedido todavía, y Jiraiya había vuelto de su misión para recolectar información.

Intentaré recompensarlos por el horrible capítulo pasado ― sí, sigue sin gustarme. Oh, y configuré el Word para que me haga las rayas de diálogo largas (―) porque me encantan, pero no podías hacerlas con teclado.

Por otro lado, este es el capítulo veintisiete. Wow. Nunca creí que este fic sería tan largo, pero aquí estoy. A partir de ahora, la historia se desenvolverá en Konoha, la mayor parte al menos ― quiero que estos dos imbéciles se enamoren de una jodida vez.

¡Ah! Y una cosa más. Descubrí que ahora, como se están enamorando y el amor es algo que se desarrolla desde las dos partes (?) probablemente no vuelva usar el punto de vista de Sakura. Por cuestiones prácticas, ¿se entiende?

En fin, les dejo leer.

* * *

**Mejores Amigos  
**_by Peace Ctrl  
_Capítulo Veintisiete: Observación

* * *

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a Sakura hacer el desayuno. Olía a miel y a panqueques, y la cafetera se estaba ocupando del café. Cuando la pelirrosa hizo una pausa para ir a buscar un vaso de agua a la heladera, se quedó mirando el abanico Uchiha que había en su espalda. El volver a estar en esa cocina, con olor a comida caliente… Casi podía imaginar a su madre caminando por los pasillos, llevando y trayendo ropa sucia, arreglando flores para el centro de mesa.

―No he comido panqueques en una eternidad, ―suspiró Sakura, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua hasta que el café estuviese listo. Negó con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros―. Sólo espero recordar bien cómo se hacían…

La máquina del café dio su alarma y Sakura le miró expectante. Sasuke rodó los ojos y suspiró, caminando lentamente hacia el café negro. Sacó dos tazas de la alacena de arriba y sirvió el café. Puso las tazas sobre la mesa, las pequeñas cucharas y el azúcar, y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos. Miró a su taza de café, y a todo el humo que salía de ella. Estúpido café. Estaba demasiado caliente.

Entonces, Sakura se dio la vuelta, le miró sonriente con la sartén panquequera en su mano derecha. Sasuke notó, con una sonrisa arrogante, que el delantal blanco que tenía puesto también tenía el abanico Uchiha bordado en la falda.

―Creo que saldrán bastante bien, después de todo, ―dijo, desparramando la pasta en la pequeña sartén―.

Volvió al fuego por unos segundos, luego se volteó de nuevo y le sonrió arrogante a Sasuke.

―Harás un desastre, ―advirtió―, ni se te ocurra.

―Woah, eres un aguafiestas, ―se quejó, pero lanzó el panqueque al aire de todas formas. Sasuke cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió lentamente―. No hice nada, ¿ves?

―Sólo quédate quieta, y date prisa con eso, tengo hambre.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

―Estúpido Uchiha, ¡encima que estoy cocinando, te quejas!

Cuando estuvieron terminados, Sakura había arreglado un plato con unos cuantos panqueques, chorreando con miel. Se mordió el labio, se veían deliciosos… Pero de verse delicioso a realmente estar deliciosos, había un gran trecho. Sasuke pinchó uno con el tenedor y lo puso en su plato, lo cortó y lo probó rápidamente. Lo masticó lentamente, torturándola. Aún cuando lo tragó, seguía sin decir nada, mirando ausentemente su café.

―¿Y? ¿Qué tal están? ―se rindió ella, cuando vio que él no tenía pensado decir nada―.

―Le faltan sal, ―sonrió arrogante, sin mirarla―.

―…púdrete.

La pelirrosa tomó un sorbo de su café, y miró por la ventana que había encima del fregadero, pensando en qué haría en ese día.

―Um, Sasuke, ―empezó. El aludido levantó la cabeza de su comida, y Sakura notó satisfecha que en el corto minuto en el que se había distraído, él ya se había comido siete panqueques―, hoy tenía pensado ir al hospital, ¿tú que quieres hacer?

―Nada, ―dijo tranquilamente, tomando otro más―, quizás busque al dobe.

Sakura sonrió.

―Pues háganme saber dónde estarán, así luego puedo acompañarlos, ¿sí? ―Sasuke asintió ausentemente―. Aunque, luego de mi turno en el hospital, si es que Tsunade-sama me da trabajo, me gustaría ver un par de apartamentos, ¿quieren venir?

―Apartamentos, ―dijo, tragando, mirándola fijamente―. ¿Para qué?

―No sé si recuerdas, pero no tengo dónde vivir, ―dijo sarcástica―.

A Sasuke no pareció agradarle el chiste, y frunció el ceño. El silencio le hizo pensar de nuevo lo que había dicho, y bajó la mirada a su café.

―Estás aquí ahora, ―le dijo. Sakura le observó, levantando una ceja―. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Volvió a sonreír.

―Gracias, Sasuke-k ―se cortó a sí misma―, Sasuke.

Sakura sentía tantas cosquillas en el pecho que creyó que iba a tirar la taza de café, pero pudo soportarlas. Suspiró e inspiró el delicioso aroma amargo que su taza despedía. El cielo estaba horrible ― nublado y oscuro, parecía un anochecer constante. Había la típica humedad que aparece luego de una buena lluvia. Buena lluvia. Definitivamente, ella era testigo.

―No has comido nada, ―dijo él.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y fijó sus ojos en él, luego en los panqueques ―aunque sólo quedaban tres.

―Es cierto… Pero no te preocupes, puedes comerlos tú, ―dijo, bebiendo una vez más de su café―.

Sasuke meneó suavemente la cabeza y le sirvió los tres panqueques restantes. Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no la dejó hablar.

―Sólo come la estúpida comida, Sakura, ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos―.

Sakura hizo un puchero y metió un bocado de panqueques con miel en su boca. No le habían salido tan mal, de hecho, estaban bastante buenos, aunque se hizo una nota mental para agregarles más sal la próxima vez.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó con la boca llena, y Sasuke rodó los ojos―.

Él miró las manecillas del reloj que había colgado en una pared.

―Nueve y media.

―Mm-hmm, de acuerdo, o estoy acostumbrada a despertarme demasiado temprano, o realmente es muy tarde, ―se quejó Sakura. Hizo una pausa, tomando un bocado más. Sasuke notó como la alegría de sus ojos se desvaneció de a poco―. ¿Crees que haya un funeral?

―…es probable, ―dijo cuidadosamente―.

―Debería averiguar dónde y cuándo, entonces… ―reflexionó, e hizo una pequeña pausa. Miró a Sasuke a los ojos―. ¿Crees que soy una mala hija por no tener ganas de ir?

El aludido se sorprendió por la seriedad de sus palabras, como si de su respuesta dependiese su vida.

―…no, no lo creo, ―respondió finalmente―. Nunca nadie quiere ir a funerales.

―…entiendo, ―dijo ella―. De todas maneras, supongo que debería ir, ¿no crees? ―preguntó jugando con el tenedor, mirando su plato―.

―Deberías hacer lo que tengas ganas de hacer.

Sakura le miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste.

―Si yo hiciese lo que tuviese ganas de hacer…

…_hubiese impedido que nos fuéramos, hubiese salvado a Itachi, hubiese llegado a tiempo para mis padres, hubiese seguido llorando hasta ahora._

―…seguiría durmiendo.

* * *

El equipo siete observó al miembro femenino del grupo resquebrajarse frente a la tumba de sus padres, dos días después. Casi podían _oír_ el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose. Sólo veían su espalda ― cubierta con telas negras, en lugar de rojos y alegres colores ― y sabían que estaba luchando porque sus sollozos no se notasen, con los hombros comprimidos.

Naruto tenía una mirada solemne en su rostro, porque estaba _harto_ de ver a la gente que quería sufrir, cansado de tener que consolar a sus amigos, y una vez más se veía a sí mismo prometiendo no permitir que nadie sufra; lo cual simplemente significaba que no había cumplido sus promesas anteriores. Apretó los dientes en impotencia, porque simplemente no había nada que pudiese hacer, nada que pudiese decir, y eso lo estaba matando.

El funeral había terminado hacía ya quince minutos, y ninguno de los tres se atrevía a interrumpirla. La gente ya se había ido ― _porque nunca nadie quiere ir a funerales_, pensó ella ― pero su equipo no se había movido de su lugar.

Kakashi tenía una mirada solemne, Naruto observó, y se preguntó por primera vez cuántas veces su sensei habría pasado por esta sensación de no poder hacer nada, porque por la manera en la que sujetaba su librito naranja, con fuerza y cerrado, podía determinar que sentía lo mismo. El jounin notó que el rubio le miraba, y asintió brevemente. Entonces, Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke, porque creyó que él sería el más adecuado para decirle a Sakura que debían irse, que debía ir a casa, porque este lugar no era hogar para nadie.

El joven Uchiha también miraba a Sakura, pero lucía como si no quisiese hacerlo. Tenía un buen punto, Naruto pensó, porque a él también le dolía ver a su amiga romperse (_enmilesmilesmilesdepedacitos_) frente a él; pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucha curiosidad saber hasta qué punto la relación entre ellos dos había evolucionado. Porque Naruto nunca había visto a Sasuke mirar a alguien de esa manera.

Entonces Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, luego la desvió, apretó los dientes y asintió despcacio, como si no estuviese de acuerdo del todo. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, hacia Sakura, y puso una mano en su hombro.

La pelirrosa se puso rígida, sensando quién era el que la estaba llamando ― porque ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo y el espacio y todo parecía como un remolino infinito, como una pesadilla que nunca terminaría ― y se relajó un poco al saber que era él, dejando que el sentido de la familiaridad la invadiese. No se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, porque sus ojos estaban hinchados y de nuevo lloraba, y ella había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero ver la tierra removida frente a ella le rompía el alma.

―Sakura, ―su voz suave dijo, y el corazón de ella se detuvo por un instante. Porque había algo especial en la manera en la que él decía su nombre, algo que la hacía temblar por dentro y se dio cuenta que quería escucharlo toda su vida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que un escalofrío la recorriese, y luego se mordió el labio, quizás si lo ignoraba, sólo quizás, lo diría de vuelta, y podría volver a escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, y efectivamente, funcionó.

―Sakura, ―repitió, pero esta vez no tan suave, pero su interior estaba temblando igual, y su corazón iba y venía, y tuvo que respirar hondo para no ahogarse―, vámonos, ―dijo amablemente, y sus sentidos volvieron a activarse un poco más y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser gentil. Se preguntó cuánta lástima estaba dando en ese momento, y respiró una vez más para calmar a su corazón porque no podía detenerlo.

―No quiero, ―intentó hablar, aunque su voz salió ahogada y confusa. Se aclaró la garganta―. No quiero, Sasuke, déjame.

No quería verlo a los ojos, bajo ningún punto de vista, porque tenía miedo de lo que podía a llegar a ver. ¿Qué iba a hacer si veía lástima? No iba poder mirarlo a los ojos nunca más, y la idea simplemente le aterraba.

―Sakura, sé razonable, ―volvió a intentar él. Suspiró. No, no había manera en la que se fuese con ellos, porque estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

―Por favor, déjenme sola, ¡déjenme sola!

Sasuke apretó los dientes. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía? Por una noche lo había tenido con el corazón en la boca porque nadie sabía dónde demonios ella estaba para luego aparecerse a las tres de la mañana como si nada en el medio de una tormenta; y ahora estaba pidiendo que la dejasen sola una vez más. Ja, como si algo así fuese a pasar. Ejerció un poco más de presión en su hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella no quería mirarle a los ojos, y lo estaba irritando un poco. La tomó por los dos hombros y le habló en la cara.

―Escúchame bien. Vas a venirte con nosotros porque no hay manera en la que te dejemos sola en un cementerio porque eres capaz de cortarte las venas con un árbol, ¿comprendes? ―le pareció un poco agresivo una vez que lo dijo, pero continuó―. Mírame a los ojos, Sakura.

Ella ahogó una risa que dejó a todos atónitos. Le miró con ojos llorosos pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Cortarme las venas con un árbol? ―volvió a reír―, Oh por dios, Sasuke, ese ha sido bueno, ―y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos y también río, y Sasuke podía prácticamente sentir la sonrisa arrogante bajo la máscara de Kakashi, si eso era posible siquiera. ¡Él ni siquiera había intentado hacer una broma! Y ahí estaba ella, riéndose de él. Frunció el ceño y la tomó por la cintura, guiándola hacia la salida. Pronto Naruto y Kakashi estaban a su lado.

* * *

Cuatro meses después, Ino se encontraba tomando café ―un capuccino, mejor dicho― en el principal bar de Konoha, junto a Sakura. La rubia sentía que hacía siglos que no se veía con su amiga pelirrosa así que la obligó a salir antes de su turno en el hospital. Por lo que había oído, seguía viviendo con Sasuke, y la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro porque Sakura era más que discreta en cuanto al joven Uchiha.

―Dime Sakura, ¿ya has hablado con Tsunade?

La aludida se mordió el labio y asintió, jugueteando con la pulsera rastreadora que aún tenía en su muñeca.

―Sí, esto… ―dudó un poco, luego sonrió y continuó―. El 'par de meses' que Tsunade-sama nos había dado para asentarnos ya ha pasado, y tenemos nuestra primera misión como shinobis de Konoha la semana próxima… ¡Ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía!

Ino sonrió ampliamente. Por fin iba a poder pedir una misión con Sakura. Sólo mujeres. Iba a ser tan divertido, patear traseros entre amigas. También podría invitar a Hinata, si los Hyuuga no tenían problema.

La verdad, la rubia estaba bastante satisfecha con la relación nueva que había desarrollado con Sakura. Era obvio que la pelirrosa no era la misma ―lo extraño hubiese sido que sí lo fuese, de hecho; pero en cierto sentido también seguía siendo la misma niña tierna que tenía miedo que los demás viesen su enorme frente. Sentía alivio de que no hubiese cambiado tanto, de que pudiesen ser amigas de nuevo.

―Ya veo, ―dijo alegremente―, ¿el equipo siete reunido de nuevo, huh? Van a patear traseros, estoy segura.

Sakura rió.

―¿Tu crees? Sólo espero que Kakashi-sensei también pueda venir con nosotros, pero aún así. He extrañado las estupideces de Naruto.

Y aquí estaba la oportunidad que Ino estaba esperando, para darle un giro a la conversación. Sonrió de manera malvada para su interior y habló.

―Te creo, te creo, he estado en un par de misiones con él, ―la rubia rió―. De cualquier manera, no será tan diferente, ¿o sí? Es decir, tú ya has hecho misiones con Sasuke y estás acostumbrada a estar con él, ¿verdad?

Sakura levantó una ceja, y luego ahogó una risa.

―Oh, cerda, cerda. Si quieres que te hable de Sasuke, sólo dímelo, ―se echó a reír. Ino no se pudo resistir y rieron juntas.

Rieron un rato más y luego se hizo el silencio. La rubia no quería insistir, así que esperó unos… Quince segundos, antes de explotar.

―¿¡Y bien!? ¡Habla, frentezota!

Sakura rió un poco más y asintió, suspirando.

―Es que no te rindes, cerda. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, hemos hecho misiones juntos cuando Orochimaru nos lo pedía; y supongo que hacemos un buen equipo, no lo sé. Hablando de Roma, le he dicho que me pase a buscar por aquí para ir a hacer las compras. ¿Quieres venir?

Ino asimiló la información lentamente y se imaginó a los tres juntos en el mercado. Casi se echó a reír de lo incómodo ―_divertido_― que sería, y como Ino Yamanaka no conocía los límites, asintió frenéticamente.

―¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto, Sakura! ¿Qué tienes que comprar?

Sakura se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud pero respondió de todas formas.

―Lo básico. Leche, huevos, cereal… Creo que café, y oh, tomates, por supuesto.

La rubia estaba frente a una impresionante oportunidad para conocer la dinámica de estos dos que definitivamente no podía perderse.

―Está bien, quizás yo también compre algunas cosas… ¿A qué hora crees que vendrá?

―Pues le he dicho que a partir de las cuatro de la tarde estaría libre… ―Sakura miró casualmente su reloj y vio que faltaban unos pocos minutos―. Y teniendo en cuenta de que no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer, probablemente sea bastante puntual…

Fue entonces cuando el puño de Sasuke golpeó suavemente la ventana que estaba junto a la mesa de las dos kunoichis. Sakura lo había sentido venir, y rió entre dientes ante el salto que pegó su amiga. Miró a Sasuke a través del vidrio y lo invitó a pasar. Él entrecerró los ojos, y asintió hacia el lado de la calle, dándole a entender que quería ir al mercado y ya. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, Sasuke suspiró y entró al bar.

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente mientras se hacía camino a través de las mesas ―ignorando a todas las meseras que se le babeaban en la cara―, y él se sentó junto a ella, molesto.

Ino los miró con suspicacia, buscando por cualquier detalle que los delatara. Pero, de nuevo, tenía toda la tarde para hacerlo.

―Sasuke, Ino-cerda nos va a acompañar al mercado hoy, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

El aludido miró con desconfianza a la rubia amiga de Sakura y meneó la cabeza.

―Como sea. ¿Podemos irnos? ―pidió mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la dueña del bar, que reía junto a una camarera mientras lo miraban desvergonzadamente.

―Ow, Sasuke, ¿no quieres un café? Te juro que ni yo puedo lograr un capuccino tan delicioso como el de aquí, ―le ofreció Sakura―. Y eso es mucho decir, sólo para que sepas.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

―Sigue diciéndote eso, Sakura. No, no quiero café. ¿Vámonos?

―Ugh, de acuerdo. Aguafiestas. ¿Vamos, cerda?

La aludida sonrió y se puso de pie, imitando a sus dos acompañantes.

* * *

Ino estaba sorprendida a la cantidad de indirectas que había entre esos dos ―_tensión sexual_, gritaba su conciencia, pero se rehúsaba a utilizar ese término en Sakura. Era impresionante y no estaría sorprendida, para nada, si dentro de unos pocos meses comenzasen a correr rumores sobre estos dos si continuaban comportándose así.

Por ejemplo, la manera en la que Sasuke la miraba cuando ella se agachaba para juntar manzanas, que estaban sólo a la altura de sus rodillas. O cuando se estiraba para alcanzar algo que estaba muy alto ― entonces el Uchiha aparecería por detrás, le sonreiría arrogante y lo alcanzaría por ella. Ella entonces haría un puchero y le reprocharía que era demasiado alto.

El brillo en los ojos de Sakura cuando miraba a Sasuke elegir los tomates. O cuando le explicaba cuáles eran los mejores y por qué, o cómo caminaban cuando estaban el uno al otro, como si perteneciesen allí. O cómo discutían.

Fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener su distancia y que se olvidaran de ella, así las condiciones de observación serían mejores. Obtuvo resultados óptimos, al menos, y estaba más que satisfecha. Al menos Sakura estaba en buenas manos…

Ah, y casi lo olvidaba ― cómo fulminó con la mirada Sasuke al cajero del mercado cuando le tiró un piropo a Sakura. No tuvo precio.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Review? Please? :3

**Disclaimer applied****.**

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	28. ¿Resentimiento?

**Mejores Amigos**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veintiocho: ¿Resentimiento?

—¡Juugo! ¡Hey, Juugo, ¿cómo estás?

El aludido sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pelirrosa acercándosele trotando felizmente por las calles de Konoha, sonriéndole como si no hubiese un mañana. Muchas veces Juugo se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Sakura le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro y rio.

—Muy bien, Sakura-sama. Gracias por preguntar.

—Ugh, tú siempre tan formal. Es sólo Sakura, ya lo sabes, —aunque Sakura también sabía que Juugo siempre la llamaría así—. Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Compras, —respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y sorteamos quién iría a comprar las kunai y shuriken para todos.

—Y saliste tú, —asintió Sakura—, entiendo, entiendo. ¿Cómo les va con la convivencia? Te juro que no me imagino el desastre en el que Suigetsu debe vivir.

El rostro de Juugo se volvió serio.

—Definitivamente no puedes imaginártelo.

Sakura rio.

—Aún así, Juugo, —rio un poco más—. ¿Qué acaso Karin no pone orden? Pobre chica… ¡Vivir con dos hombres! Yo de casualidad que soporto a Sasuke.

Juugo sonrió, como si supiese algo que Sakura no.

—Estamos bastante bien, —respondió eventualmente, asintiendo y sonriendo suavemente—. Por suerte el apartamento es bastante grande y podemos estar cómodos. Tsunade-sama ha sido blanda con nosotros y a veces nos permite hacer misiones simples dentro de la aldea… Creo que eso no te lo había contado.

—No, pero Tsunade-sama me lo había comunicado. Me alegro mucho de oírlo, de todas maneras. En fin, estoy yendo a que me asignen mi primer misión para Konoha en años. Será mejor que no llegue tarde, ¿no crees?

—Así es, —le aconsejó él—.

—¡Nos vemos, entonces! Recuerda, debes ir al hospital en una semana.

—Lo haré, lo haré, Sakura-sama. Buena suerte.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia la torre de Tsunade.

* * *

Estaba todo perfectamente organizado.

Sakura había empezado a trabajar en el hospital hacía tres meses — un mes después de haber vuelto a Konoha. Tsunade recibía la ayuda, agradecida; y la pelirrosa no paraba de sorprenderse de los conocimientos de esa mujer — no acababan nunca, y todos los días aprendía algo. En el hospital, rodeada de Tsunade y Shizune, sentía cómo que podía hablar en su idioma, con aquellos términos médicos que antes sólo ella y el imbécil de Kabuto comprendían… Pero Kabuto no contaba, porque no era como si ella tuviese intención de hablar con él, de cualquier manera.

A decir verdad, ella se consideraba una ninja médico bastante avanzado, capaz de salvar unas cuantas vidas — pero lo que había aprendido en su estadía de cuatro meses en Konoha era más que lo que había aprendido en todo un año. El hospital era como un paraíso en el cual podía poder en práctica la medicina muchísimo mejor que en los experimentos de Orochimaru.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban atados a Konoha mientras tanto, y el equipo Kakashi continuaba realizando misiones, junto a Karui y Sai. En realidad los equipos ya no estaban tan armados y rígidos como lo era cuando eran principiantes. Todos habían aprendido a luchar y hacer equipo con todos a lo largo del tiempo y la Hokage podía tomarse la libertad de rearmar los equipos de acuerdo a las necesidades de la misión. Así, Tsunade les había explicado que serían parte de una misma unidad — y que probablemente estuviesen en el mismo escuadrón cuando ascendiesen a ANBU — pero que cuando Sakura y Sasuke pudiesen volver a su estatus de shinobi de la aldea los equipos se separarían bastante. Después de todo, Karui y Sai no podían ser simplemente enviados de vuelta a Raíz, al igual que Yamato. Y el equipo Kakashi no podía estar formado por tantas personas.

El joven Uchiha aún tenía pendiente su tarea de asesinar a los ancianos del Concejo — y _oh,_ cómo iba a disfrutarlo — pero Tsunade lo estaba reteniendo y buscando tiempo para juntar pruebas, y realizar un juicio primero, dentro de lo posible. Le prometía un papel principal en la pena de muerte que probablemente sea aplicada en los ancianos cuando el mismo haya terminado. Aludía a que Jiraiya aún estaba recopilando información alrededor del mundo de gente influyente que probablemente sabría algo de lo que había pasado. Normalmente, no le importaría nada y los asesinaría de todas maneras, aunque tuviesen que echarlo de la aldea luego — pero estaba Sakura, y no podía arriesgarse a que ella también sea acusada de la tragedia o aún peor — que lo echasen y que ella se quedase allí. No quería ni imaginárselo.

Tsunade había conseguido liberar al antiguo equipo Hebi un poco antes, dándoles también las pulseras rastreadores y un apartamento en las afueras del centro de la ciudad. El apartamento era bastante grande… Pero definitivamente más barato que tener que facilitar tres apartamentos pequeños. Sobrevivirían.

* * *

—Asesinato. Te escurres dentro del castillo, procuras que nadie te detecte, y deslizas un kunai por su gargante. ¿¡Exactamente _qué parte_ es la que no entiendes, Naruto! —exclamó Tsunade, con los ojos entrecerrados, ojeras y el ceño fruncido, estampando una mano contra su escritorio—.

—¡No podemos ir y simplemente eliminarlo sin darle oportunidad a que se defienda! ¡No pienso hacer esta misión!

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al rubio, y Sakura sólo se mordió el labio.

—¡Eres un condenado _ninja__**, **_maldita sea! ¡Es lo que hacemos! —bramó de nuevo ella, su voz lastimando los oídos de Sakura. Naruto descruzó los brazos, y hubo un silencio solemne—. ¿Qué creías? Bienvenido al mundo real, Naruto.

—No me importa el mundo real, te digo que—

—Lo haremos, Tsunade-shishou, —dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo para bien—.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan!

—Denos el pergamino, —increpó Sasuke, dando un paso hacia delante y extendiendo su mano—.

Tsunade suspiró. Al menos estos dos podrían mantener al mocoso en su lugar. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia el rubio mientras le entregaba el pergamino sin siquiera mirarlo. Naruto continuó fulminando con la mirada a Tsunade.

—¡Ugh! —exclamó frustrado—. ¿Dónde demonios está Kakashi-sensei? Tres horas ya es demasiado —fulminó con la mirada el reloj de pared—. Apuesto a que él sí entendería.

—Casi lo olvido, —volvió a hablar la Hokage—, Kakashi no irá con ustedes. Está en una investigación con Anko. Prometió volver a tiempo, pero ho ha sido posible. Lo siento, chicos. Tengo un buen reemplazo, sin embargo.

—Aw, yo quería que Kakashi-sensei estuviese con nosotros… —Sakura hizo un puchero. Habría sido justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como sea, —Sasuke rodó los ojos—, ¿quién es el reemplazo? —debía ser algún capacitado jounnin, ya que los tres aún eran gennins. Sólo rogaba porque no fuese Gai.

—Hyuuga Neji, —dijo Tsunade tranquila.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada al oír el nombre del prodigio Hyuuga. Sakura sólo sonrió tontamente y asintió.

—De ninguna manera, —escupió Sasuke—, Neji no es apto para esta misión, y no está a nuestra altura de todos modos.

La Hokage levantó la vista de sus papeles para mirar a Sasuke, aguantándose la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios. Sonrió, sádica.

—¿Perdón? No estás en posición de quejarte de absolutamente _nada_, Uchiha, —respondió ella, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero disfrutando de la situación—. Y Neji es un jounnin, como Kakashi —

—¡No vas a comparar a Kakashi-sensei con Neji, baa-chan! —exclamó Naruto, escandalizado—. _¡Blasfemia!_

Tsunade cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando calmarse.

—¿Qué rango tienen ustedes? —preguntó. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a contestar—. A ver, _Sasuke_, ¿qué rango tienes tú?

Demonios, ¿y él que tenía que ver en todo esto? Lo último que le faltaba era que la Hokage le agarrase bronca. Especialmente considerando que su trasero dependía de ella. Apretó los labios.

—Hn,

—_¡Dí la condenada palabra, maldita sea!_

El joven Uchiha levantó una ceja al ver como la Hokage había quebrado su bolígrafo. Bolígrafo de acero. Con dos dedos. Se preguntó si Sakura también sería capaz de hacerlo, y se contestó a sí mismo que sí, que probablemente ya había aprendido cómo. Sin embargo, la arrogante demostración de fuerza no lo intimidó. No, ni un poco. Entrecerró los ojos.

—_Gennin_, —escupió finalmente, como si fuese veneno—.

Tsunade asintió, parcialmente satisfecha, y se dirigió hacia Sakura. No tuvo que repetirse para que la pelirrosa obedientemente dijese, seria y sin dudar, —Gennin.

—_Gennin_, —suspiró Naruto resignado, rodando los ojos y preguntándose cuál era el punto de todo esto, y también cuánto realmente Tsunade disfrutaba echarles en cara su patético estado en la jerarquía ninja.

—Huh, eso pensé, —dijo satisfecha reclinándose en su sillón—. Ahora díganme, ¿tienen alguna otra queja que presentar? —preguntó sonriente—.

—Iie, —respondieron los tres al unísono, uno con menos entusiasmo que el otro—.

—Excelente. Neji los encontrará mañana a la hora indicada en el pergamino. ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!

Y así, con un sonoro _puff,_ los tres miembros del equipo siete se desvanecieron en el aire. Tsunade bufó un suspiro mezclado con una risa amarga, y oprimió el comunicador a la izquierda del escritorio. Amaba ese aparatito. Esperó a que Shizune contestase desde su pequeña oficina, con un alegre _'Hai, Tsunade-sama'_.

—Acabo de terminar con el equipo siete, Shizune. ¿Reportes de Kakashi o de Anko?

—_Lamentablemente no. Su último informe fue de hace dos días, sin embargo, _—replicó ella con calma.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Todo este tema me tiene los pelos de punta. Madara nos tiene a su merced, no podemos estar esperando e intentando adivinar cuándo atacará Akatsuki, siento que nunca estaremos lo suficientemente preparados. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? No veo la hora de tener su fea cabeza sobre mi escritorio.

* * *

Neji apareció puntualmente en las puertas de la aldea, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Mejor dicho, a las ocho horas y un minuto, el prodigio Hyuuga estaba esperando a los que serían sus subordinados para ejecutar la misión. A pesar de que seguía reprochándose haber llegado un minuto tarde, estaba satisfecho con saber que nadie lo había visto llegar tarde. Ni hablar de Lee o Tenten — pero, de nuevo, podría haber recurrido al recurso de 'tu reloj está mal'.

Sonrió arrogante, mirando al suelo y apoyando su espalda en una de las enormes columnas verdosas.

De hecho, si lo pensaba un poco más, hubiese sido un poco más inteligente de su parte quedarse durmiendo un poco más. No esperaba que sus subordinados estuviesen allí a tiempo. Naruto era un completo desastre, y si bien Sasuke junto con Sakura tenían una disciplina respetable, habían vivido tres años sin horarios en absoluto.

Sakura le había dicho que su habitación era subterránea. Se preguntó si desde allí, la pelirrosa podía conocer cuando era día y noche siquiera. Reprimió un escalofrío.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, los sujetos aparecieron por la misma calle que el mismo había caminado momentos antes. Veía a solo dos figuras, y supuso que eran Sasuke y Sakura, considerando que vivían en la misma casa. Cuando Tenten le contó, la verdad era que Neji no podía esperar menos — su convivencia debería funcionar a la perfección. Ninguno de los dos eran el tipo de persona con el que querrías meterte en líos, menos tratándose de una misma casa.

El Hyuuga se enderezó cuando éstos se acercaron.

—¡Ohayo, Neji-san! —dijo Sakura alegremente, y el aludido asintió, gustándole como ahora lo llamaba con un poco más de respeto—. Ya eres jounnin, huh.

Él volvió a asentir. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada no exactamente agradable y él reprimió las ganas de sonreír arrogante.

—Discúlpalo, Sasuke-k —se cortó a sí misma, y Neji notó los principios de un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas—, Sasuke necesita reaprender sus modales. La gente no ha perdido el tiempo aquí, ¿no crees, Sasuke? Oí que Tenten y Hinata se apuntan para los exámenes jounnin de este semestre. Le pregunté a Ino y dice que se negó porque está ocupada con el hospital.

—Tienes razón, —concordó Neji—, pero no son los únicos. Lee también lo hará este año, y creo que Kiba y Shikamaru también tienen intenciones de hacerlo.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo, apoyándose en la columna en la que Neji había estado momentos antes. Sakura sonrió y se inclinó hacia un lado, evitando el cuerpo de Neji para ojear a Sasuke.

—¿Celoso, Sasuke?

La fulminó con la mirada. —Por favor,

Neji se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. Sasuke sintió el impulso de dislocarle el cuello en ese preciso instante. Perdió su oportunidad cuando volvió a voltear para mirar a Sakura.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó cortésmente—.

Sakura estaba fascinada. Neji se las arreglaba para que su voz sonase varonil, formal y cortés al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Sasuke probablemente había recibido la misma educación, pero por alguna razón no la ponía nunca en práctica. Se preguntó si recordaba algo de ello. Sonrió, recordando la pregunta de su capitán, y caminó hasta pararse junto a Sasuke. Neji rotó hasta que formaron un triángulo.

—Roncando, probablemente, —respondió ella tranquilamente. Neji hizo una mueca—. ¿Acaso nunca has hecho misiones con él, Neji? Deberías saberlo, —respondió riendo levemente—.

—Sólo una, —respondió él duramente—. Hace tres años. Les aseguro que no se quedó dormido.

El ambiente se puso tenso de repente. Sakura ensanchó los ojos y ahogó un respiro, pero luego de un instante bajó la mirada avergonzada. Sasuke, en cambio, levantó sus ojos del piso para fulminarlo con la mirada. Neji enfrentó sus ojos desafiante.

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esa respuesta. Él los respetaba, más que nada a Sakura, que lo había dado todo por él. Pero Sasuke… Él le había quitado todo a ella. No la merecía. Aún así, cuando volvieron, Neji no tenía dudas de que su honor sería restaurado en poco tiempo, más cuando Sasuke había mantenido su lealtad —aunque fuese de maneras no tradicionales— hacia la aldea.

Recuerda haber casi muerto en aquella misión, en la que fueron tras los dos. Recuerda que casi todos murieron. También recuerda que Sasuke intentó matar a Naruto — y sabe que jamás sabrá qué fue lo que sucedió aquella tarde.

Ahora entendía por qué muchos seguían mirando al Uchiha con malos ojos. El resentimiento no es algo que el alma humana pudiese controlar. Se encontró a sí mismo reprimiendo palabras venenosas hacia los dos.

—¡Ohayo Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!

La pelirrosa levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ellos, despeinado, con su chaqueta a medio abrochar y su bolso abierto en una mano, la otra saludando enérgicamente. Cuando los alcanzó, alzó a Sakura en el aire y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Oi, oi, no puedo respirar—

—¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! ¡Hey, Neji, Sasuke!

Sasuke, a pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido, observaba con mucha atención la situación. No se perdió cómo la presencia de Naruto había cortado la tensión del aire como si fuese una tijera, cómo ahora Sakura reía mientras Naruto contaba todos los percances que había tenido mientras preparaba el ramen de esa mañana.

_Naruto tiene algo que yo no tengo_, pensó. La vio limpiarse una lágrima de risa mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza porque había dicho que revolvió el ramen con la misma cuchara que había usado el día anterior. Sasuke quería que Sakura riese así todos los días, y los celos aparecieron como una bofetada a la cara; cuando se dio cuenta de que el jamás podría hacerla reír como él lo hacía — que el no tenía esa carisma, y que él no podía sonreír esa sonrisa tan amplia que Naruto regalaba gratuitamente. Sintió algo de alivio cuando Sakura volvió a mirarlo, y ella le sonrió a él.

Pocos minutos después, Neji ya había explicado a todos el objetivo de la misión y el procedimiento que él había planeado con algo de anterioridad. Así, los cuatro se encontraban a ya diecisiete kilómetros de las puertas de la aldea, habiendo abandonado el camino de tierra principal y retomando las ramas de los árboles para cortar camino.

Se trataba de algo bastante simple. Un príncipe que se creía con suficiente poder jerárquico como para derrocar al señor feudal, y que ya había hecho estragos en la aldea cuando tuvo oportunidad, había cometido el grave error de dar a conocer su actual ubicación. El rumor se corrió, y ahora cuatro shinobis calificados de la aldea iban tras él.

Debían ir con cuidado — el príncipe parecía tener unos cuantos aliados (doscientos o más, decía el pergamino) y el plan A era escabullirse por la noche en su palacete y eliminarlo sin alertar a sus subordinados. Por la mañana lo encontrarían muerto, y con un poco de suerte, los subordinados se disolverían.

"Algo más," había añadido Neji, "básicamente, estaremos asistiendo a una fiesta que nos viene perfectamente de acuerdo a nuestros planes."

Al señor príncipe se le había ocurrido festejar el quinto aniversario desde que se había instalado en su 'palacio'.

Sakura se preguntaba qué tan estúpida podía llegar a ser la gente.

El príncipe no lo vería venir.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA.

¡Sorpresa! XD

Y que conste que si me rio es de la vergüenza, hahaha. ¡Acá estoy! Como verán, es evidente que NO TENGO CARA. Razones para no actualizar: a) la internet me entretiene demasiado. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo más tendría si borrase mi Facebook? Tiene que haber algún estudio al respecto. b) un amigo me presentó un juego de rol que no puedo parar de jugar, así que ECHENLE LA CULPA A EL. Godammit. c) FIACA FIACA FIACA. LOOOOOL QUE VERGUENZA XD

Ahahahaha. En fin, tiren tomatazos si quieren! Muchísimas gracias a la gente que se preocupó y siguió revieweando y preguntando si estaba todo bien - lamento no haber contestado antes! Nos vemos, si la suerte nos acompaña, pronto! XD

Reviews? :3

+[**P**eace **C**trl]+  
-------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
